Persian
by ChristianExodia
Summary: The world of RWBY, but with a little twist. Take two beloved characters, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, and switch them around a bit. Now, we follow their journey through Beacon and see what it will take to forge them into strong bonds with their team and beyond.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The holo-message arrived in the mail promptly at the residence of the Nikos family. Its silvery appearance came as a shock to Mr. Nikos, who had waited eagerly for an answer to arrive for his daughter, Pyrrha. The man knew how important this was for the young girl, who had spent her whole life waiting for this moment to finally come.

"E'ryone! Gather 'round! Pyrrha's got a message!" Her father's booming voice echoed through the Nikos household. Pyrrha, with one of her older brothers in tow, bolted down the steps to reach the kitchen, where her father was resting.

"We're comin'!" Pyrrha bolted through the doorway of the kitchen as soon as she could. Her simple, olive-green dress fluttered and the light armor weaved into it clanked upon her as she ran towards her father. Her relative youth and lithe frame gave her a natural edge against her older brothers in terms of quickness. The wide smile on her father's face meant, to Pyrrha, that she had gotten something truly good.

When Pyrrha saw the holo-message appear on her scroll, her eyes simply beamed. She had waited many years for this moment, and it had finally arrived. Pyrrha grabbed it from her father's hands and activated it as fast as she could press the buttons. The Beacon symbol shined on the screen, embossed on a literal paper scroll holograph. Soon, it began to unravel on the screen, to reveal a backdrop. Once the animation had ended, a person materialized on the screen. Headmaster Ozpin's stoic, yet welcoming face slowly beamed up towards Pyrrha's hopeful face.

"Ms. Nikos, I am sending you this message with the utmost gratitude in your choosing to attend Beacon Academy, and with a response of your acceptance to Beacon itself. You have shown exceptional skills in leadership and intelligence. At Beacon, your skills will be honed and refined, and your greatest potential can be reached.

You will be taught by some of the finest professors, hand-picked from all of Remnant, and will be able to create bonds with your fellow students. Friendships will be kindled and partnerships that will last a lifetime will be formed.

As a student of Beacon, you will be able to enjoy the luxury that is the nearby city of Vale. The shops; the seaside air; and a comfortable environment that resonates with home.

I trust that you will arrive fit and ready to face the challenges that we will offer you at Beacon. We will welcome you to Beacon in one week's time."

"I'm so excited for ya, dear! Ya just got accepted into Beacon!" Pyrrha's mother gleefully wrapped her entire body around her daughter. Her face characterized the ecstatic reaction that the woman had over the acceptance of her daughter into the Academy she had always wanted to attend.

"I'm so proud of ya, Pyrrha. Ya said you'd always wanted to go there. Now, go out there and make us all proud!" Her father's booming voice rose over her, as he wrapped both of them in a large bear hug and lifted them off of the ground. Her brother quickly joined into the hug, tightening it around Pyrrha and her mother.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. Thank ya for being by my side. Do ya think you can manage without me?" Pyrrha's voice was equal measures matter-of-fact and concerned. Her parents were beginning to get on in their years, and she was rather concerned about their health and their lives.

"Ohohoho!" Pyrrha's father just looked her right in the eye, with a sure grin on his face. "Don't you worry, my little flame! Your parents'll do just fine!"

"Alright, Dad. I just want to make sure."

* * *

Pyrrha seriously could not believe her eyes. The thing that had haunted her dreams for weeks had come back as a cause for utmost joy. She had been accepted into Beacon! She was going to become a Huntress! She was going to join all of those strong, valiant warriors in fighting Grimm and protecting people.

But then, she sighed. She would leave behind her whole village again. This time, she would be away for a lot longer. She had spent so much time making friends and keeping them, but now she would start all over. She would leave Mistral for Beacon in one week's time.

Pyrrha's worries drifted to her family. Her parents already struggled as it was, but it may be harder for them without her. The farm wouldn't take care of itself, and her father complained often of back pain. Being poor had always been a major burden on the family; she could barely afford to get into Sanctum as it was. Thankfully, she was able to scrape by into the Academy, and now was attending Beacon on the back of her older brothers.

Pyrrha never worried about her brothers. She knew they would be fine. Each of her brothers knew of Pyrrha's dream to train as Huntress. They all had their ears talked off about her desire to attend academies, and each wished to help out as much as they could. Each of them had jobs far off in other parts of Mistral. The oldest, Ajax, even had a job in Vale, working as a Foreman for a Schnee Dust Mine out in the countryside. Her other brothers also worked jobs all around, from technology in Atlas to mercenaries in Vacuo to even another farmer in the town that Pyrrha lived in. Their collective resources pooled to allow their youngest sibling, their little Flame, to attend Sanctum and Beacon Academies.

Pyrrha had difficulties that she would need to take care of, especially in the arena. Her inability to channel her Aura while at the Academy became one of her biggest frustrations; whilst most of the others were able to unlock both rather simply, Pyrrha was stuck trying to unlock and channel both. Many of the attempts to channel her Semblance, which seemed to be a sort of Polarity, ended in a veritable failure.

It had taken a patient and persistent teacher to allow her to reach the heights of her abilities. Even then, she was still lagging well behind the rest of her peers. She would have some serious catching up to do when she arrived at Beacon.

She did, however, need to take some pride in her abilities. Pyrrha's lighter weaponry, her beloved Milo and Akoùo, could couple well in evasive strategies. Pyrrha, focusing on an evasive strategy to compensate for technical weakness, was a rather difficult target to even hit. The limited abilities she had with her Semblance did allow her to retrieve Milo with some semblance of accuracy, but Pyrrha was still very inexperienced with it.

Pyrrha was also a natural-born leader. As a solo fighter, she struggled in comparison to much of the rest of the Academy, but as a team fighter? Pyrrha showed true promise. At Sanctum, her leadership was off the charts. Her prowess led her team to victory time and time again; notably, when her team won a few tournaments while she was enrolled there. She had taken advantage of higher ground and an opponent's undeveloped semblance, in her favorite victory, to create discord and claim victory against an unorganized opponent.

Pyrrha thought back to her time at Sanctum. Her friends were rather wonderful people, mainly from the cities of Mistral. The culture shock the farm girl was given when she first arrived at Sanctum was rather significant. _My accent was so thick back then…_ As the youngest, she often got the hand-me-down technology, so to get her own new school-assigned scroll was a happy experience. Making friends also helped her learn so much about the rest of Mistral, and visits to their homes allowed her to experience things a farm life wouldn't give her.

 _I wonder what new friends from all over the world could let me experience!_

* * *

The village was completely ecstatic to see one of their own go to an Academy as illustrious as Beacon. All five of her brothers, upon finding out, dropped everything to come congratulate their little leader and sister. Despite being the youngest, Pyrrha always led the charge if something were to happen when they were kids. The brothers were fiercely supportive of her going to Sanctum, and they helped her out any way they could, including practicing with her any chance they could while they were home.

The airstrip, not too far from the village, was rather old and worn down. Nevertheless, it was up to standard for the landing of the airships. On the side running closest to the town there were a few tables set up, a few banners also swayed in the breeze. All in support of their town's champion.

Much of Pyrrha's village was there to send her off. The town as a whole stood in a congregation some distance behind her and her family. Many were crying, many were cheering… but each of them could not be prouder of Pyrrha. Her intimate friends and family stood close to her. A friend or two, and her parents and brothers. No one wished for the moment to end, all encapsulated in a state of ephemeral bliss.

Pyrrha took a moment to walk forward and turn around. Tears were streaming down her cheeks with joy to see that all of her old friends and family were here to see her off.

"I'll miss you guys." Pyrrha's voice was a little choked, but she still was able to communicate her message to her closest friends and family.

"Write often, my little flame." Pyrrha's father was often a man of simplistic want and desire, and she smiled at his request, quickly nodding.

"Don't forget where ya came from, Pyrrha. Ya got yourself a fun time comin', and you're gonna enjoy it. We'll miss ya." Her mother said what she needed to, and pulled Pyrrha into a hug.

"If any guy tries to do ya wrong, sis, just tell us. We'll come and rough him up for ya, okay?" Her oldest brother, a sturdy 26-year-old man named Ajax, spoke for the masses. He towered over Pyrrha, his 6'5 frame making him a very imposing man. His wispy red hair fluttered in the light breeze, and his green eyes shone with a reserved happiness. His beard burned as fiery red as his hair. He wore a green and white flannel shirt, khaki pants, and a beaming grin. His voice was as booming as that of their father, but time in Vale helped mellow out his accent. "I hope you enjoy what we got ya."

Ajax then pulled her in close, hands on both of his shoulders. His tight grip made Pyrrha feel rather uncomfortable, but she was anticipating what was coming next. "Pyrrha, I know you'll be so happy at Beacon. I also knew that ya would be experiencing a lot of new things at Beacon. We all thought that we would give ya some gifts to help ya transition. Ya know that you can call us anytime." He then pulled his littlest sibling into a deep hug, one that Pyrrha cherished for every moment she got.

She had packed a small bag with a few articles of clothing; her old scroll that she got at the start of her time at Signal; a small amount of money she had saved for her trip to Beacon; the wrapped gifts she got from her brothers; some essentials; and her weaponry. This was all she carried with her on the ride to Beacon.

She held her bag tightly against her chest as she tried to rest while on the ride. It would be a long way to Beacon from her little village. The buildings faded over the horizon as the craft sped up towards Vale, heading east. She'd miss her parents, and Ajax and all the rest of them, and… she shook her head with a slightly newfound resolve.

Pyrrha, for much of the ride, was left alone. Her appearance did not particularly stand out, for however beautiful her visage was - with her Mistralian red hair and sparkling green eyes - it was a plain, classical beauty from a forgotten age. Akoùo was tucked nicely into her bag, and Milo was laying on her lap. Pyrrha was lost in thought, contemplating everything that was going on to her. The magnitude of everything was finally hitting her. _She'd been accepted into Beacon!_

While Pyrrha was lost in thought, she thought back to where she had begun this journey. Her hands trailed towards Milo and Akòuo, her fateful companions on this arduous journey. The small imperfections and dents, results of intense training to reach the level she was currently at, served as a reminder of how far she had come and where she was going.

Her village had been attacked by Grimm, and she had been cornered. Pyrrha had believed that she was going to die, surrounded by snarling Beowolves. Instead, a small huntress in a bright white cloak had arrived and quickly dispatched all of the Grimm surrounding her, saving her life.

After that day, Pyrrha had a fire ignited in her to become a Huntress. When the Nikos siblings all played together, it now often centered around fighting Grimm or saving people instead of anything else. Her brothers, eager to protect her, often followed her orders in "attacking" whatever monster they were put up against that day or "saving" the damsel in distress. This had allowed Pyrrha to develop her skills of leadership and gain experience about what being a leader is about. This, too, allowed Pyrrha and her brothers to become the darlings of the village, which gave Pyrrha even more significant backing to follow her dreams.

When she left for Sanctum, she wrote often to the village as a whole. Pyrrha wanted to make her family proud. Despite the merits of leadership that she carried, Pyrrha felt like she was… out of place with all of these warriors and fighters she spotted on the airship with her. Some she faintly recognized from magazine pages and covers, and one or two from actual bouts. Sure, she saw a few old friends, but Pyrrha felt rather distant from them. They were people who had trained all their life to become fighters, people who could defend those in need from harm. What was she when compared to them?

She felt alone; she felt lost…

 _She felt out of her league._

* * *

 _ **Hours passed…**_

Pyrrha could not sleep. Her mind was keeping her awake, intrusive thoughts and general malaise keeping her awake.

Here she was, Pyrrha Nikos, amongst all of these great Huntsman and Huntresses who could train to become some of the best in the world, and now she was almost feeling as if she didn't deserve it. Pyrrha Nikos, the darling of a small village… weakling of Sanctum, made it into Beacon...

These overwhelming thoughts made her feel ill.

For the first time since the beginning of the ride, in the earliest part of dawn, Pyrrha arose from her seat and drew attention to herself. Her dinner came back to haunt her, and so she rushed for the nearest receptacle and threw up.

* * *

 _Jaune, you're going to Beacon. You've shown what you can do, and I expect your best to be all that you give. You have trained so long for this. Your sisters were some of the best that Beacon has ever produced. I expect you to match their prowess._

The words rang inside of Jaune's head. His life had been marked by a sense of duty, success and valor, like that of his family. These words, like his complex, ornate armor, weighed heavy upon Jaune.

The Arcs were an illustrious family. Full of heroes and valiant Hunters and Huntresses, they were towards the center of every war and conflict in much of the history of Remnant. The name was printed in every history book. Jaune was destined to follow in their footsteps as the one to take up arms and become a hunter.

The Arcs, illustrious as they were, were also a very traditional family. The firstborn son would take up the family sword, Crocea Mors when they became of age to wield it. No female heir had ever wielded Crocea Mors into battle to this day. It had been this way ever since his great-great grandfather had used the now-legendary weaponry in the Great War, and now it was Jaune's.

As a youth, Jaune had been eager to take on the challenge. Despite being babied by his two sisters, which he still was whenever they got the opportunity, he would train and fight against anything he could. His sisters became teachers as well as playmates. Many times when in play, even from a tender age, they helped instill ethic and strength into Jaune. In mock fighting, they would switch between fighting each other and ganging up on Jaune. Any victory one would have over the other two would warrant a celebration, especially in the times when Jaune defeated his sisters on his own.

The Arc sisters had brought their brother, Jaune, many good experiences. Sure, they dressed him up as a girl… _so many times…_ but his sisters, powerful huntresses in their own rights, helped temper the effects of a strict upbringing. They never gave up on him. Despite the cold onlooking of their father, the two sisters had tried their best to shelter Jaune from the pressure of being the heir to the Arc legacy.

His eldest sister, Rose, was a shrewd woman. She openly defied her father's wishes for the sake of Jaune, often taking him on trips away from home to give him a taste of a life he would have had if not for the burdens he had to bear as the scion of the Arc name. His other sister, Azure, was a bit more personal. She tried her best to directly occupy his thoughts. When Rose would send them into town, Azure would take him into as many shops and arcades as she could.

Jaune's father, Nigel, was a stern, cold man. He occasionally displayed affection, but it was usually in the guise of his son's successes or on other special occasions, like a landmark for any of his children or a birthday. Jaune knew his father cared for him, but it did not often show. The boy truly loved and cared for his father, although his obsession for Jaune's success was a worrying thing for the other Arcs.

Jaune took after his father in looks. They shared the same dirty blond hair color, the same eyes, and the same face. Nigel was rather short, slightly shorter than his wife, sharing the same blue eyes with all of his children. The difference was that while Jaune's were constantly wide with happiness or fear (a trait from his mother), his father's eyes were slanted.

His mother, in contrast, was a rather loving and caring woman. Her reserved nature facilitated Jaune's father and his obsessions, but her reassurances in private often kept Jaune going. She resolved to avoid conflict, and she looked to keep her children happy and protected them from her husband's wrath when he was at his worst.

His mother, an avid supporter of Jaune's deeds and a primary teacher of his youth, was a fierce warrior. Jaune had always noted the deep contrast in his mother in the home and in the battle. At home, she was always rather timid and supportive. She had to be, so her children could grow up strong, but also happy.

On the battlefield, or even in training, there was a marked change. His mother's voice grew from a quiet whisper to a loud roar. In training, the gentle giant turned into a taskmaster. She oversaw many of these play fights, and would often join in, dictating minute problems that she noticed. The two parents worked in tandem to guide the young Arc boy to his destiny.

Jaune looked to the beautiful armor that donned his chest. It was an ornate chest piece, adorned with a gold outline. The piece was split into two to allow ultimate flexibility, with the heavier, more ornate piece resting solely on his chest and upper back. On his abdomen rested a lighter, more rudimentary piece that interlocked to the first one.

His arm pieces also lacked the sophistication of his chest armor, but it more than made up for a lack of sophistication with a great amount of stability and defense on his arms. These pieces also broke into two, with separate forearm and upper arm padding locked with chain and leather straps around the elbows.

He looked down to Crocea Mors, the only true constant in the lives of the Arcs. The sword and shield were the pride and joy of the family; it was something to aspire towards. The experiences that the sword and shield contained were numerous; of peace and war; in hunt and battle; in love and hate.

It was, regardless, a stark contrast to the rest of Jaune's image of a white knight. Its simplistic trim and design deviated from the intricate details on the rest of his armor. The sword has a gold-inlaid cross-guard and a blue handle, with the blade carrying the scars of war. The shield was white and a gold trim, and carried the Arc family symbol upon its pearly white exterior.

Now it belonged to him, Jaune Arc.

"This sword was destined for glory by those who wielded it. It has been carried for over a hundred years by the Arcs. I am now the one who wields my family's weapon and carries their legacy."

If Jaune were to stumble and fall, it would feel as if he failed not only his father but all who came before him. All aspects of him: Armor. Weapon. Past. Each internal pressure combined to create a lot of weight resting on his shoulders. It made Jaune feel restless.

Much of his evening was spent in this mood, unable to focus on anything other than worrying about his future and what was to come. Jaune looked up, out of the window, at the stars that twinkled in the sky, so free, free of any burden placed on them by those that came before.

Jaune looked into his scroll to pass the time. _Such happy pictures_ , he mused. He looked at the pictures of him as a little child, barely standing up, with two older sisters holding his hand. His father even seemed… happy.

Other pictures showed up on his scroll. His sisters fighting him… him fighting each of his sisters… the dress-ups, and all others. His beautiful, dysfunctional life. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

At least it was something to get his mind off of the pressure. For a time.

As time passed, he still grew ever more tired. And yet could not sleep. Half-asleep and troubled by his own thoughts, he looked for a distraction- _any distraction_ \- to draw him closer to sleep.

Jaune found this distraction in the dull _whirr_ of the ship's propellers. The rhythmic noise served as a lullaby for the distraught Arc, not unlike the soothing voice of his mother whilst rocking him to sleep as a baby.

Reminded of these images dancing in his head, Jaune finally passed to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first story. I was just doing my best to portray a situation I wanted to try out for a long time.**

 **I'll accept any criticism and critiques, or praise that you have, and do my best to reciprocate for the next chapter.**

 **Betas: Johnathir, Hermit**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: Hey, this is Exodia here. I am so happy that my first chapter went so well with everyone. It's a wonderful thing to be able to write something that so many of you can enjoy. I don't really have a schedule yet, but I'll try to upload whenever I can. I welcome any criticism and positivity and anything that anyone else could throw at me.  
**

 **Well... I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Pyrrha emptied the last of the contents of her breakfast into the waste receptacle that stood right by the landing gates of the airship she rushed off from. Her red hair flowed across her face as if shielding her face from passersby as she finished a dreadful task that would leave a bad taste in her mouth for hours afterward.

As many of the others are flooding out, each gazes in awe at the beauty of their new home. Smooth cobblestone paths all guide the way to the mammoth building that stands before them, a small distance away. Lamp posts were placed to provide night owls a guiding light to lead the way home, and draping banners adorning every other post.

A grand pavilion, surrounded by two grand open archways that provide shade for passersby, was where many stood. Some, to continue to gaze in wonder and awe at the glorious architectural masterpiece before them. Others, to meet up with old friends and to mingle with new ones.

Others, still, continued on towards the Academy itself. The true grand marvel of the wondrous Beacon Academy: The building. Connected to monolithic pillars, each tower holding untold mysteries, at least to the new students, as well as stories both told and yet to be. New experiences; new romances; new adventures, all were captured within the confines of this Academy.

Many of these students, gazing in awe at the magnificent Grand Tower, the highest peak of all in Beacon, each had a beckoning dream in their minds. The fantasy of the tower gives further credence to that dream; reinforcing to many that this was a dream come true.

Standing there, in the middle of the courtyard, Pyrrha could not tear herself from looking at the structure. She had spaced out for a few minutes, just in a mode of quiet reflection and awe at all she had gotten into.

An explosion coming from afar was just the thing to jog Pyrrha's mind. She moved swiftly towards the source of the explosion, both curious and concerned over its meaning. Apparently, it had been caused by mishandling of dust and a little girl, who was left on the ground. A second girl, with a white asymmetrical ponytail, who was somehow smaller than the one left on the ground, stormed off as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Hey, ya need a hand?" Pyrrha extended her hand to the girl on the ground.

"Thanks." She responded, quickly bouncing back upright.

The girl whom Pyrrha had just helped was rather interesting figure. She was a rather diminutive girl with a quick eye. Her hair held dark roots that presented a stark contrast to the ruby red dominant on the very tips. Her eyes were of a unusual colour; silver as the moon at its fullest peak. Pale skin only allowed these features to grab even more attention, making her seem like a pixie. However, when the girl looked around, her pale eyes flashed, with an edge of softness that made her seem almost... vulnerable.

"I'm Pyrrha."

"I'm Ruby."

* * *

"It's just… something that happens when I'm in the air for long periods of time. I'm used to my feet on the ground. But it happens to everybody!" Pyrrha tried to reason with a girl much smaller than herself. Being rather debilitating by nature, the nickname "vomit girl" created a sense of annoyance and shame for Pyrrha, who detested the name and all it entailed.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha; that was just the first name that came to mind!" Ruby's happiness was apparent. Like her, she was hopeful for the success at her time at Beacon.

"Well, what if I called ya crater face or something like that?" Pyrrha's half-hearted snap back made Ruby cringe some, but the diminutive girl kept face.

"Hey, that was an accident!" Ruby showed that she took actual offense at the comment, and Pyrrha's self-satisfied smile showed its success.

"Well, I'm just Pyrrha Nikos, not Vomit Girl. I am from Mistral. I'm just here to do my best and learn to become a Huntress." Pyrrha chuckled and tried to stand proud, but then looked down and sighed.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha with a puzzled expression. "Are…. you okay?" The sentence drew out, giving Ruby's question an even more confused tone.

Her youthful, round face allowed the pale eyes to shine. The look of concern… these added up. Ruby looked too young or experienced to be at Beacon.

"It's nothin'." Looking for a change of subject, Pyrrha tried to think of something to say, but Ruby beat her to the punch.

"So, I got this thing."

Ruby's scythe then proceeded to almost slash Pyrrha's face as it was launched out of its dormant state.

Pyrrha took a very defensive stance, rather frightened by the thing that threatened to take her face off.

"Is that a… scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

Pyrrha was slightly taken aback at these words. The mixture of weapons as volatile and… _different_ as a tool for harvesting and a tool for hunting was admirable, although very unsettling.

"That's, uh, very nice." Pyrrha took a moment to try and collect her thoughts again.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby's rapid-fire response alarmed Pyrrha and got her to pull out her trusty Miló and Akoúo.

"I have… my trusted partners." The light drawl in her voice was evident as she held out the two weapons to Ruby.

Miló, the sturdy javelin held in her right hand, showed that it had seen much use. A few slight chips on the otherwise pristine red and dark gold showed that it had been put in the hands of one that would use it. Slight dents and bumps gave it a sense of character; showing the practice that the woman holding it must have undertaken.

The tip of the spear's head seemed to be dipped in gold, with the dark gold paint arching from it. The spear itself was in the shape of an elongated diamond, with a stout bottom half. Under this was the grip, which had become formed to Pyrrha's hand shape and was most comfortable for the young woman. On the lower half of the javelin itself, it split into four interlocking pieces. These could retract to a smaller form of the javelin for travel but had no further modifications.

Akoúo, her shield, shone in the bright Vale sun. The shield was covered in slight dents, but the emblem still stood proudly: two circles, one around the center and one around the outer edge, with four waves forcing their way inward. Two half-circles were from either end of the shield, but this did not detract from the shield's power itself. It rested upon Pyrrha's left arm in her battle stance but normally rode upon her back.

"Ooooooooo!" Ruby's bounciness seemed not to be limited to just her eyes. Those silver circles darted up and down, up and down, eyeing her weaponry with a look on her face that spoke of intrigue and curiosity.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby's face stayed curious, but her peering into Pyrrha made the redhead very uncomfortable.

"They just… are. No bells and whistles, just good ol' Miló and Akoúo." Pyrrha's light shrug seemed not to have any effect on the diminutive girl, who just shrugged alongside her. "I just… never took the time to make my weapons very complex."

"That's fine. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little bit overboard in designing it." Ruby's admission that it was her design did intrigue Pyrrha, but she just wrote it off as the imagination of the girl running around with weaponry and creating what she felt was best.

"Did you make yours too?"

To this, Pyrrha shook her head.

"No. At Sanctum, many kids brought their own weapons. My older brothers helped get me these before I went off to Sanctum." Pyrrha looked longingly in the direction of home, beginning to space out before being brought back to earth by Ruby.

"Uh, you okay?"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry, just thinkin' of home." Pyrrha's face had a mixture of sadness and longing upon it, and Ruby's face gained a look of concern and understanding.

"I understand. It's tough being away from home. I've been away from Patch too much recently. I was only able to return home to pack up for Beacon." Ruby flashed a small smile, showing her empathy for the other girl.

Ruby, though, had another question for the redhead.

"So, why'd you help me out back there in the courtyard?"

"Why wouldn't I? Ya looked like ya needed some help. My mother always told me, "If someone looks like they need help, you just give them the help that they need."" Pyrrha's toothy smile radiated to Ruby, who reciprocated with a smaller one.

By this time, they had been walking a rather long distance from the courtyard where Pyrrha had found Ruby covered in soot, lying down on the ground. The two looked around at their surroundings, suddenly realizing something important.

"Do you know where we're going?" Ruby piqued to Pyrrha.

"I was just following ya, to be honest. Do ya think there's a place where we could ask for directions?"

The two looked at each other, each with wide eyes staring right at the other.

* * *

The two, after getting directions, eventually found where they needed to be.

Opening the doors to the building, they peered inward. The building inside was very mechanical, with the inner workings of the clock tower at the very top open to the world. Giant gears ever turning, pulleys moving up and down above all of the students… it had been a theme that Pyrrha had noticed emanating throughout the entirety of Beacon.

"Well, here we are." Ruby gave a small smile.

"The ceremony should be a wonderful affair. Hopefully, we can-"

A booming voice shouting for Ruby broke Pyrrha's thoughts. Upon further inspection, the redhead realized that it belonged to a tall woman with long, blonde curls and lilac eyes.

"There you are, Ruby! I had saved you a spot!" The loudness of the older girl's voice, combined with her wrapping her left arm, wrist encased in a gauntlet, around Ruby's neck and using the right hand to ruffle the little girl's hair… expressed a rather abrasive personality.

The older girl was much taller than Ruby, the petite girl coming up to not far past the bombshell's chest.

"Y-Yang… sis, you're choking me." Ruby's words gasped from her as her throat was tightly encased by the older girl, whose puffed brown jacket only served to make things worse.

 _The softness in her eyes…_ The gears in Pyrrha's mind turned. Yang's lilac eyes shared that same softness that the scythe-wielding pixie had. This, coupled with the declaration that Yang _was_ Ruby's sister, allowed the redhead to achieve a rather sure conclusion.

"I gotta go, Pyrrha. I'll see you around!" Ruby said as Yang dragged her away.

"Ruby, wait!" Pyrrha called out for the other girl, but it was in vain. "Don't leave… me…" Pyrrha muttered and breathed a huge sigh. Her only friend in this Academy so far… gone.

"Where am I going to find someone else to talk to?"

The redhead walked around a large crowd, a bit nervous now that her friend had been taken away. She passed by a blond boy of around the same height as her, who seemed to get a look of intrigue as he eyed the girl.

The feeling of frustration was strong with Pyrrha. Many of the other people in the crowd had already formed little groups for the first day while she had been talking to Ruby, and now the young girl felt a little left in the dust.

The redhead came full circle around the crowd, a bit flustered having not found anyone who seemed to be interested in a conversation or even to give her the time of day.

While Pyrrha padded ceaselessly around the crowd, awkwardly trying to find a way in, the blond-haired boy continued to observe her every moment. A look of curiosity and a small smile were on his face.

* * *

Jaune stood in the middle of much of the crowd, eyes shifting around to see his fellow students. The boy preferred to sit in the background, ever watchful of what was going on. Despite this, many persons had recognized him. Champion of Vale's fighting tournament; well-tuned fighter; and mascot to his favorite cereal, Pumpkin Pete's… each gave him a singular piece of notability to his fellow future students at Beacon.

The group of three girls that had congregated not far from where he stood, in particular, caught his eye. As they had convened, Jaune heard loud shouts. A diminutive girl, with hair layered in black and red, had been caught in a headlock and was shouting at a taller girl with bouncy blonde curls. The blonde seemed to just go along with the antics of the smaller girl, even laughing before releasing her.

The third girl, however, just stood off from the duo, giving light glances at the two girls, and Jaune simply shook his head.

 _She seems rather uncomfortable. I wish I could help her out._

Jaune kept a watchful eye on the girl, who walked away from the two, with arms slightly drooped and head slightly down.

To him, she seemed to have a nice charm. She had looked him in the eye and had not noticed who he was… or noticed and did not care. It intrigued him to know her. He simply felt unnerved and frustrated to not be able to see this girl.

As she circled around the crowd that had quickly formed around him, Jaune noticed the girl's feeble attempts to join into the other conversations occurring around her. Each time saw her try to talk to the other people, but get utterly ignored.

Jaune wished he could push the crowd aside and go talk to her, but it was too densely packed to even think of achieving.

The redhead soon simply gave up, much to Jaune's chagrin. She wandered off, her red ponytail fading into the crowd. Jaune breathed out a huge sigh, missing the moment to meet someone who seemed interesting.

Jaune was interrupted by the crackling of a microphone, as were the rest of the people in the entire foyer.

"I'll...keep this brief." A man whose imposing height was only increased by his high podium stood behind a tall, antique microphone stand and filled the room with a loud, succinct voice. His wispy silver hair was ruffled in the front when the man quickly adjusted his glasses before continuing.

"I am Headmaster Ozpin. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Many of the future students expressed an unrestrained joy, and Jaune knew he was amongst these students. Jaune's heart personally swelled with the opportunities afforded to him at this prestigious Academy.

"All of you come from all walks of life. Noblemen and women; warriors; the keep of hunters and huntresses; even a few simple farmers…" There, Ozpin seemed to brush his hand across the stage, his gaze seeming to catch all of the eyes in the room despite being fixated straight forward.

"...all of you, in my eyes, have the same wasted potential. A potential in need of purpose – of direction."

These words crunched at Jaune's inner being and awakened his inner anxieties. He knew this; despite all of the training he had done to the latter, problems still arose. He was not yet _good enough_ to survive in a world overrun by Grimm, not yet _good enough_ to be a hunter- one who would protect what remained of humanity's strongholds.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Here at Beacon, you will be tested to your greatest strengths and your greatest weaknesses. You will succeed and fail… and here, we will mold you into what you are destined to become. It is only up to you to take the first step."

Jaune slowly breathed out. The cheers that erupted around him gave him a better feeling, one that took over and enveloped him. Jaune himself joined in the cheering.

* * *

Later that evening, Jaune had stripped himself of his armor and had put on pajamas. He wore, quite simply, a breathable white shirt and black pajama pants. The first night was a relative free-for-all, where every student was meant to sleep in the grand halls of Beacon itself.

Jaune was not wholly displeased with this arrangement, as he wished to meet possible future partners. He eyed the area, searching for suitable people to meet.

This action did not last long, as a redheaded blur quickly flashed in front of his face.

"Hello!" The girl finally came into full view. She was amongst the shortest girls he had seen at his time in Beacon. Following her was a boy that was much taller than her, albeit still shorter than Jaune.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren! We're so excited to be here and it's nice to meet you! What's your name?" Her voice was saccharine, dripping with sweetness and spontaneity.

"Uh, Jaune Arc." Jaune shot a look of concern at Nora's companion Ren, who just shook his head and gave a curt, polite smile. _I guess he's used to this._

"Tomorrow is the day! It's the day! So… ooh, what's your weapon?" Nora's pink fingerless gloves began to touch the hilt of Crocea Mors, a twinkle in her eye.

"It's… um, Crocea Mors. It's my family's weapon, passed down the line for generations. It's a sword and…" Nora jumped back, falling on her behind as she accidentally activated the shield function. "Yeah…"

"Well, it seems as if Nora is very interested in you." Ren finally spoke, his voice cutting through the awkward silence seamlessly. Jaune reached over at the shield, adjusting it back into its hilt form. "She was coming to see everyone, but we were looking to scout out partners."

"Oh! Ren! I almost forgot! We need to set up a signal! In case we get split up tomorrow. Ooh! What about a sloth? Or a Puma?" Nora seemed very interested in making sure that she was paired up with Ren, while Jaune hadn't even a clue who he could pair with. Maybe that redhead girl he saw in the crowd? She seemed interesting enough.

Jaune shook his head. He had not even met her. Besides…

"I don't think… sloths make a lot of noise, Nora." Ren just kept behind his bouncy friend, adding commentary to ground her thoughts and to entertain her.

"You asked me what my weapon was, Nora. Why don't you show me yours?" Jaune quipped, breaking the stream of conversation that was occurring and returning to the one previously at hand.

Nora quickly whipped out her weapon, a gigantic warhammer. She held it in both hands, the hammerhead showing the design of a heart crashed through by thunder. It seemed to eclipse her in height, although she held it with relative ease despite both the height of the weapon and the seemingly cumbersome weight.

"This… is Magnhild."

Jaune was taken slightly aback by the power that Nora exhumed in such a small space. _I don't think Ozpin would take well to something being destroyed on the first night of the year._

His fears, however, were relieved when she quickly put it back up. The two seemed like an interesting pair to Jaune, the girl especially piquing his interest. Jaune did value power, but he also valued good moral character.

Ren soon did interrupt again, this time a lot more curtly. "I apologize, Jaune, but we do need to sleep. I hope we can cross paths again."

Nora quickly chimed in afterward. "It was nice to meet you! Maybe we could all be on a team together! Night night!"

The three parted ways. Nora and Ren walked a few meters and then fell to their own sleeping bags. Nora's snoring almost immediately emanated through the hall, disrupting the slumber of so many others. Jaune heard calls of annoyance ring through the halls as many now could not sleep due to the tiny girl's loud snoring.

Jaune was left lying on a cot on the left side of the hall. His neck-length blond hair was left sprawled over his pillow, the boy trying to sleep. His excitement bubbled within and threatened to spill out & ruin his sleep. Jaune kept his calm, however, and gazed through the window into the night sky. It captivated his thoughts for quite a while, giving his mind the distraction that he needed to gather.

Sleep soon overcame the blond-haired boy, who passed out on his cot with a smile upon his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

A/N: I didn't think I'd get this chapter out this fast. But, I was able to get a lot done very quickly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will gladly accept any criticism or praise you wish to give me. Well... here we go!

* * *

The first rays of dawn flashed upon Pyrrha's face, and she was up very quickly. Her life on the farm had prepared her for days like these.

She looked around, realizing that she'd beat all but the earliest risers awake. Everyone else surrounding her was asleep.

Pyrrha tried her best to tiptoe over many of the other students who still slept, but she still failed. And tripped over someone's schoolbag, strewn across the floor haphazardly.

"Are you alright?" A voice whispered from the other side of the hallway. It was a girl with black hair and a bow tied around her head, a book clasped in her grip. The voice mixed concern and a sort of casualness about the situation.

"Yeah, just some bags thrown where someone can trip on them." Pyrrha let out a grunt as she moved the school bag, but then stood up and cracked her back, letting out a small chuckle as she tried to salvage the situation. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Who are you?"

"I'm Blake." The girl's pale hands grasped the book ever more tightly, as if she was trying to send a message to Pyrrha.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Blake." Pyrrha gave a polite, nice smile to the other girl, who did not reciprocate. Blake's eyes just darted back to her novel.

"It's… pleasant to meet you too, Pyrrha," Blake replied curtly, her hands relaxing. The black-haired girl breathed a heavy sigh.

"So, why'd you come to Beacon?" Pyrrha tried to reflect her sincerity in the questioning; she only wished to know more about her fellow students.

"I… wanted a change of pace." Pyrrha shrugged at the answer. _I can understand that line of thought…_ She reflected back on her own life, staring off into space. Her face went blank, thinking back to her family. A sense of longing did flow over her, but she was snapped out of it.

"Are… you okay?" Blake sounded concerned. The pale girl did not move from her spot, but the concern was still laced in her voice.

Pyrrha shook her head. Realizing she had not been paying attention for the last few moments, she quickly formulated a response. "Oh, sorry. I just spaced out."

Blake rolled her eyes. "If that's all, I'd like to get back to my book."

Pyrrha looked down for a second, a little saddened that their conversation was so brief, but then had an idea of what to ask. Her eyes peered to the book. It looked relatively new, with a rich black binding and a cherry red cover. The front was free of any adornment except for the title and the author's name: "Hyde Park" by Lavender F. Baum.

"What's the book about?"

Blake cracked a little smile, and Pyrrha felt giddy on what she saw was a dent in the girl's defenses.

"It's about a man who has two souls." Blake's smile didn't falter; Pyrrha felt that she was playing into the other girl's element. "Each fights for control of the other."

"That's interesting. Why do they fight? Why not work together?" Pyrrha sincerely asks.

"Maybe, in the future, you could find out the answer for yourself. I could lend you the book when I'm done." Blake's response frustrated Pyrrha, but the redhead quickly understood.

"That would be nice." Pyrrha fumbled with her hair, feeling that the ponytail that she had put up was getting loose.

"Well, I would like to get back to this book, Pyrrha. It was really nice to meet you. I'll talk to you later." Blake's eyes darted back to the book, the smile still present on her face.

Pyrrha started to walk off but then realized she had forgotten her bag. She quickly darted past Blake to grab it. She crept past so many sleeping souls, as well as the blessed few that joined her to watch the sun rise.

After a shower, Pyrrha felt relaxed and calm. She had put on the second olive-green dress that she had packed; each of the three she bought had been hand-spun by her mother and were held very dear to her. She walked outside into the garden. The morning air was her coffee; an invigorating chill perked her up. She stopped to smell the roses, which were like a piece of home to her. The earth she walked upon, the wild creatures that stirred within the bushes, the sweet-smelling roses and honeysuckles… all felt like the fondest memories of home.

She leaned against a tree and relaxed under its shade. The pink sky had always been one of her favorite parts of this time of morning, and the tree felt like the perfect place to watch the sunrise.

* * *

Her dress crumpled behind her legs as she sat, and her back arched against the trunk of the tree.

She sent a message to her family: _Dear everyone, I'm doing just fine here. I've made a couple of friends and I'm adjusting to life at Beacon Academy very well._

* * *

Jaune awoke with a start. The rosy pinkness of dawn brought with it the start of a new day. He arose, clutching his neck and stretching his body, clearing any aches or sore feelings.

He looked around, looking to see if others were awake. Many were starting to stir, but all was still quiet in the hall. Jaune then breathed a small sigh, before pushing himself upwards. He passed a girl reading a book, who was one of the few who seemed spry at this hour. Her eyes darted up to him but fell straight back down.

Jaune decided to leave the girl be. His focus was a short run before it got too bright outside. He got changed into his running attire; a black hoodie with a familiar light purple bunny on the front, matching black running pants, and white sneakers.

As he stepped outside, the cool morning air rushed all around him. It was one of his favorite feelings; in the morning, that brush of air meeting the warmth of the inside of the building was truly blissful.

Running had been one of the few immutable things in his life; in fact, the morning of the arrival at Beacon was the first time in months that he missed it. _It's a great start to my day._ He had always reasoned this, as it kept him feeling good and awake early. It also left him ready for any surprises his father could throw at him.

Jaune's run took him around many of the paths of Beacon. He passed the dorm rooms that he would soon stay in; many of the class buildings; the library; and even the sparring arena. Areas that would become a part of his home in the coming years. He knew that, soon, they would become familiar to him. But now? They were a bit frightening. A new experience that Jaune would have to dive headfirst into.

His pace was a brisk run; hoping to cover a good distance in a short span of time. But, as time passed, he began to slow down. His eyes were focused ever forward, but his mind wandered away from the course. _We are going into our first full day as Beacon students. We have initiation and the creation of teams. My partner will be decided today._

 _Who could it be?_ The question that everyone had been asking for days on end again pounded into Jaune's head. _It could be somebody that I don't even know. That is surely possible._

This thought continued to torture Jaune with the number of possibilities. As he continued running, his head in the clouds on that matter, he very nearly crashed into a few obstacles. _One of that crowd of people who seemed to revere me yesterday. Nah; although the odds aren't bad. Ren or Nora? Those two seem joined at the hip._

As he neared the courtyard, the sun still taking its time to poke up above the horizon, he reached the forested area. Jaune's mind was still in the clouds, curious of who could be his partner. _Maybe that red-headed girl? She seemed interes-"_

"Watch out for that tree!" The red-headed girl of his thoughts suddenly shouted from a short distance away, but it was too late. Jaune collided with the tree with a loud _smack_. The boy crumpled to the ground, sprawling out with dazed eyes faced towards the pinkish-blue sky.

The girl rushed over to Jaune, getting down on one knee and bending over him, ponytail dangling from the side of her head.

"Are you okay?" Jaune, still seeing stars, saw two of the girl who had piqued his interest just the day before. After a moment, his vision merged back together. He cracked a little smile at the girl who was hunched over him. Her ponytail started to tickle his nose, and he started laughing.

The redheaded girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm just fine, just fine. Your hair just tickled my nose." Jaune pointed at the ponytail that hung not far from his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl blushed and sheepishly smiled, pushing the ponytail back behind her.

Jaune took a breath, and then propped himself back up using a tree. "Again, it's fine. If I might be so rude to ask, what is your name?"

"I am Pyrrha Nikos. I would like to ask you your name as well." Jaune was visibly shocked. He was surprised that she would not know him, but also happy.

Jaune blushed. "Oh, I'm Jaune Arc." His smile exhumed a great sense of relief… a break from the high pedestal that he was placed upon for so long. _It feels great to… be on the ground for once._ _She seriously doesn't know who I am. That's a wonderful feeling. Anonymity._

"It's nice to meet ya, Jaune. I'm sure we could be great friends." Pyrrha's smile rose to a grin. Jaune felt the sheer warmth and friendliness of the girl standing in front of him.

"I think so, too." Jaune reciprocated this grin, holding out a hand for her to shake. It seemed to take Pyrrha a moment to understand the gesture, but she quickly reached for his hand and violently shook it.

Pyrrha sat back down under the shade of the tree. She motioned for Jaune to join her, so he obliged, sitting down under the canopy.

"I was just out here watching the sunrise before ya joined me." She motioned up to the sun, which was almost fully over the horizon, almost fully shining its light. Jaune looked over to Pyrrha first, who seemed in awe of the glow of light that began to emanate between the trees, lighting up the space between each, and creating the stark contrast of shadow versus light. He followed her gaze and looked up towards the clearing.

A few wild animals ran across the clearing. A rabbit or two hopped across the grass between parts of the forest before disappearing into the population of trees. A deer even stopped for a second and gazed at the duo who watched it galavant out of their view.

"So, why did you choose to become a Huntsman, Jaune?" Pyrrha's question took him by surprise. It was a natural one, though, as they were both at Beacon to train to be Huntsman and Huntress.

"My father was a Hunter. His father was a Hunter. As far as I know, they've all been Huntsmen. As much as one could be, you could say I was born into the profession. My weapon itself is a relic; it was used in the Great War itself." He tried to reach for his weapon, but he realized he left it back at his spot in the Great Hall. "I left Crocea Mors with the rest of my stuff. I could show it to you at another time." He chuckled, now concerned for the well-being of his weaponry and his stuff. His face then, again, took on a more serious look. Jaune felt the pang of guilt on how much he left out. The details were important to understanding the whole story; his father was rather stern, and Jaune sometimes felt like he was pushed too far.

The boy decided, however, to throw the question back at Pyrrha. "So, why are you here?"

"When I was little, my village came under siege by Grimm. I was… cornered by a Beowolf. Cut off from my family and anyone who I knew could help me, I felt like I was doomed. But, with one swift moment, I was saved. A Huntress in a white hood had spared me the fate of countless others who had been that close to the face of death. Well, ever since that day, I'd trained any way I could. Play-fights, actual combat, farm work… anything I could do to get stronger to become a Huntress. My brothers helped chip in to get me into Sanctum, where I fell in love with my weapons, and they then helped me get into Beacon. My family had always backed me wherever I went. And… well, I guess now I'm here." She looked downward. A polite smile still remained on her face. Jaune did not see much wrong; she seemed ready.

"I want to protect my family. I want to protect those I love. I want to make them proud, although… by being here, I guess I'm doing that already." Pyrrha made a soft laugh. Jaune felt that sentiment; his purpose wasn't too far off. _Well, I guess I've found a kindred spirit._

Pyrrha looked up at the sun, now clearly risen in the sky. "Oh, Jaune! We let time pass us by! Initiation's gonna start soon!" The girl rose up frantically and starting running towards Beacon. "C'mon!"

Jaune obliged, and the duo ran quickly back into Beacon. Jaune found his gear, thankfully untouched, and took it with him to the showers to get ready for the day.

* * *

"If you asked me, we should've gotten these lockers yesterday..." Jaune muttered as he put his non-essentials into the locker. They'd passed out codes via scrolls not long after he and Pyrrha returned from the… eventful morning that occurred outside. Enclosed with it had been an apology letter:

"Excuse us for not having given the new students a code. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we were not able to open up the locker rooms to the general population. These same unforeseen circumstances have required us to move the Initiation to Forever Fall. Again, we apologize for any inconveniences.

-Professor Ozpin"

Jaune felt rather uneasy about this message. But then he just sighed and moved on about his way. _Forever Fall, huh? How interesting. I hope everyone's ready, and I hope I find a partner that-_

This thought was swiftly interrupted by a white-haired girl forcing her way in front of him. "Good morning, Jaune Arc." She knew his name, which was fair enough. He had won various tournaments in the past, including the Vale Fighting Championship for three years straight. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

 _Well, Weiss, isn't that haughty of you?_ A snappy thought went through his brain; he could be a little… distant, when he did not wish to be with someone. It was a matter of self; he knew that he was stubborn and oblivious, but he at least knew when someone may not be worth talking to. Still, the blond trudged on with the conversation.

"Wonderful to meet you, Weiss. Do you feel as if you're ready for the Initiation today? I've heard that it takes place somewhere else this year." Jaune went through the motions; he had talked to people like this before, and it honestly tired him.

"I feel that my preparations were more than necessary, thank you. I should be able to handle whatever this Academy can throw at me." Her smile showed a sense of self-inflation, which made Jaune even more annoyed. "So, have you thought about who your partner will be, Jaune? I'm sure anyone here would be willing to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

"I've decided to let fate roll the dice and give me whom they choose." Jaune felt self-assured with this answer. It straightened everything out and gave him the ability to further dodge that question.

"Why not have you and me be partners? Your strength and my expertise… we'd be a combination that's tough to beat!" Weiss got a look of determination on her face; she seemed to really believe in that mantra. _Ugh. I really should have thought this through. Why did I think Beacon was a place I could come to escape all of this? At least, some don't recognize me as anything other than me..._

"Jaune!" _Ah. Perfect timing._ Pyrrha came out of the blue, her olive green dress fluttering in the wind as she ran towards the boy.

The girl gasped when she realized who Jaune was with. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!" Pyrrha's face seemed to glow with excitement, as many others had to him. _Seriously? Pyrrha Nikos is… excited to talk to Weiss Schnee?_

"And whom do I… owe the pleasure?" Jaune heard the uncomfortableness in Weiss's voice. It was as if she was not used to such a jovial tone.

"Pyrrha Nikos. My brother works for your company. He helped pay for my entrance into Beacon." Jaune was flabbergasted at the honesty of Pyrrha. _It's as if she thinks the girl would know him!_

Pyrrha seemed to continue. "Maybe we could be partners, Weiss!"

Weiss seems to sigh. "I already think Jaune is my partner, Miss Nikos."

Jaune interrupted, trying to sort out the situation. "I think teams are comprised of four people, so I-"

"You don't know that. Anything could happen." Pyrrha's response made Jaune chuckle a little. _This girl's interesting. Maybe this year could be fun._

Weiss seemed to huff. "I think I can make sure of it." The girl dressed in snow white stomped away, leaving the two alone.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, and much of his frustration with the girl seemed to fade. _Hopefully Beacon straightens you out, Princess._

Suddenly, the intercoms turned on with a slight crack, and the voice of Goodwitch flooded the halls: "Would all first-year students report to the Helipad for the ride to Initiation?"

* * *

As Jaune and Pyrrha reached the Helipad, they were joined by two other girls. Jaune noticed the severe differences: One was very short, with black hair and silver eyes. The other, rather tall, with blonde hair and lilac eyes.

Pyrrha's response to the two revealed much about them. "Hey Ruby!" She seemed to call the two over to them. Jaune hoped that they were a lot more even-tempered than Weiss, but a blur tackling Pyrrha in a hug that barrelled the two down confirmed the falsehood of that idea.

The other girl just started laughing. "Ruby, you can't just kill someone on their first day!" Her voice boomed through the area as she quickly jogged over to the forming group.

"I know, I know, Yang. But she'll be completely fine." Ruby flashed a content smile as she helped Pyrrha up.

Yang just flicked her hair behind her ears and checked Jaune out. "And just _who_ are you?"

"Jaune Arc," he quickly sputtered out. Yang seemed to be getting in close; this made him a little nervous and flustered.

Yang moved back, her boisterous nature making her laugh at the agitation she had caused Jaune. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long, and Mr. Arc, I feel like you shouldn't cross your arms… and have a sunnier outlook. Today is initiation!" He just shook his head, sighing.

Ruby butted in, her youthful outlook sharply contrasting with that of Yang. "And initiation is the first day of the rest of your life!"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang all laughed at Ruby's outburst. Yang seemed to take all of this advice to heart. "That it is, sis… that it is."

Jaune simply shook his head. "Well… shouldn't we go get on the ship now? Forever Fall awaits us. Perhaps we'll all be on a team together." He turns to walk onto the ship.

He turns around, the three seeming to look on as he walked off by himself. He flashed a small smile.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Like you said, Ruby, the rest of our life is ahead of us. This is just day one!"


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Part 1

**A/N: Hey, C. Exodia here! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! As always, I will gladly take any praise or criticism you would like to give. I enjoy getting content out to you, and maybe soon I will have a bit more of a schedule to make my chapter uploads more predictable.**

 **Anyways, again, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Pyrrha looked out of the plane. She sighed. _Here we go again._

The view was stunning. The plane did not have far to go, but the sight of Beacon looming below was disorienting. Every view that Pyrrha had had of Beacon was indicative of its magnificence. As they rose up, up, up, from the helipad at the entrance of Beacon… it looked _small._ The clock tower was but a thin spire, the details and gears not visible to the naked eye. The small buildings all blurred together.

 _I'm still not used to flight. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I belong on the ground._

She looked to her new friends, each having a different expression.

Jaune's was of stone cold determination and concentration, his hands fumbling over his weapon's hilt. His presence to the left of her made her feel rather unsettled; they were new friends, but the rather warm boy from earlier seemed to be gone.

The boy seemed to be permitting conversation to occur to his left. Two interesting characters- one being another boy sitting stoically and another a redheaded girl blabbing incessantly to both Jaune and the other boy.

Ruby's was of unadulterated, unrestricted glee. She was vibrating in her seat. The vibrant conversation going on between the small girl and her sister on the other side- try as she could, she could not focus upon it- gave a contrasting aura on her right to the calmer, stoic one to her left.

She tried to focus on anything she could. Thankfully, Ruby quipped over to her.

"Hey, Pyrrha, how do you plan to land?" Pyrrha was… perplexed by the question.

"What do you mean… _land?_ " Pyrrha did not understand why she was asked how she would land. _We would be set off… right?_

"We're jumping out, silly!" Ruby pointed out the window separating the two. Forever Fall seemed to creep nearer and nearer. Its lush, dark red trees seem to stretch for miles, dotting the flat land and jagged cliffs alike. Water rushed down a few of those cliffs, creating a large pool of water in one section of the forest. As they loomed overhead, entering the confines of the overgrowth, Pyrrha noticed a lone winding railway track stretching through the forest itself.

The sheer depth of the forest soon became known to Pyrrha. It stretched way beyond the depths of her sight. Massive cliffs seemed to penetrate from the ground far in the distance, further burdening her sight and preventing her from seeing any end. A rough wind rocked the plane, beckoning a few cries of fear and a sickness to Pyrrha's stomach.

"If you'll excuse me." Pyrrha unbuckled her seat, ran into the restroom on the plane, and threw up in the sink. She then looked up at herself, cleaning off her face and the sink to the best of her ability, and splashed some cold water in her eyes and rubbing them.

"This is… what is to be expected… of a student at Beacon." She gives a slight chuckle, then winced. _Everyone else looked so prepared… so_ _ **ready.**_ _And here I am, trying to get a grip. Guess I gotta… get out there._

The redhead splashed more water on her face and shook her head. Drying off her face, she smiled in the mirror a bit.

"Well, I'm here. Best make the best of the situation I have anyways."

Pyrrha walked back to her seat but left her straps undone. Her breaths were heavy and fast, but she tried her best to keep her calm.

She then noticed Yang look over. "You okay, girl?"

Pyrrha gave her a thumbs up and tried to steady her breathing. After a few moments, she was able to bring herself to feeling better.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready for this." _Well, it's not lying._

Yang just shrugged and relaxed back in her seat.

* * *

 _ **An hour later...**_

"Students, unbuckle your seats and prepare for Initiation to begin." Ozpin's voice echoed through the room as he opened the cockpit door. "Your Initiation this year is… rather unorthodox." He stops to sip his beverage, seemingly unperturbed despite all of the agitation the ship has gone through. "Nevertheless, I am not unprepared. Your initiation will start when you leave the plane and enter the forest. The first person you make eye contact with once you land will be your partner. You will proceed through the forest, combatting Grimm, murders of belligerent crows, and swarms of rapier wasps."

Ozpin takes another sip of his drink, and continues. "Your goal will be to obtain relics in the shapes of chess pieces centered in a clearing in Forever Fall. Following the tracks could lead you to success, but to traverse through the forest may give you this same outcome. You will be graded on your performance, and I wish you all a resounding good luck… and Welcome to Beacon." He opens the door to let students out, and Yang immediately runs out, shouting a resounding "Woo hoo!" that petered out as the plane flew past her.

More students begin to flood out of the plane as it whirs overhead. Various landing strategies are being put into play, as Pyrrha can see: Some are slowing their fall with weaponry; others are redirecting their flight path, and yet others are just simply crashing to the ground intentionally.

Pyrrha sees Jaune hurtle himself out of the plane, a white bubble seeming to form around him as he jumps.

She tries to formulate her own landing strategies, looking for any place out below that could be used to her advantage.

"Well, Ms. Nikos, you need to jump." Ozpin's voice realized that she was the last one in the plane.

"Oh, sorry!" Pyrrha evokes. She takes the leap, and the plane rushes past her. The redhead is now in freefall.

Pyrrha does her best to right herself in mid-flight, but she keeps her weapons sheathed behind her back. She scans her environment to seek out any way for her to slow her descent. Her weapons had no outward enhancements to assist in landing; the only advantage the redhead had was forward momentum.

A particularly tall tree was not far from Pyrrha. She glided across the air towards the branches of the tree. She managed to grab onto the branch and do a swing all the way around the limb. She winced, feeling a bit of strain in her arm when doing it, but she used the limb to fling herself forward.

Pyrrha used the momentum as she fell through the forest canopy; trunks became springboards for her feet, branches became temporary handholds, each grasp slowing her descent. Finally, after what felt like forever, she came to rest on the top of a shorter tree, its soft red leaves providing a pillow like landing for her bottom. "Oh thank the stars! I made it down." Then she realized down was still quite a ways below her.

Branch by branch, Pyrrha slowly made her way downwards. The strain in her arm still stung, and her hands burned due to the friction, but the pain was beginning to subside.

"I… wish there had been a better method for me to get- woah!" Pyrrha was near the ground when she slipped on a branch. This sent her tumbling down the last few branches and towards the ground…

...Or where the ground would have been if it were not for a certain blond boy.

"Oof!" Jaune was knocked to the ground by a wild Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was ready to quickly apologize when she realized she couldn't remove herself from the armor of the boy. She tried desperately to pull her hand, itself glowing black, away from his armor.

"Well, hello partner," Jaune said, laughing. "Having a bit of trouble? I guess my magnetism pulled you in."

"Not funny," Pyrrha squeaked before she was finally able to pull herself away from Jaune.

"So… now I've found one of my two objectives. We need to get to the other." Jaune sounded rather matter-of-fact on the matter.

"Where do you want to go, Jaune? We could try to find the train tracks." Pyrrha suggested. She felt that they could feasibly find a way to the tracks and use them to find their pieces.

Jaune quickly shot that down. "Pyrrha, the way I came from was a massive cliff. We'd have a long way to travel if we went for the train tracks. I say we go on foot to find the relics. That clearing shouldn't be difficult to find."

Pyrrha huffed. "Well, alright. We'll need to be on guard." She pulls out Akouo, keeping her eyes watching the forest.

Jaune chuckled a bit. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who seems to appreciate the classics." He himself pulled out his sword, and kept himself in a guard position, ever ready to strike.

The two move forward carefully through the dense, red-hued forest. They began to hear roars; first off in the distance, then up close.

Pyrrha tried her best to put her best foot forward as the Grimm began to attack. They were few in number, but they seemed to be rather powerful. Many of them were Ursa; most of them had black fur and three or four bony spikes protruding from their back. Their faces were encased in that skull-like armor characteristic of Grimm, with red eyes glowing from within and unique red markings deviating from each one's eyes. They numbered about twenty, with one or two Ursa Majors deviating from the pack of the Minors.

Jaune dived into the fray, catching the attention of most of the pack. The clangs of his shield and sword hitting bone armor were the only things Pyrrha could gather from the fight as she lost sight of him. Her own attention was pulled away from her partner's situation by rapid heavy footsteps and a loud growl as a lone Ursa charged her. Its heavy paw came down on her, forcing her to put up her shield whilst dodging, deflecting it away but still making her wince over the brute strength behind it. Its second paw lashed out at her, the devastating blow again dodged by the much nimbler girl. This resulted in the paw getting stuck in a tree trunk for a moment, providing an opening. Her spear flashed outwards, using the opening, and glanced off the Grimm's heavily armored face. The now furious creature ripped its claws out of the wood, splintering the lower trunk of the tree and sending shrapnel everywhere. Pyrrha's shield came up to block her face from the stray wood as she crouched to provide a smaller target. A somersault from her position saved her from another heavy strike and put some distance between the two combatants. The Ursa reared up and roared at her, spewing bits of slobber in her direction. She spread her feet apart in a standard throwing stance. With Milo pulled back over her shoulder for a second for her to aim, she released it from her grasp. The Ursa was wide open; its unarmored chest was presented for the huntress in training. Its thick muscle was pierced as soon as the javelin made contact with the chest of the monster, but this alone was still not to finish it off. It let out a pained growl as it looked down to see a pointy stick poking it. Pyrrha used that moment to rush up to the monster and deliver a spinning shield bash into the butt of the spear, pushing it deeper into the Ursa and finally killing it. She felt the recoil of that, wincing at the shock she felt for a moment.

She looked up from the rapidly fading body of the Grimm, ready to rush to the help of her partner, only to see him slamming his shield into the Ursa Major. This slam attack dazed it and allowed Jaune to cut its leg off. The massive form of the beast, now unsupported, fell down on its side. Its inability to move didn't stop it from attacking Jaune, however, as claws and now its foot lashed out in all directions, trying to hit the knight. It was all in vain, though, as he slammed his shield down on one of its burly arms, pinning it to the ground for a few moments. Those moments before it ripped its hand out were all he needed to release his shield and dive onto the prone body of the monster with his sword overhead, ready for a finishing blow. A singular hack sent the Ursa Major's head rolling as the whole body began to dissipate.

Other Grimm were drawn to the sounds of fighting; this time, it was more Beowolf than Grimm itself. Many of those were lesser Beowolves, not even comparing to the sizes of the Majors the duo had faced.

Pyrrha tried her best to focus on what she could get done. Most of the creatures were again focusing on Jaune, as if sensing he was the bigger threat. She started impaling Grimm from the back of the group, usually dispatching a Beowolf with a single strike but taking more time with the lumbering, bear-like Grimm, having to dance around their heavy strikes and getting hits in whenever possible. She took quite a few scratches from the sheer frequency of these strikes but was also able to provide a distraction for her partner to exploit.

In the middle of the fight was Jaune, her partner, in a whirlwind of death as he used everything he could to decimate the Grimm surrounding him. A Grimm stamped forward with its clawed arms poised to strike Jaune, only for him to slide under another's legs and causing the charging one to hit its confused buddy in the face, making it fade into dust. He was up in a second, diving through the dissipating Grimm and impaling the attacking one with his sword. As he was pulling his sword out, Pyrrha saw a particularly nimble Ursa dodging through the trees, heading straight for her partners back.

"Jaune! Behind you!"

Jaune threw his shield at the Grimm's path. It connected with the Grimm's face. He then took the opportunity given by the dazed monster and sliced the creature in half. Its lower half sunk to its knees as it began to fade and it's upper half squirmed as it, too, began to fade.

In the direction that the Ursa was launched, the trees began to rustle. The other Ursa stopped attacking Jaune, staring at the direction where a member of their pack had been just killed before running off in a coordinated herd in a tangential direction. The Beowolves took after them a second later, easily outpacing and overtaking their larger and more cumbersome cousins.

Jaune and Pyrrha both turn to the direction of the rustling trees. The rustles turned to the snapping of tree limbs, and those snaps turned into the falling of whole trees themselves.

A gigantic Grimm enters their line of sight. It resembled a gorilla wearing a skull mask. Its skin was pitch black, reminiscent of other Grimm, but it, at parts seemed to glow red. Pieces of skull shaped armor seemed to adorn it at random parts of its body. It had very long arms, and even in its current stature, standing on all fours, it towered high above the two, over four times the size of Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, run. We need to leave. NOW." Jaune's face took a look of abject fear, and Pyrrha immediately understood why.

It peered down and sniffed at the direction of the two students, who began to sprint through the forest to the best of their ability.

The monster began to let out a harsh cry that emanated through much of the area of Forever Fall and then chased after the two hunters in training.

Pyrrha seemed to be faster than Jaune in a dead sprint. The two spent their time throwing themselves through the trees in a desperate bid to save themselves from the titanic Grimm, which was simply tossing the trees aside like they were nothing.

Soon, they noticed a clearing in the distance. On one side, a cliff. To the rest of their surroundings, only a thick wood was present. Just the two partners, and this massive Grimm. They were going to be pushed into a dead end.

She noticed the Grimm's arm was about to swing at Jaune. "Jaune, to your right!" Jaune threw up his shield in response to the Grimm's attack, battering the creature away. Pyrrha noticed that a milky white bubble covered his shield. The Grimm was sent spinning, destroying trees in his wake while Jaune is sent in the other direction into a nearby clearing.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rushes for the blond boy, who is groaning as he slowly is getting up. "What… was that even?"

Jaune seemed to smile at her, despite the fact that he seems to be in serious pain. "It's my Semblance. Repulsion. I can use it to augment my defenses and send enemies away from me. If it's as strong as… well, that, I can be sent back too. It's happened many times before."

She helps Jaune up, and the two prepare for the Grimm to reel back, and stand their ground.

Suddenly, another rustle. This time, not the cracks and falls that the two expected and feared. It was the other redheaded girl riding in on a… Goliath? Well, her and her partner, who seemed to be out of breath.

"Nora… never do that… again." The black haired boy looked to Nora, who simply smiled at him.

"Oh… Renny, look, other people!" Nora seemed rather jovial. _To be expected… of someone who rode in on a Goliath._

Pyrrha cracked a smile at the two, but that smile was very short lived.

The titanic Grimm's ear-piercing roar echoed through the clearing again. The four turned towards the creature, whose lumbering form seemed to be a little damaged from the hit it had taken from Jaune's shield.

Pyrrha and Jaune both had their weapons out and as soon as the two saw the weird Grimm approaching Nora and Renny, the duo also pulled out theirs. Nora pulled out a large Warhammer, and her companion pulled out two small automatic pistols with daggers attached to the underbelly of the barrels.

The Grimm took no time to think as it immediately began throwing trees across the clearing at the four teenagers.

Pyrrha took notice on how each person attacked. Ren fired off shots as a distraction while speeding through the clearing and used amazing acrobatic movements to dodge the trees and the gigantic fists thrown in his direction. His dance took him around the gorilla, driving him out of the forest.

Nora seemed to focus on damage control. Her Warhammer was able to splinter even the thickest tree thrown at her, and… was that a grenade launcher? She seemed to serve a similar purpose as Ren, yet very different: Suppression fire. Her grenades seemed to affect the Grimm as its loud roars became pained, although not much visible damage was done.

Jaune seemed to be as he showed himself prior: A tank with great ability to do damage. Taking the brunt of the Grimm's focus, he seemed to try to damage the Grimm in any way possible. Although… his fatigue started to show. His stance was weakening; each hit seemed to slow him down more and more, making him seem more sluggish.

Pyrrha frantically looked for a way to assist her teammates in taking down the Grimm. She looked down the cliff and at the jagged rocks below.

"Guys! Draw him to the cliff! I have a plan!" She started running into the fray herself, taking the other flank from Ren. She, herself, began to take aim at the Grimm. Her goal, however, was to help direct the Grimm out of the forest.

"Nora, cloud its vision with your grenades!" The redhead seemed to do as told. She used a tree flung at her as leverage to launch herself high into the air. Once there, she turned her Warhammer into its grenade launcher form. She fired the launcher straight into his eyes, making him stagger backward, and then forward as it tried to regain its balance.

"Renny, fire at him and pace towards the cliff!" The boy did as told. Pyrrha, taking advantage of his stagger, stabbed the Grimm in the back of one of its legs. Upon doing so, the Grimm kicked back and connected into Pyrrha's torso, sending her rolling a few feet away, the wind knocked out of her.

The Grimm seemed to follow the path of the gunfire, staggering ever closer to the cliff, limbs flailing wildly as the grenade smoke began to clear from its vision.

Pyrrha coughed wildly and started to try and get up, her breath slowly returning to her in pained gasps. Akouo was left on the ground where she landed after taking that hit from the monster but Milo remained in her hands.

She ran back to the group as the Grimm inched ever closer to the cliff itself. Staggering, and bruised, but far from beaten, the Grimm bellowed a mighty roar, one that cut the air around them and tried to push them backward. It sent Pyrrha and Renny flying, but Nora and Jaune stood their ground.

Pyrrha huffed as she once again picked herself up off the ground. Upon helping Renny do the same she shook her head to clear it of the fatigue and dizziness the fight was causing. Still reeling from the buck she took when stabbing the back of the Grimm's leg, her mind racked any thought she could find to take down this Grimm. Immediately, her mind thought to both the repulsion of the Grimm's arm, the likes of which still showing as a weakness, and Nora's hammer.

"Nora, you think you could launch Jaune into the Grimm?"

Nora gleefully conceded to the idea, and Jaune reluctantly sighed and nodded. His reservations to the plan were made present. "You think… you can make the shot, Nora?" He asked the girl, who gave a quizzical look at Jaune. "Don't you trust me?"

Pyrrha nodded at Renny at her left, and the two ran straight for the Grimm. He grasped onto its stronger left arm, running up it to distract the creature. Meanwhile, Pyrrha stayed on the ground, dodging the weaker right arm, which it used to sweep around to try and knock Pyrrha off the cliff.

Nora shot a grenade down on the ground, and Jaune took a running start. He threw his shield down on the grenade, and himself on the shield just before it went off. The explosion sent Jaune flying at the Grimm. Noticing this, Ren dragged the scythes of his weapon down the length of its arm and flung himself towards the nearest tree, not knowing what would happen but realizing he did not want to be on the creature when Jaune impacted it. Jaune activated his semblance, the milky white bubble enveloping his entire self as he dove towards his target.

He collided with the Grimm with his right shoulder. Both of them were sent careening in different directions, Jaune straight into the forest and the Grimm down into the deep pit of the cliff itself. Pyrrha showed a great deal of panic as the boy careened over her head, and, in a fit of panic, activated her Semblance. This promptly slowed Jaune down and keeping his unconscious form from flying head first into a tree. He came to rest in the clearing, not far from the mouth of the forest itself, with his arms slumped over himself and his body cradled into the fetal position.

Pyrrha loomed over the cliff itself. The Grimm had fallen onto the sharp rocks, each one of them impaling throughout its body. One final cry was heard from it, and then silence.

She was joined by Nora and Renny- _Is Renny really his name?_ \- and the three loomed over the cliff in relative silence.

"We… took down the Grimm." Pyrrha's voice was calm, full of utter disbelief.

"We did it, Ren!" _Oh. That's his name._ Nevertheless, Nora still threw herself all over Ren, the boy momentarily dealing with it with a calm, stoic face as the girl gets out her enthusiasm.

Pyrrha stumbled back to the unconscious Jaune. What little that showed of his body was covered in scratches and bruises. His undershirt, showing on the very abdomen of his armor, was ripped, and small cuts dotted his arm.

"You… doing alright, Jaune?" She quipped to him, unsure if he would respond.

His response was a deep groan, one that assured Pyrrha that he was still alive. His hand clutched his stomach. "Remind me… to never do that again."

Pyrrha chuckled a bit, which turned into full-blown laughter. She then winced, clutching her own stomach and giving a gasp of pain. "Ugh… that Grimm really took a number on me."

"Serves you right… for laughing." Jaune gave a small smile himself. He then pushed himself up to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I think we just need to rest." Pyrrha motioned them to a large, shady tree, and beckoned everyone to sit down.

"So… you guys are Nora and Ren?" She motioned to the two of them, accidentally pointing at the wrong people.

"I'm Nora, and he's Ren." Nora points to herself and then at Ren, and then looked at Pyrrha. "How did _you (italics)_ know our names?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "When you're yelling his name, it isn't hard to pick up who you're talking about. As for you, I was listening when Ren spoke."

Ren simply shrugged. "We did well to take down that Beringel. He was… a lot bigger than the ones I've ever seen."

Pyrrha looked to Jaune for another answer, but the boy had passed out again.

"I think… we really should let Jaune rest. He did a lot for us there." She gave him a look of concern that each took as a sign of understanding.

Nora smiled. "He'll be up soon, and then we'll all be ready to kick the butt of anyone who comes in our path!"

Ren crossed his arms behind his head. "We need to pick our fights right now if we're all wanting to survive the forest. Our objective is clear: Get the relics and leave."

Pyrrha took a moment to relax, and to look upward. Small bits of sun flocked under their tree, but the clearing was one of the few places in her view that the sun truly shined. Its warmth emanated to their tree, where a pleasant forest breeze gave a truly pleasant feel.

She knew that, soon, it would be time for action again. Time to find their relic and to leave… but, for now… they needed to rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation Part 2

**A/N: Sorry if I made you guys wait too long for the chapter! I've been trying to figure how to move forward with these chapters, and formulate new ideas for further planning.  
**

 **Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune's eyes opened to the sun blazing in his face. Drawing a hand to act as a visor, he looked around. All of his companions were resting in the shade of the tree, which seemed to have dissipated where he laid. Nora and Ren sat not far from him, with Nora talking Ren's ear off.

"Oh, Pyrrha, he's up!" Nora whisper-shouted over him to Pyrrha. The girl whose name was called perked up immediately, using her spear as a means to help herself up.

Jaune stretched and yawned. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he felt well-rested… although, something felt rather off in his right arm.

"Let's get a move on." Ren quietly quipped to the group. Nora seemed to second this, having already tried to pull Jaune up from the ground.

"Let's get a move on, lazybones! You've already slept for an hour. We need to get our pieces!" She said all of this with a beaming smile.

"Alright, alright." Jaune conceded to the persistent girl, putting on a small smile as he picked up his weapons and tried to catch up with the duo. While trying to stand, however, he felt a great deal of pain. He hid it, smiling through his teeth as if nothing was wrong. Eventually, he was up and walking, and none was the wiser. Pyrrha followed not long after, giggling from behind Jaune at the scene.

The group moved back into the deeper woods, searching for the clearing, like one Ozpin had explained, that would contain the chess pieces that each team would need.

* * *

The pain continued to nag Jaune. It resided in his right shoulder, the one he had used to send the Grimm flying to its doom. He kept his weapon sheathed and often resorted to rubbing the shoulder to garner temporary relief. The shoulder felt uneven with the other one, and a purple bruise had begun to form on the shoulder itself.

Ren had seemed to notice this and looked over to Jaune. "Are… you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ren seemed to disbelieve it but went back to looking forward. Jaune shook his head. _Way to play hero, Jaune. You're suffering, and acting as if it's okay._ As he kept moving, he would occasionally wince. The pain, as his arm kept swinging, periodically would return in sharp jolts.

After one particularly long swing, he actually cried out in pain. _Dammit Jaune..._ The three surrounded him, each with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha's eyes were wide, a look of fear in her eyes. The girl seemed to shake a little as she grasped his arm.

"Yeah… I just hurt my shoulder. It'll fix itself in time." Jaune, nonchalantly, spoke up. "I should be fine."

Ren examined Jaune's shoulder, carefully lifting his arm to try to avoid causing the blond any pain. Jaune still winced anyways. "You should really get it looked at once we get back to Beacon."

"Alright, alright! Now is not the time to worry about this!" Jaune barked out at his group. "We need to focus on the objective, which is to get the pieces and get back. We've had enough setbacks. We can worry about my pain when we're done with Initiation."

The group continued moving, but the looks that Jaune saw from each of them indicated that they were not happy with his decision.

* * *

 _Not long after…_

"We're here." Ren calmly quipped to the group.

The sought-after clearing was within their sight. The long grass danced in the breeze, the rare absence of trees allowing it to grow much higher than the minute grass the group had trod upon. A large, open rotunda stood high in the middle of the clearing. It looked rather new, as if it had been recently constructed. It had a three-tiered floor of varying shades of rock: a granite bottom tier, a limestone middle tier, and an obsidian top tier. A circle of stands stood atop the obsidian floor, and each one held a chess piece upon it.

Upon closer inspection, another team seemed to near the pedestal. One had black hair and a red cape; another wore yellow and brown; another wore all white, save for a small splash of red on the blouse, and the other wore shades of black and white, with a little black bow on top of their head.

"I think I know them!" Pyrrha called out, a large smile stretched across her face. Jaune noticed she seemed really happy to find them.

The whole group moved forward to the rotunda, each looking to gather their pieces.

Upon closer inspection, each piece seemed to have two separate ones. A few did miss one piece, and other missed both entirely.

Pyrrha focused on socializing with the other group; Jaune saw Weiss with all of them, which shocked him a bit, considering she was paired with Ruby and Yang. From what little he knew of the three, he felt that they would not work well together. The fourth girl, however… seemed to be a mystery. Pyrrha seemed to know her well enough.

"Pyrrha, getting roomy with a lot of people, aren't you?" Nora called out to Pyrrha, who was too busy buddying up with Ruby to notice.

"...so, what did you face while searching for this place?" Jaune only worked out the last part of Pyrrha's sentence as he neared the group.

"Oh, just some of the same old, same old. Just some Beowolves and Ursa Majors, a few other Grimm. Nothing big. And what about yourself?" Ruby seemed to retain her cheerful nature; nothing seemed to stop her.

"We… took on a lot of Grimm. We even fought this giant Grimm. He was like twenty feet tall… it was rather humanoid. A Beringel, was it?" Pyrrha talked a lot with her hands, making motions, some relevant as when she used them to show a great deal of height.

Blake's eyes went wide. "You mean to tell us… you fought a Beringel?" She was rather puzzled. "Those don't usually show up in this part of Remnant."

Jaune, holding his pained shoulder, sighed. "Well, it showed up here. And we fought it. And it's dead now."

Yang walked up to Jaune and held her hand up. "Nice. High five!"

"Not… right now, Yang." Jaune gave a small smile, but then he winced as the light movement he made with his shoulder made the pain flare up again. Yang frowned, but Pyrrha stepped forward.

"In the fight with the Beringel, Jaune hurt his shoulder pretty badly. We were just trying to get him to the Infirmary once we got our pieces." Pyrrha elaborated on the situation. "Hopefully it's nothing, but I am getting a bit worried."

Weiss huffed and broke her silence. "Then, let's get our pieces and get a move on!"

When they turned towards the rotunda, they noticed quite a peculiar sight.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora had swiped a black rook piece and had taken to dancing around, with it on the top of her head. She balanced it precariously with each movement, seeming to both take care and disregard shame.

"Nora!" The first ounce of emotion that Jaune had ever heard from Ren was in that moment. A slight growl was intonated with his voice, one at which Nora seemed to take surprise. This was enough to frighten her, and she immediately took the piece off of her head and held it in her hand.

"Well…" Ruby broke a silence created by Ren actually showing emotion. "I guess we should actually go get them now…"

The group quickly climbed the steps of the rotunda. Jaune took care not to move his arm to avoid the pain that came with movement.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Perhaps… we grab the same piece as Ren and Nora did?" He calmed his voice and then motioned Pyrrha to grab the rook piece. She promptly did, and then the two gazed over at what the other group chose.

He heard Yang say, "How about a cute little pony?" And hold up a white knight piece in her hands. The group laughed a little bit and Ruby grabbed the other white knight piece.

"Well, we have our pieces." Pyrrha's voice seemed a little shaky, but it still held a matter-of-fact tone. "We should really get to Ozpin. Jaune is injured and needs attention at the infirmary."

Pyrrha beckoned the rest of them to follow her. Jaune smiled and followed with the rest of the group. The same happened with Ruby and her group, and, as the groups merged, Ruby and Pyrrha walked forwards in the front.

* * *

Jaune found himself sitting in the infirmary hallway, waiting for the nurse to arrive. He held an ice pack to the back of his right shoulder, where the bump had formed. He was told not to move until she came. _Well, this has been an interesting day. Fight a Beringel, hurt my shoulder, and now… well, now, I guess I have my teammate. At least she doesn't seem to know me… or acknowledge my past._

Another boy sat beside Jaune, his dark blue-grey hair, long for a man, fluttered past the back of his neck as he sat down, wincing.

"What are you here for?" Jaune decided to start up a conversation. It seemed like the best way to pass the time.

"Ah, my group got caught up in a fight against some nasty Beowolves. I got slashed across the back pretty badly. I came to get a disinfection treatment before it closed up." The boy motioned with his hand as if that was a regular occurrence and he was shrugging it off. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, my team fought a giant Beringel and… I was launched into it like a cannonball. My shoulder slammed into it pretty hard, and I also landed on it. Got pretty banged up." Jaune rubbed his right shoulder, the dull ache giving him a reminder of what could happen if he moved it too much. "My shoulder's pretty messed up. My healing wouldn't activate on it."

"Ah, that sounds nasty. How did you get launched into it like a cannonball?" The boy looked puzzled.

"Uh… partner had a crazy plan. Another partner had a crazy weapon that worked with that crazy plan. Crazy plan worked." Jaune shrugged with his left arm.

"All….righty then. Name's Sky Lark." Sky reaches out his left hand towards Jaune, who promptly shakes it with his left.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune cautiously gives his name, trying to gauge if Sky was someone to freak out over his name.

"Ah, that wonderkid they've hyped up for so long." Sky's face lit up in a bright, self-assuring smile. "It's nice to see such talent here with us this year."

Jaune sighed, and then ruminated over what to say next. _He knows who I am, but he doesn't seem to fantasize about it or me… as if I'm some God amongst men in talent and power and fame._

"Perhaps, after the ceremony this evening, we could meet again." His words were diplomatic; by forming bonds with other groups of people, Jaune could create a network of students for…

 _Well. Just for what's needed? It's good to have a good connection between students, I guess._

"That would be wonderful." Sky nodded at Jaune.

The nurse came to help Jaune onto his feet, and when he cried in pain once his arm swung out, she seemed to hold it in place. "We're gonna get that fixed up."

The room itself was a drab white. A singular poster, one of a kitten hanging from a tree with the bright caption of "Hang in there!" broke the pattern of simplicity and boredom that Jaune felt within its hold. A red container with a label describing what went into it, such as needles and other things, rested near a cabinet that certainly held medical supplies. The one window had three vertical bars across it, not unlike the bars that lined both ends of its bed. The bed itself was rather complex, with buttons lining the lower side of it. The mattress was comfy, and the sheets were made of a white linen. The pillow was rather soft, but Jaune had only rested his hand upon it.

The nurse walked back into the room, carrying a set of medical supplies, including a sling- which was a large, baby blue cloth that rested upon the top of everything- that sat right on top of the kit that they all came in.

She started moving his arm, to Jaune's great discomfort. He made these concerns audible, to a simply reply of confirmation by the nurse.

"Well, judging by those reactions, as well as the bump on your back, our fears are realized. You have a posterior dislocation in your right shoulder." She was very serene through the whole process, only moving the cloth to the side in order to pull out a roll of gauze. She set it down as she looked towards Jaune.

"I'm going to need to pop your shoulder back into place, Mr. Arc. This will be very painful." She grabbed his arm and moved his hand behind his head. Each moment was a jolt of pain for Jaune, but she swiftly popped it to the left, forcing it to reach for the other shoulder. This gave some relief to the blond, who gave out a deep sigh.

"I am going to immobilize your shoulder. You'll only need this for about two days. It will simply help you to heal the tendons back." She placed the gauze around the middle of Jaune's right forearm, wrapping it around about ten times to give it the strength to keep his arm in place. She then threaded it towards his bicep, wrapping it ten times to fully immobilize his arm.

"Now, I am going to need to create a sling for it." She grabbed the large cloth and wrapped it around his immobilized arm. Although he winced slightly, Jaune felt a lot better once it was wrapped around. His arm had support, and, although the nurse putting it into position hurt like hell, it felt a lot better.

"You're going to need to get ready. You have your ceremony in a couple of hours. I want you to rest for a couple of days. If you get involved in any strenuous activity, your arm may not heal as fast. I will give you a note for the first two days, in case Goodwitch decides to start her combat lessons early." The nurse smiled at Jaune, and he could not help but smile back. She gave him a roll of gauze, the note, and a pamphlet. "This should help in case you need to hold your arm together again. Just have a friend follow these instructions, and it should help you out in a pinch before you can get to the infirmary. Have a good day, Mr. Arc. Come back in two days for an examination." She waved him out of the office.

* * *

Jaune was told at the gate that his name would be on a placard with the rest of his team at his table. He had a good thought of whom he would see at the table with him: Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

His thoughts were found correct. Four placards sat on the table meant for him: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. Each placard, he noticed, was folded in half to create a triangular shape. The names were written in fanciful calligraphy, with his name having a very airy quality. The 'J' had a very deep loop, and each 'A' was rather large and round. Nora's name shared this quality, with a very large, deep 'V' and the same manner for her 'A''s. Lie Ren's was simple and immaculate, without much fuss in his lettering other than a rich, rolling stem on his 'R'. Pyrrha's was the most fanciful, with each of the letters filing together to be fanciful and less legible than the others, but still rather nice in its design.

He moved into his seat, noticing as others began to file into the room itself. He saw Sky Lark and the rest of his group sit down at a nearby table, and saw him usher Jaune towards him.

"Hey, Jaune! I'd like you to meet my group!" Sky's cheerful tone beckoned Jaune towards the nearby table. He then moved his sling as much as he could so he could wiggle out of the seat, and walk towards the other team.

"This is Dove Bronzewing. He's the guy I teamed up with, Jaune." Sky looked towards Dove. "Dove, this is Jaune. I met him in the infirmary." Dove seemed rather courteous, and he stuck out his hand.

"Charmed." Jaune kept an unassuming, neutral glance in Dove's eyes as he reciprocated the handshake, affirming a strong grip.

"I've heard of your exploits, Jaune. Apparently, you took down a Beringel?" Dove brushed back his light brown hair and dusted off his armor, which seemed to be of a very similar color to his hair.

"My group took it down together." Jaune clarified Dove's comment, which prompted a small laugh from the both boys.

"My apologies. Regardless, it's a delightful experience to be surrounded by powerful figures." Dove responded and Sky seemed to nod in agreement.

"We would be inclined to agree." Another voice quipped up. Two figures seemed to follow it. One was a rather tall boy with grand armor not unlike Jaune's. A bird insignia adorned his armor, which had a yellow trim and rode over a black and red undershirt. The other boy was much shorter, with a light green mohawk and a dark green hoodie. The first's blue eyes pierced a straight path towards Jaune, one that his feet followed. "Cardin Winchester." He stuck out his own hand, which Jaune again reciprocated.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune politely reciprocated.

The other boy stuck his own hand out. "Russel Thrush." Jaune again reciprocated.

Cardin gave a small smile to Jaune. "I wish to see your prowess soon enough, Jaune. I have heard much about you, and seen a few of your matches." Jaune internally groaned. He began to get annoyed. _More of these people… Just like Weiss. Looking to congregate around the strong…_

"I believe my prowess will show itself soon enough, once our classes begin." Jaune was very brief to the group. "I'm personally just waiting to meet up with my group."

To that cue, Pyrrha appeared behind Jaune. "Hey, Jaune!" Her voice surprised him a bit, momentarily shocking him.

"Please… don't sneak up on me like that." Jaune sighed. "Cardin, Russel, Dove, Sky, this is my partner. Pyrrha Nikos."

Each of them smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to go to the table and meet up with Nora and Ren?" Pyrrha quipped to Jaune.

"I believe that I would. I wish you gentlemen good luck and good health, and the best of luck to your leader." Jaune waved goodbye to the group.

He returned to the seat at the table, which now was populated by the ever-bouncy Nora and her calm, collected partner Ren.

"Oh, I can't wait to know our leader!" Nora acted in her characteristic manner, seeming to wish to get out of the seat and walk onto the stage. Her hands fidgeted for a few moments before Ren placed his hand on her back. She seemed to shiver, and then gave a sigh.

"Don't worry, Nora. It'll come soon enough." Ren gave a reassuring smile. "Sooner if you don't worry about it and just enjoy the night."

Ren turned to Jaune. "You doing alright? What did they say?"

Jaune just shook his head and smiled. He grabbed the glass of water set out for him and took a light sip. "Just a posterior dislocation. I should be fine in a day or two with my arm in a sling. It's all good." He felt Pyrrha place a hand on his good shoulder and turned to her. Her smile beamed.

"I'm glad to hear that. You took a nasty hit in that fight." Her voice was filled with concern, but also a sort of joy as well. "I'd be glad to have you as a partner. You are great to have on the battlefield. You just… fight well. You're a natural. And to Ren and Nora as well. You guys bring your own chemistry to the battlefield."

Jaune smiled to that. Ren and Nora raised their glasses to that, and Pyrrha joined them with a small blush.

Jaune raised his glass to the others' and made contact with them with a satisfying clink. "To the team." He felt warmth rush over him. A pride that he had not felt in a while. Here he was, with these people crowding around him and seeing him as an equal, not someone to be exalted. It felt natural… it felt more right than anything he had felt for a while.

"To the team!" They all cheered.

Not long after they toasted each other, Ozpin came up to the microphone. His brown eyes shifted through the room and seemed as if they were everywhere at once. For the smallest moment, he felt their glow on his frame, and on the frames of his teammates.

"Good evening." As if on cue, a large screen descended from behind. Ozpin stayed silent for the duration of its lowering, taking a long sip of his mug. "I entrust that all of you returned safely from the journey to Forever Fall. Each of the pairs at your tables retrieved the same pieces as each other. The purpose of this was to help decide teams for your time at Beacon."

 _Huh, so Nora had a method to her madness._ Jaune's thoughts began to drift off from the monologue that Ozpin began to deliver, his mind focusing on other matters.

"Many of you chose to work together and found great strength in teamwork. Others chose to stake out their own path and found a wonderful journey to undertake. Lifelong bonds have been created today." By this point, Jaune had had enough of Ozpin's spiel and spaced out.

Jaune thought of the battle this morning where he had dislocated his shoulder. He pondered whether or not to meet up with Ruby's group later. Absentmindedly taking sips of his water, he stayed lost in his mind as teams began to move to the stage where they were named.

He only snapped out of his internal monologue when he felt the spotlight choosing teams to come up flashed over them for a second. It moved towards Sky's group. They confidently moved up to the stage, Cardin's bravado being rather dominant in comparison to the rest of their team. On the stage, each stood with their arms behind their backs, chins up, facing Ozpin.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as… Team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin's words rang out again to thunderous applause. Jaune even noticed the whole of his team clapping, with Nora furiously doing so.

As Team CRDL returned to their seats, Sky shot Jaune a smile. Jaune sent one back at him, content that they were sorted out. _Team Cardinal, huh. They should be an interesting bunch to deal with…_

The spotlight next shined on the table with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. They moved to the stage rather slowly. Ruby bounced with every step, a grin ever present on her face. Yang followed behind her, strutting with her arms swinging back and forth and a confident look on her face. Blake and Weiss each followed behind, walking rather normally.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…" The professor paused, but only for a moment. "Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

Jaune was flabbergasted, and it showed on his face, having to gulp quickly to avoid spewing out his water. _Well, Princess won't take too well to that._

Pyrrha glanced over to Jaune after his double take. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him.

Jaune smiled. "Yeah. I'll explain after this. Things are… going to be interesting."

At last, the spotlight shone on them. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora each arose from their seats and moved towards the stage. They stood, smiling, facing Ozpin.

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc. The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team PRJN."

Jaune looked to all of his teammates and then gazed deep into the eyes of Ozpin, awaiting his final confirmation on the leader.

"Led by Pyrrha Nikos!"

* * *

 **Betas (as always): ThemyThink/Jonathir, Hermit**


	6. Chapter 6: Mixed Messages

"Led by Pyrrha Nikos!"

Those words sent a jolt of surprise into Pyrrha. _Me… leader of the team?_ She hadn't really lead; Sanctum didn't give their teams true leaders, but rather partnerships that lasted while at Sanctum. But now, she was expected to lead her team!

Nora grabbed her in a great hug, one that robbed Pyrrha of space to breathe. She wheezed but smiled at Nora. "I guess it's my time to shine. I'll do my best to lead you guys."

Jaune gave her a thumbs up. "We know you will do great, Pyrrha." His voice sounded cheerful, but Pyrrha was nervous about what he really thought. She wasn't sure on his true intentions; she had only known him for about a day… but now they were to be partners for four years. _Who knows what I could be getting into here? We have only just begun._

Ozpin shooed them away politely, looking to make final notes before closing the ceremony. "This is set out to be an… interesting year. With each of the teams now introduced, I will be the first to tell you: Welcome to Beacon Academy."

As the four sat down, Pyrrha looked around. She noticed the large number of tables spread around the ballroom and was left shaking her head. "So many people to meet. So many new adventures to take on. It's all just so… breathtaking."

Nora was the first to jump with a reply. "Yeah, Pyrrha! We're going to kick butt as a team. Team Persian will be the best team in Beacon!" She literally had jumped on the chair, and she rested on just one foot.

Ren chuckled a little bit as he saw Nora wobble a little on her chair. "Be careful, Nora. We don't want you to become like Jaune."

Jaune gave a sarcastic chuckle, and then he went deadpan. "Very funny, Ren." He used his good arm to sock Ren in his side. "Regardless, firstly, Nora, please get off of the chair." He glared at her until she was back in her seat. "Secondly, I wish you the best as leader and I wish us all the best as a team."

The rest of the ceremony was rather calm. Each member of the newly christened Team Persian ate their fill at the provided buffet. Nora, in particular, stuffed herself to the brim and joked about having to be rolled to their room.

The group soon arrived, after the ceremony ended, at their dorm room. As Nora reached for the doorknob, Pyrrha noticed a small, square lock-pad. Pyrrha placed her scroll on it, and the door unlocked. The room was very immaculate. It was painted a light blue color. Four beds sat in the room in separate corners. Each one was identical, with a stitched blue quilt resting on white sheets. A separate door led to a sparkling bathroom with a porcelain sink. Hanging over it was a sterling faucet that poured over the edge with two knobs indicating hot and cold water. Under the faucet, two small cabinets and four drawers rested, embedded into an oak frame. Not far from it was a boxed-in shower with a one-way screen creating a sense of privacy.

The frames were all of a dark, solid oak with metal bolts. Next to each bed was a wooden dresser of the same variety, with three rows of drawers, each with a singular wooden knob. A lamp rested on each of the dressers in the same color scheme with a sky blue vase and a dull white lampshade.

The window, with a simplistic crossed lattice sectioning, was nestled between two of the beds. Simple rose curtains shaded portions of the window, lacking any pattern other than yellow stitching lining the bottom of each curtain side. A clock hung above the door to the room, indicating the time. Its rhythmic ticking added further to the calming, restful motif of the room.

"This is my bed!" Nora bolted into the room immediately after the door opened. She jumped on a random bed, the closest one to the door on the right, and collapsed right upon it in a heap. Her stuff fell out of her left hand, which hung from the side of the bed, and landed on the floor with a small _whoosh_ of wind.

She was out like a light. The only thing telling that she was still alive was light snoring. Pyrrha picked up her arm and placed it on the bed next to the rest of her body. "Pancakes…" was muttered as Nora turned over, definitely asleep.

"...She didn't even put her pajamas on… or get under the covers…" Pyrrha stated, dumbstruck. The girl's mannerisms confused her. Even as a farm-girl, who sympathized with the manner of Nora's collapse, she still had to question why the girl hadn't even bothered to pull the covers over her.

Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's… better just to not question why." He shook his head, and himself chose a bed. It was the one just behind Nora's, towards the window. He sat down upon it, his legs in a meditative posture. The boy then seemed to enter a trance, eyes closed, with slight murmurs coming from his mouth being the only source of noise that emanated from his part of the room.

"All...righty then." Pyrrha smiled. "Jaune, do you mind if I take the one by the window? I… highly prefer waking up to the light of the sun." Pyrrha gazed up at the moon- as if the sun were there in its place.

"Fair enough. I'm fine with whichever bed I get." Jaune nonchalantly shrugged and placed his stuff next to the other bed near the door, across from the unconscious Nora.

"Alright; thank you, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled, before beginning to take out her clothing and place them in the drawers of her dresser. She took out her presents from her older brothers… one from each: Ajax, Nestor, Odysseus, Homer, and Menelaus, as well as one from her parents.

Jaune peered from over her shoulder. "Those are some… odd names."

Pyrrha peered at him. "Our family… is rather rural. I've heard the story about the color names, but our names have familial significance. Each of us was named for an ancestor. It's as simple as that."

Jaune chuckled. "Alright, if you say so."

Pyrrha set out to open her presents. From her parents, she got a nice-sized box. On the top, there was an envelope attached. Pyrrha took it off to read it, in case there were instructions from her parents. It stated, on the envelope, _Open this gift last._

Pyrrha obliged with the wishes of the envelope. She placed the box and the envelope on the side.

The first gift she planned to open was from Homer. Pyrrha sighed… she knew that Homer had always been of the literary sort. He left for Mistral when he turned 20, about three years ago, and opened up a bookstore. She enjoyed books and reading, sure, but Homer had been on another level. She remembered all of the books that she would receive from the man. Many were prospective titles that he might stock in his store, others were ones he had found on his travels that he thought his little sister might like, and a few were of his own creation.

"I expected as much, Homer." His gift was a journal, engraved with "For Pyrrha" on the inside of the front cover. She couldn't help but chuckle; it was so like him to do something like this.

The rest of the gifts flowed by rather quickly. Polish for her weapons from Nestor, a hand-knit scarf from Menelaus, who hadn't yet left the house, and a compass from Odysseus, with another engraving: "To always show the way home."

The last gift, however, was from Ajax. She knew that his gifts were a lot more… expensive, owing to his job at the Schnee Dust Company. Pyrrha felt that this gift was unnecessary- _Helping me into Beacon is a big enough gift…_ \- but she accepted it anyway.

Held within the box was a brand new scroll. Pyrrha squealed, breaking Ren from his trance, who then glared at her for a moment.

"Sorry!" She waved back at him, and then quietly let out her scream of joy.

It was the basic form of the newest model, and it included a cord to transfer the data between the scrolls. A close look at the opening screen showed a great number of applications, far outnumbering the amount that her old model had, but she did not care to take enough time to look. She was just happy to have the new model at her new school, and she took no time to get settled with the equipment that came with it.

Pyrrha set up her scrolls together to transfer the information. She thought back to everything she had done with this scroll: capture old memories, keep up with old friends from Sanctum while at home… who had scattered to the winds like she had, and talk to her family.

The percentage transfer flashed on the new scroll: 20 percent… 30 percent... 40 percent… it was going rather quickly, which delighted Pyrrha. It felt like a transition from old to new. Although the old memories persisted, everything that had surrounded Pyrrha for so long had gone. The familiarity of the academy and her home, her brothers, and everyone and everything that had surrounded her. Memories will always remain and reminders of the past will always persist. These gifts proved that to her… She looked to the rest of the room.

Nora was sound asleep, a large smile on her face, her snores growing ever louder as time passed. Ren seemed to be meditating, but Pyrrha could not wholly prove if that was meditation or light sleep.

But Jaune… he was doing one-armed pushups. He had since discarded his armor, and was shirtless, wearing long, dark pants with a banded waist, loose pant legs, and a folded cuff ending each leg. His arm was kept in its sling, but why he was doing them in the first place confused her.

Pyrrha did not notice how time had passed. It felt like it had only been moments, but she looked at the clock on the wall. Almost half an hour had gone. It was beginning to get late. She yawned, but that yawn came with the realization that she still had some things to do.

She looked back to Jaune. He was still doing those pushups, with an empty water bottle next to him. Sweat glistened on his skin in the pale moonlight. His musculature shifted with each up and down movement; the glow of the night moving to different parts of him as he continued.

"Hey Jaune, how are you doing?" She whispered to him, stopping his movement.

"Just… fine." His breathing was a little heavy, but not that which exhibited exhaustion. "Just getting some exercise in before bed. I need to keep myself in good shape."

Pyrrha smiled. "Maybe, some other time, I could join you. I've always heard that, in exercise, you do better when you have a partner. But still, why are you doing pushups when you have a dislocated shoulder?"

Jaune simply grunted, doing another pushup. "I… just need to keep in shape. Missing one arm for an evening or two won't keep me from going through my routine. That would… be nice. I haven't had much of anyone to… do this with since I left Signal."

Pyrrha walked up to him. "I'll refill your water bottle. I'll be back in a moment. We will need to talk about this, though." She grabbed it and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door and turning on the faucet to its highest cold setting.

While filling the water bottle, she heard sounds of shifting coming from the room across the hall. _Team RWBY… they must be getting along well._ That thought was followed by the sounds of shifting furniture, a few crashes, and Weiss screaming. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle. _They must be having fun…_

After filling up the water bottle, she turned off the faucet. Pyrrha walked back into the room and saw Jaune sitting on his bed. Breathing rather loudly, he began to sip the cold water she got for him. A small shudder was visible as he took that first sip. "Lovely. It's always… euphoric when you get that first sip of water after some exercise."

"Well, if you want to make it cold, there's an ice machine down the hall. I learned first-hand that cold water can do your body well." She gave a toothy smile and sat down on her bed. Her smile turned to a more neutral look.

"Now, Jaune. I understand that you want to continue working out, but, for your safety, you need to stop for a day or so. Missing a day due to injury won't put a hamper on it."

Jaune shook his head. "I can work through this. I can't let myself deteriorate."

Pyrrha sighed. "You won't deteriorate. You're injured. Your body needs to recover. If you overwork yourself, your body won't recover as fast. They said you would need to come back in two days. I think they'd know if you overworked yourself."

Jaune shrugged with his free arm. "I think I'll be fine."

Pyrrha looked down. "If you think so…"

Pyrrha's concern was cut through immediately by her two scrolls making two separate pinging noises.

"Oh, my scroll transfer is complete!" She unplugged the scrolls from the cord and placed the cords, as well as the old scroll, back in the box. After shoving the box under the bed with her bag, she turns on the scroll.

"New scroll?" Jaune questioned her, with a puzzled glance.

"My brothers gave me some gifts to part with. I'm… thankful. They've always been very protective of me." Pyrrha smiles, and Jaune gives her a calm look.

"My sisters were the same way. They protected me as well." Jaune looked down. Pyrrha gave him a look of concern, but he snapped back up and began to smile.

Pyrrha took note but decided not to press further on. Her scroll began to beep, and she lit up. "Oh, my… who could that be?"

She answered the call and her dad popped up on the scream. "Papa!" She grinned and whisper-shouted in glee.

"Oh, my dear little Flame, how is life at Beacon?" His voice sounded joyous. Pyrrha gave a nice smile.

"Papa, it's been doing just fine so far. How has your day been?"

His face seemed to fall a little. "It's been a little lonely. But I'll manage."

Jaune walked over, seeming to leer over Pyrrha's shoulder as she talked to her Papa. Her Papa seemed to notice his presence. "Oh! Who is that?"

Pyrrha turned around and did a little jump as she saw Jaune right behind her. "Oh… that's my partner. His name is Jaune. Say hi to my Papa, Jaune!"

Jaune looked down towards her father and gave his hello. Pyrrha was feeling good; the first meetings seemed to be going well.

Her father then put on an authoritative look. "Are you roomin' with just boys, Pyrrha?" It was stern and fatherly as it was joking around, just how Pyrrha remembered.

Pyrrha then began to stammer. She was still embarrassed by this, while Jaune just seemed to laugh. "It's not like that, Papa!" She shouted it in a whisper. "My team is two boys and two girls!"

Her father just roared a hearty laugh, which Jaune reciprocated. "Ohohohohohohoho!" It remains even in his continued speech. "I'm just yankin' your chain, my little Flame! You're old enough to be on your own." His face then took on a calmer look. "Pyrrha, have ya… opened ya gift from us?"

Pyrrha sighed. "I had waited to open it until everything else had settled... like the envelope said." Jaune was still chuckling, so she took an opportunity to smack her left hand into his gut as hard as she could muster with only one hand. It was enough to stop his laughter.

Her father nodded. "Alright. Ya know how ya mother is with her gifts… she wants only the best for her girl." To this, Pyrrha just seemed to laugh.

"How is Mama doin'?" Pyrrha's voice relaxed a little, and her accent was a little stronger.

"Oh, how she was whenever any one of our little children left home. Cryin' in their beds, holdin' their covers for a bit. She even held one of your old teddy bears for a few minutes. But that woman always came out dry-eyed and ready to take on anything that the world had to offer." Her Papa just shrugged. "Gotta hand it to 'er. Woman's much stronger than I am in that sometimes."

Pyrrha put on a smile of sympathy. "I understand, Papa. Just gotta go with it, ya know? Well… I'll talk to you soon. We need to get to bed in a few."

Papa Nikos just gave a nod of understanding. "Alright. I'll tell 'er ya called. Goodnight, my little Flame."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Pyrrha flicked off the call function of her new scroll and put it on the charger. She just turned to Jaune.

"So, that's your dad?" Jaune smirked. "Interesting fellow. And did I hear an accent?"

Pyrrha laughed a little. "Yep! Farm-girl, born and raised, like I said. You've seen my family. So, what's yours like?"

Jaune put on a stoic face. "You know, just sort of good people. I got two lovely sisters, a mom, a dad… you know. Just the usual family dynamic." He peered over at her gifts. "So, what did you get, if you don't mind me asking?"

Pyrrha noted a change in subject, but she didn't press it further. _Maybe he's a private person._ She then picked up Homer's gifted journal. "A journal from Homer, a hand-knit scarf from Menelaus, weapon polish from Nestor, a compass from Odysseus, and my new scroll from Ajax." After Homer's journal, she had picked up each gift as she announced each one.

"Do you… mind if I borrow some of the weapon polish some time?" Jaune quipped.

Pyrrha just shrugged. "Go ahead. Just ask me first, and don't use all of it before I need it. We're a team now; it's a fact of life that we'll share things like this."

Jaune climbed into his bed. "Alright, Pyrrha. I'm going to bed; gotta get up early tomorrow morning. I have my run."

Pyrrha sighed. _Mental note: Prevent Jaune from running tomorrow._ "Alright, Jaune. Don't overexert yourself, though. You know what the nurse said."

Jaune just waved his good hand up in the air and then made it talk. "Alright, alright, I know, I know. I'll be careful tomorrow."

Pyrrha shook her head and returned to her gifts. Her voice had come down to a whisper now as she looked to her last gift.

She looked around the room. Nora was asleep, Jaune was going to sleep, and Ren just broke his meditation. She looked up at him, her hands still on her boxes.

"What?" He just quickly made audible. "I'm going to bed myself. That's all I am doing."

Pyrrha internally smacked herself for looking weird. Ren quickly tucked himself into bed and was out like a light. She thanked his body for being so quick to fall into the deep throes of sleep, and she quickly moved back to her gift.

It sat in front of her, tempting her to open. The lacy blue ribbon, which Pyrrha knew only went on special gifts, was a welcome surprise to her. She grasped the envelope, the normal milky color she had come to expect of her mother's mail from her time at Sanctum. She opened it up and began to read the letter inside.

It read:

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Enclosed is a dress. A special dress, made from your grandmother's wedding gown. Since she passed a few years ago, I took it upon myself to make you something to remember her by. I put many hours into it, wanting it to be perfect for my little Flame._

 _I guess you would like to know how it looks. Well, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to see for yourself. I put a lot of time into the gift just to tell you before you opened it._

 _I have just one request of you on the matter of the gift: Do not open it until you feel the time is right. Save it for a special occasion, one that really beckons the usage of the dress._

 _I love you, and wish you, again, the best of luck at Beacon._

 _-Mom_

Pyrrha had a goofy grin on the front of her face. This was so like Mom. But, again, a tear or two rolled down her face. An old memory... a reminder of the past. She placed the box under her bed.

"I hope I can find a good situation to warrant the dress…" She murmured. "It's just… I hope it's not too fancy… I know how Mom and Dad are doing."

She pulled the covers up and got in. She smiled, looking once more at the pale moonlight.

And she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter of Persian for you all! I hope you enjoy it, and, as always, all constructive criticism and praise are dutifully accepted. Now, to do some scholarships...  
**

 **Betas: ThemyThink/Jonathir, Hermit**

 **-C. Exodia**


	7. Chapter 7: Healing

Jaune awoke rather quickly. His arm still gave a dull ache, but he could feel the healing process begin to take shape. Jaune's whole body felt overall heavy with sleep, but a few stretches took away most of that. Jaune reached up to rub his eyes, the only thing that still remained asleep, knocking the sleep out of them, but realized only one arm would raise. _This damned thing._

He wiped both eyes with his good hand. "This is what I get for saving everyone…" His muttering went unnoticed; Ren was holding a coffee cup in his hand and Nora was still asleep, but Pyrrha was missing.

Jaune saw this as an opportunity. He grasped his running clothes in his hand and made a break for the door.

"Stop." _It seems Ren is a lot more… perceptive to my goals._ "You will not be sneaking off to run. You are ordered to take it easy."

Jaune turned around. "What makes you think I'm going to run? You haven't seen my casual clothing before."

Jaune noticed that Ren wasn't wearing his normal attire. His black pants seemed similar, but they were a lot looser and indicative of something more like pajama pants, but they really were not. He also wore a light white t-shirt tucked into the band of the pants.

Ren quickly retorted. "I was awake for your conversation last night, Jaune." That simple reply shut Jaune up, but it raised more questions.

"So? Pyrrha seemed to be fine with it." Jaune shrugged.

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Jaune, I think Pyrrha said that in order to get you off her back about not letting you go." He walked towards Jaune. "I have other things you can do to exercise."

Jaune sighed. "Like what?"

"You'll see, later. Now, get yourself washed up." Ren pushed him out the door and lightly closed it behind him.

Jaune walked a few paces, but then realized he forgot something. He turned back to the door and slammed his fist on it a few times. "I forgot my scroll!"

Jaune was still rubbing his head after getting out of the shower. The one who opened the door was not Ren, but Nora… who smacked him upside the head for interrupting her rest.

"She can really punch…" He shook his throbbing head, left hand still grazing through wet hair, trying to assuage the pain. "Really didn't need that this morning." Dressed in black running shorts that reached just shy of the bend of the knee with a white stripe running down the sides and a grey t-shirt of Signal Academy, he walked back with his pajamas folded up in his hands. He wore this usually when running, or after a shower when he needed something on other than his sleepwear.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a smiling Nora. "Good morning!" Her smile was a bit off-putting… _what happened to the demon that roared at me and almost broke my neck smacking me?_

"Good morning…" He shakily responded. He looked at the clock. _6:17 AM. When do classes start again? 8?_

Pyrrha looked up towards Jaune. She seemed to have been fiddling with her scroll. "Oh, morning Jaune!"

Jaune calmly waved at her, a small, smug smile never ceasing from his lips. "Mornin', captain." He turns to Ren, that grin still not fading. "So, Ren, what do you have in store for us?"

Ren waves it off. "Now, nothing. Later, I have much in store for you all."

A knock is heard at the door. Jaune moved towards it with a hint of confusion before Pyrrha quickly answered it.

"Yes?" Her voice moved towards the face of one Mrs. Goodwitch. Jaune noticed that everyone, except Ren, had a look of relative shock on their face.

"Mr. Arc, the infirmary has informed me that they gave you a note." Her face held its relative calm as she tapped buttons on her scroll. "I have personally come to retrieve it. It is a necessity that I know that students are not partaking in combat classes whilst injured. You will have an alternative assignment with other injured students until at which case you are cleared by the infirmary to join the rest of the students. I recommend that you bring a light change of clothing to these sessions."

Jaune was dumbfounded. He had no intention of missing any of these classes. "Professor Goodwitch, perhaps I could spectate the fights during this week. I would really wish to see the other students in action.

Glynda seemed to muse over the option that Jaune provided for but a brief moment. "No. I believe that it is not in a student's best interests to simply sit idle in these classes. You will get your alternative assignment through your scroll. Good day, Team Persian."

And, with that, the door swung shut behind her.

Jaune's mouth hung open. He could not think of any response to this situation, other than shaking his head to make sure that was real.

Nora came over and pushed his mouth back up in its hinges. "Turn that frown upside down!" Jaune could only shake his head.

Pyrrha was the next to come to him. She got up close to him, to keep it private. "It's only for a couple of days, Jaune. I don't quite know how you are yet, but I think I am starting to get a clear picture. You'll be fine. You won't deteriorate. Heck, you'll deteriorate more if you keep overworking yourself."

Jaune shook his head. He was a tad angry at everything; the injury, Goodwitch, and the damned classes. But, he didn't feel right to get angry at his team. _We can let it out later. Perhaps this alternative assignment will be alright._

He pulled up his scroll, the mail inbox having a Beacon-assigned email at the very top.

The message gave him the name and location of the Professor he was to report to- Professor Rouge, in the room adjacent to the Sparring Theatre- and a separate message as well: " _Report to the Infirmary tomorrow before Grimm Studies with Professor Port. He has been informed that you will be missing a good portion of his class, so he will send you notes on the subject matter of the day."_

Jaune audibly groaned. He had heard about physical therapy from others he had worked with, and fought against, in the past… and it was universally regarded as boring. _At least I only have to do it for a couple of days. That's better than some._

He looked towards the clock above the door. "Guys, it may be time to get some breakfast."

Class with Professor Port had been relatively boring. Jaune kept his notes up, but keeping up with that man's droning was rather difficult. His partner, Pyrrha, seemed like she could not get enough of that man's lecturing, but Jaune couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Jaune began walking with his team over to their next class. He knew he would have to split up eventually, but he savored every moment thinking that he was actually going to the fighting class.

"Guys, seriously. I wonder how much of that was actually relevant to the class at all? I mean, really, half of that man's words were just crazy talk." Nora turned around and looked towards the rest of her teammates, walking backward. She straightens herself up and begins to speak with a gruff sort of voice. She curls a finger under her nose to imitate his mustache and squints. "You know, the first time I ever caught a Beowolf…"

Jaune couldn't help but give a light chuckle, hiding it under his fist. _Coming from Ms. Crazy herself..._

Pyrrha giggled slightly, but then dropped it rather quickly. "He wasn't _that_ bad. I rather enjoyed his lesson. The man has a lot to say."

Jaune was still snickering. "Yeah, a lot of hot air." _She actually thought that it was enjoyable? Seriously?_

Ren sighed. "Jaune, you'll need to take his class seriously."

Jaune shook his head. "Ren, I took notes. I'll be fine."

They reached the Sparring Theatre. Jaune could see into the room from the open door.

The walls of the room were painted in a variety of muted browns, greens, and greys. Long, thick black curtains hung from behind the battleground. The ground itself seemed to be made of a dark oak, contained within a metal backing that glowed from various parts with a light blue hue. This backing lined around the edges of the room and even crept up the wall in areas.

The benches were lined on the other end from the battleground. These were of a cold grey, seeming to be made of metal. They rose tens of feet high above the ground, creating a shadow that loomed towards the arena.

Jaune sighed. _Not today._ He did not carry his weapon with him, nor did he bother to bring his armor with him. He wore little but his Beacon uniform: A black cotton suit, lined with a gold cotton trim and gold buttons; a blue vest worn underneath; a pressed white dress shirt; and a red necktie. He carried the clothes that he would wear for the therapy in the same small bag that also held his books along with the roll of gauze that would be used to immobilize his arm when the time comes.

Jaune took his leave from his teammates, who all went into the arena to get ready to spar each other.

He walked down to the next door on the left of the Theatre. The room was immaculate but smelled like a locker room. It was empty, except for a strange woman sitting in a chair, writing in a solid black notebook with a plethora of sticky notes poking out from between the pages. Her fiery red hair was kept up in a ponytail, and her skin was a soft tan. She seemed to be dressed in Gym clothing: a plain black t-shirt and red gym shorts as well as blue running shoes.

Her chair swiveled around. The woman who stood before him had bright green eyes, a plethora of freckles dotting her small nose, and a sympathetic smile. "Welcome, Jaune. I am Professor Rouge. I'm the Physical Training coach of Beacon Academy. I trust that you have been laying off exercise?"

Jaune smiled and lied through his teeth. "Yeah, I have."

The Professor eyed his face and his arm. "Good. Because you need to do specific exercises in order to strengthen your arm again. But, first, we will need to see if your arm is ready. It should be, but we mustn't take risks." Her Vacuoan accent was apparent as she spoke; it was one that he had heard many times in the battlefield. Many of the top fighters were Vacuoan.

Jaune reached for the sling and untied it. A sense of weight returned to the dislocated arm, which surprised him. He expected pain, and so winced, but simply felt a bit of discomfort.

The Professor only seemed to giggle at Jaune's display. He turned to her and scowled. "Is there something funny about this, Professor?"

Professor Rouge only stood up from her chair. She towered over Jaune. She moved towards Jaune. "Not anything I haven't seen time and time again, Mr. Arc." The professor grasped Jaune's arm. "Let me unravel these bandages carefully." The gauze took time to unravel, and Jaune felt a great deal of discomfort in taking it off. "I have worked with people whose injuries were not unlike yours, Mr. Arc. I have some exercises I would like you to do with your arm."

The professor moved towards the wall and stood with her back directly on it. "Mr. Arc, if you would join me here." Jaune complied, not seeing much else to do otherwise.

"So, what is this exercise?" Jaune positioned himself on the wall in the same manner of that the Professor was using.

"It is called isometric extensions. Just keep your arms straight and push into the wall for 5 seconds, Mr. Arc. Then repeat that around ten times." Jaune did so, wincing from a light bit of pain but feeling a sort of relief wash over him as it began to subside. Each time he did it, the pain lessened a bit more, and he felt a lot more comfortable. After around five of them, Jaune's pain level had noticeably decreased. _This feels a lot better._

The Professor smiled. "Feeling a bit better?"

Jaune's voice held a tinge of exasperation. "Yeah, very much so." He was surprised at the effectiveness of a simple exercise.

"Good." Her voice remained instructional. "Thankfully, our auras tend to greatly supplement healing, but they don't always assist in putting certain things back together. Tendons seem to be one of these; they've always been documented as slower to heal. Thankfully you didn't snap any of them, or you'd be out of commission for a while. This is only the first exercise, though, but I think you'll be back to fighting in a little under a week."

Jaune continued to learn new exercises from Professor Rouge. Some that he was able to do, like the extensions, but others, like one the Professor called 'external rotation', were, by her order, restricted until Jaune showed that his arm can deal with the stress it could bring.

After about an hour, Jaune was put back into the sling. His arm felt very loose, but also a lot more relaxed than it had before the therapy.

"If you wish to exercise, I think you'll be fine to do some indoor cycling starting tomorrow. Just don't use your right arm, for obvious reasons. Don't lift weights until the nurses and I give you the green light. Otherwise, you're good to go. Keep doing the exercises, and I'll see you in two days."

Jaune bid the professor farewell. Despite all of the negative opinions he had heard over the therapy, it was rather interesting with the Professor.

The next morning, he was woken up by Pyrrha, who seemed rather chipper.

Groggily, Jaune looked up at her. She was already dressed in workout clothing, her long, red hair already in a ponytail. _She looks almost cute in that outfit…_ He looked out the window as well, to gauge an approximate time. The sun had already begun to peek from below the horizon, and the first pink streaks of day pierced the darkness of night.

"Mornin, beautiful." _It's too early to not be anything but snarky._

"Please, don't do that." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed, but Jaune did notice a light blush on her cheeks. "Are you… capable of working out? Sorry for not asking."

Jaune smiled. "I got some things I can do. It's fine." Jaune swung his legs off the edge of the bed. "Why did you ask me in the first place, though? Me, the injured one."

Pyrrha gave a sheepish smile. "I… would rather have somebody else working out with me. For motivation."

Jaune laughed. "That's all? Seriously?"

Pyrrha punched his arm. "It's not funny!"

Jaune shook his head. "It's not funny. It's hilarious." He slipped off his shirt and quickly applied deodorant. "We could wake everyone else up to join us."

Pyrrha grabbed onto Jaune's good arm before he could do anything. "Ren has told me not to wake him or Nora up."

Jaune shrugged. "Alrighty then…" He didn't wish to question his leader, but something seemed off. "Ready to go?"

Pyrrha picked up a bag from off of her bed. "Ready!"

Jaune rested on the cycle, feeling the rush of a runner's high wash over him as he finished another set of fifteen minutes cycling. He took a small sip from his bottle of water and looked over to Pyrrha.

The girl had been in a plank for a while now. Her body was shaking; she seemed close to collapse.

He looked at the clock. Four minutes and thirty seconds. "Just thirty more seconds!" He kept his gaze on Pyrrha, as her knees began to buckle ever so slightly and her arms bend and straighten.

The seconds ticked by. Ten. To Five. To One. "And… stop!" All of Pyrrha's limbs quickly fell from under her, and Jaune smiled. _Oh, how many times I was her._ She had asked him to watch over her movements, and give her motivation when she looked like she needed it.

Pyrrha got up, panting. "Now… Jaune, I'd like… to inform you about some things."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

Pyrrha sighed. "I felt like you needed to get in the know about some things that Goodwitch told us in the first class. Once you're healed, you will need to find a sparring buddy. She urged us to practice outside of class."

Jaune nodded. _She didn't need to really bring me here just to tell me this._ He grasped his water bottle and then stood up. "Alright. And… why did you bring me to the gym?"

Pyrrha eyed the racks of weights. "I need someone to spot me while I lift."

Jaune began laughing. "Me? Seriously? The one-armed guy to help you spot with weights?"

Pyrrha's lips puffed out and let out an audible _hmmph._ "You were the best I could find on such short notice…"

Jaune continued to chuckle, and cracked his left arm a bit, stretching it across his chest and over his sling. "Alright. You know, you're supposed to spot with two hands. But I think one will do."

Jaune realized that her weights were very easy for him to lift with one arm. He guided her through the exercises he planned to show her for the day: squats, bench pressing, and incline pressing.

She seemed to struggle, but he tried his best to help her reach a good amount of sets for lifting.

"Oww, so sore…" Was the main complaint Pyrrha had after the session.

Jaune gave a sympathetic smile. "Everyone always hurts after the first time. It's just a constant of weight training."

As they walked back to the dorm, Jaune stopped her from moving towards the dorm. "The sooner we eat, the better our bodies will process everything."

Pyrrha seemed to take a second to comprehend what he said but then nodded her head. "Alright! That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I think that it worked as a bit of a shorter chapter as is. As usual, any criticism or praise you would like to give is gladly accepted.  
**

 **Betas: Hermit, ThemyThink/Jonathir**

 **-C. Exodia**


	8. Chapter 8: Fortitude

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I've been dealing with a bunch of English essays and such, as well as preparing for college entrance exams and Advanced Placement tests. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Leave any comments you'd like to in the Review section, be they constructive criticism or praise... and enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather smoothly for Jaune. The exercises with Rouge allowed him to regain most of the strength in his arm. He found a fondness for the therapy training, greatly contrasting what he had heard from other competitors in the tournaments.

Pyrrha continued to pester him to work out for the rest of the week, with Jaune always on the cycle and Pyrrha working out while he cycled. Over the week, she hadn't made much progress, but she seemed a lot more comfortable with lifting as it went on.

The day to get his sling off loomed nearer and nearer, and any pain Jaune felt whilst in therapy became almost non-existent. He began to be able to practice the external rotation, and was reaching full movement. Jaune was relishing the minutes that ticked by, ever closer until he could fight with Crocea Mors in his hand.

The last day of physical therapy arrived. Jaune walked into the room, and Rouge was in there with the nurse who had treated him in the first place. The nurse held a clipboard in her hands, with a pen, steadily taking notes.

The professor turned to the opening door and was there to greet Jaune. "Mr. Arc. Dr. Braun is here to judge the range of your mobility- to assure that we are good to let you off of the sling and to let you back into sparring classes. I trust you have been continuing to work yourself back to full strength?"

Jaune nodded. "I've been working in order to keep my strength up. I've been in the gym cycling, and I have been doing your exercises. I feel ready to show this."

Dr. Braun noted this, clutching the board tightly to her body. "This evaluation is meant to be a release form for now. I will expect you to follow me to the infirmary as a follow-up after this is done, but, if your exercises show that you have gained back most, if not all, movement in your arm, it should be a sign that I can release you from having to continue to wear it."

Jaune untied the sling and rolled off the gauze, and flexed his arm.

The Doctor took notes as Jaune followed exercises. Rotation, flexing, stretching… all called by Professor Rouge. He simply followed orders, wishing to show that he was ready to be able to free himself of the bondage that was the arm sling.

After a few minutes, the Doctor looked up and motioned for him to stop. "Good. Very good. I do believe that your arm has healed up, but I would like to do final check-ups at the infirmary as well this weekend. With any luck, you will be able to return to regular classes on Monday."

Professor Rouge brought her gaze to Jaune. She rubbed her hand behind her head, grasping at her ponytail, and grinned. "Well, Mr. Arc, it seems our time has come to a close. Come visit me anytime you wish, as long as you aren't dodging class to do so."

After the check-up at the gym, the infirmary check was very similar. The nurse prodded and poked at the area, and Jaune felt almost no pain at all from any but the most uncomfortable of gestures. She moved his arm in a number of directions, with the supposed objective of eliciting pain, but to no avail.

Jaune was promptly released from the infirmary, with the clearance to return to normal classes at the beginning of the next week. He knew that there were no fighting classes on Fridays. Instead, it became a sort of extra free period for everyone during the day. His first thought was to return to the gym, to do cardio and to get some light lifting done himself.

He returned to the dorm and put down his bag next to the school stuff, and unpacked all of the therapy materials: The gauze, the immobilizer, and the sling. Jaune planned to return these to the infirmary during the weekend, but he felt that he needed to wait in case anything flamed up. He then packed up the rest of his books needed for the two remaining classes that he had for the rest of the day: _The History of Remnant_ with Professor Oobleck and _Advanced Strategy_ with Professor Stonewall.

Jaune took a deep breath and stretched his back, eyeing the room. Everyone else had left their stuff in the room, and he seemed likely to join them. He ransacked the rest of his stuff that he set down for his scroll and pulled out a secondary bag. He placed a set of clothes to later change into as well as shoes into it, as well as his scroll, into the bag and set out to the gym.

* * *

After scanning his scroll, he walked through the hallway to the room he planned to workout in. However, whilst gazing through the windows that opened a view into the rooms that lined both sides of the hallway, Jaune noticed Ren within a compact room.

The other boy was doing movements that seemed to require a masterful control of the body. Each movement seemed to flow smoothly into each other: The first movement that Jaune noticed him doing was a straddled stance, with his right hand pressed out as an open palm facing towards a mirror and his other hand raised above his head, fingertips facing the mirror, but his arm bent. His legs were bent ever so slightly.

Within mere moments of holding this pose, Ren bounced up in the air. The young boy's body then began to pivot in the air, his back leg immediately straightening out and his lead leg, for just a moment, bending. It quickly snapped back to straight, with even its foot straightening out, as Ren seemed to connect with an invisible target.

The landing was equally as graceful. Ren seemed to float to the floor, his uniform seeming to flutter off of his body and his hair whisking in the air conditioning the room provided. Ren landed facing the window that Jaune was peering into, and seemed to be momentarily taken by surprise by his teammate. This surprise seemed to quickly melt from Ren's face, who subsequently beckoned him into the room.

The gym itself was rather simple and immaculate. Mirrors lined all three of the other walls. The smell of sweat and of dust perforated the living space, something that felt very familiar to the blond boy. Brightly colored belts hung slack above the mirrors on displays, with each having a singular knot on the very front that left the ends of it dangling off the sides as if a remembrance to someone past. These belts were hung in two rows, with the left side holding white; yellow; orange; blue; and purple belts, and the right side holding green; purple; red; brown; and black belts. A scroll with characters Jaune could not understand rolled down the wall between the two sets of belts. Punching bags swung from chains, and training dummies laid inert in the background. Above him, an industrial-sized fan was placed between the white fluorescent lights that adorned a plain, white ceiling.

"Oh, Jaune. I did not expect to see you this morning. I thought you were still doing therapy." Ren's response was rather expected by Jaune. _Well, I did say I'd be out for the rest of the week. Whatever._

Jaune felt he could do nothing but shrug. "I got cleared to work out. So, I guess I just felt like I wanted to work out." He then noticed that Ren was still in his stance. "What have you been doing? It looks rather interesting. Were you practicing?"

A light smile crept across Ren's face. "It's martial arts. It's something I've practiced for years. This is a critical part of my fighting style, and it's fundamental to my life. "Come on, I could teach you some fundamentals."

Jaune placed his stuff next to Ren's and then walked towards the mat.

Ren, without even batting an eye, motioned Jaune to stop. "Shoes are off when you come onto the mat." Jaune complied, leaving the mat and taking off his shoes.

"Try again." Ren left his pose and faced Jaune as he moved towards the mat. As Jaune crossed the threshold onto the mat, Ren immediately left his stance and proceeded to bow to him. _Um… Do I bow too? What do I do?_

Jaune, unsure what to do afterward, stepped onto the red mats lining the floor of the gym. The plush feel of it surprised Jaune, as did how cold it felt. The air conditioning in the room had chilled the mat, and it was very uncomfortable to his feet. Jaune could not help but keep stepping in order to keep his feet from getting colder than they already were becoming.

Ren seemed to stifle a little bit of laughter. "It's always uncomfortable the first time you step onto the mat. I remember my first time, back when I was very young. It was difficult to even keep my balance in that stance, knowing that my feet slowly froze on those mats."

Jaune huffed. "At least you've warmed up."

Ren looked Jaune dead in the eye. "So, you want a good warm-up, eh?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure, anything to warm me up. Let's get started before these cold feet make me reconsider."

* * *

The exercises that constituted a warm-up from Ren were relatively simple to Jaune. Deep stretches constituted the majority of them, but other staples, such as jumping jacks, prepared to ready Jaune for what was to come.

"So, just how long have you done this?" Jaune quipped while the two were engaged in a deep stretch on the floor. Both reached for each of their legs with each hand, the stretch creasing their bodies at the waist. Jaune was a lot less deep than Ren, with his arms only reaching around the ankle. Ren was folded in on himself, arms between his legs, hands reaching outstretched past his toes.

"Too long." Was the sole reply that came from Ren, who seemed very entranced in thought as he kept his stretch going.

The two, not long after this short exchange, let up from their stretches. Jaune cracked his neck, feeling much looser than he had been.

"I feel a lot looser. Do you think we're ready?" Jaune quipped. His feet had become used to the coldness of the mats. His body felt the warmth of his blood pumping. He felt ready to begin.

"Yeah." Ren seemed to look up towards the fan that gave the room a distinctive chill that permeated everywhere. "I remember when Nora tried doing this with me..." Jaune noticed that Ren seemed to be holding back laughter. "She didn't even stay still long enough to be taught anything."

Jaune began to laugh trying to think of Nora keeping still for any length of time.

Ren smiled. "I can probably guess what you're laughing about."

"Anyways, if you're going to deal with martial arts with me, we're going to need to get started. Follow what I say and do. Zenkutsu-dachi!"

With that, Jaune moved equal with Ren, and Ren dropped into a deep horse stance, with each foot perfectly in line with the other and his body dropped as if it was sitting in a chair, his legs spread out twice the length of his shoulders.

Jaune tried to follow, copying the technique of Ren. What he forgot to realize, however, was that he was nowhere near as flexible or experienced as the other boy. His stance was horribly imperfect; it looked more like a squat than a horse stance, with his lower back pooched far behind him in comparison to Ren, whose lower back stayed perfectly aligned with the rest. His knees were not bent as far as Ren's, and his back itself was slightly arched.

Ren jumped up out of his stance and studied Jaune's form. "Your lower back is too far out and the rest of your back is curved." The boy took Jaune's back and straightened it. He moved his arms up to Jaune's torso and smoothed out the curve. "It needs to be straight."

After the movements, Jaune felt a great deal more strain on his body. "How do you do this?" He finally spoke, each word straining his muscles ever so slightly.

"A lot of practice." _Huh. Seems like the tables are turned. I know how Pyrrha felt now._ Jaune continued to hold the stance, his legs beginning to shake after a short amount of time before Ren finally spoke again.

"Now, shift your right leg forward." Ren moved his right leg back towards his body, but then immediately shifted it forward. As he did so, he pulled his arms into his sides, with each fist turned upside down, as if in preparation to strike whoever came near. He kept it bent and kept moving forward until his stance had each foot perfectly parallel, with the right leg placed out about a foot past his body. The feet were shoulder-width apart, and, as he finished stepping forward, he threw out his right hand into a punch.

Jaune followed each of Ren's movements as they kept pressing on. Left foot shift, horse stance, punch… turn, right foot shift, punch… Jaune could really feel it whenever he threw a punch with his right arm. _It's like… the arm is shaking with each punch..._ This continued until the two were facing each other, with a few feet separating the two.

Ren smiled. He then stood out of a stance and judged Jaune's stance. "You're getting better already." The black-haired boy put his hand up into his chin with an inquisitive look, as if pondering what to do next. "Now, Jaune, throw all of your power into your right arm into a punch. I would like to look at how you throw your punches."

Jaune gave a puzzled look to Ren. "Are you serious? What about my punches could be of interest?"

Ren's eyes narrowed. "In this Dojo, I am the Sensei, or teacher. Here, you are the Sempai, or senior student. You are to do as I say. Now, throw a punch."

Jaune huffed and did what he was told. He threw a hard punch, with his fist already clenched, his thumb instinctively tucking into his palm, and a small twist coming out before the final connection. Jaune clenched his teeth, throwing the greatest amount of power he could muster into the singular punch. His arm shook a great deal after the punch, and Jaune felt a need to clutch it.

Ren shook his head, his arms crossed over each other, before walking towards Jaune. "There are a few issues with your punch. One, it is not structured correctly. Your thumb should not be tucked into your palm. You could seriously damage it if you punched hard enough. Hold it like you would be clenching a bench press bar, but instead, your fingers are tucked into your palm and your thumb is resting over the tips." He shows the correct technique, balling his fist into the same manner he described. Jaune followed suit, finding an interest in the prescribed technique.

"Secondly," Ren continued, "You mustn't start with your fist already clenched. It is better to clench at the last second before you punch. A clenched fist does help make your punches hit harder, but, if you clench it for too long, it can inhibit blood and aura flow."

Jaune was a bit curious as to why it was necessary. "Ren, what's the point in this? I don't think I'll ever need it. I fight with swords."

Ren just calmly replied to his question. "The time will come when you won't have your sword. And, perhaps, you might find a time where the empty hand is necessary. Perhaps an opponent may not be affected by swords as much as you think." The boy simply paced around Jaune, his right hand tucked behind his back and his left pointed up in the air. "Karate, the empty hand, is something I would like to encourage to anyone who is willing to learn."

Jaune stepped out of his stance, only to have Ren scowl for a moment at him. "I never said you were allowed to leave the stance."

Jaune could only laugh. "Alright, alright, Ren. I'll humor you." He got back into the stance he had held for so long, which almost felt comfortable at this point.

Ren kept a straight face. "Now, strike with the left, with the technique I showed you." His arms had returned to being folded across his chest, but the face that Ren now showed had a small amount of satisfaction resting upon it.

Jaune threw another punch with his left hand, consciously following the technique. His fist not clenching until the last possible moment, his thumb resting over his fingers, his fingers rolled in as if clutching the bench press bar… each movement beginning to impress itself into his mind. After throwing the punch, Jaune felt a great deal more at ease.

Ren nodded satisfactorily when Jaune looked over towards him. "Good. Again." Was all that came from the Sensei.

One punch, another, and another. Ren kept repeating "Again", which began to annoy Jaune. However, he kept punching.

Jaune grew more and more annoyed as he kept going. He felt that he was perfecting the punch with each throw, but the simple phrase that Ren kept repeating made sure he kept going with the blows.

Finally, Jaune reeled his right arm back after Ren said "Again". _I better make this count… I want to stop this._ The sweat rested on his furrowed brow, lifted up in utter annoyance.

"Ha!" Jaune screamed as he threw the punch. A perfect twist, perfect clench, and perfect delivery.

Ren simply nodded. He did not say the dreaded word that Jaune expected. Jaune let out a breath of frustration and got out of his stance.

"You did well." Ren simply spoke.

Jaune could only think of how his arms and legs tingled. "Dammit… That was tough." He quickly shook off his arms and stepped awkwardly in order to loosen out his legs again. "You are a cruel man, Ren."

Ren smirked. "What do you think I do to myself on a normal basis? I'm the one doing all of those moves you watched."

Jaune could only shrug. They moved to a water cooler outside and filled up small paper cups with cool, refreshing water. Clutching his bag in one arm and the cup of water in the other, Jaune notions the two to the door. He thanked whatever loomed above for the high he felt; it had always been one of his favorite things.

While walking to the door, Jaune had a thought suddenly come to mind. "Hey, Ren, I know this is a free period and such, but where does Nora go when she's not around you?"

Ren held the door for Jaune and himself to exist. When passing by the trashcan directly outside, both crushed up their paper cups and tossed them in the bin. "It's best not to question what our teammates are doing."

 _Teammates? I only pondered about Nora…_ Jaune got a little suspicious on Ren's wording, but he decided to pay it no mind.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Jaune and Ren returned to find Nora passed out on her bed, the sunlight bathing her entirely from the open window. Pyrrha's stuff rested on her bed, but she was nowhere to be found.

Ren paid no mind to Nora passed out and simply slipped off his shoes. Jaune was left confused over the manner of the sleeping girl in the bright of the day.

"You said not to question?" Jaune was puzzled. _Was there anything to really be… secretive about, Ren?_

"I did," Ren said nothing more before taking out a set of clothes and walking into the team's bathroom. The door shutting concluded their conversation, and Jaune was resigned to collapse on his bed.

The shutting door in question woke up the sleeping giant, who Jaune feared would lay waste to him, the only other person in the room.

Nora's long yawn increased the light bit of terror that Jaune felt, but Jaune felt it best to just stay on the bed, resting a little from the workout that Ren put him through.

"Oh, hey, Jaune! When's lunch?" The sleepy yawn broke quickly to a cheerful outburst. The girl, who had not even ten seconds prior been asleep, was already out of bed. Nora… eluded Jaune. _What is she even? Between passing out within milliseconds a few days back… and all else that she had been..._

Jaune decided to take Ren's advice, which lorded over him in his head. "I… don't think it's for another half an hour or so…" He had gotten so grooved into his pillow that speaking became a difficult task.

"Alright…" The girl's quick reaction, the resignation in her voice, surprised even the now-laidback Jaune. But, she seemed to bounce back up pretty quickly. "Soooo….. Where's Ren?"

Jaune pointed at the bathroom. "In the shower."

Nora walked over to the door and pulled on it. "Shoot. It's locked."

Jaune sat up and gawked at the brazenness of his teammate. "Nora! Don't walk in on a man while he's showering."

Nora burst out laughing. "I've known Ren for longer than anyone else here, Jaune. Don't worry. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Jaune nervously laughed. "I think Ren would want his privacy, though. Plus, I think they frown upon ladies walking in on men showering. I think he's a man who desires his personal space."

Nora let go of the door handle and pouted. She sat down on her bed, arms crossed, that frustrated face continuing to grace Jaune's presence. "He's used to me not giving him that. Never was a big deal."

Jaune could only smirk. "You're a piece of work, you know that right?"

Nora gave a thumbs up, that pout immediately turning into a wide grin. "Yep!" Immediately after her grin, her stomach began to deeply rumble. She clutched it. "Are we going to get food anytime soon?"

Jaune swung his legs over the bed and shrugged. "I think I'd like to wait to go get lunch as a team. Besides, it's not time yet. There's still…" I gaze at the clock. _10:45 am._ "There's still another half an hour. It's still basically time for breakfast for some." _There was that one guy… meh, I think that was just time zones…_

"I'm hungry now, though…" Nora's moan was followed by the door opening. Ren was already fully dressed in his normal attire: The ornate, dark-green tailcoat that Jaune had become accustomed to, the white pants, and sandals. What was different, though, was that more of Ren's hair than usual was held up in the ponytail.

As he stepped out, Ren gave his arms a few deep stretches and gave a deep breath of relief. He then looked over to see that Nora was wide awake. "You're up."

"Yep!" Was the only response Nora gave.

Ren shook his head. "Alright." Such a simple response said so much. Jaune could only stare with a sort of incredulity at the pair. _They... work out a little too well…_

Jaune's concentration was broken by the door opening. A determined, deeply sweating Pyrrha walked through the door and collapsed on her bed in a similar manner to that of her partner. Her face was in her pillow, beads of sweat dripping from her red-tinged face.

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune's words seemed unheeded for a moment by the girl who lay not far from him until a thumbs up and a muffled expression that Jaune believed was "Hey" were her response.

An awkward silence succeeded the exchange for the next few moments. Nobody seemed willing or able to respond to the events that just transpired… until Nora's stomach rumbled again.

"When can we go get lunch?"

Jaune put his head in his hand and sighed. _This is going to be an interesting year…_

* * *

 **A/N: ThemyThink/Jonathir, Hermit  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Clashes

Pyrrha composed herself while walking into the auditorium. The room had become familiar to her over the last few days as the fights progressed. So many tests of strength, displays of talent, and showcases of ability were expressed on that stage. She had seen, and participated in, quite a few of these matches.

And all she had to show for her effort in the matches was her name near the very bottom of the scoreboard.

Pyrrha sighed when the listings of their ranks were shown on the board, as they had been each day prior. It was still early in the semester, but the rankings had started to become more solidified. The top few fighters- Yang, Cardin, Nora, and then a fourth fighter named Crystal- sat at the top of the leaderboard. _Of course… Yang's still at the top. Of course she is. She hasn't really found another opponent who could best her yet. She has a great deal of raw strength that could serve her well in the future._

In the middle, she looked and found names she knew, like the rest of Team RWBY. Ruby was at the top of the three, with Weiss and Blake shuffling not far under their leader. They had taken some wins, but each had a defeat or two along the way. Ruby had a nasty fight with her own sister which led to her being easily tossed aside, but she otherwise had skated through the week without much issue.

Towards the lower middle of the rankings, she noticed Ren. _Ren, Ren, Ren… you're getting better, but you've had bad luck with some of your matchups. I mean… Yang and Crystal two days in a row._

Then, at the very bottom of the entire scoreboard, was her name. Pyrrha Nikos, etched in that accursed font lining everything Beacon-related, with nothing but losses. It was a reminder of all that she had carried over to the academy: "The Weakling of Sanctum", a title she had given herself, was beginning to come true again, in her eyes.

She looked over to her partner, Jaune. He seemed unaffected by the scoreboard, eyes smoldering with a determination that would only be satiated with one outcome: victory. Pyrrha felt embarrassed, in comparison, especially in the fact that all she had to show for her work in Beacon was a string of failures. A string of defeats.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. _Ren._ She turned her head to look at the stoic boy. "I… think I can finally do it." She meekly let out, trying to find her internal footing. It did not help that she had, amongst all the cheering and shouting, jeers that were constantly slung from the back of the stadium every time she fought. Cardin and his cohorts made her the subject of a great deal of verbal abuse, while always confidently relaxed into the wall in the back of the stands.

As the rest of her classmates shuffled into the arena, she could only focus on their words on the matchups. Her name came up in a few conversations, but, from what she could make out, it was over hopefulness that they would face her.

Ren's hand had continued to rest on her a few moments, she began to feel a little bit better, as if her emotions suddenly seemed to… level out. Pyrrha was unsure what made her feel better, but she did not question the positivity she was able to feel.

"Are you ready to win, guys?" Nora's shout of confidence made Pyrrha smile for a short moment, but then the negative feelings quickly returned.

"Yeah…" Pyrrha raised her fist, a small smile forced on her face.

Nora began to say something, but then the voice of Goodwitch echoed through the room.

"Good morning, students." Everyone immediately shut up. Pyrrha sighed, content to have the conversations floating around immediately silenced by the disciplinarian.

"I trust the weekend has allowed you all to rest from your battles and… think… about your strategies for the coming matches." Goodwitch pointed her crop towards the crowd. "I trust that everyone has come prepared for whatever can be thrown at them. As usual, I wish for you to see these matches as a means to show you what your issues are. Do not take individual losses to heart, but be aware that consistent failure will not be sufficiently tolerated without improvement." Pyrrha could only gulp at that last comment. _I know, Professor Goodwitch._

With that, Goodwitch pulled out her scroll and began pushing buttons. The scoreboard began to disappear and was replaced with two rapidly scrolling vertical wheels. The wheels had Pyrrha's heart drop, with anticipation and a sort of excitement over the first match of the evening.

The first wheel stopped, and the halting of the wheel made Pyrrha feel as if her whole being halted. It was her.

"Pyrrha Nikos." _Well, guess I'm going first today..._

She got up, beginning to move towards the stage, stepping over feet to get to the steps. Pyrrha nervously watched the right side of the board, waiting to see whom she would be facing. _Oh, gosh, I hope it's an easier opponent…_

"Cardin Winchester." _Oh no… Well, there goes all pretense of winning._

Pyrrha took the aching steps towards the stage, her entire being quivering. _Another defeat… isn't it? Getting a lot of those lately, haven't I?_

Cardin's loud, thunderous steps followed her much daintier steps to the arena. Each took their place on either side of the center of the arena, where Goodwitch would stand and run through her normal spiel. Pyrrha tuned out of it; she had heard it many times before. What interested her, what she focused on, was what Cardin wielded. _That Mace._ She had seen it easily tear through his competition, either with swift strikes to bare flesh or with the dust discharges that would whittle them down. His in-your-face style reminded her of Yang's style, but…

"3!" The countdown snapped her back into reality. _I missed most of it?_ Pyrrha frantically pulled out her weapons, feeling Milo's width expand and Akouo barely getting onto her hands with a shaky grip.

"1! Begin!" Goodwitch's voice echoed through the chamber as it joined in with the rest.

Pyrrha barely had time to dodge before a blast from the crystal in Cardin's Mace came zooming towards her face. She got to running and dodging, weaving through blast after blast. With each discharge, Pyrrha tried to get closer, but the successive blasts always sent her reeling away.

Pyrrha heard Cardin laugh. "Come on! Show me what you got! You can't win by just running away!" A moment in-between the blasts gave Pyrrha what felt like crucial moments to get close.

Pyrrha's temper flared after the taunt. She made a break for Cardin, Milo clutched in her fist. She sent her javelin flying at Cardin and made a run for him.

Cardin, however, simply batted the weapon to the side with his Mace and sent a shot at Pyrrha. She could do nothing but use Akouo to block the fire. With her shaky block, Pyrrha barely kept a grasp of her trusty shield.

Pyrrha went for her javelin, rushing away from Cardin to try and regain her footing.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cardin rushed in front of her, blocking her path with his form. "If you're going to beat me, do it without your weak weaponry." He took a swung at her with his Mace, which Pyrrha barely avoided.

 _Oh no… I can't get my weapons!_ She sighed, shaking her head trying to rack up a solution. None came to her mind except just to fight without it.

"YOU CAN DO IT, PYRRHA!" She heard Nora's voice scream out above the general crowd, which had turned into a hushed whisper over the nature of what the battle had become. She didn't hear Ren or Jaune, but she knew that Ren wasn't one for cheers and she presumed that Jaune wasn't one for it either.

Pyrrha mustered up all of her courage and then rushed straight into Cardin.

"Wrong choice." Cardin bashed his Mace right into Pyrrha's shield, knocking it right out of her hand. Immediately afterwards, he swung the Mace right into Pyrrha herself, sending the girl waywards across the arena.

Upon hitting the ground, Pyrrha looked up at her aura. It was firmly in the yellow, but she saw Professor Goodwitch walk up to the stage.

"Miss Nikos is in no condition to continue the fight. It would be aimless to stretch this out further. Mister Winchester is the victor of this battle." Her curt voice preceded the roaring cheers of the crowd. As it began to build up, Goodwitch focused directly on Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos, I know you are trying, but please show some further improvement in the future. You have the potential to be a wonderful Huntress, but focusing on just the mind is not what you need to do. A great tactician is wonderful on the battlefield, but is useless without the training and physical prowess to hold their own."

Pyrrha nodded. She picked up Akouo and dusted it off. "You did well." She talked softly to her shield. Next was Milo, which was still guarded by a jovial Cardin Winchester. She walked up to Milo, but was blocked by Cardin Winchester.

"Good fight." This was succeeded by a laugh. "Oh, who am I kidding? You're going to need a lot of work if you even think that you're worthy of being the partner of anyone here." With that, Cardin walked away and back to his group. Pyrrha solemnly picked up Milo and gave it the same treatment that she gave to Akouo. After that, she quietly returned to her seat, a weak smile becoming a facade to hide her internal sorrows.

Upon sitting down, a large hand rested itself on her shoulder. Normally, she would think it was Ren, knowing his propensity to do so with Nora on moments when she would begin to freak out. But, turning to face the owner of the hand, Pyrrha found out that it belonged to Jaune.

"Good try. You'll do better next time." Pyrrha felt a little bit of comfort from the solace that Jaune brought to her. The bitter taste of defeat still lingered in her mouth, however, as Cardin's words cut deep.

 _I need to put him in his place._ She took in a deep breath, absentmindedly brushing remaining molecules of dust from Milo and Akouo, and turned her head to the front to focus on the matches yet to come.

* * *

The other fights went on rather smoothly. Nora faced Weiss, which came out as a close victory in Nora's favor. Even Pyrrha had been surprised; Weiss turned out to be a very strong fighter, even against a bruiser like Nora. Blake and Ruby won their fights, with Ruby handily dispatching Russel Thrush and Blake narrowly edging out a victory against a girl named Teal.

Soon, the fight possibilities began to dwindle down. The fights seemed to be coming to an end, and Jaune still hadn't fought. He could only have a few different options left on the table, including...

"Yang Xiao Long!" The boisterous girl's picture froze on the left wheel, and, with that, Yang was quickly up to the arena. Pyrrha heard a distant, "Let's do this!" And watched as Yang punched her fists together a few times. A few cheers erupted from the crowd, notably from Ruby, who was shouting loudly above the rest. _Well, that's probably not the best option for someone who was injured most of the last week. I hope he'll do alright..._

The second wheel kept spinning. Pyrrha knew that, having not yet faced Yang, she was in the rankings to face the fist fighter. She gulped as she noticed the red blur show up again, knowing exactly who that picture belongs to.

But, as it were, Pyrrha had a stroke of luck. As the second wheel slowed down, it passed her face. She knew it would not choose her to fight. But, as it stopped, the team leader suddenly felt her heart drop.

"Jaune Arc!" _The wheel had chosen Jaune to face her._ Pyrrha looked over to Jaune, whose face burned with anticipation, but also a bit of surprise.

"Good luck, Jaune! I know you'll do just fine out there." Pyrrha's smiled seemed to do little to Jaune, who slowly cantered down the steps. As he entered the arena, another few cheers erupted, mostly from Nora and from the back. Pyrrha turned her head around and saw Cardin's team hooting and hollering for Jaune.

As Jaune made it to the Arena and took out his weapon, the cheering stopped. Unlike Yang, Jaune made no fanfare. He just simply got into his stance in anticipation of the battle. The blonde girl, who had stopped punching her fists together, swished her hair back and cracked her knuckles.

Goodwitch's voice resonated through the halls, as it always had before every first match. "As with every class, the same rules apply. Do not have any intent to maim, intentionally injure, or kill your classmates. No cheap shots…" The professor glared at Yang. "Do not use any weapons other than your own, but, other than that, anything goes."

The professor stepped back towards the bleachers and pressed more buttons on her scroll. A countdown timer appeared above her, ticking down from 10 seconds. Yang got into a stance with her right foot out forward and her left foot out back, her arms clutched back as if to throw a punch. Jaune kept his stance, his shield covering his left flank and his sword clutched in his right hand.

The crowd seemed to follow the countdown, chanting the numbers as they neared zero. "...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!..." A siren indicated that the countdown was over.

Yang immediately used her arm gauntlets to propel herself forward, priming to throw a punch straight to Jaune. Punch met shield, and a clash had begun. Jaune took quite a few blows. Although many punches did, in fact, connect, very few did much to actually affect Jaune. He was mostly blocking their blows, but, with each connection, Jaune's shield began to wobble ever more.

 _That's weird. Why isn't Jaune attacking as much as he did against the Grimm?_ Pyrrha pondered as she watched the match. She began to cheer her partner on, although her eyes kept affixed on the movements each fighter made. It came to her attention that Jaune was almost exclusively on the defensive while Yang came with swift strikes. The cheers erupted around her, each blow only heightening said cheers. _He surely can't keep that up…_ Her musing went unheeded; only a single strike came from Jaune's blade- a smack with the side which sent Yang sprawling- broke the rather one -sided bombardment. This attack took a small, but solid chunk out of her already slowly depleting aura, but it seemed to not faze her. Each punch Yang threw seemed to grow stronger, and, with each punch, Jaune seemed to lose more ground. The bombshell began to near the yellow section of the aura, but Jaune's aura was starting to fall and match hers.

 _Oh… so her aura depletes as she attacks…_ Pyrrha suddenly realized the manner of Jaune's staking out: If he tires her out, he can more easily go for the kill. But his window of opportunity began to dwindle. One of Yang's punches knocked him from his stance, and he faltered a step or two.

"Come on, Jaune! Let's see what you can do!" Pyrrha found herself screaming, mixing her voice into the voices of so many others who watched this fight unfold.

Yang took advantage of this. Rushing into Jaune, she sent a left hook straight into his left arm, sending the shield flying off the stage. The girl then used her momentum, hair beginning to slowly burn behind her, to send a dust-powered jab right into Jaune's gut, which glowed that same pearly white that Pyrrha remembered. At that moment, both flew in the opposite direction. Jaune was sent sliding back, losing his balance and falling right on his bottom. Yang was sent spiraling backward as well, rolling across the floor before coming to a stop.

Pyrrha looked at each of their auras. Each bar rested firmly in the yellow, showing the power that each fighter contained. What worried her was the hit that Jaune seemed to take from that connection, his aura having taken a steep hit. The cheers had turned to silence. An anticipation swelled within the crowd, one that Pyrrha could feel and herself expressed.

Yang was the first to rise from the connection, shaking her right hand. Her eyes burned red, and her hair seemed to burst into flames. Her fists pulled back, her gauntlets priming themselves for another attack.

Jaune, on the other hand, slowly rose up, clutching his gut with his right hand. Each movement seemed cumbersome, from the slow grasp of his sword with his left hand to the staggering return to his feet.

Pyrrha stopped for just a moment. _Left hand? But he uses his right hand…_ Her thought processes were rather confused. Whatever thoughts she was to have after were lost as the crowd itself drowned them out.

Yang's launch was a blur. Pyrrha had seen this before: Yang would leave her opponents defenseless, weakening and disarming them with fisticuffs, and then go in for a singular punch to end the fight. This was nothing new, something that seemed to be a constant with the bombshell's fights.

"Yeah! You can do it, sis!" Ruby's innocent cheer cut through even the loudest voices. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. _The girl is dedicated to her sister…_

But, Jaune straightened himself at the last moment. He cocked his fist back, not unlike how Yang had done so with her fist. Instead of throwing a punch, however, he threw his forearm in the direction of Yang.

Yang's fist then collided with that forearm, creating a shockwave that sent Jaune's sword out of his hand, the grip having weakened from the collision, crashing against the hard ground. Upon seeing that Yang's punch was stopped, many spectators collectively gasped. Pyrrha eyed the scoreboard and saw that both of them took a pretty big hit from that. Both were on a low yellow, and it looked as if the end of the fight would come down to what came next.

Jaune was finally taking the offensive, sending a hard kick into Yang's left side. Yang winced as the kick sent her down to the ground. The kick took a good deal out of Jaune as well, as he went to the ground not long after her. Yang lay slumped over, her body laying on her side, with her left hand resting inside of her golden locks and her right hand dangling over her hips and across her stomach. Jaune himself was on all fours, heavily breathing, but he still stayed up, no matter how little he had left.

"The match is over." Came from Goodwitch, whose word was law in the arena… and, well, everywhere else. "The victor is Mr. Arc."

Pyrrha felt a swell of contentment with the victory. It was Jaune's first match and, with such an opponent, he put up a wonderful fight and came out victorious. Her sentiment was shared, it seemed: The entire crowd uproared in applause. Nora cheered wildly, and Ren respectfully clapped for the performance.

Jaune rose up, clutching his right shoulder. He shook it around and winced a little in pain. Goodwitch was receptive of his outcry and was frantically typing on her scroll.

Pyrrha could only watch as Jaune was pointed out of the room. _I guess he may have hurt something… maybe they're just taking caution. Yeah, could just be that. But I'm worried about him now…_

* * *

After the class, Pyrrha didn't even focus on getting lunch. She left the arena and headed straight for the gym, lying that she left something in the dorm and that she would catch Nora and Ren later.

 _I know I need to prove myself…_ Another punch rang against the dummy. Pyrrha let all of the latent frustration built up within her out on these dummies. It was the only way she felt she could actually express it; blowing it out on her teammates would be a waste of time and, as a leader, she could not let them see her like that.

Tears streamed down her face. _Thank the stars I don't ever wear makeup…_ Each punch began to feel weaker. Pyrrha knew that she could only hold up her strength for so long.

"I can't tolerate weakness." She sighed, her last punch faltering and leaving her standing in front of the dummy, arms resting by her side, chest rising and falling with each ragged, tired breath. "I can't… I need to prove that I'm good as his partner."

She walked away from the dummy and sat down in a cross-legged fashion, eyes never drifting from its featureless gaze.

Looking into it, Pyrrha saw two faces staring back at her.

The first was Cardin's, the face of contempt. The voice of division and opposition, the voice that brought her internal strife and pain. The voice that reminded her that she wasn't yet good enough… perhaps she wouldn't ever be.

The second was that of Jaune, her partner, the face of… well, Pyrrha couldn't quite place it. The voice of reconciliation and partnership, the voice that brought her comfort, despite his distant nature. But it also seemed to be the face of confusion and anxiety, the emotions that Pyrrha chiefly felt towards her partner.

What was she to think?

"Hey, Pyrrha," said second face's voice cut through her thoughts like the sharpest sword and dragged Pyrrha back into reality.

"Oh, Jaune!" She feigned a smile, using a hand swiping away hair to wipe away any stray tears.

In Jaune's hand, there was what seemed to be a sandwich wrapped up. He was no longer dressed in his armor, instead wearing a pair of black pants and a hoodie with a picture of a… cute bunny on it? Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ren and Nora… and Team RWBY... told me to go find you and bring this to you." He sighed. "Said that 'you were my partner and it was my duty to make sure you got food'. So… here. A sandwich. I also have some fruit in my pack." Upon noticing Pyrrha chuckling, Jaune's face contorted into one of rage. "Hey! Why are you laughing?!"

"I just… never thought… you'd be one to wear a hoodie like that!" Pyrrha continued to laugh between words before beginning to cough, her tiredness and exertion catching up to her.

"I… got it through a cereal company. It was free, so why not?" Hearing this only caused Pyrrha to laugh further and cough further. _Seriously?_

"...Are you okay?" Jaune's raised eyebrow brought Pyrrha to stop laughing, which only left her coughing for a moment.

"Yeah. I've been… practicing." She took a moment to find the best word for the situation. She didn't want to make him worry and tell him the truth, so she settled for the best possible replacement.

Jaune reached into his pack and pulled out a small container with some blackberries and blueberries as well as a small bottle of water. "Here. I brought you some food." He sat down the food and drink next to Pyrrha, and she happily partook in it.

"Thanks!" Each bite was blissful to the tired, hungry girl. After exerting herself, believing that she didn't do enough in the arena to justify rest, a respite and a meal felt comforting to Pyrrha.

"Was… this why you collapsed on the bed a few days ago?" Jaune quipped, breaking the bliss that the food carried with it.

"Uh…" _What should I do? He might think something is up… Should I tell him anything?_ "I was just… practicing." Pyrrha shook a little bit, nervous as could be over how her partner could respond to that answer.

"Ah, it's good that you were practicing. Practicing what?" Jaune responded absentmindedly. Pyrrha was a little shocked. She expected a 'why', knowing that they had just come from a sparring class… _But questioning what I was doing?_

"My punches and stuff like that. My form isn't great. I haven't really been winning much." Pyrrha stammered, unsure how to respond to what she was asked. "You… saw me out there. I was tossed about by Cardin like a lil' tumbleweed in the dust." Her accent came out, something that she found out began to die out the longer she stayed at school. It still came out from time to time, though, especially when she was tired.

"You did fine. You just need a little work." Jaune's gruff response elicited a little bit of shame from Pyrrha.

"Could you… help me out, Jaune?" Pyrrha gave in, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere without help from someone… anyone…

"I could, but, for your style, I don't think I am the best one to assist in your current stylistic problems. I can help you with your strength, but I don't think you'd benefit from learning my style." A small chuckle came from Jaune.

"Why can't you help me? I saw how you were able to block the shot." Pyrrha almost shouted in the face of her partner, which brought a grimace from him.

"I was taught that. Rather recently, actually." Jaune's response confused Pyrrha. _Wasn't that all him?_

"By who?"

"Ren."

* * *

 **A/N: Going into this next little section is going to be difficult; I'm having to make some tough decisions in order to make the story run as smoothly as possible and to develop stories and plotlines.**

 **Still, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave any praise or criticism in the Reviews, if you'd like.**

 **-C. Exodia**


	10. Chapter 10: Illusions

"Again."

Ever since she had begged Ren to help her with her style and form, Pyrrha had noticed a startling amount of improvement. She was still losing, yes, but she was actually holding up against her opponents.

"You're doing much better." Her kicks were fired with an airy quickness at Ren, who quickly dodged them. "You have a long way to go, but you're learning."

Every other evening, before dinner, the two would meet up at the gym to practice technique and style. Ren would imbue her with knowledge of martial arts and Pyrrha would just practice. Practice, practice, practice… practice against dummies, practice against Ren, practice against anything…

With each kick, Pyrrha felt much more tired. Her body ached, and her legs were screaming, but she kept moving forward, each one being blocked or dodged by Ren.

To mix it up and surprise Ren, she threw a punch, now strengthened with Ren's advice, right into his gut with all her might. It connected, sending him sprawling across the floor.

He looked back up at Pyrrha, clutching his gut and giving a thumbs up. Shaking, breathing heavily, the girl pumped her fists up in triumph. "Yes! I got a hit on you!"

Ren got up and dusted his pants off. "Yes, it seems you have."

"Do you want to do anything else? I think we're done with hand-to-hand combat for today." Pyrrha, in fighting Ren, seemed to find more confidence in her style.

Pyrrha had realized after the fight against Cardin that her fighting style was… disjointed. It wasn't consistent, and it did not fit her weapon. She went to the library and looked up other styles in order to find a way to work with her weapons.

While studying the styles utilizing javelins, she fell upon a style from Vacuo that utilized spears to parry and to break through defenses. Ultimately deciding upon it as a way to make her fighting more versatile, she acquired a few books on the subject.

Along with practicing martial arts techniques with Ren, she also supplemented her normal studies with the spear fighting texts. Long nights were spent on studying not only her course load but also practicing the material she was learning in her books as well.

This extra studying, although it had been killer on her sleep schedule, had given her great results. Her fights against Blake and Nora showed wonderful progress. She was actually able to land a few shots against Blake. By breaking through her semblance with a well-timed launching of Milo, she was able to shield bash Blake to the ground. However, Blake's weapon was able to eventually disarm her, and a few well-timed slashes had been enough to defeat Pyrrha.

 _Wait… was it shadows? Illusions?_ Whatever Blake's semblance had been, Pyrrha didn't know and Pyrrha didn't care. Perhaps she could ask later…

Against Nora, she struggled a lot more, preferring to dodge her heavy-handed blows. She seldom parried the shot with Milo, instead choosing to fall back to her defensive and evasive ways with Akouo. She was swiftly defeated, but she had been able to land jabs on Nora. The girl was just able to hit hard, hit fast, and hit often. Pyrrha knew this, and she also knew that, for the moment, she had not been a good match for her teammate.

But Pyrrha had soldiered on. All the training and practicing had given her the results she wanted to see. She showed more survivability. She felt better; less disjointed in her style.

It hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows for Pyrrha over the past few days. Cardin had been jeering at her a great deal in every fight and every encounter. He had been trying to put her off center; tripping her around every corner, and even roughing her up in the halls when they thought they were alone. His team had been joining in on the chants.

The thing that truly stung her most was that Jaune had begun fraternizing with Team CRDL. He had been for a while, and Pyrrha had been fine with it. They hadn't been a problem, but, ever since her second match, their attitude towards her had changed. They had once been respectful of her, allowing her to fight without a care. Now, they had only analyzed her. They looked for anything to chide her on, and would seize any opportunity.

But, as the days went on, their chants got worse. Regardless of their own results, they took the sweetest joy in taunting Pyrrha whenever she entered the ring.

Something Pyrrha noticed as an oddity, however, was that they never taunted her, never chided her, never did anything when Jaune was around. When she winced the first time he was with them, expecting some sort of physical or verbal abuse, they didn't oblige. They just about ignored her, except Jaune, who gave her a quick wave as they moved on.

Pyrrha knew she wasn't the only target. A few other students, often Faunus, one she came to know was named Velvet, were often the target of minor abuse: pulling on extremities, actively taking their things or finding ways to make them miserable at every corner. One even served detention for the sake of the rest, after stuffing one small boy into a trash can, but she knew that they did not feel remorse for their actions.

But it was, with Pyrrha, that the group seemed to be selective. From observing them with Jaune, they seemed to butter him up, offer a sense of positivity around him at all moments. Team CRDL almost disregarded her existence when her partner was with her, which had become increasingly rare as the days went on, or with them. But, when Jaune was not with them, they went right in on her, striking her from all angles.

All of these events, in the grand scheme of things, were minor in the young Mistralian's day, but their words- and their effects- stung Pyrrha deep within her very core. They took a deep toll on her- they left her scared and anxious, in fear of the next retaliation. They also made her dread a class that she once loved because she knew that's when the verbal abuse would be at its greatest. Pyrrha, however, knew that the day she won could be the day that they shut up.

Pyrrha Nikos was the partner of Jaune Arc, a champion of champions, the scion of the legendary Arc name… or so she had heard. And it felt like, as the days went on, the target on her back grew larger and larger, with more space for Team CRDL to hit her with inflammatory remarks or physical violence.

The nail in the coffin, however, was when Jaune started hanging with _them_ at lunch instead of his team. When he hung out with them, it felt like a knife in Pyrrha's heart. _Does he even know what they are about? Does he even know what they've been doing to her?  
_

Whether he knew or not, or whether he cared, Pyrrha knew not or cared not. She just hoped that Jaune wasn't just like them. He couldn't be...

She had taken to avoiding Jaune whenever she could. Turning in early just to avoid seeing him, leaving to work out before he woke up, she could only stand to be with him when she had to.

After a few days of upholding said routine, Pyrrha became used to it. She often felt a little groggy throughout the day, but it worked out well enough. She kept her grades up, and her arduous studying showed results. She got stronger and better with her weapon. With every passing day, Milo felt more comfortable in her hands. Akouo held more steadfast where it would once fail. Her confidence in her weaponry grew as her knowledge in the mechanics and semantics of her style grew. She felt like, soon, her vigilance towards training and practicing would yield its results: The long sought after victory that Pyrrha felt like she deserved. Maybe, after that, Cardin would shut up.

* * *

The next morning, Pyrrha was readying herself to go to the gym. She packed up all of her stuff to go to the gym. She looked up at the clock. _4:55 AM. He should wake up soon, but I can probably avoid him._

Stealthily creeping out of the room, she quickly went down the hall to sneak out of the dorms. Wearing her workout gear, she had one goal: practice with her weapons. She felt obligated- no, required- to continue to work on her stance and form.

Walking down the lamp-lit passage to the gym, she felt a presence move in behind her. Turning behind her, she saw nobody, but she kept on her guard. It was dark and early, so they could be hiding in the shadows. Regardless, Pyrrha kept her eyes shifting from all directions.

Feeling the presence come even closer to her, she began running. The phantom following her did not seem to break chase, but it now revealed itself, coming from a bush just out of her sight and rushing from the shadows at Pyrrha. It was a tall, hooded figure. It did not show any discernible weapon, but she could guess what its goals were. Her blood chilled; the run was now for her own sake. She needed to get away from it.

Rushing down the length of the walkway, Pyrrha could not evade her pursuer. Try as she may, it only felt like it was getting closer and closer with each step she took, each breath she exhaled. It was beginning to exhaust her, running at full speed for more than a couple of minutes, dodging between trees and around lamp poles.

She found herself rushing into a heavily lighted place: the courtyard of the academy. But she knew she could get no further. She turned to face her attacker. Looking them straight in the face, she could not see any facial features, nor anything to denote her pursuer. They even carried a pipe- wait… nobody at Beacon wielded a pipe. However, deep in her heart, Pyrrha knew who it was.

She could not think much more about it as a punch smacked her across the face, sending her spiraling. The second shot, with the pipe, connected with her left cheekbone and up towards the temple, knocking her into the stone bricks that lined the courtyard ground face first. Laying there, fading to unconsciousness, she noticed it slowly walk back into the shadows, fading into the dark of the night. As she passed out, all she could think of was her failure to get away, and the throbbing pain that begun to well all across her face.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Pyrrha came to her senses a couple of hours later, judging by the clock on the wall that read _7:30 am._ She clutched her head, still throbbing from the attack.

"I'm glad you're alright." The jubilant face of the doctor walked into the room. "It seems I am now to meet the partner of Jaune Arc. I'm Dr. Braun."

Pyrrha grimaced for a moment at the mention of _his_ name... but immediately calmed as the facial expression caused most of her face to throb.

"I wouldn't move; you have some nasty bruising all across your face and even your temple. I'm glad to say that it wasn't a concussion. After all that, you're quite lucky, Miss Nikos." The doctor spoke, equal parts relieved and concerned over the welfare of the patient. "Just lay back down and get comfortable; you'll be here for a bit to rest." Pointing to her stuff on the left side of the bed on a chair, she waved herself out and shut the door, leaving Pyrrha to ruminate.

 _Could it have been? Could it?_ Who it could have been was shuffling in her mind. It couldn't be any of RWBY; it was too tall for any of them. Same for her team, as much as Jaune began to take a great deal of the guilt in her mind. CRDL seemed the best fit, as her scrambling mind began to try and pick up the pieces.

 _Cardin._ Her mind suddenly decided upon a perpetrator, as it couldn't have been anyone else. As much as Pyrrha wanted to lash out, get the kid in trouble or worse… she had to make the message clear by herself. It had to be her hands to do it.

Her thoughts of revenge were dashed by the arrival of Ren and Nora. The usually jubilant Nora, whose smile radiated even in her deepest slumber, came in with a righteous fury etched upon her visage. With them, however, was someone she didn't expect: Blake Belladonna.

"Hey, everyone…" Pyrrha gave her best smile to her guests, who filed in quickly and moved around her bed.

"You doing okay?" Blake was the one to break the silence, her calm voice being a welcome break from the silence produced commonly by Ren but uncommonly by Nora.

"Yeah; I'm doing fine. The doctor says I'm lucky to not have a concussion. Hopefully, I'll be out by later today." Pyrrha looked to continue the conversation with Blake. _I don't think either are in the mood to talk right now._

"Good." Blake seemed to shift around as if she could feel the awkwardness that surrounded the entire room. _Nora's death glare would probably do that to someone._

Pyrrha noticed the book held in Blake's hands; it was the one that she had noticed her reading when they had met. "Why do you have your book with you?"

"Oh, yeah." Blake perked up and placed the book on Pyrrha's lap. "It's that book you said you wanted to read. I just… thought I would bring it. I finished it awhile ago, but I was never able to get it to you. It was… stuck."

Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how much that hurt her head. _Thankfully… the pain is starting to go down a bit. "_ How so?"

Blake shook her head. "You know how our leader is."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes with the smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. I definitely know how your leader is. But I think you enjoy her more than you let on."

Blake's eyes widened a bit, but Pyrrha noticed a small perk of the lips, a small smile forming on her face. "Yeah, she's… doing better than I expected."

Pyrrha sat up in her bed, admiring the cover as she had before. _Lavender F. Baum…_ Her fingers traced the engraving of the title and its author as she spoke, and she looked over at the ever silent partnership that was Ren and Nora. Ren's hand had been placed on Nora's shoulder, but that seemed to do little to quell the anger that was within the small redhead.

Pyrrha's fake smile faded into a neutral look. She turned back to Blake, nodding and rubbing her eyes. "Well, Blake, I wish you a good day. I hope I enjoy this book, and I'll have it back as soon as I can. Thank you."

Blake reciprocated the nod, and was out of the room quickly, leaving only a shadow's presence.

After Blake's departure, Nora finally broke her uncharacteristic silence. "I'll break their legs."

Pyrrha's eyes themselves widened. She shook her head as violently as her bruises would let her at the notion Nora had proposed. This still left her nauseated; the bruises seemed to cause a bit of pain as even slight head movements sent them flaring up. "It's not necessary. I just need to get better so I can prove myself good enough."

Ren's eyebrow raised upward, his face garnering a very inquisitive look. "She didn't say anything about that. Is there something going on that we don't know about?"

Pyrrha was taken aback at Ren's accusation. "No. There isn't." She put on a stern, unemotional face to try and sell the point to the duo.

"Are you sure, Pyrrha?" Ren's inquisitive look died down back into his normal, expressionless visage. "You've been attacked on campus in the dark. That's something serious. And we all know who did this. Everyone on campus does. They just don't have proof."

Pyrrha shook her head. "There's nothing going on, Ren. I swear to you. I can handle anything you throw at me. I'm your leader; put some faith into me."

Nora was the one to speak up this time, her voice tainted with a deep concern. "Pyr, it's not that we don't have faith in your ability as a leader. We don't have faith that you'll solve this on your own."

Pyrrha shuddered. "I just can't sit back and let other people solve my problems, guys!" She actually barked out, no matter how much the pain in her head throbbed, screaming at her to stop. She toned her voice down, but the intent stayed the same. "I've gone through my whole life allowing others to save me from my situations. If I'm going to evolve as a leader, I'm going to need to solve some problems by myself. If I don't, what am I?"

Nora again responded, her concern turning into a silver-tongued vitriol. "A teammate."

Ren shook his head and placed his hand on Nora's shoulder. "I think you need some time to think this through, Pyrrha. It's becoming a problem. Everyone's noticing. You… don't look the same. You're working yourself too hard over something that isn't truly necessary."

 _Not the same? What?_ Pyrrha couldn't comprehend that. She couldn't take that notion seriously; she was the same Pyrrha Nikos that walked into Beacon a few weeks ago. Her tongue fumbled for a thing to say, but couldn't find anything except meaningless babble.

"All I'll say is… you need help, Pyrrha." Nora again shook her head. "Come to us when you realize it." The small redhead proceeded to walk out, her gaze not even meeting Pyrrha's again.

Pyrrha could only put her head in her hands. She walked out to use the restroom, stopping at the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face again and looked back up into the mirror.

A small scar on her right cheek was the first thing she noticed. No doubt from the attack earlier in the morning, when she scraped the stones on the ground, but it quickly became just one thing on a number of problems. Most of the left side of her face was deeply bruised; a deep shade of purple lined it from her cheek all the way up to her temple. She assumed it wasn't as bad as it was when she was found, but it still worried her nonetheless.

Pyrrha noticed she looked a bit more gaunt- she was paler, she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep that she experienced trying to keep herself away from Jaune, and her eyes no longer glowed as they had before. She looked like a banshee; her face sunken and its features holding less youth and life in them.

She shook her head. Surely this was an illusion… only seeing what had been described transfixed on her healthy face, glowing with youth and vigor. But, it was so. _I've been so enraptured with getting better that I've… neglected other things. I better go back and just sleep…_

A tiredness weighed upon Pyrrha as she trudged listlessly back to her infirmary bed, with the aim of getting some actual sleep.

After about two hours of sleep, she was awakened by a knock on the door. In walked Professor Goodwitch, as emotionless as ever.

"Good morning, Miss Nikos." Her voice was as authoritative and calm as ever.

"Good morning, Professor Goodwitch." _Why now?_ Pyrrha softly groaned, almost mumbling her way through the greeting.

"I trust you have been resting well. I am happy to hear that you did not suffer a concussion from the blow. I am simply here to ask for anything you can remember. Did you see anything?" Pyrrha, in her haze, could denote a small amount of relief in the older woman's voice. Otherwise, there was little difference.

"I saw a pursuer. They were carrying a pipe. They were covered from head to toe; no hair could be seen. I couldn't even denote if they were a boy or a girl. They had been taller than me… that's what I can remember." Pyrrha knew who probably was the culprit. _Probably_ was the key word though. It would deeply upset the girl if she sent the wrong person into trouble.

"Who do you think could've done it?" Goodwitch's voice never faltered, not for even a moment. Her response was rapid, and from what Pyrrha could notice before the woman pulled up her scroll, her whip was clutched ever tighter.

"I have a few names who I think could have done it." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head for a moment before placing it back on her pillow. She didn't feel right naming any names, and the names that dribbled from her lips felt disoriented, grasping at straws to satisfy Goodwitch. "Cardin Winchester… any of his team really… maybe Yang, her temper could've gotten the best of her..."

Goodwitch shook her head. "As much as I can agree with your sentiment, I don't think she would have any reason to attack you. From what I've seen, she has a rivalry with Mr. Arc, but she would have no reason to attack you from this."

Pyrrha shrugged. _I can't really fight with that notion._ "I guess you're right. Sorry… after all this, I'm still a bit shaken up."

The professor nodded slightly, her eyes never facing away from the screen in front of her. "Anyone else?"

Pyrrha gulped a little bit. _As much as I don't want to think he could've…_ "Jaune Arc." Her memory of everything was a bit fuzzy, but she wasn't often hit so hard. She only felt a few were capable of such a deed and, after all the time spent with Cardin, perhaps he had gotten to her partner.

Glynda's eyes widened. "That's… a serious accusation, Miss Nikos. Do you think your partner could really be capable of such a thing?"

Pyrrha rubbed her temples, exhaling a deep sigh. "That's the thing, Professor Goodwitch. Everything happened so fast and… I don't know anymore." That was true. She really didn't know anymore. What had happened to Jaune? He seemed to focus most of his time lately on Team CRDL's affairs and so little on those of his team. They were together when they had to be, but the team wasn't really together.

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed slightly. "I think what you may need to do as well is to put more trust into your teammates. I've noticed, over the past few days, that you all have broken apart. It shows even in when you're sitting in my sparring class. Nora and Ren stayed rather close, but what about you and your partner? He's socializing with Team CRDL and you're sitting there… alone."

Pyrrha tried to respond, but Goodwitch continued. "Your team composition is not healthy. I don't think your situation is anywhere near irreparable, but it will become a problem as the year goes on, Miss Nikos. I will look into each of these… suspects, but my suggestion is this: Try and reconcile with Mr. Arc. It's necessary to have your team come together. And quickly. But, for now, get some rest and try and think about how you can bring everyone together."

Pyrrha could only nod. "Alright, Professor Goodwitch. Thank you for the advice, and thank you for all you're doing."

The professor looked Pyrrha square in the eyes for a moment, before returning to her scroll. "It is my job, Miss Nikos." The door then closed behind the woman, leaving Pyrrha alone in her rumination.

 _We just need to get this right, Pyrrha. It's best for all of us if we can just bring everyone back together._ Pyrrha sat up. As much as she didn't want to associate with Jaune due to his time with Cardin, she realized it was necessary to bring the team back together.

 _After all, I can get him away from Cardin._

* * *

A few hours later, Pyrrha was allowed to leave the infirmary and return to the dorm, with a request to check in if she felt any ill effects.

After checking in for missed notes, she began the walk back to her dorm with plans to try and do her work.

Along the way, she felt a presence, not unlike that of the one that pursued her early that morning. A chill ran down her spine, flowing through her body and expelling itself through her extremities. Pyrrha slowly turned around, trembling.

The hooded figure, in the distance. Or… was it? _I probably just haven't had enough sleep._

Pyrrha continued walking, now picking up the pace to avoid not having to be out in public for too long. But, that same chill ran down her spine, and her head now ached again. Her blood rushed, and her body felt the urge to run.

Turning around, again, it was nothing. Pyrrha shook her head, trying to calm down. _Yeah… I haven't had enough sleep. That'll probably help._ With that, she made it to her dorm. Opening the door, she stepped inside of the building, now safe behind closed doors.

* * *

 **A/N: This will be an interesting turn of events. As usual, any praise and criticism can go into the Review section. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I am working on finishing the next chapter as we speak. Happy reading, everyone! Also, my word; this chapter passes 40,000 words for the fic!  
**

 **Betas: ThemyThink, Hermit**

 **-C. Exodia**


	11. Chapter 11: Fall From Grace

The rest of the day had gone relatively simply: Pyrrha rested and caught up. The sleep that a nap gave her allowed her to feel more invigorated; color had begun to return to her cheeks, and she no longer felt groggy. She could sense a new stability within her as well.

She had also started to read the book Blake had given to her, a promise now fulfilled. _Hyde Park. What an interesting title._ She devoured a great deal of the novel quickly; the bulk of it was about a man with two souls, fighting for control as Blake had said. However, the book seemed to dive deeper into the roles of class and the control of self in the Society during the Great War. The first soul, named Mr. Dent, a well-mannered soul of Atlas well-renown for his generosity and kindness, battling against the second soul, the nasty thief and murderer Mr. Hyde… apparently representing the infiltration of those who sought to control art and free expression? Pyrrha couldn't eke out every detail, but she was able to understand that part of Hyde's character.

She had not finished the book, having left it on her dresser, but she had plans to quickly complete it at a later date. Pyrrha had reckoned that she would feel even better after a good night's sleep. Turning out the lights above her dresser, Pyrrha fell onto her pillow. After waving a good night to everyone in the room, she went to sleep. _Perhaps tomorrow will give me opportunities to connect with the rest of the team._

* * *

"Good morning, Pyrrha!" Nora's voice brought a bit of surprise. _I've always been the first one up… well, maybe after Jaune. But these two never beat me up._

Pyrrha sat up. _Oh no, I'm late!_ It had to be that. It couldn't be anything else; she was never asleep after them.

"Got a good night's rest?" Ren quietly asked. Pyrrha nodded. "Good. You'd been worrying us lately. You really needed it, Pyrrha. How you had been, so obsessive… it kept us on edge."

Jaune's presence instinctively made Pyrrha's skin crawl. _But I need to… mend bridges._ She breathed a sigh. "Yeah. You did worry us, partner." As much as she wanted to believe her partner, Jaune's affiliation with Cardin made her distrust his words and force herself to express apathy towards Jaune's worrying. Her fingers tapped on the edge of the bed, her eyes darting towards the exit, to the window, anywhere else.

"You okay?" Jaune's continued questioning to her, which had been both missed and welcomed over the last few days, brought her eyes back into the gaze of her partner.

"Yeah… it's just… you've not been hanging out with us much lately, Jaune." Pyrrha noticed that her voice, while much more there than it had been the previous day, was still quite spacey in comparison to normal. "You've been hanging with Cardin and avoiding us." The retort felt true. But, the confidence she held for even a moment soon withered. It felt like the gaze that had watched her on the walk back to the dorm was able to permeate her in even her most private areas… the ethereal glance that kept a vigilant, yet malevolent eye on her every step.

Jaune seemed to get defensive. "It's felt like you've avoided me, Pyrrha. I've hung out with other people because it's seemed that you guys don't reach out to me."

Nora broke herself into the conversation. "The solution is simple, then: We need to spend time together! Maybe after school, we can go into town. We could go shopping, get our hair done, eat good food…" Ren seemed to stop her, trying to prevent her from trailing off further.

Pyrrha gave a small smile. "Sure. I could get my weapon buffed up." She reached down and picked up Milo. "He's taken a lot of scrapes from the fights we've been doing. But… I really don't have much money guys. I can really only afford the repair to Milo; and I'm saving for other things, too."

Jaune sighed. "Pyrrha, this is a day out on the town. We should probably live a little. You know what? I'm your partner. I can help pay for a little extravagance for you."

Pyrrha calmly glanced back. "Alright…" Her acquiescence was reluctant; she never liked having others spend money on her, and she still felt uneasy around her partner. _And, to think, not long ago we were friendly. Let's hope we can get back to good terms. For the sake of the team, I guess…_

* * *

Pyrrha knew she was seeing things again. Because that hooded figure began to rear its ugly, formless visage around every corner.

Even with her team, she felt its presence, the spine-chilling phantom creeping behind her back. She knew it wasn't real, just a trick of her sleep-deprived mind, but it still shocked her.

Pyrrha could not understand why it still came around to mess with her tranquility. She knew why it existed: her sleep deprivation; trying to improve her style without care to how, and her obsessive avoidance of Jaune over the last few days. It felt like something that was… very uncharacteristic to herself.

As they walked, the meaningless conversation went straight over her head as the tired girl went lost in her mind. She dropped back a little bit to capture her thoughts away from everything. It felt a bit more tranquil when she could just focus on the background ambiance, the fountain, the chirping of birds flying overhead...

"You okay, Pyr?" Nora's voice broke Pyrrha from the trance she had herself under. "You still don't seem well."

"No, no, it's fine," came Pyrrha's response. "I'm just… thinking. Trying to clear my head. My problem is… who would do that? Hit me over the head with a pipe?"

"All I know is that I'd like to break their legs. Personally." Nora nonchalantly quipped, placing a great deal of emphasis on the last words. Turning over to Ren, Pyrrha noticed him only shrug and focus back on walking.

"Nora, no. Violence is not the answer here. We need to just find a peaceful situation for this." Pyrrha motioned quickly to Nora, who only laughed. "I just know I can find a way out of this."

"Pyrrha, this is too far gone to let you solve this peacefully. Someone hit you with a pipe. Peace does not stop bullets. Words cannot stop a pipe going to your head." Jaune's words made Pyrrha stop for a second. Immediately, compounded by her overarching anxiety on naming Jaune as one of the subjects of who could have assailed her, she shuddered. Before anyone could react, she kept moving forwards. Behind her back, she could hear whispers of concern, but she moved away from all of it.

* * *

Sitting in the bleachers, watching the fights roll by, Pyrrha's anxiousness and anger began to fester. She knew it could not have been Jaune, and every ounce of her being turned an uneasy insecurity into a sort of sureness about the events that transpired the day before: it couldn't have been anyone else. It was Cardin. Pyrrha's umbrage against the sentinel of all that represented her opposition burned deep within her entire being. _I cannot lose. I cannot give him the coals to stoke the fire._

All of her being hoped for Cardin's name to appear against her as soon as possible. She had trained and fought hard for the moment that would soon come. She would prove herself in the ring, show that Pyrrha Nikos was not just a weakling.

* * *

"Pyrrha Nikos." When it came around for her turn, she stood up with a sense of pride. She felt, for once, that she was ready to win. Her hands clenched tight against Milo and Akouo, and she gritted her teeth to allow a shudder to pass through her body. Moving down the stage, she stopped for just one moment. She looked up and glared at Cardin, before turning back towards the stage, ignoring any jeers that came from above.

Walking down to the stage, she awaited the name of her opponent to be spoken. The crowd's voices began to die down as the roulette of faces appeared on the board opposite to Pyrrha's on the screen.

"Ruby Rose." Goodwitch's voice reverberated through the room, her words coating every inch of the room with a sense of tension. The bouncy young girl cantered down the steps, the folded down scythe resting on her right hip.

Pyrrha sighed, grasping Milo even tighter. Knowing that her opponent was a bouncy, flighty one, she minutely loosened her grip on Akouo. She moved around the edge of the arena, moving inwards to her position to the right of Goodwitch. Ruby stood to the left, quickly letting out Crescent Rose behind her, its shadow engulfing much of the small girl's body.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But I need to win this." Pyrrha solemnly spoke, putting herself into a defensive stance. She made herself hard to hit, placing Akouo strategically in front as to avoid allowing much space. She then extended her arm to place Milo as forward as she could make it.

"You're gonna have to beat me to get it!" Ruby taunted, spinning Crescent Rose around her body multiple times. Pyrrha noted that each movement sent the crook of the blade around Ruby's small frame.

"I hope I can pull this off." Pyrrha readied for the countdown to begin.

"10! 9!" The first two numbers counted down. Ruby's stance shifted into a wider one, probably to facilitate a burst of energy, as she was known to do. Pyrrha went into a bouncier one, on the defensive, trying to counter her opponent's speed with evasiveness.

"8! 7! 6!" As the numbers counted down, a sort of unease contrasted with her readiness. However, it could not overcome the fire she felt to prove herself in the heat of battle, armed and primed with all that she had learned.

The rest of the numbers felt like a blur to Pyrrha. The only things that her anger could focus on were her opponent and… Cardin. As much as she wanted to place all of her attention on the battle, the desire to show the heavy-handed brute what for was strong enough to divert some of that towards Pyrrha's adversary.

When the bell rang to begin the fight, Ruby immediately gained distance from Pyrrha before performing a lightning fast front flip. While in mid-air, she opened up her scythe gun and took a quick shot at her much more defensive opponent. Pyrrha dodged to the side from the sniper fire, narrowly dodging the first shot that ricocheted off the solid ground with a loud bang. She managed to keep ahead of the shots by running sporadically, slowing down and speeding up randomly to throw off the young sniper's aim. It was tiring but Pyrrha soldiered on. She needed to get close to Ruby to land her shots. A lucky hit nicked her shield, almost pushing her to the ground. Pyrrha was only able to prevent this by falling into a combat roll, using the precious moments to regain her balance. A muffled _click_ was heard by Pyrrha, different from the usual sound of a charger handle flying back as another round was chambered into the rifle. She knew it from watching the fights and paying attention to everything that happened: the sound of a magazine detaching from a gun. She changed direction, rushing through the arena floor towards her opponent who had neglected to move from her position, she found an opening into Ruby's defenses. _Maybe she didn't expect to be engaged in melee?_ She rocketed herself into a jump over the gun scythe to take a shot.

A blur was what Pyrrha was met with, both the gun and its owner disappearing from Pyrrha's field of vision. _A feint!_ Pyrrha's attack, a slash meant for the speedy fighter, met naught but thin air. She took a guarded stance, keeping her shield in front of her while circling around, searching the arena for any sign of her opponent. A strong slash to her back ended that small pause in the fighting, making its mark on Pyrrha's aura and sending her flying forwards the ground. She fell into a roll which allowed her to be on her feet fast and put her shield between the mini speed demon and herself. She shook her head and looked towards her opponent.

"Is that all that you got?" Pyrrha realized a taunt or two might be necessary, and she took the opportunity. _Anything to send Ruby off-kilter._

Ruby appeared surprised for just a moment. "Nope!" _Great._ The girl disappeared in a trail of rose petals once more, launching herself with Crescent Rose directly at Pyrrha like a cannonball. Akouo moved in anticipation of Ruby's attack, dodging the downwards-moving swing from the scythe that buried into the arena for a few moments and using the now wound up shield to bash it into Ruby's face, pushing her backward. _Yes!_ Pyrrha was giddy over the successful hit and pressed her staggering foe further. A follow-up slash from the side hit Ruby full on with the blade, making her stagger back and drop her rifle. She bounced back from her opponent, standing between Ruby and Crescent Rose, anticipating retaliation to come her way and not willing to overstretch in an all out attack. Pyrrha did not know what Ruby could do, even without her weapon, and wasn't sure how she would try and get her weapon back.

The small girl quickly got back into a fighting stance, just this time lacking her signature weapon. Pyrrha took her stance to ready for the next attacks that would come her way. With Akouo protecting her torso and Milo outstretched, Pyrrha readied herself for the cannonball-like rush that would have to come her way if her diminutive opponent wanted to have any chance at retrieving Crescent Rose and winning this.

Within the lull of the fight, the crowd erupted. It was as if they realized that the fight was getting interesting. A few jeers arose from atop the stands, obvious to Pyrrha as to who it was. She could only respond with a glare, her frustration intensifying. A moment too long spent glaring at the duo made her blind to Ruby. The young girl once more disappearing in a red flash and leaving behind a trail of ruby petals. She attempted to swirl around and to hit her opponent where she must be pulling her weapon out of the ground, only to overstretch and hit thin air. Pyrrha swiveled her head around to find where her opponent could be, only to be hit with a fist from behind. It did no damage to her aura whatsoever as the physical strength behind it was minuscule but it still managed to topple the already unbalanced Pyrrha. Pyrrha scrambled onto her feet just as she heard the sound of something being forcefully pulled out of the ground. She turned around just in time to take a shot to the stomach from Ruby's sniper rifle, making her recoil back, she could only dodge to the side from another shot and ready her shield as more shots came her way.

After another shot deflected off of Akouo, Pyrrha began another rush towards the sniper. Dodging and weaving to avoid getting shot, she angled her shield to protect her right flank. Taking a quick glance towards the aura levels, Pyrrha noticed that Ruby had lost a lot more than she had in the previous exchange. She guessed that the small girl would take a more defensive stance and try to take the attack on in a way to inflict minimal damage.

Instead, to Pyrrha's surprise, the little girl charged with the scythe deployed and ready to slash. Due to the increased range over Pyrrha's shortsword, the first attack belonged to Ruby once again. An overhead swing coming from Pyrrha's left side was avoided with her ducking out of the way, only for the other girl to twirl around and hit her much lower with a much faster strike from the same side. This strike connected with Pyrrha's left flank, knocking the wind from her and sending her sliding away.

Another overhead strike was quick to follow from the smaller girl, only launching dust into the air as Pyrrha rolled to her right on the ground. An attack came in from the side again but the composed shield user lowered it to clash with the scythe when it came close, sending it careening upwards and unbalancing its wielder.

Pyrrha rushed forward again, hoping to utilize the massive opening she had just created, only for Ruby to move with her scythe, letting her feet leave the ground and using the other girls shield as a springboard. Using her own weapon as an anchor that yanked her away, Ruby was able to put distance between herself and Pyrrha. For a millisecond the scythe barrel was pointed at Pyrrha as Ruby went in to land and she took the shot, hitting Pyrrha's shield full on and sending the shooter sliding back once more.

Dancing around the stage, Pyrrha noticed a slight pattern beginning to build with Ruby's movements. _She seems to prefer my left flank. Let's try feinting her there and see what happens._ With that, her improvised plan was set into motion. After another brief clash as the two combatants recovered again from going at each other, Pyrrha moved to the side, setting up a stance by firmly planting her feet onto the ground. _Let's see how she attacks me this time. With any luck, I will be able to get her._

For a few moments, there was a pause in the fight, allowing Pyrrha to come out of the battle haze once more and to take in what was going on around her. She became distracted by the audience, most notably by the jeers coming from the very back, and was left her open for attacks.

Ruby launched herself quickly again, using the recoil of her shots to propel herself forward even faster than her semblance usually would allow her to go towards Pyrrha, shocking the spear-wielder. She stepped to the side to block the left flank from Ruby, only for the girl to seamlessly adapt to the situation and flip her weapon the other way and do a back twirl, smashing the pointy end of the massive scythe into Pyrrha's unprotected right flank.

Rage bubbled beneath the calm facade Pyrrha put up for everyone. The already damaged focus was weakening even further by her mind not being wholly focused on the fight. Much of its capacity now went towards cursing Cardin and his cronies. It also cursed Ruby for being so difficult to take down and thus her thoughts became muddled. She took shots at Ruby, but they became less accurate, meeting solid opposition from the much more focused Ruby. Each shot was easily deflected or dodged by the lithe speedster. Ruby seemed as composed as ever, bouncing around and taking slashes at Pyrrha. Pyrrha was beginning to struggle under the pressure. The pressure of the jeers combined with the frustration of her inability to finish the fight now brought her intense emotional stress. _I can't lose this. I've worked too hard to let myself get this far just to fail…_

Turning over one last time to look at Cardin, Pyrrha was taken aback. It was as if her bogeyman had merged with him. She no longer saw the face of her present tormentor. Now, it was only the ethereal visage that had haunted her ever since yesterday morning. Her shield dropped and her stare went distant.

What happened next was a complete blur to Pyrrha. She had lost control of herself, acting only in anger and frustration at the hooded figure. She could only faintly remember slapping away Crescent Rose with her spear, utilizing strength she had no idea she had. By hooking the curved blade underneath her sword arm and twirling, ripping the weapon from its user's hand and slapping her in the face with it, the rampaging Pyrrha easily tossed aside the now frightened Ruby. She followed with a golf swing at Ruby with her own scythe, sending the small girl flying against the wall, then sliding down it, going limp. Before the round was signaled over she cumbersomely handled the unconscious girl's weapon with her semblance, the black glow enveloping all of it. She then turned around so that she was facing the open mouthed and shocked Cardin before flinging the weapon at the bully.

Immediately coming to her senses, Pyrrha realized something was very wrong. The confused girl shuddered deeply and looked around. The entire arena had gone completely silent. The whirs of the air conditioning and the occasional beep from the screen were the only sounds that emanated through the halls. The quietness disturbed Pyrrha. _Is there… something wrong?_

The first thing Pyrrha noticed was that Crescent Rose was not in Ruby's hands. Instead, it was embedded in the wall beside Cardin's head, the bladed edge forcing Cardin's head against the wall, unable to move as the weapon had gone so deep that the blade was touching the boy's neck. The entirety of the back row had vacated, as well as much of the back of the stands, most likely in fear of a weapon coming straight at their own head. Her own weapons were scattered on either side of the arena. Akouo laid by where she last stood. Milo lay a few feet away from the unconscious Ruby.

Looking over to her opponent, Pyrrha realized that she wasn't standing where she was when she last noticed her…. _Before I saw that damned figure…_ Instead, the small girl was sprawled next to the wall a few feet away from Pyrrha. She ran over to check on her opponent. She realized that the girl had a new scar running down her right cheek. Blood rushed from a small wound on Ruby's face. Pyrrha gasped between her labored breaths. _Oh no… did I… I broke through her aura..._

"Pyrrha Nikos is the victor…" Goodwitch's voice echoed through the halls, a twinge of surprise and outrage noted in her voice. Her face was displayed on the screen, but it did not matter now. Pyrrha only faintly realized that it was her that did it. The ultimate regret seeped through her entire being, the gradual realization deepening the magnitude of the horror and emotional pain she experienced.

Two figures arose in the audience, which had taken on a look of collective horror. The first was her partner, Jaune. His face had a mixture of worry and fury, which unsettled Pyrrha. She shook in her boots, eyes widened in fear and shock. The second, however… was the one that scared her the most: Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister. Whose eyes flashed red as she made a slow movement down the hallway.

Pyrrha was frozen for a few moments. She felt like a deer in headlights; their movements felt like an eternity. She forgot about the fight. She forgot about her studies. She forgot about all else. Only the two figures that began to approach her and the one who she hurt. The rest were, as far as she was concerned in the moment, non-existent.

She knew what she had to do. She needed to get away, clear her head… move onwards to find a place where she could do this.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her wrist. Pyrrha jerked it away, trying to get away from the moment. "No!" She screamed, beginning to run. She forgot Milo. And Akouo. And her team. And Ruby's. And everything. She just needed to run. Nothing else seemed to make sense in her head. _Just. Run._

And run she did.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter, especially the fight scene, went through a lot of editing until it got to this point. I'm sorry to say that, coming up, the next chapter or two might be slow to get out because I have my final tests coming up after this week and I have to focus a great deal on those. I'll still be writing to make sure that everything is good to go, but I would like everyone reading just to know why I might be a little less frequent.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Betas: Hermit, ThemyThink**

 **-C. Exodia**


	12. Chapter 12: Speak

Jaune had kept a close eye on his partner. He knew a great deal about how Pyrrha's fighting style worked, and wanted to see her improvements. She had not worked with him as of recently, and he had been unsure why. They had seen some good physical progress; Pyrrha had been able to lift stronger weights and she seemed faster. This showed in the Arena. In the rare times that they had been together, Jaune was able to see the improvements, notably in her dodging what would have easily struck her in the past.

This battle, however, was a true testament to how much she seemed to have improved. Her technique, her abilities, her tactics… everything had gotten better. But, as time went on, he had noticed… maybe she was slowing down.

Perhaps it was her sleeping pattern? Even he had noticed that she may not have been getting enough sleep. The attack had shaken him- it shook the whole team. _Who had the gall to attack Pyrrha? She didn't do anything to provoke anyone._ To Jaune, it just made no sense.

But the day before, after she had recovered and come back to consciousness, Jaune noticed, from what little he had been able to see her, that she was… _off._ Very off. They had not really gotten close again, but that she was kept from her classes was enough to concern him.

From Pyrrha's outburst, to even the paranoia and seclusion that the girl placed herself through, it was easy to see why Jaune's concern wasn't ill-placed. For as well as she fought in that encounter, there was something… wrong. She seemed to be constantly staring at Cardin. Why she would be putting importance to his friend, Jaune couldn't ascertain. He didn't really seem to be doing anything wrong, besides maybe inciting emotion in the crowd. He had been jeered in the past, and it wasn't any problem to him. _Maybe Pyrrha isn't… used to this sort of thing?_

In the heat of the moment, Jaune had shrugged off the comments. His sisters had toyed with him, teasing him from youth. When the two ganged up on him, it was always in harmless fun but was accompanied by those sorts of things. In training, they often insulted and jeered at him on purpose to 'toughen him up', as his father had called it. He simply didn't see any harm in the action -; he was just used to it. He was desensitized to the manner of those insults because it had been so ingrained in his mind.

Having to sit next to the rest of the team made sure that he had not heard every word, but… in hindsight, maybe he was letting too much pass through at her. Still, Cardin was his friend. Maybe he had a reason for it? _I mean… I don't think Cardin is the kind of guy who would do that to someone, let alone my own partner. ...Is he?_

But, when everything seemed to fall apart was when Pyrrha dropped her weapons. She had gone into a mode of shock that he hadn't seen before. The most surprising bit was that she had activated her semblance. Jaune had not seen it before, so it came as a shock how she was able to easily rip Crescent Rose straight from Ruby's hands with just her brute strength. Sending the weapon at Cardin's head, nearing taking with it the heads of other classmates, was just icing on the cake.

The room froze in the seconds to follow. Ruby just stood there as Pyrrha wailed on her, the defenseless opponent, fist and spear connecting with her small frame. The final shot, the spear leaving Pyrrha's outstretched hand, left Ruby bleeding from her cheek and sprawled across the floor. The moment Pyrrha collapsed on the ground, Jaune realized something was wrong. _A victor would have triumphed in their victory._

When he rose up in the crowd, a few things rushed through his mind. Firstly, to check on Pyrrha. He needed to ask her questions about what went through her mind at the moment of the attack. She was his partner; he felt like he had a right to know. Secondly, what in the hell has been going on between Cardin and Pyrrha? The fact that she launched Crescent Rose at him, in particular, could be written off as a coincidence… but, with all the evidence placed in front of him, it couldn't be anything but with purpose.

What scared him, was that Yang came from her seat as well. _Maybe she's just going for Ruby. But, if she's going for Pyrrha, that girl's emotions could get the best of her._ Realizing that he could glimpse red irises from within the mass of blonde hair, Jaune began to move faster down the steps. A sense of fear and desperation washed over the boy; he realized that, if Yang got to Pyrrha first, something terrible could happen.

After noticing Pyrrha bolt out of the room, Jaune followed her. He felt Yang's presence move with them, and Jaune turned his trot into a full-on sprint. _She can't catch her first._ As he exited the door, he saw people begin to get up, and Goodwitch frantically typing on her scroll. Quickly shrugging that off, he set his focus on keeping up with his partner.

Exiting the room, the two adversaries moved full speed ahead in the chase to catch Pyrrha. Watching doors pass by, Jaune and Yang were both neck and neck with each other. Her locks flashed backward, and she used her gauntlets to speed ahead of Jaune. Yang turned to Jaune and snarled. "I need to speak with her! She can't do that to Ruby!"

Jaune didn't respond. He couldn't respond. He just focused solely on catching up to Pyrrha. And Pyrrha didn't seem to want to make it easy. Jaune saw her turn her face back to her two pursuers for but a split second. She then used the metal of Yang's gauntlets to send her flying into a set of lockers. With the distraction of Yang falling behind them, Jaune stalwartly kept after Pyrrha. _Thank you for taking her out of the situation._ However, this grace period was not for long. Quickly afterward, she sent a metal trash can flying in his direction. It collided with Jaune and sent him sprawling into Yang, who had only begun to get back up. The two collided with a wall. Jaune watched Pyrrha bolt around a corner, and then she was gone.

"Ugh… dammit…" Jaune heard from under him as Yang rose up from under him. "How was she able to use my gauntlets against me?"

Jaune looked back at Yang, shaking his head as she inspected her gauntlet. "Her semblance deals with metal, Yang. How else could she have ripped Crescent Rose from your sister's hands? Or used your weapons to incapacitate you?"

Cocking the gauntlets back into their prone position, she had a scowl return to her face. "Whatever it was, she needs some sense knocked into her. She could have hurt Ruby even more than she did."

Jaune looked at Yang, unsure why she didn't mention what else happened with Crescent Rose. "She also launched your sister's weapon at Cardin. That was really reckless; he could've been hurt, too!"

Yang gave Jaune a cold stare, her eyes momentarily flashing red. "Are you serious?" Her words cut deep and were followed by a hard slap across Jaune's left cheek. Jaune winced; even her slaps were embued with a mastery of control and strength.

"What was that for? I was just caring for someone's well-being!" As much as the realizations had come across Jaune's mind, he felt like he was justified in caring for a friend's well-being. _Was it wrong to care about that?_

Yang's cold stare turned into one of disgust, recoiling slightly backward from Jaune. "Are you serious, Jaune?! Are you really that dense? Cardin has been bullying Pyrrha for a few weeks now. As much as it doesn't excuse what she's done to Ruby, it also doesn't allow you to defend that reprehensible asshole!"

At that moment, the last suspicions and speculations that he had brought up over the last forty-eight hours began to make sense. _Cardin is not the person who I thought he was. He's another one of those people…_ The taste of bile began to fill Jaune's mouth. He had associated himself with the wrong crowd again, thinking… hoping… that they wouldn't just praise his fame and distance him from those who might really matter. _How was I blind to it? He and his lot… another group of people just looking for my fame, or my power, or…something, anything._

"You're right, Yang. I've screwed up royally." Jaune sighed deeply and brushed himself off before getting up. "I guess it's time for me to set it right. Let me talk to her first, please. She is my partner, and I'm the one who messed this all up." He tried to reason with Yang, who just stood there, her arms crossed across her chest.

Yang's red eyes faded back to their natural lilac. "I really need to speak to her, Jaune. She hurt Ruby, and I can't let her get off for that. But, I guess you have some business to take care of with the girl. Just… let me talk to her when you're done… okay?" She brushed the hair from her face and gave a long, cold stare into Jaune's eyes. "Just tell her to come see us when she's done with you. I feel that… we need to bridge the gap. I just hope that my little sister isn't scared after what Pyrrha has just done."

As Yang walked off, Jaune huffed. All the tension that had come from that conversation suddenly dissipated, but a new one quickly reformed inside of him. _What am I going to say to Pyrrha?_ He stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts and rubbing his cheek, still sore from the slap he received from Ruby's sister. He had never been good at apologies- hell, he didn't even know what he was apologizing for part of the time- but now was a time that he really knew that he screwed up.

Running down the hall, he followed a trail of chaos that had been wrought in Pyrrha's path. Mostly overturned trash cans or errant sheets of paper were left scattered across the floor- an easy clean-up, but easily things that can be tossed aside in a blind fury.

"Just need to follow the trail…" Jaune muttered to himself.

Eventually, the trail went cold, the last traces leading towards the door to the forest outside.

For as dense as Jaune was, he had a very good guess as to where she could be: the tree under which they'd first met. It seemed like the only logical place outside; perhaps one of comfort.

While walking to the tree, he looked up to the deep blue sky that hung overhead. The moon had long since gone away from the sky, leaving only the burning sun to remain above all their heads. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Jaune pulled branches aside from his path to near the tree. He looked for that familiar clearing in the edges of his view, swiveling his head from side to side in order to locate it.

As he thought he noticed it, more sounds took his attention. He heard crying come from over to his right. Jaune knew that it could only mean Pyrrha, and began running towards the direction of the sounds.

He found Pyrrha sitting under the tree that most directly overlooked the clearing. She was laying under the tree, her face down in her hands. Tears streamed from between her fingers, dripping onto the grass below.

Jaune sighed, looking around the tree to notice her weeping. "Pyrrha? You okay?"

Pyrrha looked up. Her deeply red face further contrasted with the bruises that were only now beginning to heal. The tears had left visible marks, rushing down her cheeks and nose to her chin from all sides.

"Get away." She seemed to have calmed down. Jaune knew that, if she still had the emotions fuelling her, he would be pinned to a wall about now.

"No. I'm here to talk." Jaune took a voice of authority, however little he knew he had in the situation. "We need to talk about all this." He sat himself down opposite Pyrrha, trying to keep his composure in the face of Pyrrha. "I'd like to preface this by saying… I'm sorry."

"Do you get it now?" Pyrrha's voice sounded choked, every word seeming like a struggle to let out of her mouth. "Do you see what has been going on now? How were you so dense as not to notice?"

"Yes, I see what has happened." Jaune gritted his teeth and let out a large sigh, turning his head backward a little to avoid Pyrrha's glance. "I should've noticed sooner."

Pyrrha huffed. "Yes, you should have. I mean, he wasn't really making it discreet around anyone else."

Jaune looked downwards, a feeling of guilt rushing through his whole being. "Cardin was… playing me like all of the others. Not letting me see you be taunted or bullied, but doing it behind my back. All the more reprehensible."

Pyrrha wiped the tears from her face, now contorted with a sort of silent fury. Jaune could only guess who it was directed at. "I'm pretty sure Cardin was the one who attacked me that morning. It's… just too much to take in. Fear and anxiety over Ruby… mixed emotions about you… it's probably going to take some time to figure this all out."

Jaune nodded. "As with me. I just need to find out who my friends are. I mean, my real friends. I'm done with Team CRDL. They're as good as dead to me right now, for all I care."

Pyrrha looked up to Jaune. "That doesn't feel like enough, Jaune. You, through either ignorance or malice, ignored my plight. As much as I want to believe that, I'm still going through a period of insecurity. I still see that hooded figure."

 _Hooded figure..._ Now, Jaune himself was concerned for her state of mind. _Maybe she wasn't ready to fight in the first place._ "You said you saw the hooded figure? That… doesn't sound good…"

Pyrrha put her hand on her head, her fury melting into a calm complacency. "He's… just sort of still there… I saw him sitting where Cardin was before… before all that."

Jaune shuddered, his eyes widening. "Do you not remember any of what you did? Ripping Crescent Rose from Ruby's hands, launching it at Cardin with your semblance, and then all that you did to the poor girl?" With every word Jaune spoke, Pyrrha winced more and more. As he looked into her eyes as he finished her sentence, he noticed the guilt boring itself deep into the redhead.

"No… and I'd rather not think about it right now." At this point, Pyrrha was shaking, and Jaune felt it was good to move onto another subject.

"Uh… Pyrrha, do you not have a good control over your semblance?" Jaune's voice quieted down, almost to a whisper. _If she doesn't know… maybe I can help her activate it._

"No… really, the time in the forest and a few minutes ago are the only times it's ever activated." Pyrrha sounded truthful, and a look on her face appeared that suggested rumination. "No, yeah, there was really only one other time. I don't remember it well, though."

Jaune was intrigued. "Pyrrha, do you remember anything about that time?" He waited a few moments, allowing her to collect her thoughts on the matter. _She's going to need help with her semblance, I just know it._

Pyrrha looked back up to Jaune, her eyes narrowing to a neutral glance. "Alright, so, I was about six. I was with my brothers, as we normally would all be together, playing in the forest. It was something we'd normally do, play fight against some invisible foe. It was getting late in the day, and we were about to clean up to go eat dinner. I remember us play-fighting against… some random foe. We'd always make up some big bad to go at. It was always good fun." She stopped when Jaune began laughing. As cute of a story as it was, thinking about a little Pyrrha with a cavalcade of boys running around and punching nothing brought him to chuckling, then to straight laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Jaune stopped for a moment to respond to his storytelling partner. _Oh, god, Pyrrha, that's gold._ "It's just… hey, something I never really got the chance to do. Sounded like it was a lot of fun, and… just you with a bunch of little boys play-fighting."

Pyrrha grimaced, folding her arms around her chest in annoyance. "Well, I was six. What did you think I was going to do, actually fight my little brothers?"

Jaune shrugged, continuing to chuckle. "That's what I did, Pyrrha. I fought with and against my older sisters all the time! Usually sparring, occasionally for play. That's just how it was."

Pyrrha's mouth gaped a little. "You mean to say, you actually fought them for sparring? Not for fun? What sort of life did you have?"

Jaune looked down for a moment, his laughter having now faded to a more sullen mood. His face lost the wrinkles of laughter and drooped into a look more befitting his feelings at that moment. "It's… not the best one, to be fair. But, I can explain later. Please, continue with your story." The look he gave Pyrrha made her nod in understanding, and she went back to her story.

"Alright, so, we had made one last little venture into the forest. We thought, hey, it'd be fine. We're together, and we're strong enough. Well… sadly, it wasn't so. A Beowolf came from the shadows and chased us back home. The fear that we expressed, running down those hills and through those trees attracted a few of them on our trail. We had about made it back to our village when we were trapped by the Grimm horde. Ulysses, the brave guy that he was, tried to take one head-on. He was fourteen, about to stop playing with us… but was supervising. He… still has the scars on his chest to this day. He almost died that day. We were about to be killed and I freaked. I freaked out more than I had ever before and… really, ever since." Pyrrha shook, obviously remembering the events of that day. Crocea Mors shook in his hilt. _Are her emotions tied to her semblance? She's really… not well developed in it, is she?_

"But… that freak out had brought me some luck. Errant branches began to shake out of the trees, covered in a black glow. Looking down, that same glow came from my hands. It distracted the Grimm, who ran towards it… and gave us a moment to collect ourselves and run. We had to carry Ulysses, who had passed out from his injuries. We couldn't make it far, carrying him It took a Huntress to save us. An angel in white, whose scythe seemed to bring righteous justice to the Grimm." Pyrrha even seemed to smile. "Wherever she is, I thank her deeply. We all owe her our lives."

Jaune ruffled his hair, trying to take everything in. "And… you've never really seen it come up since? Ever?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Never. I… haven't really been put in such a stressful situation to bring it back out until now." To this, Jaune leaned in close. "Jaune… what are you doing?"

He grabbed Pyrrha's hand, to her shock. "Calm down. Do not worry." As he held onto her hand, Jaune felt the hand relax a little bit, and a light glow emanated from between the two.

"This is the Oath of the Hunters. Unbroken in power and spirit, we will persist in memory for long after we are gone. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Immediately after the speech, Pyrrha broke contact from Jaune. "W-what was that?!" She was very confused, shaking her head to comprehend what was going on in that situation. "Why were we glowing?"

The blond huffed, sweat coming from his brow, and laid back against the tree by Pyrrha's side. "That's… the bond of the Hunters. We are partners, and I felt that… I had failed as a partner for past transgressions. That is the bond between us, an unbreakable vow of camaraderie between partners."

Pyrrha looked deep into Jaune's eyes, her eyes looking in a light amount of shock but her mouth retaining its neutral shape, unstretched. "What do you mean by an "Oath of the Hunters"? Or a bond of the Hunters? I was never taught anything about this."

He smiled a little bit. "It's a bit of information passed down from the Great War. A relic, if you would. Each Arc would take on that oath before receiving Crocea Mors. I've done it, my father's done it, every Arc to ever hold the sword would swear the Oath. And, to his companions, he too would do it. It used to be a lot more widespread but, in these dark times… some of the traditions have been forgotten." The oath-giver grasped his partner's hand, this time with a lighter grip. "This is my Oath to you, Pyrrha Nikos: I will help you train with your semblance. I've… neglected my duties as a partner, and I would like to rectify that."

His partner, loosening her frame further against the tree, nodded. "I mean… thank you for that. I… want to feel good enough to stand up for myself. A team leader needs to be able to defend themselves when the need arises." She seemed a lot more gathered than she once was, but then she began to laugh. "You needn't be formal though, my friend." With the laugh, her accent fell through again. It was heavily laced within her words. "We're partners. You need to lighten up a little."

Getting up by using the tree, Jaune stood up. "Come on, Pyrrha. We need to get back to the school. It'll be better when we get all this over with. You're going to need to talk to Yang and Professor Goodwitch, probably, and this will all sort out." He offered her a hand up, his eyes darting towards the school.

Pyrrha's hand shook in his arm. "I… hope I didn't do too much damage to her. Jaune, everything is still a blur right now. It's just-"

Jaune interrupted his partner. "You'll be fine, Pyrrha. I think Goodwitch will understand that you were not in your right mind. I mean, you were attacked yesterday and took damage to your face." He put his hand to Pyrrha's bruises, and she immediately recoiled. "Perhaps you were just paranoid. Whatever it is… we, as a team, can help you work it out."

The team leader stood there for a moment, seeming to weigh her options, before nodding her head. "Alright. I'll trust you to get us through this. We are partners, like I said we were."

* * *

Returning to the arena, Jaune and Pyrrha slowly opened the door as not to cause much disturbance… as if it was even necessary to do so. Professor Goodwitch was still there, her whip in her hand and a stern glance on her face. The room had mostly cleared, however, no doubt due to the attack on Cardin. The hole had been rather easily fixed, perhaps owing to Goodwitch's semblance.

"Miss Nikos, Mister Arc, welcome back." Her voice was as flat and calm as ever, her crop bouncing off of her hand. "We will need to discuss a great deal over what just happened. Miss Xiao Long has brought it to my attention that you would deal with Miss Rose privately, but we still need to talk. What you have done is a very serious problem."

Jaune came to Pyrrha's defense immediately. "Professor Goodwitch, I don't think Pyrrha was in her right mind when she did that."

Goodwitch quickly retorted. "Mister Arc, I don't think this matter concerns you."

To this, Jaune bit back. "She is my partner, Professor Goodwitch!" He felt that a sort of defensiveness was necessary; as her partner, it was almost an entitlement to assist her in the problems she had. "Also… she was talking to me about some of this. She didn't know what happened."

Goodwitch peered into the nervous green eyes of Pyrrha, who could only nod her head in approval. "Alright; I will let you stay here… if only as a sort of support. But, I would like to hear Miss Nikos's words on the matter only." Jaune nodded in acquiescence. "Now, Pyrrha, what do you remember? Anything from those moments?"

Feeling a small amount of pressure, Pyrrha sighed and began to explain. "Well, Professor Goodwitch, there were a few things going on prior to the incident. Since it's just us… I feel more comfortable about revealing it. I had been seeing that figure ever since I woke up yesterday. It was invading my life, showing up any time I was outside. It made me paranoid and scared of every little thing."

Goodwitch nodded in response, having pulled out her tablet and was logging every word that the redhead said. "Alright… I did say to check in if you had any problems, Miss Nikos. But, regardless, continue."

"It's just… I thought I was just seeing things and a good bit of rest would help." Pyrrha's voice grew more steadfast and confident as the moments passed. "By the time that I realized that it may not have been an immediate fix, it was already too late. I had to deal with the issue as it was. I thought that, maybe it wouldn't distract me. It had only shown up outside. How wrong I was…"

Goodwitch stopped typing for a moment. "Are you suggesting that you… saw the figure? Hallucinations, perhaps making you lash out at Cardin?"

"Yes. But… I feel that my emotions towards him fuelled that attack as much as the hallucinations did. For what little I can remember of the attack itself… it felt like a release. A release of all the pent-up rage and anger stored inside. I resented Cardin deeply; he had been bullying me for a few weeks now. Maybe he was the Hooded figure… maybe he wasn't. Regardless…" Jaune noticed that Pyrrha relaxed a great deal. _Maybe… she's moving on from the issue._ "It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past. I think I'll be better to move on from this, Professor Goodwitch."

Goodwitch looked as if she was relenting, her stone face softening into a less neutral glance, but the stalwart glare remained. Jaune watched her push a few buttons on the scroll, and then turn it off, making it retreat under her sleeve. "Fair enough, Miss Nikos. I think you would be best to return to the Infirmary for a psychological evaluation, but all further dealings with this situation will be dealt with privately. I assure that you are not in trouble, but, please…" She let out a deep sigh, releasing a sort of tension. "Focus on sorting this out with Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long. Otherwise… have a good day. Go get some lunch to sort everything out."

* * *

At lunch, Jaune noticed Pyrrha relax a lot more. He questioned why she was doing so, his mind darting to an image of Yang, hair glowing and eyes burning a fiery red, ready to destroy anything in her path. Sipping a glass of water, the Arc scion fluttered glances to Ren and Nora, who seemed to be going on with their normal routine. Nora relentlessly chatted Ren's ear off, while the quiet boy just seemed to flow with it. _I don't envy him._ Another sip. Jaune almost felt the serenity of all that surrounded him, despite his environment, the lunchroom where hundreds of bustling students of all ages gathered to consume their meals and to relentlessly chatter, almost as if he had become used to it. The routine of it all burned into his mind made him feel more at ease with all that had gone on.

"So, Pyrrha, are you ready to tackle Yang this afternoon?" Jaune quipped at his partner, watching her relaxation turn into an uneasy air surrounding their table.

"Please… don't remind me, Jaune." A small, shaking forkful of fruit flew into Pyrrha's mouth, before being set down on the table and followed by large gulps of water.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. He's probably just yanking your chain!" Nora suddenly interjected, slapping Pyrrha's back. This sent a grape flying out of her mouth and onto the table, leaving Pyrrha choking on water. A few swallows and coughs later, she was eventually alright, but still a little exasperated by the momentary issue.

After gasping for a few breaths of air, Pyrrha responded to Nora. "Regardless if he is… I cannot take any risks or step on any toes. We need to be as cordial as possible. It's not in anyone's best interest to make enemies… when they don't deserve to be enemies." Jaune could only sigh, his face pointed up at the sky. _I said I was sorry. It wasn't like I knew they were bullying you._

Looking over to his nervous leader, he asked, "How hard could it be?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's Chapter 12, so far the longest chapter I have written. But, Chapter 13 is even longer, so look out for that. I hope everyone is having a good day, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. My exams begin on Wednesday, but I was able to finish this for you guys.  
**

 **Have a good day, everyone!**

 **-C. Exodia**

 **Betas: ThemyThink, Jonathir**


	13. Chapter 13: Listen

**A/N: Firstly, I am deeply sorry on how long I took to upload this. I had exams while I readied this one for publishing, I had a trip where I was unable to write for a solid three days, and then I came home and immediately feel ill. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try and, perhaps, lengthen some of them for the future. The length of this one feels more... fulfilling at parts. Anyways, if you'd like to make any response on the comments, leave them in the review section or message me if you'd like. Enjoy!**

 **-C. Exodia**

* * *

 _How hard could it be? Sheesh, Jaune. Could you have chosen a less fitting phrase?_ Pyrrha's mind dwelled on the words that her partner had chimed in as a matter-of-fact response to her worries. To the matter of mending the relationship between Team RWBY and Team PRJN, and, notably, between Pyrrha and the Xiao Long/Rose siblings, this meetup was necessary. She felt that it still had to be done, no matter what.

Going through the rest of her day would be tough, anticipating the meetup with Team RWBY. The rendezvous was necessary to solve the situation that had arisen between the team leaders, and the head of Team PRJN only hoped that a sort of positive accord could come from their rendezvous. She could only, however, march forward with the day, the moments ticking past ever slowly to her judgment.

Pyrrha had been lucky to escape punishment; save a planned discussion with Professor Oobleck, all she had gotten was a talking to about keeping her emotions in control, to make sure that she doesn't bottle her emotions up in the future. She thanked the stars about that; she had been deprived of sleep and her emotions… had not all been there. _A more normal schedule should rid me of this._ Pyrrha overheard talk that Nora would force her to go to sleep sometime tonight, but she shrugged this off.

Thankfully, Pyrrha knew that she was able to banish those demons from her mind. Ever since the figure combined with Cardin and she subconsciously lashed out, the figure that haunted her every waking moment had simply vanished. Welcoming the visual silence, Pyrrha was finally able to focus normally again. She felt more at peace because now she could walk places without the fear of that figure being there, just... _watching._

On the matter of Cardin, Pyrrha … simply did not know. She preferred not to think about the reprehensible team leader who seemed to have enchanted, like the flute of a snake charmer, Jaune to follow him. The rest of his team was included in this; she tried all that she could to block them and their jeers from her mind. To her relief, she would probably not see him again for a good while other than when it's necessary.

Pyrrha had been largely kept in the dark about Ruby, much to her chagrin, other than that she was doing felt a great sense of relief upon hearing this; the assault she had led against the tiny opponent hadn't damaged her, but merely exhausted her. Regardless, the redhead deeply worried for the sake of her opponent. _I know she'll be okay in the long run, but I really think I scared her._

* * *

Pyrrha spent much of her last block, with Professor Stonewall, alternating her moments between staring at the blank wall on the side of the room and gazing through the window behind the professor himself. No focus on the teacher, no focus on her notes, just… a sort of dazed silence rushed over her. Whatever little she wrote focused on how she could tackle the situation or how each interaction could go. Pyrrha's mind went into vigorous detail, characterizing all that could occur with each little situation. How could she talk with Ruby? _Would she get onto me for what I did to her? I depleted her aura and kept fighting after she was done._

The event could not escape Pyrrha's mind; it felt linked with every aspect of her being. The memory of the fight, of the running, and of everything else. Whatever else she blocked out of Cardin, the fact of the matter was that she almost _killed him._ Over petty emotions and jealousy. That would be something that may take some time to get over, but the meeting with Dr. Oobleck might help with all this. _For all that Cardin might deserve, death is not on that list._

Hopefully, she could borrow Jaune's notes after the fact. Looking over, he seemed to be diligently taking notes, the tiny stack of papers making his large handwriting even more apparent. Pyrrha sighed. _At least one of us is paying attention right now…_

"Miss Nikos." Professor Stonewall's booming voice echoed through the quiet chamber that was his classroom. "Are you paying attention?" His voice was enough to take her out of the trance she had found herself in.

Pyrrha straightened up and stared Professor Stonewall straight in the eye. His coarse, black eyebrows were raised up as the rest of his face was contorted in a questioning glance. "Well, if you were paying attention, what is one of the Five Dangerous Faults that may befall a General in battle?"

Pyrrha took a moment before falling upon an answer. "Recklessness?"

Professor Stonewall stroke his thick, black beard and gave an approving nod. "Alright. And what is a reason that this can lead to failure in the art of warring?"

Pyrrha, feeling a bit more confident and back to the world, quickly gave her response. "Headstrongness… can lead to errors in the moment which can prove costly." Jaune looked over to his partner, and she noticed an amused air in his visage.

Professor Stonewall motioned with his hand. "Alright, I will accept that answer. Thank you for doing your reading. But I would still like to talk to you after class."

Pyrrha sighed and slumped onto her table. Looking at what little she had actually written, it looks like it quickly changed from actual notes to her ramblings. Half of it didn't even seem legible in hindsight. Crossing out all of the ramblings, she frantically tried to catch up on the notes based on what Stonewall had written on the blackboard in the front. Filling it in with what she remembered from the reading, Pyrrha felt that her notes were coherent enough to be passable.

* * *

At the end of the class, Stonewall gestured for Pyrrha to join him up front. "I've been informed that you are going to be talking with Professor Oobleck soon, and I've also been informed about what happened earlier today, Miss Nikos." His deep, gruff voice, which had boomed through the classroom earlier in the afternoon, had fallen now into a calm, deliberate whisper. "Still, that does not excuse missing notes. You are a team leader. These lessons right now are crucial; the leader often is the one who will decide the tactics of the battle, when to fight, when to retreat, and everything in between. 'Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat.' If you miss out on the basics of strategy, and the philosophy of how to keep oneself composed in war, how can you expect to win?" The final statement resonated with the young girl, who looked to make sure that she could keep her team alive.

"I'm sorry, Professor Stonewall. I've just been distracted over all of the events that transpired earlier today." The team leader hung her head in shame. "It's been a shroud that's hung over my head. I… just hope she's okay."

The old professor cracked his knuckles and placed his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "It's regrettable when one loses their composure. Take it as a good lesson in leadership. A leader can have their moments, but they need to keep their solid visage for their soldiers. It's all a part of a person's strategy; a well-composed leader can provide a great deal of morale to their allies. But, I reckon Miss Rose will be fine. From what I have observed, that girl's made of strong stuff. It'll take a lot more than what I've heard to break her."

"Alright, Professor Stonewall." The simple acknowledgment and reassurance that the wise teacher gave to Pyrrha allowed her to calm down a great deal. "I'll take it as a lesson in leadership."

Professor Stonewall could only begin to laugh. "Don't worry, Miss Nikos. You're young. She's young. All of you are young. It's expected that you will make mistakes. But, it's best that you make them in the safety of Beacon rather than on the battlefield. It's the first of many lessons you will learn as a leader of a team here." But his face narrowed. "That does not mean, however, that you can slack off from my notes in the class, Miss Nikos."

A half-smile spread across Pyrrha's face. "I was… planning my own strategy in the class. I was distracted from your notes because of a… plan of attack that I was dealing with." Pyrrha reckoned that it might just be best to appeal to the Professor's interests, perhaps by explaining what she was doing in an understandable context.

"In what way?" The professor quipped, absentmindedly stroking his beard again. "A strategy to what cause?"

"Um… bringing people to my cause, sir. Pouring water over some bad flames and kindling partnerships for the future." Her words held a feigned sense of authority, but the team leader could only barely choke them out. "I need to extend an olive branch to Team RWBY and I was planning how."

At that moment, Pyrrha watched the older man's eyes light up. "Oh, yes! It's always great to hear one of my students planning a good course of action. Just make sure you keep your notes up to date. I'm sure you'll do well on the test next week. Enjoy your weekend." With that, he patted her on the back. "Good luck, Miss Nikos. I would like to hear how your strategy pans out! Best of luck to you."

As she walked out, the team leader took a look towards the Professor, who had taken to reclining into his chair, nose deep in a book about philosophy and war tactics. _Well… that was quite unexpected, but I'll take it._

* * *

Pyrrha approached the door with a sort of caution. Her mission was simple: To make peace with the hotheaded Yang Xiao Long. However, she felt that her actions would warrant a difficult conclusion. _I literally beat Ruby to a bloody pulp. She was already exhausted. I left her reeling… that could've really hurt her._

As much as she wanted to bring Jaune, her partner insisted that she went at it alone. In his words, 'It would work best if you went there alone to talk with them.'

Knocking on the door of the dorm room, she felt a sense of apprehension. Pyrrha understood that knocking on the door was like stepping into the lion's den, but whether or not the lion would not eat her up was an entirely different matter.

"Coming!" The voice that answered wasn't even the one that Pyrrha expected. It was Weiss's. The door flung wide open. "Alright, Pyrrha. Yang's been expecting you to show up." Not far behind Weiss's frame were Yang and Blake, laying on their respective bunks. Blake was reading, as usual, a book that had the title of _Hiding in Plain Sight_. As much as she wished to prod the pale girl, who seemed captured by the paragraphs and enraptured by the words, she thought just to let sleeping dogs lie. Above her, Yang's lilac eyes peered deeply into Pyrrha's soul, not letting her look away for even a moment.

Upon actually focusing on other details in the room, a few peculiarities came to the young farmgirl's eye. Books lined the space between the pegs of the beds, creating the semblance of two linked together. _So that's what Blake meant when she said that the book was in use_. As much as the leader wanted to chuckle, she understood the gravity of the situation and kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, Pyrrha." _Yang sounded so… nonchalant about it._ She seemed equal parts pleased that she even showed up and fired up, the latter of which frightened Pyrrha slightly. Shaking her head, Pyrrha passed by Weiss, who only shrugged and sat under her bunk, which lay below a precariously hung cot. Looking over at Blake, the girl only slightly adjusted her bow and continued to read for but a moment. Then, she seemed to place a previously hidden bookmark in-between the pages and focused on the conversation at hand.

"Hello… Team RWBY…" Pyrrha nervously responded. "I've… come to talk about the situation that happened earlier today. Is Ruby doing better?" Choosing her words carefully, the redhead tried desperately to sidestep any possible conflict that could have been avoided.

Yang's words came out with a tinge of vitriol but were otherwise neutral enough to be cordial to Pyrrha's ears. "Yes, she is doing fine. She's too strong to let something like that get to her."

Pyrrha could only nod. "Alright. Do you know when she'll be out of the infirmary and I can talk to her directly?" The question she asked was one that burned within; the process of coping with possibly deeply injuring someone she had begun to consider a friend could only begin once the young girl could apologize to Ruby. "I really want to be able to apologize to her directly, friend to friend."

The muscle of Team RWBY began to growl slightly, eyes flashing from lilac to a deep shade of red. Pyrrha noticed Weiss stare daggers into Yang's eyes, while Blake kept a light stare focused on herself. "Pyrrha, look. I know that you may not have been in your right mind, but you really could have hurt Ruby. For all that it's worth, I would have liked to have torn you apart just for attacking her while she was down."

Pyrrha took a step back in fear of Yang. "At least you realized that I wasn't in my right mind." Her voice trembled a little bit. "I never wanted to hurt Ruby. Ever since that assailant swung a pipe into the side of my head, I'd been seeing things." Realizing that she had gone further than what others knew, the leader of Team PRJN sighed and continued. Stiffening up, her words felt more clear. "It had felt like a hooded figure, that same assailant, was following me everywhere I went."

Yang's voice fell enough that her red eyes turned to lilac. "What do you mean 'hooded figure'? A hallucination? Are you sure you're okay, as well?" The blonde seemed to gaze at her in confusion.

Pyrrha tightened up. "I… wasn't getting enough sleep. That, combined with the paranoia of the attack… wasn't doing well on my psyche." _It's really feeling like my fault, now…_ She put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head and groaning. "I feel like a fool."

Before Yang could say anything, Blake interjected. "Look, Pyrrha, we know you've been working hard. Nora has been talking to Ruby, and we've found out that your whole team has been worried." The black-haired girl's words shed even more light on the situation. "Yang's talked to Jaune about it… well, 'talked' isn't really a good word to describe it."

To this, Yang added, "I screamed in his face."

But Blake continued, her eyes narrowing and her tone shifting to a more relieved one. "But… she got onto him about basically fraternizing with someone who had been bullying you for so long. I'll be honest, when you launched the scythe at Cardin, it was what he deserved. A scare, a remembrance of his own mortality. It was interesting finally seeing your semblance, though."

Pyrrha moved her hand towards the back of her hair. "My semblance… wasn't really in control. When I said I wasn't in my right mind, I mean that I don't remember doing that. I was sleep-deprived, angry, and paranoid… it was like me blanking out. When I last remember, Ruby was getting close to me, and I was missing my strikes rather often because I was overtaken by anger. I looked over to Cardin and…" Her words devolved into a little fit of anger.

Before anyone else could react, Weiss quipped not long after Blake finished speaking. "He did get what he deserved, I would agree about as much on that. But, remember, you are the team leader. Like Ruby is ours, you are theirs. Don't ignore them for any selfish goals, and especially if they may hang around somebody that you don't like. And the anger… as much as we deal with Yang's bravado on a daily basis, please…" Her visage was etched into one of concern. "Stay strong. For them.

Yang jumped off of her bunk and stood nearby Pyrrha. A look of concern was etched upon her face. "Again, are you okay?"

The team leader looked back up at Yang, sighing, trying to compose herself. "I'll be better as time passes. The wound is still fresh; I'm still probably sleep deprived, and I am still a little nervous about Ruby." _Let's hope. I mean, it should help me feel better._

The rest of Team RWBY had the same look of concern. "We are, too." They all said, seemingly in unison.

The team leader of PRJN suddenly had an idea. "Alright, would you guys just like to go see Ruby and check up on her?"

* * *

"She'll be ready to go tomorrow, but I don't want her fighting until two days from now." Dr. Braun spoke to the group of girls, her voice stern and matter-of-fact. "She did take a huge hit from losing a lot of her aura. The scar on her face will heal in time." While the doctor said this, Pyrrha noticed Weiss touched her own scar. _Well, if it stays… I guess Ruby has someone that can… help her, I guess?_

Discarding that thought as Dr. Braun opened the door, the redhead collected her thoughts as she would see Ruby. Walking into the room behind everyone, the scar was… not as bad as Pyrrha remembered. It had largely healed as Ruby's aura returned, and was a shadow of what it had once looked like.

"Hey, guys…" The tired-sounding Ruby responded, her voice less jubilant than before but still holding that same tone of happiness that the group had come to expect. Noticing the concerned looks on everyone's face, Ruby seemed to jump to attention. "Don't worry guys. I'm doing just fine. Just needed a little rest after that."

Pyrrha stepped up first. "Ruby, I'm so sorry for earlier. I wasn't in my right mind." She wasn't mincing the truth; she really does not remember attacking her.

Ruby gave her a light smile. "You're fine, Pyrrha. We were in the heat of battle, and… I've been told that you weren't. You needed sleep, and you… honestly, hadn't been yourself for a while now." Her smile seemed to widen even more. "But, I'm glad that you've come back."

The redhead nodded. "Well… I guess I'll say that I'm glad to be back." She reached to hug her former opponent, and again friend. "I'm just happy to see that you're alright, and I didn't do any lasting damage."

Breaking back from the hug, Yang immediately followed, crushing Ruby in a deep embrace. Pyrrha began to chuckle. "Hey, Yang, I think you're gonna waste what little aura she has right now if you continue hugging her like that."

Yang let go and turned back at Pyrrha. "Says the one who put her in here." The exchange sent both shaking their heads. "Nah, I can't really be mad at you right now. The little one here might get angry."

Ruby pouted. "I'm not little!"

Yang glanced over at her little sister. "To me, Rubes, you'll always be little. To Uncle Qrow, you'll always be little. To Dad, you'll always be little. You'll need to accept that, to a lot of us, you're just our little Ruby." Looking over to the rest of team RWBY, Pyrrha saw that Blake and Weiss both smiled, arms crossed into each other. "Regardless, you're our little team leader."

Pyrrha stepped up. "Um… I never asked… you forgive me, right?" The moments felt like they ticked by slowly.

Ruby seemed like she pondered the idea for a few moments but then gave her response. "Nope."

The redhead was flabbergasted. _Nope?_ After a moment or two of silence, she began to shudder a little bit. "You don't? How come?" Inching closer to the bedside, Pyrrha grabbed onto the railing of the bed.

"Simple." The leader of Team RWBY's smile grew very wide. She placed her hand on Pyrrha's darker toned one. "Because you aren't forgiving yourself. Once you do that, then I will forgive you. You need to promise me that. One leader to another."

Pyrrha could only nod. "Alright, Ruby. I'll try to forgive myself for it." Forging a light smile on her face, she grasped Ruby's hand tightly. "One leader to another."

Ruby smiled wide, the girl's hand reciprocating the firm grip. "And one more thing. I'd like to have some time, just you and I, to talk. As leaders, and, for everyone else, as friends."

This time, it was Pyrrha who smiled. "Alright. I think I can do that." She then added, "We're going to have to get everyone else together soon… you know that, right?"

Ruby beamed with glee. "You know it!"

* * *

After leaving the room with the rest of Team RWBY, Pyrrha felt her spirits lift high. She was on good terms with Ruby and the rest of the team at that moment, the weight of the anticipation being gone from her being.

Everything she did for the rest of the day was done in good feeling. Studying in the library, Pyrrha felt a new spark of energy that pushed her through even the most boring work. Even at dinner, she ate with gusto.

The walk back to the dorm felt surprisingly light, despite her full stomach, as if Pyrrha was walking on air. Whether for the release of the built-up anxiety or for the fact that she was free from her mental shackles, the team leader bounced with glee. _I know we're going to have to talk about when we'll be together, but… this is so exciting!_

When she returned to the dorm, her partner was sitting on his bed, but Nora and Ren were nowhere to be seen. Milo and Akouo rested on her pillow, much to her now-realized relief.

"Forgetting something?" Jaune quipped as he looked up to see his partner, pointing at her bed. She reached around herself to make sure she wasn't still seeing things, and to make sure that those were really her weapons. "Yeah, they're still there."

Pyrrha pouted, unsure of what to make of the situation. "I knew that." Lying through her teeth, the girl inspected her weaponry. _Ooh, Akouo has some scratches. Well, such is life fighting against an opponent with a sharp weapon._ "Hey Jaune, when are we going to town together?"

While absentmindedly fiddling with his scroll, seeming to type messages, Jaune glanced over at the team leader for only a moment. "Tomorrow, I think. Nora seemed dedicated to doing it this weekend. It'll be nice to go out there and clear everyone's thoughts."

"After all this mess, even if it ended well, I think anything could clear my thoughts." Pyrrha groaned, collapsing on the bed. Her weapons rested upon her abdomen, giving her a new angle on the light wear that has come from it. _Their shine is gone. I should polish my weapons. They're getting some wear on their shine._ Setting her weapons to the side, she pulled a box of items from under her bed. Taking the polish from the box, she also grabs a rag, a file, some sandpaper, and a brush from the drawer nearby.

While she pulls out all of her materials, Jaune gets quizzical. "Hey, Pyrrha, what you doing?"

"I'm polishing my weapons, Jaune." She smiled, cracking her knuckles. "Something I do from time to time. I've picked up doing it to make sure that my babies can stay looking nice and shiny."

Jaune seemed rather confused. "That sounds like something that you'd get done in town tomorrow." He stopped for a moment. "Did you ever get your stuff done by someone else?"

Pyrrha shrugged, eyeing her shield for a good place to start filing. "Nah. As a girl raised on the farm, even with a bunch of older brothers who could do it too, you learn how to do things like this. I've helped maintain a good amount of farming equipment this way. With all the work I've done on hoes and plows and scythes, a shield is no problem at all."

"Ah." Jaune seemed to eye his own weapons. "I guess I… never really did much to my weapon… out of respect for the family." Looking to the side, he mumbled something Pyrrha didn't hear. She decided not to push him for answers on what he said. She had work to do and things to forget.

After placing Akouo on her lap, Pyrrha got to work. Firstly, she lightly filed the shield, taking precaution as to not scratch its front. After filing around the edges and in the middle, where much of the wear was, Pyrrha began to put meticulous detail work into the minute scratches that surrounded her shield. After finishing with this, she places the file down on the rag, thumbing the file with the sides of it.

Grabbing the sandpaper, Pyrrha started lightly sanding all around the edge of Akouo, trying to even out what remained of the old finish and bring out a nice shine on the shield.

Carefully applying the polish to the brush, Pyrrha started scrubbing it on the front of the shield. With careful, deliberate strokes, she spread the polish across the middle of it, taking care to be slow. After a few extra applications of polish to the brush, Pyrrha coated the entirety of the front side. Taking the side of the brush, she uses the edges of the bristles to nudge the rest of the polish around, creating an even coat and covering the edges.

Pyrrha grabs the cloth and sets the brush aside, bristles sticking up. Using the other side of the rag, she begins to dry out some of the liquid polish and wipe the excess off. After a few extra swipes of the cloth, she places the polish-soaked towel aside. She looks at Akouo in a myriad of angles, admiring the shine on the weapon. "Seems consistent."

Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Jaune had been watching her for the whole time she had been polishing her shield. "Woah…" Pyrrha turned around, noticing her awestruck partner. "I didn't know you were able to make it look so nice." He walked up and peered into the work that his partner had put into making Akouo look shiny. "Who taught you that?"

Pyrrha chuckled. "You know the saying that it takes a village to raise a baby? Well, I wasn't just taught what I do know from my parents or my teachers at Sanctum. I had a whole village to offer advice!" That chuckle turned into a roaring laughter, leaving Jaune dumbfounded. "It's… not as amazing as it seems. A lot of what I've learned is mundane farming techniques and all, but a few of them are really nifty."

Her partner raised an eyebrow. "I haven't really seen anyone polish a weapon like this before. The finish is… really good. It's almost professional quality, and you didn't even use a lot of the technology I've seen in a lot of shops." Taking a moment to process everything, he turned his head a little and glared. "Nifty? Again, something I haven't heard before."

Pyrrha flashed a light smile. "Nifty; it's a slang word from before the Great War that still hangs around in my town. It means 'effective, good, or cool'." She shrugged, placing down Akouo to the side. "As for the technique, my brothers and I learned this from the local blacksmith. He had been trained by masters whose technique came from before the Great War. It's… not as common as it used to be, but it survives in more remote towns like mine."

Hoping that her answer satisfied his curiosity, Pyrrha began to clean off the sandpaper. "Thankfully all of the materials are still relatively common." Eyeing the paper and file for a moment, she then takes a look at Milo. _Relatively minor damage to the shine and fewer scratches than on Akouo, but it will take a solid chunk of time to clean this one up._

Before she could pick up her file to begin the work on Milo, though, Jaune spoke up. "Pyrrha, you don't have to work on your spear tonight. We're going to town in the morning. You can have a professional take a crack at it, and maybe even…" He paused for a second, before smiling widely. "Make a couple of modifications."

 _Modifications? On Milo and Akouo?_ Pyrrha did not know how to feel. On one hand, they were long overdue. She had made Milo and Akouo while she was at Sanctum, and, other than the polishings and minute work she herself had done to them, they had not been changed. In that same amount of time, Pyrrha had seen some of her friends go through multiple weapon modifications, and even some eschew their starting weapons for new ones entirely.

But, on the other hand, it felt… sacrilegious to modify them. They were her babies, as they were. Pyrrha didn't feel that any specific new gadgets would help her fight better. _I need stability. I need to get better before I even deserve to upgrade them. I'll get lost if I try now._

And, as it was, any new aesthetic changes would ruin the work she had done on Akouo. Turning to Jaune, she shook her head. "No. Not yet. I'll give… and get work done on cleaning up Milo, but I'm not modifying them yet. I like them as they are."

"Alright." Her partner's calm tone assured her. "Well, it's evening. I think Ren and Nora should be back soon."

Not even a moment after Jaune said that, the door practically fell off its hinges. Nora bounced, mid-step, from the floor immediately onto her bed. "Hey, guys!" She was already relaxed on the bed. "Ready for a day in town tomorrow?"

Ren followed through the door a few seconds later, coming to a screeching halt just outside the door. "Nora, I told you, stop running in the halls."

His partner responded to his scolding with a laugh, stretching her arms in the air. "There's nobody else to stop me." Nora glanced over at Jaune and Pyrrha, clearing wanting a response. "Well, are ya?"

The two of them responded positively, much to Nora's glee. "Yes! I know so many shops we could go to, so many things to do, so many places we could eat…"

This time it was Pyrrha to break the silence. "I want to go check out the farmer's market. That cool with you guys?" _Also, get my weapon polished. As I promised Jaune I would._

Ren shrugged. "It's Nora's idea, anyways. It's up to her on some of what we do." His team leader just could not help but shake her head. _He's always with Nora. Sometimes, I worry for his sake…_

* * *

But, with that, the rest of the evening devolved into general relaxation. Pyrrha pulled _Hyde Park_ back out and got to reading. Mr. Dent had begun to evolve a little bit, his soul darkening with the character of Mr. Hyde, but Hyde had, too, begun to lighten up, soul tainted by Mr. Dent. She was able to understand an evolving meaning of the novel, in that the society of old was beginning to mix with the hatred and suppression of the new, trivializing it and making it commonplace.

The novel resonated with Pyrrha, if mainly that it was written before the Great War. With this, it contained some words lost to the general vernacular, but ones Pyrrha knew from her old hometown. She recognized habits that she had been told were lost to the Great War: more names that weren't reflective of colors or artistic freedom; older techniques and technology that were largely abandoned not a few years after the book was written, and the constant warring of the nations of Mistral & Vale.

It also brought up the matter of art itself; being from the outer regions of Mistral, the very area she lived in was described as the ones where art was repressed most heavily prior to the Great War. It was almost if this was fate; Pyrrha had only stumbled upon this book while curious to talk to Blake. It described the sort of situation that she had come to know, where art was generally discouraged due to it not having any use. The repression had been generally accepted in her village, she had been told because so many of them simply did not have the time to make art.

The climax- the final fight between Mr. Dent and Mr. Hyde- intrigued Pyrrha due to its more psychological nature. Mr. Hyde's crime spree was being uncovered, and Mr. Dent felt the need to, now realizing the true beast inside of him, quell what remained of it. What remained after the battle was neither- a broken man of light and shadow, strangled by its own self. The end of the book shows the police finding the man, in an omniscient look, eaten alive by the Grimm that began to pool around his home in an atonement for his crimes.

Her final question was, what would draw Blake to such a book? _Is she interested in history… or is it something else entirely?_ Looking up from her book, Pyrrha realized that it was dark and that Nora was already fast asleep. _Oh. It's getting pretty late._ She noticed that Ren was meditating and Jaune was doing a few push-ups. Closing the now-finished book with a low clap, the team leader placed the book on the drawer. In a soft voice, she said to herself, "I'll return that to Blake tomorrow before we go."

Stretching her arms up in the air and exhaling a loud yawn, Pyrrha cracked her knuckles and placed all of her equipment back in its drawer. Next, she put Milo and Akouo at the foot of her bed, clearing the bed of all and leaving it bare for her to tuck in and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Lazy Afternoons

_The Night of…_

As happy as Jaune was to hear that Pyrrha was able to amicably settle the situation between her and the Rose-Xiao Long siblings, he was still… unsettled, to say the least, over the fact that he had been around those reprehensible souls, Team CRDL, for so long. There we go, Yang's words getting into my head.

He turned his head towards the rest of his team. Nora's loud snoring echoed through the darkness of the room, while Ren and Pyrrha lay nearly silent, dreaming away in their beds. But he, Jaune, still remained wide awake. Staring out the window, watching the crescent moon slowly move across the sky, the stars twinkling nearby in the vast expanse of the sky, he kept thinking.

Thinking, still thinking… of what he had done.

Hey, Jaune. Wanna hang out? A lot of it was simple enough. Team CRDL hung around him, praising him, ever present over his last few weeks. They sat around him during classes, blocking his team from sitting with him, same with lunch, and during free periods…

He always replied with something like, "I need to be with my team." And their response would always be something along the lines of, "Come on! It's just one time. I'm sure they'll be fine with it." or "You'll see them later, I'll guarantee it." It always wrapped him up in their plans, like going to the capital or even to other parts of the school.

And he had never gotten to meet up with his team like they had promised he would. In fact, they actually avoided the group once or twice, even when Jaune called them over. Usually, it was just Nora and Ren, but Pyrrha had once averted her gaze when he'd looked over at her.

A sudden realization came to him after dwelling upon this fact for a moment: They were driving my team away from me. I knew they were bullying Pyrrha, but they were driving my team away from me!

Jaune put his hands to his head. "How could I have not noticed that?" He mouthed quietly, actively trying to keep his teammates from waking up. "I'm a damned fool. They were doing exactly what all the others did… almost crushing me away from my team and my… friends. It almost happened again."

It's always lonely at the top. The last word to roll off of his tongue, friends felt almost… foreign to him. Because of some of these other experiences, as well as the fact that he cut off those that pushed him away from his attempts at friendship, he had often been alone. His team had tried to connect with him, but it had become too late too many times to count. Jaune was usually isolated at the top, by his abilities and by the social standing that was forced upon him as a result.

Now felt like the opportunity of the lifetime. Jaune had grabbed friends close at hand like the covers he now clutched and did not want to let them go.

"Good night, everyone." He mouthed, smiling ever so slightly. For as much as he felt like he should have been there, Jaune knew that it was in everyone's best interests to have Pyrrha go to Team RWBY alone. She was well-equipped enough to handle it herself, and Jaune knew that. When she came back with the rest of Team RWBY in tow, he knew that it had been a success.

Pyrrha had just… seemed happier. For all the shame he felt over leaving her to the dogs for those weeks, he had to be content with making it all up to her now. After all, he himself knew the pains of loneliness. The girl had simply… holed herself up. Obsessing over learning her weapon and getting better, that had been all she did outside of classes and eating for a couple of weeks. Had it been a withdrawal to ease the pain that Cardin and his team inflicted?

But now, he had seen her fixing the finish on her shield. There was always something for her to do... a girl in motion, if he'd ever seen one. Heck, I had to tell her to get it done at the shop tomorrow. Maybe that's just the farmgirl in her; always seeing something new to do.

He mouthed laughter, a slight wheeze coming from his throat as he tried to suppress the sound of the joyous mirth that was trying to escape him. That's probably exactly what it is. Clearing the sleep from his eyes, Jaune realized he felt better, dwelling on the new thoughts of the day instead of the old ones of the past. Of Pyrrha, of his team, and of finally breaking away from the madness that was his life.

The cycle was finally broken, and Jaune felt a molecule of peace. He could sleep peacefully.

* * *

 _Pyrrha's POV_

"Wake up everyone! Today's going to be a great day!" Ugh… Nora…

Pyrrha had been having a truly wonderful rest, the best she had had since she got to Beacon, and Nora had to ruin it. I need to teach her a lesson about letting sleeping dogs lie… But, for as much as she could be annoyed at Nora's wake-up call, she looked over at Jaune.

He looks like a relative zombie… Her partner, who often woke up early just to get an early morning workout, seemed lethargic and sluggish.

"Uh, Jaune… you okay?" Pyrrha quipped, unsure as to how to question his sanity. Stretching her arms, she waited for his response.

Her partner looked over slowly. His eyes listlessly opened and shut before he made his response. "I need a moment. I'll be better once the day passes on a bit and I get some food in my stomach." Yawning, he then stretched his body and scratched his back absentmindedly.

"Alright, alright." Pyrrha gazed around the room. The bright sunlight flooded in through the window, breaking into rays and scattering around the room, creating an amalgamation of light and shadow. The bouncing redhead that is Nora was dashing around the room, trying to get ready as quickly as possible.

The team leader got herself up from the warm and comfort of her bed in order to get herself washed up. "Nora… you might be over-reacting a little bit. It's just the town, a nice day out in the shops. They'll still be there in a few hours. Now, just relax." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked up towards the sunlight but recoiled from its brilliance. "It's morning, and it's just time to get ready and have breakfast."

"That's a tall order," came the voice that sat on the bed next to Nora. Ren simply breathed a sigh, already dressed and ready. "Telling Nora to calm down when she's got something she wants to do." He got up and stood next to Nora, placing his hand on the top of her head. Within mere moments, her bouncing slowed. Her color, and the surrounding color of the two, seemed to dull into a drab gray, which permeated their half of the room. Not long after, the manic Valkyrie had calmed completely, her body now relaxed.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune stared in incredulity. "Woah…" Jaune broke the silence between the two, already intrigued by what Ren had just done. "How did you do that? Is that… your semblance or something?"

Ren simply chuckled, with Nora following suit. "You… could say that. It's… emotion control. I have the ability to temper emotions and, in effect, calm someone down. It is a good semblance to have when you are trying to escape Grimm." That last sentence made him and Nora both look down, which Pyrrha made a mental note about. I won't pester them on it, but that is an… interesting reaction. "Either way… it's… good to have with Nora around."

Pyrrha smiled in agreement. "You could say that again…" I wonder how they'll react to my lowered control of my semblance. It… might be an issue.

Nora suddenly interjected, her bounciness quickly returning after Ren let go of her and stopped his semblance's usage. "Mine is super strength! Do you want to see it in action?"

"No, I don't think we would," Jaune replied. "You might break something in here, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. If you want to show us, wait until we're outside."

"Alright…" Nora pouted, obviously unhappy that she couldn't show her semblance, but then her eyes lit up immediately with that manic happiness they tended to show. "So… what are your semblances?" She gazed over at Jaune and Pyrrha. "I guess I've already seen yours, Pyrrha… but I want to know what it is."

That comment stabbed Pyrrha right in the heart. She's seen it already… but, I don't even remember using it. It's not something that comes out easily. "Eh… hehe, I've really only… ever been able to use it twice." Her words began to peter out as the sentence flew from her lips, but the message was clear. "I never really gained control of my semblance. That's why it may have surprised you yesterday: I don't know how to effectively channel it. It only comes out, from what I can recall, from moments of extreme stress or fear." For as much as it stung to come out, Pyrrha felt better. She was able to explain why the semblance did not show up often: it wasn't in her control to do so. She was at the mercy of her own body.

Ren simply nodded, and Jaune quickly followed suit. "Alright," Ren's voice quickly made its presence known. "We can work on it later. But, now, let's let Nora have her fun. We might want to get ready for the trip to the market." He pointed over to Nora, who was bouncing on the other side of the bed they both sat on with extreme impatience. The look of frustration on her face said it all.

Jaune followed up Ren's comment, smiling all the while. "Yeah; Pyrrha, I'm going to help you work with your semblance soon enough… maybe even after the visit to the market."

This time, Nora blurted out, "Can we go eat already? I want to get to the town before the next century!"

* * *

After a nice breakfast, Team PRJN set out for the town. Getting on an airship that would lead them there, the group sat in their respective seats, being quite noisy as the ship flew to their destination.

"So, where are you guys wanting to go first?" Pyrrha's question was innocent enough; she wanted to gauge where everyone was going. Holding her scroll in her hand, a map of Vale appeared on the screen. Many different locales, shops, markets, and other places appeared as pinpoints on the screen. She moved around certain markers that she did not need away from the screen, focusing wholly on the ones that she personally wanted to visit: The markets, the blacksmith, and a few cafes where the group could stop for lunch.

Nora was the first to respond. "Ooh! We're going to the arcade." Her voice, dripping with eagerness, quickly emanated through the whole cabin. Pyrrha clicked the arcade, begrudgingly, to put it as a place of interest for the group to go to.

Jaune kept a neutral glance and looked back over at his manic teammate. "Not first, though. It's the morning; the arcades won't be open."

Ren followed Jaune up with a few choice words: "Do you remember what happened last time you went to an arcade?" He fixated his eyes in Nora's, a moment turning into an eternity with the two locked in a stare.

As Ren blinked, Nora booped his nose and laughed. "Boop. You blinked first." Looking away, her face turned forwards, she continued to speak. "Relax, Ren. We'll be fine. I won't destroy the Whack-A-Mole machine again."

To that, Pyrrha and Jaune stared into each other's eyes. The thought that seemed to pass through their heads was: How did she break the Whack-A-Mole machine? But then the two both simultaneously seemed to relax their glances in a sort of agreement. Pyrrha then vocalized it. "So, I guess that's how her super strength manifests? Destruction of arcade games." She chuckled nervously, seeing if the little joke she made would stick.

The rest of the ship ride was uneventful. Pyrrha planning her trip and rationing her money, Nora waxing poetic about all she could do, and Ren and Jaune sitting between, watching their respective partner's actions.

Exiting the plane, the group walked along the platform. Many students followed them down the walkway that would lead to Beacon. Due to the nature of the city of Vale, the airship was linked to the city by a short stone path. A thick, metal fence ran along its walls, no doubt to keep any Grimm that showed up at the city's footsteps at bay. Over the horizon of the hill, Pyrrha gazed up at the bright, blue sky that hung overhead. The rays of the sun bathed the world in its brilliant light. The trees that dotted the ground created a nice shade as they walked down the path, ready to take on their day.

Pyrrha came out wearing her favorite dress, the green one that she had packed for her first day at Beacon. It brought her comfort, something that she felt would be warranted for the day. It fluttered in the light breeze that picked up, the flowing bottom pushing up against her little backpack, which contained Milo and the funds she allotted herself for today.

Looking over, she saw Ren and Nora in their preferred garments; the loose, dark green and black tailcoat with white pants for Ren, and the… relative amalgamation of clothing for Nora.

But, for Jaune, he seemed more… relaxed. His armor was eschewed for once, in favor of the black hoodie he often ran in, that had the logo for what Pyrrha had come to learn was Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Maybe I'll try that cereal sometime. Paired with that was a pair of loose-fitting jeans and his running sneakers.

Pyrrha was relatively happy for Jaune; both partners seemed to be willing to relax for once in the relative calm and quiet of the outskirts of Beacon. The group followed Nora, who had told the rest of her team that she knew where to go.

"So," Nora thumbed each crack between the bars of the gates as the group walked past. "There's a checkpoint station at the end of this path. I was told that we need to show them our IDs to get passage into the city." Turning back to the rest of the group, she grinned with a jubilance that shined through her whole being. "Oh, I can't wait! I just know that we're going to love the town."

As they continued to follow the guarded path, it suddenly sloped downwards. "Watch your step! If you slip, it's a long way down!" Nora's warning was not unheeded, the entire team taking precaution not to slip down the path. It became a game for Jaune and Nora, as the two began to pick up the pace running down the slope. Pyrrha burst out laughing as both of them went nose to nose bolting down the way, nearly sending each other spiralling out of control as they collided into the left fence.

After a minute of careful treading by Pyrrha and Ren, and a few moments of competitive racing for Jaune and Nora, the group were down the hill. The checkpoint station soon came in sight for the group and each one started sprinting for the entrance into the city.

Arriving as the doors open, the four were left mostly gasping for air for a few moments.

"Going to Vale?" The man, a portly, jovial looking man with a thick mustache asked from his toll post outside of the walls of the city.

Nora, immediately bouncing up, responded with a resounding "Yeah!" and showed him her student ID. Looking at it, he waved all four of the students into the city, one by one, as they showed him their identification.

The city, as it opened up to the group of young students, was more magnificent than the preview map could have shown. High-rising buildings shot up in the sky, far higher than Pyrrha could ever imagine they could go. Little street carts dotted the sides of roads, where a few modified vehicles travelled down four lane roads. Roads were two lane back home, if there were any at all. She was in sheer awe at everything.

Sitting back, watching Pyrrha bounce around like a kid in a candy store, was Jaune, who had a lot more knowledge about the city itself.

* * *

 _Jaune's POV_

I'm happy to see her like this. Jaune was content to realize that his partner was finally consistently happy again. He sat back, resting on a street pole, watching his partner hold her scroll, gaze up and around at all of the sights, and get inquisitive at everything under the sun.

Watching Nora and Ren wander off into the distance, he knew that they would go off and cause their own trouble. They would be fine; he was sure of that. His issue, now, was with his partner, Pyrrha. Jaune wanted to make sure that she had a good time in Vale. And it's my duty to help her.

After a moment of sitting there, he walked up to the nearest vendor, one that specializes in baked goods, who looked up in surprise. "Oh! It's Jaune Arc! Welcome back!" The man's voice alerted Pyrrha, but Jaune, calmly just pulled out his card and asked, "Hey, could I get a cinnamon roll, cut in half?"

The vendor nervously nodded and quickly procured the desired treat, pulling out a long knife and sawing it precisely in half. "There you go!" Jaune noticed his partner beginning to canter over towards the cart. Pyrrha trotted back towards her partner. "Thank you, Mr. Rojo." Waving at him, his head turned towards the cart, Jaune began to walk over to Pyrrha.

Mr. Rojo immediately waved back, calling out, "Thank you! I hope to see you again soon!"

Turning back over to his partner, Jaune watched

"Thanks!" She began to nibble her part of the roll, immediately throwing her head back up in the pleasure of its taste. When she threw it back forward, stars were in her eyes. "Wow! So warm and gooey."

"Yeah, they're really good." Jaune smiled, knowing that she would enjoy it. "I've been to that cart before. I'm happy that his business is still running."

Pyrrha looked up from her cinnamon roll, a little bit of icing dotting the left side of her lips. "You've been here before?"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the embarrassing, yet adorable sight. "Yeah. Back when I was more of a nobody, I took part in a tournament in Vale. It was one of my first victories. My victory treat, just like that half of a cinnamon roll that you're eating, came from his cart. It reminds me of a… better time." A lot of today just feels like that day. The sweet smelling air, the light breeze tossing my hair… He spaced out for a few moments, taking in the sights and sounds, feeling the world around him.

A poke on his shoulder brought him out of it. "Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice popped up from beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just getting a little reminiscent." He flashed her a lighthearted smile. "Now… where do we need to go first?"

Jaune watched Pyrrha pull out Milo. "He needs to be cleaned up a bit. You said we should try out the blacksmith in town. I guess we'll go there first."

"Woah…" Pyrrha stood there, mouth gaping wide, staring at the board for the prices. "This is extortion!"

Jaune glanced over at his partner, very confused. "Uh… no? These prices seem very fair."

The blacksmith gazed up, his grey beard complimenting his ragged, rugged face, and spoke. "You might want to listen to your partner, little lady. I've run this shop for thirty-five years, and I know what I can get for my services." Jaune noticed the fact that he sounded annoyed and tried to get Pyrrha to backpedal.

"In my village, our blacksmith charged a third of these prices." He knew that he failed. Jaune grimaced for a second. Has she really never been to a blacksmith in the city?

The blacksmith stood at the front desk now, his face as polished and stone-like as it had been when they walked in, as if he had carved it so himself. "Well, this is the city, ma'am." Jaune noted that it was as if he had been through something like this before. "Local blacksmiths don't have the same tools, the same materials, heck, some techniques we use in the cities aren't practiced down there. Anyways, what are you here for?"

Pyrrha pulled out Milo. "I'm looking to get my weapon polished and sharpened. He said to try you out instead of doing it myself."

The blacksmith raised his eyebrow. "You said you do this sort of thing yourself? Do you have any examples of your work with you?"

Pyrrha seems to be in her element. He watched the duo begin to discuss after his partner pulled out her shield. "Just polished her last night. Milo and Akouo, weapon and shield, both have been with me for a couple of years now. I was taught by my local blacksmith and I've been honing this craft over time. Helps pass the time, and maintain farm equipment."

Admiring the shield's work and curvature, the metal worker put his hand to his chin. "Hmm. It's really good work, I'd agree. But, you have a lot to learn. Firstly, you need to use a finer file. Your finish is a little rough and uneven in a few places. Maybe a lighter application of a finer file?"

His partner's eyes beamed as they began to bounce techniques off of each other. Jaune took a sort of pleasure in making sure that she was still happy, and the conversation she was having allowed her to be in her element. The blacksmith shared a few techniques with her, obviously happy to have someone that appreciated the art of metalworking in his shop.

Pulling out her card, she paid the blacksmith. I'll let her get that one herself. Hopefully, she isn't too impeded by everything.

"Come back in about three hours," he called out, returning to his previous work. "It should be ready about then."

After bidding the blacksmith farewell, the duo set off for other stores. They hopped from store to store, perusing the goods and talking with people from all walks of life. Many noticed Jaune, the champion, which greatly annoyed him and seemed to concern Pyrrha. Why do I have to just be remembered for something as superficial as a title I won here two years ago.

Next, they went to Pyrrha's desired location: The markets. There sat rows upon rows of produce, cheeses, honey, and a vast variety of goods of all kinds. A sort of chatter arose from a place like this: One of wholesome life, of family back home, and of bargains. Many came to bargain prices on the produce, but many others, Jaune noted, just paid the price and left. It was an atmosphere that the champion enjoyed himself, one of personal anonymity. He took his time under the cool shade of the tarps and tents that the market had, comparing fruits of different sizes.

Pyrrha herself got involved in the chatter, talking to the farmers about their lives. But Jaune took his sweet time, losing himself in the quiet of his own mind. He felt at ease under the linen that guarded these farmers and their customers against the beating sun mere feet from his own. If only I had the notoriety of a farmer… Sure would be a lot easier to live life.

"Letting your girl have her fun?" A coy voice eased him from the grips of his peace of mind. Looking up from the two apples he had been comparing, a middle-aged, potbellied farmer had leaned in close, his crooked teeth arraigned into a wide smile.

"Oh, um…" Jaune stammered for a moment. "She's just my partner. We're from Beacon Academy." He decided not to reveal his name; he felt that he should respect the nature of the market and just keep to the impersonal conversation. "She's from a more rural area and she wanted to come here. Perhaps… it made her feel more at home?" A light, awkward chuckle followed Jaune's attempt at a response.

"So it seems." The farmer looked over at Pyrrha, and Jaune could not help but follow his hawk-like gaze. His partner was a real natural in this environment, cracking jokes to make all the older farmers laugh and exchanging real world advice. "My wife was a lot like her when I was younger. All bright-eyed and lovely, like a rose sprouted from the ground." The farmer took his own breath and heaved a deep sigh. "I miss her so."

Jaune blushed as he spoke, but the final words made him reconsider his original choice of words. "I… I'm sorry to hear that she passed."

The farmer took a wistful glance into the daylight from his stand and shook his head. "It's fine. She'll always be in my heart." Taking a short glance down, the man straightened back up and looked at Jaune. "So, what brings you here on this fine morning?"

Jaune flashed a calm, cordial smile and held up an apple. "I believe I'll buy this from you. But, if you were asking… she wanted to come here. I'm just taking the opportunity to relax and take a breather from the week. We all need it. She and I… We've had a very hectic week." Keeping his composure, like he had practiced, Jaune placed the payment down for the apple and took a nice bite out of it.

While counting and then depositing the money, the farmer responded, "Seems like you have. I see the stress meltin' from your body already. As for the relaxation part, that's what a lot of us folk here do. Set up in Vale on the weekends for business, chat, compete, and just have a good time. You doin' that with your partner?"

"Yeah, she and I need it very much." Jaune savored every bite of the apple as a refreshing oasis in the Vale heat.

"Jaune! I'm good to go!" Pyrrha turned around, her left arm laden with a small bag of fruits. "Let's go meet up with Ren and Nora at the arcade."

"Alright." Jaune waved the farmer he spoke to goodbye, and the two were off.

* * *

"Nora, calm down. You don't want to break the machine." Ren's calm words were the first thing the duo heard as they entered the arcade. Immediately to the right of the door was the wack-a-mole machine. Jaune was not surprised; Nora seemed to be raving about the Arcade and, given her weapon choice, it was a rather logical decision to assume that she enjoyed that game.

What caught Jaune's attention, however, was the manner that she was playing it. She had such a high score but was not getting any slower. The machine seemed to pick up a faster pace and, with the girl's penchant for strength and not speed, it was a wonder that she was even able to keep up with the fast pace of the moles at all.

Jaune had just one question for his unfortunate teammate who had been stuck her, watching her waste her time in just one game. "How long has she been at it?"

Ren sighed longingly. "About forty-five minutes."

Patting Ren's back, Jaune pointed him towards the exit. "Go do what you need to do. We'll watch her."

But as if on cue, Nora sent a final smack into the Whack-a-mole machine, placing down her mallet as the game shut off. "Woo hoo! Top score!" The jubilant Valkyrie rejoiced as tickets flooded out of the machine, washing out all over the floor. Ren took his moments to walk out and enjoy the fresh air, and Jaune didn't blame him; he seemed very restless.

After a solid minute of ticket ejection, Nora took all of her tickets out and walked up to the booth. A mountain of paper strips rested upon the table as the girl picked out her prize.

Jaune walked up a few moments later to check up on her. "So… what did you win?" He was sure, with such a high score, that she would have gotten some magnificent prize, like a giant teddy bear or a game or something.

What she got, however, was not anything to brag about. Jaune's face faulted when she showed a small ring that she put on her pointer finger. It was made of plastic but had a cool-looking blue gem fixed on top. "I got this! Isn't it nice?" His expression turned from shock to confusion. Surely those tickets could have gotten her more?

"I… guess… but wouldn't those tickets get you more things? I mean, you got the high score on a game, for Pete's sake!"

Nora shrugged. "That's how these things always are. Even if you do extremely well on them, they just give you enough to get something small. I've never seen anyone actually attain the big ticket items."

Jaune sighed and shook his head. "Alright, fair enough. Let's go meet up with Pyrrha and Ren. Our leader needs to pick up her weapon from the shop. Then we can go have lunch and go back to the dorm."

* * *

Each had come to town with a separate goal in mind, and each was able to accomplish their goal. Pyrrha was able to forget everything and get her weapon fixed up; Jaune was able to see his partner happy and to see some old sights that he missed; Nora was able to hit the arcade and play Whack-a-mole; and Ren was able to get tea from the tea shops.

As they returned to the dorms, each one collapsed on their bed. The evening sun created a pleasing shadow on the floor, cascading the last rays of light for the day into the room.

Pyrrha glanced over at the unready Jaune, a fire already burning in her eyes, from what he could see. "So, Jaune… could we practice tomorrow? I need to strengthen my aura up before we get much further into the training." As she bounced onto her bed, dropping her stuff all over the floor, Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, sure," Jaune replied, placing his stuff down onto the ground. It's about time, his thoughts pondered as he grasped his scroll, her Semblance could really help her out. If only it had been trained earlier.

But Jaune knew not to ponder on the actions of the past. He could only promise to rectify it as soon as he could.

"Tomorrow will work just fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter. I apologize for the time it took for it; the last of graduation preparation was finally finished and I can chill with summer. I've also started reading the Chronicles of Narnia and I'm having a delightful time with it. I wanted to also try some new attributes in my writing to try and evoke the style. Please, I would like feedback on those. If you liked the old style, I'll go back to it.**

 **Well, I am also looking to try and move the story forward and introduce some possible romantic elements in the near future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one.  
**

 **-C. Exodia**


	15. Chapter 15: Dearly Beloveds

"Morning!" Nora's voice came as a surprise to Pyrrha. She had thought that it would just be her and Jaune going out to try and train her semblance. Shooting up from her bed, the team leader glanced around. Nora and Ren were fully clothed and standing over her bed, but Jaune was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Pyrrha never knew either of the two to wake up very early, but, here they were.

This time, Ren was the one to speak. Holding a coffee in his hand, the martial artist wearily smiled. "We're helping you train your semblance. As a team."

Pyrrha gulped. Her plans had been privately between her and Jaune. At first, she was miffed at her partner. However, as she thought more about it, it began to make more sense. The more Semblance users around her to help her, the higher likelihood that she could be able to use it without the extreme emotional responses that had previously triggered it.

"Basically, you'll be working with us, and with others, later on, to help develop your Semblance," Jaune quipped, building on Ren's comment. "

Before Pyrrha could respond, Nora quickly quipped, "Yep! Jaune had the idea that, if we showed you in detail how ours manifested, it could inspire yours to show itself."

"Alright. Let me get ready for the day," Pyrrha trailed off, getting out of bed. "And we can get to work. But, first, another question. Where's Jaune?"

"Get ready," Ren spoke, "And we'll take you to him." Pyrrha could note the smirk on his face.

* * *

After getting ready, Pyrrha was led into the wood that had been focal to meeting Jaune, to facing her emotions, to so much in her short time at Beacon. They ventured deep inside, leading to a small clearing. But where was Jaune? Questions rushed through her head before a familiar hand grasped onto her shoulder.

"Calm down," Ren's soothing voice whispered, and a feeling of the same nature washed over Pyrrha. Her tensed muscles relaxed, her arms went limp at her side, and her mind cleared of all questions and anxious thought.

Pyrrha's mind, under the effects of Ren's semblance, turned to calmer thoughts. It methodically tried to remember what triggered her semblance in each of the occurrences that happened prior. The first one was much more vivid; the danger she had been in as well as the anxiety over the potential loss of her brothers brought it out. The second one, despite being quite recent, was a blur to her; overwrought by emotion and sleep deprivation, Pyrrha felt a false sense of danger due to a figure that never really existed except in her own thoughts.

Jaune's voice broke her from her thoughts. "I'm here, guys. I'm here." Walking in was her partner, fully dressed in his armor. Tagging along was another familiar face, but one that Pyrrha expected even less than Ren and Nora: Ruby Rose.

"Hey everyone!" Ruby's voice warmed Pyrrha a little bit; as nervous as she had been over how Ruby had turned out after that incident, the reassurance of the fellow team leader allowed Pyrrha to feel a bit more comfortable.

"We brought Ruby," Jaune explained. "Because it was both a way to see how someone who directly experienced your Semblance saw it and also because we want to bring your Semblance out in a comfortable environment. The problem in trying to recreate the environment is that, to create it, we would have to put you and Ruby both into a great amount of danger."

At this point, he pointed to Ruby, who continued almost immediately, "So, we need to try to trigger it in a calm, relaxing environment. If you can use it there effectively, you can start to get good enough to use it without having to really try. Uncle Qrow and my dad did that with Yang and I when we were little. They would do little games or practices with us, races and stuff like that, or games to punch Qrow in the stomach as hard as you could," This garnered chuckles from behind Pyrrha, and Ruby's eyes narrowed, "Yes… Yang learned about her semblance like that. Imagine the look on anyone's face when your body serves as a catalyst to make someone hit harder. The game was to make our uncle wince, not send him flying into a tree."

This sent everyone into full-blown laughter for a few moments, everyone imagining a little Yang punching someone a very far distance. Jaune was the first to stop laughing and respond, "And my activation required a lot of head-on attacks. But… seriously. We need to get back on track. We're focusing on Pyrrha here." He moved towards Pyrrha and held out a metal spoon. "Since your semblance isn't a physically activated one, we'll have to activate it through other means. Keeping a sound mind is the first key because, if your mind isn't clear and focused on the goal, it won't be able to master control of your semblance nearly as easily." Pyrrha kept nodding, internally trying to take everything in. "And we're here to help that. Try focusing on this metal spoon and try to lift it from my hand."

Pyrrha held her hand up, as if she was going to grasp for the spoon, and then tried to focus on lifting it up. After a moment of tense concentration, she turned her palm to face the spoon and tried again that way. For a moment, she felt like she was getting progress, but, from what she saw, the spoon didn't lift an inch. What it did, though, was lightly shake.

Nora shouted, "You can do it!" This broke Pyrrha's concentration and stopped what little shaking the spoon did.

"Nora!" Pyrrha roared out, a vein about to pop in her head. "I almost had it!"

"Sorry!" The smaller girl backed away, putting a bit of distance. In an aside, Nora whispered to Jaune, "She's a lot more moody than normal."

Ren shook his head and moved close to Pyrrha. "Think about it as if you're trying to move something in your head. Focus on the object, not on Nora," Pyrrha understood what Ren was meaning. The object had to have complete focus in her mind. "But, regardless, that was just a test, Pyrrha. It was meant to show how an untrained mind normally uses their semblance when they are new to it. Now, Ruby, pull out Crescent Rose."

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, skillfully tossing it around her body like a hoop until she stood tall, holding the gigantic scythe proud in the breeze. "Alright!"

Ren continued, "This is what you moved in your frantic state of mind. In there, there is a lot of untapped potential. But, for now, the spoon will suffice. It's a step-by-step process."

Ruby piped in enthusiastically, "Yeah! When we raced, it turned into practice. How fast I could get past the finish line, pushing my Semblance a little more each time. I eventually became…" Tossing Crescent Rose into the air, Ruby suddenly disappeared. Pyrrha understood what Ruby meant by this: to show how her speed had increased. As Ruby passed by Pyrrha, effectively running around the taller girl, the air picked up. Pyrrha's hair tossed into the wind, and she was taken slightly aback by the sudden gust.

As Crescent Rose began to fall, she grasped it in her hand, "...this fast." Ruby began giggling after catching it. "It just took a lot of practice and a good mentor to show me the way." The minute girl, twirling her scythe around, then pondered out loud to Pyrrha, "But… why were you never trained on your Semblance? I thought the Academies had been about ironing out weaknesses in Hunters and Huntresses as well as preparing them for life."

"Sanctum had its own focus in students," Pyrrha responded. "A group of students tended to be trained up for their purposes in life, like a job training school. Many use those academies in order to be sorted into the rest of their lives, somewhat like Atlas. Those who don't become Hunters will use their specific skills, learned based on their key traits, and apply them towards a job." Pyrrha sighed; reflecting on her time at Sanctum. As much as she missed her friends there, she knew that she was better at Beacon. I've already made good friends here, and I can't afford to lose them now.

"Despite my rural upbringing, I had been groomed to be an intellectual. A strategist, someone who kept their team working by developing strategy on the fly and making sure that my teammates did not suffer. My mind had always been the most important, in regards to my training at Sanctum. My aura was there, and I was a capable enough fighter, but my strengths had always been tactical. Making sure the plan was just right so that everyone got out alive… and to keep everyone calm on the battlefield. I guess… I'm like you without the mentor. A sharp mind, but I never got the guidance to do much more than lead. My semblance wasn't very necessary to them." Pyrrha admitted.

"That doesn't sound like what I remember," Ruby muttered, a dejected sadness noticeable in her voice. "We are supposed to be trained to be Hunters and Huntresses. What do you mean that your semblance wasn't necessary?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I feel like me getting into Beacon was… almost a pie in the sky chance of happening. I saw it as extremely unlikely. As much as I wanted to be a Huntress, it felt like the country itself had other plans. Many who go into the Academies in Mistral don't even study to be hunters and huntresses. Usually, that's the cream of the crop; the best of the best of the academies. So many of them go to learn how to defend themselves and to learn various other specialized skills. Politicians, professors, and so many others come out of Sanctum and Shade. It's a reflection of the old system, where arts and self-expression were heavily restricted. Very few get the choice because of how illustrious the position." Letting out more of the truth about her semblance and situation stung a little bit. "The fact that I got the letter of acceptance felt almost up to chance."

This time, it was Nora to pop up. "Whether it was by chance, or by some other means, it doesn't matter now. That's all in the past. You're here now, with us, and you're training your Semblance!" Jaune smiled, and Ruby gave a thumbs up. "We're all behind you, cheering you on, Pyrrha!" Each of them sounded off a resounding cry of support.

"Thanks, you guys," Pyrrha was now smiling and giggling. As it was, it was a wave of relief washing over her soul.

And so, Pyrrha kept going at it with the spoon, determined to make it move and try to make her semblance under control. For a few more minutes, she kept trying to levitate the spoon out of Ren's hand. Each attempt, however, turned out to be a failure. The spoon did not budge a single inch.

"Almost… almost…" The team leader's quiet, calm voice spoke the same word over and over again as she tried to focus her mind on getting control over the spoon on her last attempt.. She could almost feel the field that her Semblance would project, every aspect of it was imagined in her head. "Gah…" Letting go of her deep, pained concentration stung, as it meant that she had failed it today.

"Don't worry, partner," Jaune's reassuring grip clasped on her shoulder. "Keep practicing and I'm sure you'll do it."

And, practice she did. After they walked away, Pyrrha kept trying to force her semblance on the spoon. Much of her Sunday was spent focusing on the spoon. Even while eating dinner with the rest of PRJN and RWBY, she would take focus on the spoon in between bites. And, her progress began to show.

"Oh! It's shaking!" Pyrrha exclaimed, almost with glee. She could almost see a black glow, the one reminiscent of when she lashed out at the Grimm, or when she attacked Ruby, or…

When she helped Jaune in the forest during initiation. She had actually used her semblance on him. When thinking on about it, the criteria of the situation fit the one that Pyrrha had previously used it in. She had felt danger at each of those situations, danger for herself or for others. She felt like she had figured it out; it wasn't just the right mindset, but her sense of protection for others that had fuelled her usage of the Semblance!

While these thoughts rushed through her head, the spoon began to dance on the table, shaking and glowing even brighter with a black hue. The rest of the group turned their heads at the sound of metal colliding with the table. Nora was about to say something, but Ren threw his hand across her mouth before she could let a single word out.

The whole of Team RWBY, informed of the joint plans by Jaune and Ruby, watched from up above their meals with a hopeful glance. Ruby practically bounced in her seat, anticipation slowly getting the best of her. Weiss glanced over calmly, her brow furrowing. Blake, who had already finished her meal, looked up from a large novel to watch the show. And Yang looked as if she had half a mind to scream out words of encouragement, but stopped in her tracks as Nora was silenced by Ren.

The bottom end of the spoon, fully coated in the black hue, rose up from the table, dragging along the rest of the spoon. It floated for a few seconds, eventually reaching equilibrium as the whole spoon rose up a few inches in the air.

"I did it!" Pyrrha exclaimed, as the spoon fell down onto the table. She felt rather proud about successfully moving the spoon above the table. It was progress, and progress felt rather good. She had cracked the code about the right mentality to have while she tried to gain control of her Semblance.

"Nice job," Her partner quipped, a small smile etched upon his face. "But, you have a long way to go before you'll be able to use it effectively. Just keep playing around with the spoon."

The next task she gave herself was to consistently be able to raise the spoon up in the air, and then to manipulate it while it is airborne. Pyrrha knew that, to get better, she would have to consistently set goals in order to find new ways to test what she could do.

* * *

Laying in her bed that evening, the spoon floating above her, Pyrrha tried to test her concentration with the spoon. Her thoughts were cluttered but, since she had the moment of realization with her emotions, it had become a bit easier to control her Semblance and play about with the spoon. Perhaps so much of it is in the emotions I've tried so hard to control… they have the power to attract Grimm, maybe they also have the power to drive our Semblances.

What she couldn't get off her mind, despite how hard she tried, of was the kindness that Ruby had exhibited ever since the attack. It didn't seem right, given that she, Pyrrha, had literally attacked her, Ruby, and, perhaps, beaten her within an inch of her life. But the small leader of Team RWBY had invited Pyrrha to a sleepover in a few days.

What were her feelings about Ruby? Pyrrha had little clue on that. She felt a sense of gratitude for forgiving her outburst while she was sleep-deprived and under the watchful eye of that accursed phantom. But, she also felt a sense of confusion. Why would she be so eager to help me out? It made no difference. Pyrrha settled on being thankful to her friend.

The spoon began twirling in the air without Pyrrha's input into the matter. She was too engrossed with happy thoughts and anticipation of what was to come. Improvement with her semblance, repairing of the relationship between her and Ruby, and the sleepover. It began twirling faster and faster, creating a light amount of breeze that knocked the blissful girl out of her trance.

"Huh?" Not a moment after snapping to, the spoon came crashing down on her face. "Ow!"

Jaune glanced over from his bed, the glow of his scroll illuminating his face. "Everything okay, Pyrrha? I heard you yelp."

Pyrrha giggled nervously. "Uh, hehe. Spoon fell on my face."

She saw Jaune lightly smile before turning back to his scroll. "Glad to see that you're focusing on getting better with your semblance. Anything new you can do?"

"Um… I guess I can twirl it in the air," Pyrrha's reluctant response noted her confusion with how she was able to do it. "My emotions are doing some weird things."

Jaune turned over, a quizzical glance evident in his eyes but an amused smile still etched on his face, and responded, "What do you mean?"

"My emotions are affecting my performance with my Semblance. When I got really happy thoughts and emotions, it made the spoon twirl really fast. When I was angry and paranoid in that fight, it threw Crescent Rose into Cardin. My emotions are affecting my Semblance." Pyrrha felt that it was starting to make more sense, but she had to be sure.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Nora spoke, calmer than she had heard the girl in a while. "You're new to your Semblance. It happens. You'll just have to learn how your emotions affect your Semblance and adjust to it."

Pyrrha was taken aback by Nora's comment, which had a great deal of truth in it. Still, Ren spoke up, adding to her response, "Nora is right. You will have to understand your emotions to gain control of your Semblance and how they work. It will take some time to fully understand them."

Nodding along, Pyrrha was content to see how her group was so willing to help her succeed. "Thanks, guys. For all of this. Ruby, too. I don't know where I would be right now without you all."

Jaune nonchalantly quipped back, face back into the scroll, "That's why we're here. We get better as a team. By helping each other's weaknesses, we grow stronger. We know how each person works, and we are able to adjust our strategies to fit those attributes. You're our leader; I thought you should know that."

And so, Pyrrha went back to playing about with the spoon, testing her emotions. Happiness made it spin faster; distraught emotions made it stop working; desperation, in the sake of keeping someone alive, made it stronger; and anger made it fly away… these were the ones that she knew. But what about other emotions? Mixtures of emotions? These were things that could easily make her stronger as a user. The control of her emotions had been stressed, so why not try and keep going with it.

Mixing a complete bliss with excitement made the spoon go absolutely flying as her mind drifted back to Ruby's sleepover. Not even Nora's frightened remarks as the object moved ever closer to her knocked Pyrrha out of her blissful thought. The young girl, ever lost in thought, was completely excited. However, the spoon hitting the wall and sticking into it.

Nora practically shouted, "You almost hit me with that!" Turning over, Pyrrha saw an exasperated girl and the spoon jutting from just above her head. "Keep control over your Semblance!"

"Sorry!" Pyrrha's intentions made her quite nervous over the matter. She had almost bolted from the bed, but moving so quickly left her disoriented. "Gosh, feeling a little tired." Still, she trudged over to Nora's bed and made an effort to dislodge the spoon from the wall.

Jaune, yawning from behind her, spoke in a sleepy voice, "Your semblance…" Another yawn escaped from his lips. "Takes up aura. Of course, you're feeling a bit tired; you've been using your semblance so much today when you hadn't before. You probably should sleep; resume using the spoon in the morning."

"Alright…" The team leader slowly ambled to her cot and tumbled straight into it. Within a couple of minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning brought more opportunities for her emotions to flourish. At the end of the coming week, she would have the sleepover with Ruby. Pyrrha didn't know why she was so excited, but she was content to use it as an emotion source for more spinning.

She took to spinning it at convenient moments, when she had nothing better to do. Practicing her semblance felt good; despite it being taxing over long periods, it was nice in short bursts. It also helped in concentration, allowing her mind to focus by giving it something to do in the lag time between note-taking. Pyrrha now took the spoon wherever she went.

As she kept at it, her control improved. Pyrrha could feel it; it was just… easier… to move with her semblance. She had more control over where it went, and only extreme changes in emotion began to affect its general path. It became about Pyrrha's general thought; her mind guided how it moved without the impact of emotion. At first, it was just simple mitigation. The emotions could still impact it, but their lingering effects were dulled from the very first night.

It eventually got to the point that, after a couple of days of keeping at it, Pyrrha felt enough control over it that she felt ready to move onto the next part. It became very easy to manipulate the spoon. The emotions affected became an afterthought; when she was in a normal state of mind, it was now up to her thoughts, not just her emotions, to impact what her semblance could do.

She knew not to use it yet while fighting as an attempt against one of her opponents showed her that she wasn't ready to use it. Pyrrha tried to bring her weapon back to her in a fight but instead allowed the enemy to garner a solid blow that would eventually do her in. Despite her record having improved and her actually winning fights, the failure to call upon it in a fight was a setback that Pyrrha knew she would have to improve on.

Pyrrha was almost becoming bored with the spoon, which was an issue. There was only so much she could do with the objects, and she became restless, wanting to, perhaps, move onto her weapons. She wanted to see how her growth could impact weapon usage and actually see if she could work on the failure in the practice.

Going out to the place where she had gone with them a few days before right after the fight, she brought Milo and Akouo. Pyrrha wanted to see how she could use her semblance with her weapons… if she could at all, yet.

Placing them down on the ground, she walked a few paces away from them. Clearing her head and sitting down, she put her determination into trying to lift Milo from the ground. Knowing the amount of energy she would have to put into it would be a much higher amount, Pyrrha used as much as she could to try to lift her spear from the ground.

Nope. Nothing. Her spear did not move an inch. It did not even glow. Ever stubborn and sure to continue trying, she kept trying to flair up her focus on raising the spear. Surely, it would eventually follow her wishes and begin to float.

Not even an inch. Pyrrha began huffing, trying to keep herself dead-set on lifting the spear with her Semblance. Beads of sweat began to pool on her face, a redness setting in her cheeks, and tiredness began to set in.

"Ugh!" Pyrrha let go of her attempt at raising Milo, voicing her abject frustration with not being able to reliably use a power that she knew was there. What was the secret? Why can't I lift Milo? I was able to toss Crescent Rose like it was nothing. Did I seriously do something out of the ordinary when that happened?

"Something wrong?" Pyrrha heard a light, chipper voice come in from behind her. Ruby? Why is she here?

"Well… I was trying to use my semblance with my weapons. I'd really like to be able to right that mistake I had against Oliver, today. I wanted to see if it would have been good enough." Pyrrha sighed deeply, turning to Ruby. "I'm just not ready to use it effectively, yet."

"And you may not be for a little bit," Ruby said, solemnly. "It took me a long while to progress to the point where I am today, and another long while to get my semblance hooked up with my weapons. It just takes time. And I think, with more time, you'll get yourself so that you CAN use your weapons. But, for now, you just need to move onto bigger things. Your semblance isn't too strong yet, but it can move small objects pretty well. I think you'll have to train your way up to the top."

"...Alright," Pyrrha responded, ever so slightly despondent. "So… what would you recommend I try now?"

"Uh… ask Blake if you could borrow another book?" Ruby spoke, her voice indicating that she wasn't very sure about the choice.

In that moment, Pyrrha realized that she forgot to return Hyde Park to Blake! "Um… thank you for reminding me that I have to return something to Blake, but… yeah, that sounds like a logical next step."

Ruby smiled and quipped, "Then, we can go together. You can return your book to Blake, get another, and we can just talk."

Picking up her weapons and placing them on her back, where they clipped into holsters, Pyrrha picked up her pace to match Ruby's. "So… Ruby. Why were you around here?"

Ruby blushed, a little flustered, and responded, "Well, I saw you walking over here and I was… curious about why you came back to this place?"

Pyrrha shrugged, rustling the weapons behind her. "Fair enough," She mused. "I just wanted to see if I was good enough to lift my weapons yet. My hopes… were ill-founded."

Ruby couldn't help but smile, looking up to let her pearly whites flash in Pyrrha's face. "Don't say that! Hope is good. It's what got superheroes through their toughest times… in stories my dad read to me when I was little." The taller girl noticed that, as Ruby went on with her comparison, her smile faltered. Her face tilted downward, away from Pyrrha's glance.

She took it as a sign that Ruby felt embarrassed. "Um.. don't feel embarrassed. I get why you associated hope with the heroes. We all need hope to keep going; those stories instill hope into young minds so they can learn to foster their own." Pyrrha tried her best to try and lift her friend's spirits, giving her reassurance so that she didn't feel as humiliated as she may have been. "My hope had been for near-instant mastery of my Semblance. Should've known better."

Both of the girls, returning to the beaten path, burst out laughing. "Yeah," Ruby said with a shrug. "We're not always going to get what we want on the first try. But… you'll get there. I promise you. Everyone here was at your point before." Turning her head for the door, the smaller girl pointed forward and exclaimed, "Now, to the dorm rooms!"

After they swung by Team PRJN's room to grab the book, they immediately turned their backs around to enter Team RWBY's.

Pyrrha motioned to Ruby, whispering quietly, "Do I really borrow one of Blake's books and use it to practice with? I think she's someone who will be very careful with all of her books." She felt very reserved about the prospect of using a book to try and strengthen up her semblance.

"Pshaw," Ruby chuckled. "We use a few of her books to prop up the bunk beds!"

"Bunk… beds?" Pyrrha's head raced. Do they seriously use her books to hold up beds?

Yep. They seriously use her books to hold up beds. Entering the room, Pyrrha saw the tower of books on each leg that connected the two beds.

"Which bed is yours?" Pyrrha asked, curious about how the arrangement worked. She could see that Blake was sitting on her bed, reading and that Weiss was studying at the table at the very front of the room, by the door itself. Giving a disinterested wave, the young Schnee returned promptly to having a nose firmly in her book.

"That one," Ruby said, pointing to the bed that floated by ropes. Of… course it was. But, Pyrrha quickly noted that it wasn't the most important matter and turned to other thoughts.

One such thought was about Weiss Schnee. Noticing Weiss made Pyrrha realize that she never thanked her, in proxy, for all that the Schnee family's company had done for the Nikos family, notably in providing the job that allowed her to come to Beacon. However, now was not the time for that. Pyrrha took a moment to reaffix her priorities again and clutched Blake's copy of Hyde Park to her chest.

"Hey, guys," Blake said nonchalantly, turning a page in her novel.

"Hey, Blake," Pyrrha responded, walking carefully across the room to her, taking care not to make any floorboards creak. "I brought back the book I borrowed from you."

Blake quickly put a bookmark in her current novel and raised her eyebrows, a quizzical look stretched upon her face. Her smile curled up slightly, and her lips open to posit, "Oh, I'm glad to have that back. What'd you think of it?"

Pyrrha took a moment to collect her thoughts on the book and responded, "I thought it was great. The book felt very… much like it described home and all that it had gone through. Its message at the end was quite…" She could not find the word to finish up her phrase.

Blake's eyes lit up and her bow seemed to perk up- wait… her bow perked up?. Pyrrha took a bit of intrigue onto that little twitch, but paid it no mind. Maybe I'm just seeing things… The black-haired girl set down the book that she still carried in her hand and gave all of her focus to the leader of Team PRJN. "Poignant? Wonderful?" The black-haired girl tried picking words to fill in the blank offered by Pyrrha.

"...Poignant works," Pyrrha shakily responded, taking quick glances back at Ruby, who gave her a thumbs up. I can't believe I'm doing this. Using one of Blake's books to practice my Semblance with. "The work really well highlights the society of the time… which I believe was the Great War?"

"Yeah, the Great War Society in Mistral, funnily enough," Blake chuckled, a rare sight for Pyrrha. "Its core theme was togetherness and the expression of art in all ways possible. She was one of the first of the Palette Generation in Mistral, an attempt by the youth to change the direction of the country's future after the Great War." Pyrrha knew much of this from History of Mistral classes back in the Academies, but she was glad to hear of a perception not tainted with the negativity of Mistralian conformity. Baum was an author who greatly interested her now, as she was not one of the Palettes that were discussed back in her home. "While it largely failed, and many, including Baum, exiled or killed, it brought a lot of art into the country and started the push for the re-legalization of free expression. It's a delightful book written by Baum while she was in exile."

"Thank you, Blake," Pyrrha quickly choked out. "But I-I'm here for another book. What would you recommend to follow something like that?"

Without even a singular flinch, Blake fingered through a small number of names that rested on her bookshelf. "I'd say another of the Palette Generation would be good for you. Maybe… Auburn S. Thompson? He's a fun one." Pulling a large, thick book from the shelf, she placed it right into Pyrrha's rough hands.

"Thanks, Blake," Pyrrha smiled, before turning towards the door. "I'll inform you on what I think about the book."

"Just, be careful with it," Those words made Pyrrha's heart drop. "He and Baum are my only names of the Palette Generation. It was tough to get my hands on his book."

With that, Pyrrha walked out with a heavy heart, knowing that care would have to be put into holding onto this book. Looking at the title of the hefty novel, Fear and Loathing, she noticed the condition of it. It was relatively new, thankfully for her, and felt well put together. Walking into her room, she sat down and opened the book.

Immediately as she started reading, she reclined in her bed and tried using her Semblance to lift the book up to a comfortable level in line with her head. All the thoughts of the day, the swirling emotions and moving bows, swirled around in her head. Trying her best to keep a level head, the Semblance then began to hold steady, allowing her to slowly move the pages. Not feeling comfortable with her control, Pyrrha elected to use her fingers to move through the pages.

A lot of the themes seemed to be similar, but the twists seemed overall… darker. A lot more surreal, with creative takes on society as a whole. Whereas Hyde Park felt overall positive of a flawed society, Fear and Loathing felt completely negative of all of the society.

With that, Pyrrha sat down and continued to read, letting everything else, including the rest of her thoughts, be damned.

* * *

 **A/N: And... I am a high school graduate! Sorry that it took so long for the chapter, but I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer now. I hope you guys are all still enjoying my work, and I hope to see you again soon. As usual, criticism and praise is welcome in the comments.  
**

 **-C. Exodia**


	16. Chapter 16: A Flawed Perspective

To say that Jaune was pleased would be an understatement.

His partner seemed to have worked hard enough that she was already gaining quite a grasp on her Semblance as a whole. When Jaune had walked in on Pyrrha reading while using her Semblance a couple of weeks ago, he had been shocked at her activity with her powers.

Looking back on it now, Jaune was satisfied at how the spoon had helped. Putting her mind onto other things had been a trick that helped Pyrrha's mental fortitude in regards to usage of her Semblance. It placed the mechanics of how it worked somewhere else in her mind, to be almost as a menial thing, something she should be able to turn on and off at a moment's notice. It certainly had been better than the other idea that he and the others had had, which was just giving her bigger and bigger objects to lift.

As for the sleepover, Jaune had noted that Ruby and Pyrrha were growing a lot closer. Like two peas in a pod, he had noted. It was nice to see that Pyrrha had a kindred spirit, growing in power and in experience and in optimism as the days passed. It was a breath of fresh air into the young man, seeing the old Pyrrha quickly come back to life whenever she was with Ruby as well as their team.

Another counter-effect of the partnership was evident in Ruby and Pyrrha's blossoming friendship: It brought everyone from both of their teams. Ruby had suggested to Pyrrha, while they were together, a plan. Team RWBY and Team PRJN would form a partnership. Each person from each team would be paired with someone from the other team based on each other's needs. Nora was paired with Weiss (Partly due to the fact that they were the odd ones out, Nora had noted, much to Weiss's chagrin); Blake was paired with Ren; Ruby was paired with Pyrrha, and… Yang was paired with Jaune.

It seemed to work very well. Even the less adapted pairings had shown marked improvements. A few of them, Jaune and Yang especially, had formed close friendships in the mold of their leaders.

* * *

The two tanks of their respective teams, Jaune and Yang, had been fighting for a solid five minutes on their chosen battlefield: A dusty little hill within the confines of Beacon Academy itself. The calm morning breeze blew through the atmosphere, picking up Yang's hair as well as a good amount of dust. The sun did not yet shine on where they were, providing a cool, shady place for the duo to fight. Trading blow for blow, the duo seemed a good bit worse for wear. Debris had settled on both of their clothes. Jaune had settled for not using his sword and shield, in exchange for Yang not using her gauntlets, because of the school's rule against using weaponry outside of sanctioned school bouts. It was general fisticuffs, where the first to admit submission would lose.

Sliding across the ground, his heels digging into the coarse dirt and sand below, Jaune tried to keep his balance in the aftermath of the collision between his semblance's rebound and Yang's powerful blows. Focusing his gaze on his opponent, Jaune saw that Yang had largely done the same. Seems she has grown in her stamina… Jaune also noticed that she was huffing just like he was beginning to.

"You've gotten a lot better," Jaune noted aloud. "You're able to tank stronger hits."

"You, too," Yang bit back, an acerbic note in her voice. "You're able to stay on your feet."

In response to that jab, Jaune quickly rushed back in, trying to keep an edge on his opponent. Knowing that he is a defensive fighter, he dug his feet in and looked for an opportunity to play to his strengths. Without his shield, however, Jaune was forced to make do with his semblance. Watching Yang's every movement, he saw her bounce to her feet and rush up. Using aprior understanding of Yang's dominant arm, Jaune quickly but minutely shifted the position of his semblance shield to try and gain the greatest effect.

But, his calculations had been for naught. As Yang rushed up, she swung in the air as if to pose a feint, to throw the punch that Jaune expected. He was caught off-guard by the punch smoothly flowed into a low kick, and he was surprised with a sucker punch, laced with all of Yang's possible power. It connected with his gut sending a charge of energy straight through him and sending him spiraling across the ground.

Gasping for air as he rolled around, Yang walked over and stood tall, high above him. "Had enough?"

Jaune hissed through his teeth, the competition going to his head, "Never." Using a flail of his right leg, Jaune kicked up a dust of sand in Yang's face. With a second wind bracing his lungs and the advantage of Yang protecting her eyes from sand, Jaune swept Yang's leg from under her using his left.

It then became a race to scramble up from the ground. The two got back up at practically the same time and jumped back. Jaune anticipated a short bout between the two, face-to-face, trying to find each other's weak point.

This time, he was right. The two bounced around, making a circle in the dirt between them, taking opposing stances: Yang favoring a more orthodox stance, with her left foot and fist held out front while her right fist was kept back to gain more power with it. Jaune, however, favored a southpaw one, to counter hers. Light jabs were thrown by both sides, but none connected. The two were equal for a few moments... until Yang overextended with a heavy-handed left hook right into a weak shield Jaune threw up. He took this as an opportunity to counter-attack, sending an uppercut to Yang's solar plexus with his dominant hand, sending her to the ground.

Quickly rushing over to his opponent, he pinned her to the ground with both of his arms, preventing Yang from using her arms at all. "Tap out, Yang. You know I've won this."

He felt Yang kick and flail from under his grip, but it was all for naught. He was too far forward for her legs to do much besides whip up a nice breeze for his back and her arms couldn't rip themselves out of the death grip that Jaune had them in.

Yang sighed, relaxing her muscles, and conceded, "Alright, alright… you win." It looked as if those words actually hurt the blonde girl to say, and Jaune understood. She's a headstrong girl. Getting an admittance defeat from her is… rather satisfying.

Jaune then got up and quickly helped his opponent back up. Both of them brushed the dust off of their clothes and shook hands. "Yeah, we did," Yang nodded, brushing her hair back. "You've improved immensely."

"So have the rest of our teams." Jaune had to concede that point. Pyrrha had shown remarkable improvement in the regards of her semblance, but every member of their teams had shown a similar level of improvement in their skills.

Nora seemed more refined if it was possible for the girl to become refined, ever since she had started training with the much daintier Weiss, who had become stronger with her rapier strikes. Blake and Ren complimented each other well, fighting in the shadows, but each still found things to bring out about the other. Pyrrha and Ruby… well, it showed that they, too, played to each other's strengths. The two had opposing styles; whereas Ruby favored a light, open style where she bounced around and took well-timed shots with her scythe, Pyrrha was much more closed.

Jaune had found that Pyrrha and Ruby worked… almost too well together. Since the sleepover, Ruby has been found more often than not around their team, and not just to practice. Not that she had been ignoring her team, as it were, but… something was up.

Jaune had been thinking of a good time to bring this 'something' up to Yang for a while. Now's better than ever, I guess. "Hey, Yang… I got something to ask you. It's about Ruby."

Yang glanced at Jaune, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the boy. "Yeah? What are you thinking about?"

"It's… how the two are spending time together," Jaune shrugged. "She's been hanging out with us more than you guys, and I feel that Pyrrha comes over to your dorm quite often. They've grown to be good friends, but I worry that they may be losing sight of everything else."

"Well," Yang grinned. "I'm sure they're just fine. Ruby hasn't really shown any change in her habits or her grades, so I think there's nothing to worry about." Yang's face then took a quizzical look, and she asked, "Why has Pyrrha always been so… sheepish about getting books from Blake? I would think that Blake would be glad to give books to her."

"She's been using them for her Semblance," Jaune returned, laughing internally at the prospect. "While reading, she's been using the books almost as practice. Levitating the book in front of her face while reading, using the pages versus the covers to practice different levels of strength in using her Semblance… it's both comical and interesting at the same time. For someone who wants to be careful with another's property…"

Yang grinned widely. "Seriously? She's been using Blake's books to practice her semblance?!" Yang started to laugh lightly for a few moments. However, in trying to laugh, she began coughing a bit. Steadying herself and stifling the laugh, she began to speak again. "How you described it is right. How much progress has she made on that power of hers?"

"Prepare to laugh." There was no way around it. Jaune had to tell her the comical things that Pyrrha had done over the last couple of weeks. "She sent a book into Ren's face by accident," Light chuckles coming from Yang made Jaune stop. That's not even the best one, and you're already chuckling again. "She has lifted her weapons, accidentally lifted my weapon, tried to lift Nora's weapon and failed…" Seriously, how does Nora even lift that? It's like it weighs five tons!

"Is that all she's done?" Yang punched Jaune's shoulder, eliciting a gasp of pain from the tank of Team PRJN. "You okay, dude? Did I punch you wrong?"

"Nah," You hit the wrong spot is all. Jaune shook his head, still feeling the twinges of pain spreading down his arm before dispersing. "You just hit a bruised spot from another of Pyrrha's attempts at using her Semblance."

"What happened there, exactly?" The blonde bombshell adjusted her workout shirt before asking this question.

"Long story short… remember when I said she accidentally lifted my weapon?" Yang's nods showed Jaune that at least Yang was listening. "Yeah, she shield bashed me with my own shield." Again, more laughter. "She's gotten better at using her Semblance… not necessarily better at controlling it."

"Come on," Yang motioned. "Let's go inside and eat. Why didn't you tell me all about this earlier?"

* * *

A nice breakfast followed the fight. Jaune's breakfast was rather light. A cup of coffee and water paired with a scrambled egg, a small sausage, and lightly browned toast, buttered at the table.

Yang's breakfast, by comparison, was much more extravagant. Two eggs, sunny-side up, rested on her plate next to a piece of dark toast, also buttered. Besides those, a few pieces of bacon, as well as hashbrowns and a small bowl of oatmeal were paired with a tall, cold glass of orange juice.

The two, sitting across the table from each other, made light of whatever they could. Pyrrha's semblance; Nora being Nora; Ruby and Yang being Ruby and Yang… but, there was a thought rife on the boy's mind: What's going on with Ruby and Pyrrha? It may just have been a paranoid curiosity, but Jaune was rather curious and concerned as to what has begun to happen with the two team leaders.

"So," Yang's interjection cut through Jaune's thoughts like a knife through butter. "You said you were concerned about Ruby. I apologize for the diversion earlier, but it was… weird talking about it after a fight." Both were still clothed in their workout gear, but Jaune understood the sentiment. Getting away from the fight does… seem a bit reasonable. "What do you mean by concerned?"

"I'm mainly concerned for her as a person and a partner. She came into Beacon well behind in a few areas, and I'm happy about the progress she has been making," Jaune glanced slightly downward. "But I still worry for her as a whole. Ever since that incident, well, long set of incidents with Cardin, I've just felt that it was my responsibility to help her out. You get what I mean?"

"I get it," Yang shook her head, flashing a sympathetic smile. "I was like that with Ruby when she started at Signal. I'm sure she's told you all those stories about her falling so behind until she started lessons with our Uncle Qrow..."

Jaune choked on a sip of juice, coughing for a moment. "Wait. Your uncle is Professor Branwen?" Eyeing Yang up, he nodded. "Yeah, I think that explains a lot… especially the scythe."

"Hey!" Yang took a sip of juice and reclined in her chair. "It's true, but still! Yeah, Ruby was trained by Qrow to start out with. I recall you saying you were at Signal. Surely, you must have seen Ruby when she started out."

"Can't say I did, Yang," Jaune thought back to his time at Signal, trying to parse through his memories for even a singular moment of Ruby. "I… didn't really pay attention to those in the years above me. I was… too busy… vying for the top." His memories of Signal pained him, because of how lonely he was there. All that time spent reaching for the top prevented him from making friends instead brought him exalted praise for his precocious abilities. His face faltered a bit, his previous wry smile contorted into a deep frown, a sigh escaping from his lips.

"You seriously okay?" Yang basically slammed her glass down on the table, nearly shattering it, and gave her intense focus directly to Jaune. "Sounds like you're a bit out of it too. Something happened?"

"Nah," Jaune effectively lied, trying to repress the old memories and focus on the new. For here, for now, he was looking forwards. Here, at Beacon, he had friends, he had fun, he was having a good time. "I'd just rather glance at the future than to look back at the past." He noticed Yang's concerned stare but was more deadset to forget about those old memories. "But now, looking back at Professor Branwen and his style… yeah, I can see how Ruby developed with a scythe."

"Ruby's come a long way," Yang looked for the words for a moment as she took a final bite of egg. "I think she sees a lot of herself in Pyrrha and wants to provide help to someone who needs it. I wouldn't really worry about it as of yet. Both are improving quite well, and Pyrrha's starting to keep up with some of the other students here."

"Yeah, their little initiative has worked wonders with Pyrrha… and with the rest of us, too," Jaune responded, feeling rather amazed, in hindsight, as to how well it has worked. "Everyone's really come together as a team. We've become a lot more organized and it's… honestly amazing. Even those like Weiss and Nora have come together. The two, despite their… very different, as you would say, personalities… have seemed to form a sort of rapport. I'm surprised to say, even someone as cold as Weiss can be melted a little bit."

"She's a lot warmer than you think," Yang winked. "After a little spat she had with Ruby at the start, they made up and became good friends, as well. You just gotta try to become friends with her. I think she's a lot more similar to you than you'd think." Standing up, Yang took hold of her plates. "Well, We need to get back to the dorms. Class starts in about an hour."

Not more than a few moments later, Jaune and Yang parted ways to get ready for their respective days. He came back to a bustling dorm room; all three others had already had their showers and gotten ready for the day. Walking into the bathroom, he splashed a bit of cold water on his face to clear any remaining debris from it. Glancing up in the mirror, Jaune took stock of what he talked with Yang about.

Weiss and I… more similar than I'd think? Sitting under the shower head, taking in the cold water (Jaune knew it was best after a fight or a long workout, so he always took cold showers after those sorts of things), he reflected on his morning. He had known little about her, so it may be best… just to talk to her.

As for Pyrrha and Ruby, Jaune… wasn't sure. The two seemed like wonderful friends, and he was glad to see that what transpired a few weeks ago wasn't enough to put a damper on their relationship. The duo had since brought a number of changes that have made marked improvements in everyone on both teams.

Still, Jaune was happy that he was finally here. He knew his sisters would be jubilant about the friends he was making, and that he would be making his parents proud. Even after the dislocation, even after the negativity that transpired due to his companionship, everyone was standing by his side. It wasn't the superficial relationships he had to foster while at Signal; it was true-blue friendship.

Turning off the water, having already cleaned his body, he peered into the mirror from a small crack between the curtain and the wall. Grabbing a towel from between the cracks, he made himself decent, wrapping it around his body after drying off every part of himself. Styling his hair up with his hairbrush, a blue one with a black handle, Jaune reaches for clothes that… aren't there. He had only grabbed underwear in his haste.

He forgot to grab clothes while deep in thought.

"Hey guys," Jaune peered from out of the bathroom. "Could you grab me some pants?" This came much to the laughter of his fellow teammates.

* * *

His mind had to incorporate all this thought while also juggling his daily studies. Exams were coming up, the mid-term break, and the preparations for the Vytal Festival had Jaune in a relative tizzy. They had all worked together, trained in teams, and talked to each other for ideas.

Their teams had become, Pyrrha and Ruby excluded, amongst the highest ranked first years in Beacon. He and Yang had become two of the top five in the entire class, based on their performances over most of the Semester.

Ruby and Pyrrha had extreme improvements from the beginning of the summer. Jaune could note the subtleties that had built between the duo's styles: Pyrrha had become a lot more direct, even more hit-and-run to fit her physique and choice of weaponry. He had always thought that such a style befitted his partner- even when she tried it when with him, it always seemed… half-hearted. Now, after all the training with Ruby, it had become what she tried so hard to emulate. Only time and practice, He couldn't help but note, will refine it.

Ruby, on the other hand, had learned a more… meticulous manner of facing her opponents. With Pyrrha, she had become a lot more… selective, as was shown when she faced Jaune himself. From what he remembered (and he kept watch on each of his opponents), especially from the match Ruby had against Pyrrha, she would have been a much easier opponent in the earlier parts of the semester. For as annoying as she was in the beginning of the semester, though… she had become deadlier in her strikes. Like a cobra, it was quick, efficient… and fatal if it struck. For the both of them, Jaune was almost excited to see what some time away would do.

As for exams, it was a different matter. He had started studying, but it seemed that so many others had partners to study with. Ruby had Pyrrha (Yeah, saw that coming), Blake had Yang (as incredulous as it was, Blake was able to sometimes keep Yang on task), and Ren obviously had Nora. Most of the others had partners, which left him with…

Weiss. Fate, why do you put this burden on me? For all the positive things he had heard about the girl, he could only think of the one moment at the beginning: Where Weiss had snubbed out Pyrrha completely and hounded him out. Ugh; panderers. But Jaune could not be faulted for being confused at Yang's words.

But, he needed a study partner. Just him felt like it wouldn't be enough, and Jaune felt like he would be intruding if he interposed upon another group. He would either need to put himself out there for Weiss or suffer.

As much as it might pain him, he couldn't shrug off his past impressions of the girl. Always so focused on strength, so much like all of the others who tried to surround themselves with him.

Just like Cardin and that lot… Jaune shook his head. Forget them, this is about Weiss. Maybe she has changed… Yang's opinion seemed widely positive.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

After class that day, Jaune searched the crowds of students spilling from Professor Stonewall's classroom for the snow white woman. His goal was clear: to get to know Weiss Schnee.

Clutching his textbook in hand, he searched and searched the crowd for the Schnee girl, trying to parse for his target. Unaware of his other surroundings, he kept looking up and around for Weiss, not noticing when he barrelled straight into Ruby.

"Oh, sorry!" Jaune exclaims before seeing that it was Weiss's partner. "Hey, Ruby… have you seen your partner? I need to talk to her."

"Oh, Weiss?" Ruby pondered, but then a frown stretched across her face. "She left class early; apparently, she had to go talk with her dad. There have been reports of the White Fang in Vale lately, and… she has been on high alert lately. She said that she'd be back at the dorms later tonight. Maybe you can talk to her, then."

Damn… talk about timing… Jaune sighed. "Alright, Ruby, thanks anyways...," Shaking his head and nearly tossing his textbook on the ground in frustration, he began to storm back to his dorm.

"Wait!" Ruby's shout stopped him dead in his tracks. "I think I need to talk to you, too." Turning back at Ruby, trying his best to straighten up his face and keep appearances, Jaune kept eye-to-eye with her.

"Alright," Jaune responded, arms folded across his chest, book clutched within. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's… well, it was actually about Weiss herself," Ruby looks up, craning her neck a little, to meet Jaune's eyes. "She's been a little... distant lately. You have more classes with her than any of us, and I remember how much she had looked up to you at the start of the year. I was wanting you to check up on her. Pyrrha puts a great deal of trust into you… and I feel the same way about it."

Wow… Jaune almost smiled. Pyrrha endorsed him as a person. It had always been the little, genuine things, that impressed the stoic teen. "Alright," He caved into her demands. "I'll check in on her when I can. I was meaning to ask her to be my study partner, anyways."

"Thanks, Jaune! You're being a big help." Ruby responded in kind, beginning to walk away. Giving a quick goodbye, the girl faded back into the remnants of the crowd. Jaune went on, with a spring in his step, back into the dorm.

* * *

That evening, a knock came onto Team PRJN's dorm door. Having already eaten dinner before the rest of his teammates that evening, Jaune was the only one there to answer the door.

"Yeah?" It was Weiss. After all the time that he had searched for her that day, she had come straight to him. How ironic, he droned in his mind.

Letting her in, Jaune quickly closed the door and asked, "Why'd you come to me at this hour?"

"Ruby told me you were looking for a study partner, and I was obliged to do so," She nodded to her side. "It would be a pleasure to work with you."

Is that her harkening back to her old ways? Or… is it serious? Either way, Jaune appreciated the help. He had known that two would work better than one in studying for teachers as odd as Port or Stonewall. "Thank you. I feel like I'm not ready for this exam, and I wanted all the help I could get."

"Well," Weiss smirked right in his face. "I am sure you're happy that I was available."

Jaune laughed in his head. Still the same way, I guess. But… it's nice to have some sameness for once. "Well, when would you like to start?"

"Tonight would be nice."

And so, it was that Weiss and Jaune began studying in preparation for the exams. Going over various subjects that would plague them deeply (especially the Tactics for Battle from Stonewall's class), Jaune and Weiss kept each other on their toes. But one question still kept itself in the back of his mind- Why?

"So, Weiss," Jaune asked, deadpan. "Why did you want to be my study partner?"

"Well," She responded with a shaky voice. Is she trying to hide something? "I… felt like having two voices rather than one when assuring that I was ready for exams."

"But you take perfect notes, Weiss. I've heard you, from behind me in Port's class, talk about having good notes for every class. It shows that you care about your studies. Do you have another reason for coming to me?" Jaune's inquisitive self, ever searching for the details to assure that he has a good set of people around him, comes out in his analysis of Weiss's motivations.

"No, Jaune. I really am interested in studying with you," Weiss responded, deadpan. "Surely, you can't find a reason like that to be good enough?"

"If it were others, maybe," Jaune smugly replied. "But, it's you, Weiss. You've always had many reasons for what you do."

Weiss crossed her arms, a bit miffed. "I'd never! Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" Her body language suggested that Jaune should choose his words carefully. Taking a few moments to decide which path to take, the boy finally realized the right one to go on.

Talk about personal things. "Well, for one… people like to take advantage of my position and status. A big reason why I came here; I thought that, since it was prodigious, that I would be in the right place to not be judged for things like that." As Jaune finished his statement, he glanced into Weiss's eyes for a second to gauge what she thought of his response to her open-ended question.

To his slight surprise, it was relative sympathy. "I get that," She started off, a lot like how he did. "I'm the heir to a company, one that gets consistent abuse because of how it's treated its workers… fairly, I might add…" Heh, you keep telling yourself that. "So I look for those who don't judge me as a Schnee. For as much as it might say, that's why I tried to rally around you on the first day. I wanted a very strong team, but…" She looked down. "I also wanted people that would stand by my side through thick and thin."

"Amen to that," Jaune took a sip of water to quench a light thirst. "I can completely understand that. Yang was right, I guess."

"Are we talking about Ms. Xiao Long?" Weiss cheekily quipped. "Yang was right about something?"

"She said that we were a lot more similar than either of us might think," The boy leaned back, pushing a book off of his lap. "She seems to have been onto something. I think we can find common ground due to our… how do you call it?" The word escaped him, but Weiss immediately found it for him.

"Mutual understandings?" Well, it's two words. Either way, it fit the bill. Jaune nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, something like that,"

* * *

After a bit more studying, Jaune waved Weiss goodbye. Whereas he once looked for her just as helpful for studying, he now looked at her with a hint of understanding and a lot of respect. Yang was right for once. Weiss is a lot like me.

The next morning, as he went looking for Yang at their sparring field, he found her, instead, sitting on a nearby rock, a large smile etched on her face.

"What?" Jaune asked the blonde headed girl. The smile did not escape her face. It only grew wider. "Miss Xiao Long, speak to me, dammit!" Yang's head shook, the smile growing as wide as it can. Throwing a blind punch in his sparring partner's direction, Jaune realized it hit only thin air.

"Told ya so!" Yang's cold hand on Jaune's shoulder sent a shock through him on a chilly morning, as the smarmy quip flared his frustration with her.

"What?" Jaune turned around, incredulous. "What is this about, Yang?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Yang punched his arm. Coming from a Xiao Long, it lightly stung, but Jaune knew that those were just light punches for the bombshell. "I was right about Weiss."

"Oh," Jaune shook his head in incredulity at Yang's antics and then started laughing. "I guess you were. She's... an interesting girl. Very good at studying, but also has a lot more under the cold exterior."

"Someone's trying to melt the Ice Queen, huh?" Yang smirked, leaning in close to Jaune. "Well, we already started the process. You just gotta finish the job."

Is she saying what I think she's saying? Jaune's laughter immediately ceased. His face grew red, and he got a little angry. "I don't like her like that! She just… gives great conversation. And… she understands where I'm coming from about feeling… alone at the top."

Yang's smirk melted a bit into a look of intrigue and concern. "I'm glad that I was right, but it's good that you have someone to talk to about that. I've heard that it's lonely at the top, and you two certainly seemed a bit distant."

"Yeah," Jaune smirked. "It certainly is. Thank you for helping me."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter is out a little quick. The next chapter is a little short because I am trying to experiment a little and seeing where that takes me. Again, I hope you all enjoy and I hope to see you next chapter. I'm also sad to say that Jonathir/Themythink will no longer be a beta for the time being because of personal matters. Thank you, man, for everything. I hope you can come back soon.**

 **-C. Exodia**


	17. Chapter 17: Interlude, Part 1

Meanwhile, in the far northern reaches of Remnant, far from the watchful eye of the powerful General Ironwood in Atlas and the eyes of Ozpin in Vale, a small contingent camp had been staked on the tail of the dragon continent, far off from the coastline from either Vale or Atlas. Many soldiers, exclusively Faunus, kept guard over the dark, magnificent gate that surrounded the encampment entrance, with the symbol of the Fang embossed onto the center, erected alongside a large brick wall surrounding the compound. Inside the confines of the walls, a massive black building had been erected. It was rather plain, befitting the landscape that surrounded, consisting of a rather minimalistic front, with walls bereft of any design other than well-reinforced walls. It was massive in scale but was simple in design. It had two entrances: the main entrance as well as a side entrance that directly led to the port that sat beside it.

The White Fang used it as a main base in the uninhabited continent, overlooking Atlas, due to the legends that plagued its origin and the unwillingness of the continent to provoke conflict with Vacuo over it. They were all too willing to continue spreading the rumors, using them as a front to keep this base secret.

Underground was where the base took root. It was grand and spacious, winding through the ground west of the base to create a massive stronghold under the nose of any law. These rooms stored any number of goods: Weapons, drugs, chemicals, and so on. If it was illicit, there was a good chance that you'd find it in the warehouses.

The grandiosity of the rest of the warehouse, however, was broken by one room. With a singular, simplistic light hanging over it, and two single chairs on either side, it was rather derelict. Its purpose, however, suited its qualities: Interrogation and Secret Meetings. Standing inside, in front of the table, was a tall, red and brown-haired man wearing an off-white mask over his eyes. Bull horns raised and curled above his head, but were largely hidden inside of his dark, spiky hair. On his side rests a sword with a gray handle. Pushing against the table as he sat down atop it, the young man waited for his allies in the plan to arrive. The conversation they would have was imperative to gathering information.

A knock rang on the door. "Come in." The voice of the Faunus man was deep and ever-steady. Standing up, he adjusted the hold of his sword's hilt and pushed his visor up.

A young woman, with no visible Faunus traits, which was a relative rarity for the souls that come and go through the facility, strutted in with a confident swagger. Her deep red mini-dress, embroidered with a blazing yellow lining that follows the width of the dress down through the sleeves, served to compliment her pale skin. Ashen-black hair tumbled down towards her shoulders, and amber eyes gave her glare a more powerful approach. Followed by two other associates, a grey-haired boy and a green-haired girl, the trio entered the room. The two that followed the young woman faded back into the shadows in the corners of the room.

"Good evening, Adam." The young woman purred, a self-assured smile etched on her face.

"Now is not the time for formalities, Cinder." Adam insisted. "Sit down."

"I thought it wasn't time for formalities." Cinder smirked, mocking the Faunus right in his face. Taking her seat and placing her hands on the desk, the woman kept her gaze ever-forward, focusing on the Faunus with a chilly glare.

"What is your report on Mistral?" The simple request was one that Cinder could easily oblige. Adam leaned forwards in his chair, ever watchful underneath the solid visor.

"Haven is under our control now." Cinder kept her small, self-assured smile. "The Lion no longer answers to the Wizard, but to… higher powers. The Doctor makes sure of this."

Adam afforded little but a nod of confirmation to the news of success. "The White Fang appreciates your assistance in this matter. The world needs to feel the repercussions of its misdeeds against the Faunus. As much as it pains me to extend an olive branch… you and your partners seem to have... similar interests."

"Indeed we do, Adam," The young woman, glaring at Adam, continued. "The downfall of The Kingdoms are key to both of our plans... remaining successful. Our venture is one of common goals, and not of mutual alliance. Once Vale, and then Atlas, are out of the way, we will be able to consolidate control over Mistral. And then, Vacuo will remain alone. Without a central government or any standing army to protect themselves, it should be an easy victory for us."

At this, Adam paused for a moment, glancing anywhere but at the cold gaze of the domineering woman sat in front of him. Adam felt a sense of distaste, having to work with humans, but Cinder's glance suggested a different opinion. One that Adam could not make out. Still, he continued. "The White Fang in Vale are ready for the attack, but we need more firepower. My reports tell me that Atlesian military will have a great influence at the Festival, that General Ironwood himself will be there, and he will have… new technology there."

"Yes, Adam, the last part was already known. Why else would I risk my associates, for as little as they are worth, in such a dangerous place as the city of Vale itself?" Cinder brushed off, nonchalantly. "But, for as obvious as it was, the Atlesian military being at the Festival was a certainty. Do not worry, however. If all goes well, Vale will fall without a problem. And with your men and our firepower… Atlas will fall, too. And you will have your positions of power, as leader of your precious White Fang. Belladonna won't know a thing."

Upon the mention of the name Belladonna, Adam visually twitched. His hands clenched and a blood vessel had popped on his head. Clearly, Cinder had trudged on sensitive ground. "Old Belladonna does not understand the true feelings of the current White Fang, and, soon enough the Fang itself will be mobilized under my command. Every day, more members join from all around Remnant. They are willing to fight tooth and nail for the cause of Faunus Rights. He is behind the times, and can easily be disposed of."

"All in due time, Adam." Cinder responded, the same tone of voice evident despite the change in emotions. "Now is the time to keep moving. You need Belladonna, for now, to keep up the positive image of the White Fang in the hearts of citizens. So many of them are drawn to the Fang with his message, however optimistic it may be before they are shown the truth by you." She knew she had him in her hands, toying with his emotions however she could. "Do what you need to do, Taurus, but I do not accept failure. It will be in your hands to take control of the White Fang and use it properly. A better world will be in our future if we take out the old Wizard and those Faunus-hating Atlesians."

"Yes." Adam seemed to muse over the prospects, taking a moment to collect himself. A tinge of anger could be sensed by all in the room. "The White Fang will move towards Atlas in time. But, for now… we need to focus on deposing our current leader in Menagerie and taking the head off of that old bastard. The time for action against Vale is soon. My forces will be ready for your call." Stopping for a moment, before Cinder could speak, Adam continued. "But what of the traitors to the cause?"

"They shall be swiftly silenced," Cinder replied, having just the answers for Adam's paranoid anxieties. "My associates are specialized in the assassination of undesirables. All we will need is a report of who they are and they can be neutralized."

"That can be provided," Adam decided after a moment of deliberation. "The White Fang does not want anyone that isn't fully dedicated to the cause."

"Excellent." Cinder quipped, mind retreating to her own thoughts. "I will make a call to my associates in Vale, and I will soon be there in kind. The Festival going off without a hitch is imperative to our plans succeeding. For now, I will leave you with this. The Blazing Torch will light the way to victory for the White Fang in Vale. I bid you farewell for now."

"A final question." Adam suddenly rose up and half-shouted across the room, gathering Cinder's attention for a singular moment.

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow, her head cocked back to listen to Adam's final request. "What is it, Mr. Taurus?"

The final switch, to a more formal form of address, the door having been already opened, unnerved Adam. "If you find a Miss Belladonna, see to it that she is brought to me. I have… plans for the traitor." He let out a huge sigh, releasing the tension that had balled up inside him.

"I don't think that's going to be too terrible of a problem," Cinder then moved back towards the door. Her two associates, out of Adam's eyesight, smiled widely with a frenzy in the eyes of both. "Farewell, Adam… we will meet again soon." Those last words dwelled in the mind of the Faunus for a few moments as the door slammed shut in front of him.

Adam was left to dwell upon all that he was given during his conversation with that mysterious woman. He had never trusted her, but her plans were always solid and seemed to succeed thus far, save a few failed dust store heists- which Adam couldn't really blame on anyone's incompetence; it seemed to be dumb luck that stricken his followers and, in one instance, The Blazing Torch himself.

* * *

Over the Aquamarine Sea, set between Vale and Atlas, a small ship crossed the waters at a breakneck pace. Shaped like a swordfish, with a long, thin bow; a sturdy, round frame that spanned a two-floored design, and a rounded stern, the ship was designed for fast movement from sea to sea, to escape detection by Ironwood's the ship were some White Fang members and one Roman Torchwick, wanted criminal and conspirator.

"Ugh, of all the things I'm going to need to do… this will be, of course, the worst." A young man with blazing red hair stood atop the ship, looking at Vale as it came up over the horizon. "In a country where I'm wanted, to recruit people that I don't care about, for a mission that's way over my head… I don't think I could be paid enough for this."

His hair blew in the wind, his ever-present hat lying upon as he gazed forward, thinking of plans for the future. He longed to meet up with his partner for Phase Two. She was the only one he cared about in this operation; she was his protégé, his partner-in-crime. Until the moment he had joined Cinder's gang, she was stalwart by his side ever since he had taken pity on her during a particular heist gone bad. It had been one of his first, one of his few failures, and the only other one besides the failure against whom he liked to call _Little Red_. Ooh, that nickname brought back painful memories to the hardened criminal; wasted money for little payout, the thorn in his side got away, and, from what he had heard, got into Beacon Academy.

 _That just makes it all the sweeter for me. Knocking out two birds with one stone._ Another reason he put up with the White Fang. Their goals lined up just enough for Roman to tolerate them. The Fall of Beacon meant the Fall of Vale itself, and the Fall of Vale was a condition of success for Cinder's plans. _Who I trust about as far as I can throw her_. This was a perfect storm, and Roman was in the eye of it.

"Mr. Torchwick." A voice spoke up. It was the leader of the White Fang battalion sent with him, meant to be used as backup for propaganda and as a front to allow this 'Mr. Torchwick' to perform armed robberies and to nab the shipments of dust crystals expected to arrive in port in a couple of days. The Fang and Torchwick needed time to prepare, and to begin operations to transport the dust out as well as begin recruiting more members. "We will be arriving in port in a couple of hours. Prepare for docking, and prepare to move swiftly to the hideout."

 _Excellent…_ Roman mused, holding his cane, Melodic Cudgel, tightly in his balled fist. _Soon, Phase One will be over, and I will be able to start Phase Two._

* * *

The arrival in port had everyone hit the ground running. To avoid detection and possible capture, the boat was completely cleared of everything. Not a single molecule of dust was left uncontained and uncarried. The cover of the cold, dark night allowed them to avoid detection and escape into the warehouse that the White Fang used for storage of supplies.

The warehouse was a wonderful place in the eyes of Roman. Housing sweet, sweet weaponry, ballistics, gunpowder, and explosives… it was a beauty to the criminal's eyes. Pallets were stacked to the ceiling full of Dust, stolen from shops, other warehouses, and from trucks all across the prosperous nation. Much of it was Schnee-mined and collected, which was a happier thing for each person in the room. Less dust in their hands meant more for the efforts to overthrow the much-despised family and their company.

Many operatives did their business in this warehouse, known as the 'Slaughterhouse' in the lower levels of the organization due to the sheer amount of deadly weaponry and chemicals that resided in one place, ready to be shipped off. They loaded and unloaded cargo out into the surrounding area, into other covert warehouses, for the incoming operations that would require such firepower.

It was here that Roman staged his quarters. Long before it had been the Slaughterhouse and home to such a notorious criminal, it had been long abandoned, a general steal for anyone who wanted to fix it up and run a 'legitimate business' in the area. _Thank you, Vale. Lax rules make it easier to run an operation like this, anyways._ "Status report, Scar."

A young White Fang operative, not very notable outside any other operative save for a long scar that ran down the right side of his face, came out of the shadows not far from Roman's current location, walking besides him. _Ah, yes, Scar. The young boy, a messenger from the top. I'm glad to have a… lackey to assist in this venture. The Fang, for as vile as they are to work with, the dirty beasts, are at the very least hospitable._

"Sir, the plans to rent locations to recruit White Fang members have begun all around Vale, courtesy of The Bull." It was customary to use codenames to address all leadership positions. Roman was 'the Blazing Torch', meant to light the way for the White Fang's success; Neo was, much to her chagrin back then, Short and Sweet; the elusive leader of the Fang in Vale was the Bull, a headstrong leader, one that Roman had not yet met but was promised to eventually see… and few others mattered.

"Thank you for this… welcome information, Scar." Roman motioned with his cigarette, slightly pleased that everything was going to plan. "Any other pieces of information that you need to give me?" He noticed the documents held in Scar's hands, a sign that there was more for Roman to receive.

"Just… this…" Scar practically shoved the documents into Roman's hands before fading back into the shadows. _Typical._ But what wasn't so typical, however, was the information left on these documents. The first document entailed that a massive shipment of Dust that would be arriving in the Port in two nights time. This would be useful; a few more shipments of Dust, and the plan would be ready to continue. A good show with him and the White Fang was about to begin if everything goes right.

The rest of the documents were plans, sketches, and information about a new Atlesian knight. Such a thing left Roman simultaneously giddy and nervous. _On one hand, that could be ours very quickly. A show of might may be the right move to bring more White Fang to our side! On the other, taking it… or failing to take it would put little Ironwood on guard._ The redhead clasped his hands around his cane and smiled devilishly. _Ooh, this will be fun._

* * *

"Cinder, why do you keep extending an olive branch to that Adam Taurus guy?" The girl with green hair asked her boss, Cinder. "He doesn't seem to want to want to join us."

"Yeah, Cinder." The boy with silver hair quipped. "Emerald's right. He doesn't trust us. Why do you waste your time with such a stubborn bull?"

"Do not question. Obey." Cinder responded. "He's a bigger asset to our goals than you may realize. The White Fang, if _she_ had some influence in it, will hold even great power than they are destined to already. And having Adam as a member of our fold would yield great results. I think you will see his power when Vale falls."

"But what if Vale doesn't fall?" The silver-haired boy half-shouted, flabbergasted as Cinder's sureness. Emerald stayed silent as Cinder's scowl grew.

"Vale will fall," Cinder continued to give the same answer. "The Wizard won't know what hit him until it is too late. As for Atlas, it will take time. Ironwood has tough defenses, but they too will suffer from within. With all the preparation and firepower we have, as well as _my_ guidance and power… there is little chance of failure."

"What if Adam betrays the cause?" This was the question that nearly sent Cinder over the edge, as it was one that showed doubt to her cause.

"He will not betray the cause, Mercury." Her scowl faded back into her ever-lasting smug smile. "Can't you see the look in his eyes? He's fanatical. I swear to you, he looks for any way to stick it to his people's 'oppressors'. Taking out Vale, and our assistance in taking out Atlas is too much of a good thing for a man like him to pass up. Besides, he's in far too deep now, far too deep to back out of our arrangement. It will build up his White Fang, give all of us more firepower, and snuff out the last hopes that humanity has."

"Cinder." This time it was Emerald who spoke up. "There was a reason that you brought us here as well. I think it's time that we find out what that exactly was."

"You both..." Cinder smiled lightly. "Will be coming with me to Vale under the guise of participants in the Vytal Festival. Your main parts will be to hunt down a few stragglers trying to escape the White Fang, and to..." She gestured to Emerald. "Keep up the _illusion_ of a team in the tournament."

Mercury wanted to groan from the sound of the pun, but he kept a straight face and kept walking along.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was shorter than usual, so I pushed myself to get this chapter out for you guys. As always, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all have a wonderful summer. Thank you for all the support you've given me over the last seven months, and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.  
**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-C. Exodia**


	18. Chapter 18: Not What it Seems, Part 1

The next couple of weeks were a make or break time for all students. Both Team RWBY and Team PRJN had a lot to do to make sure that they were ready for exams.

Exams took a serious toll. Each person had their own reasons why they really wanted to do well. Pyrrha wanted to prove, as she always wanted to, that she was good enough for Beacon in all facets, including by passing the classes with high marks. Jaune and Weiss both had images to upkeep, being the respective champion of Vale and scion of the Schnee family. Nora went into hysterics, at one point, spiraling downwards and downwards as her rant went on until her partner, also on edge, quickly calmed her down. Even Yang, who seemed to want to have fun at all moments, actually buckled down with Blake in order to keep her grades afloat. Few precious moments were spent with friends, as now they had to prepare for what came ahead.

Their focus on studying paid off. Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, and Jaune passed with flying colors. For two of them, it was as expected, as Jaune and Weiss had been sweating bullets waiting for them to come through. Pyrrha and Ren, in contrast, were much more neutral, smiling lightly at their high marks. Ruby and Blake got solid Bs. For the former, it was a wonder showing how well she adapted to skipping years ahead. For the latter, it was satisfying. Yang and Nora got a mixture of Bs and Cs, which was satisfactory for the both of them.

It was a suggestion by Ren, after Professor Stonewall's exam had taken a great toll on them- it was so much information that they could barely cram hard enough for it- to go into town after exams, before they all went on break. It had a lot of positive responses from the group. With their painful exams behind them, their minds could go on holiday for a short while without any adverse effects.

Pyrrha had noticed that, the moment that Ren suggested they return to town, Jaune's eyes suddenly lit up from their previously relieved, listless form. "That's a good idea." He half-shouted. "It's gonna be nice to be able to just enjoy the sea breeze and return to town. We really only started with exploring it, and Team RWBY haven't even had a taste of what the city of Vale itself was like."

The night before they all went to town, Pyrrha rested in her bed. Everyone was in the room, performing their various routines before bed. She, as team leader, had already finished her duties and simply laid there, playing on her scroll.

Suddenly, a ring came over the phone. _It's Dad!_ Pyrrha scrambled up into a sitting position, dropping the scroll onto the bed and quickly pressing the answer button.

"Pyrrha! My little flame!" Her burly father's voice boomed outwards, filling the room with his jovial glee. "I wanted to talk to you! So… you're coming home soon?"

Feeling the presence of Jaune and Nora leaning over her, Pyrrha sighed. "Yeah, dad. I'll be home in about three days for the semester break."

"Good! Your mother'll be glad to see ya again." To this, Nora cheerfully waved. "Ohoho, and who's this?"

"Nora Valkyrie, at your service!" _Oh my lord, she actually saluted my dad_. This only served to make Pyrrha's father laugh even harder. "I'm one of Pyrrha's teammates."

"Quite a strappin' young lass, aren't ya? One of Pyrrha's teammates, too? I'm impressed!" Nora only chuckled and blushed slightly. "And, is that Jaune?"

"Hey, Mr. Nikos." Jaune lightly waved, a distant look in his eye, as if he barely focused on the conversation at hand. Pyrrha could hear the disinterestedness in his voice. "Doing alright?"

"Yea, I'm doin' alright," Pyrrha's father replied. "Everyone's just preparin' for your return, Pyrrha. Ajax is already here; he's takin' some time away from his job to be with his little sister." Pyrrha absolutely lit up at this face. Her lips curled into the most satisfied smile like she had just won a million lien, and her green eyes practically shone with the finest emerald. "I've heard from Nestor, and he said he'd try to make it too. With any luck, all of your brothers will be here for the holidays." Each word made Pyrrha happier and happier.

"I'm ecstatic to hear that they'd all be home for the holidays, Papa." Pyrrha beamed with pride and contentment. "I hope you and mom have a good evening. Thank you for tellin' me that they'd all be home to see me."

"Not a problem, my little flame." Her father nodded, stroking his thick beard. "Good night."

"Good night." And with that Pyrrha turned off the call and her readings flashed back onto the scroll.

"So, that's your dad…" Nora trailed off. "Seems like a swell guy!"

"You wouldn't know the half of it, Nora." Pyrrha chuckled, shaking her head. "He's… a kind man. A little backward, but that's just how farm life is like in Mistral…"

"Alright…" Jaune trailed off. "That was nice of your dad to call you. Let's get ready for bed though. It's late, and we have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow."

Nora nodded and then rushed back into the bathroom. This left Jaune and Pyrrha alone, and Pyrrha motioned for him to come close. "You alright, Jaune?" Her voice was tinged with as much concern as annoyance with his actions.

"Yeah, just… a little homesick myself, I guess," Jaune's voice didn't change at all from how he sounded during her conversation with Pyrrha's dad. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Pyrrha."

 _He needs this day out more than I thought._ Pyrrha's mind dwelled on that matter as she settled back into her bed, continuing to read until bed.

* * *

Pyrrha's mind was on four things, in particular that next morning while she was readying to leave for town.

The first was to make sure everything was in a place that it could be packed. Her mother's dress, the one made from her grandmother's, still lay in its box. The moment, for Pyrrha… never arrived. She knew it would come, what with the dances that were staged in the second semester, but, for now, it stayed in its container, awaiting the perfect moment. All her other gifts, save the polish, went relatively unused. It's not that she didn't care for them, but, rather… she found no time for their usage.

The second was why she went to town. The reason why she was going, as well as to savor some final moments with the team before parting ways for the break, was to purchase a proper suitcase. _Ajax… thanks again, brother._ Pyrrha had slightly distanced herself from her brothers in the time that she was at Beacon. It was no fault of hers; she was occupied with other matters. But, Ajax had been ever present in her life. He held her first when she was a little baby; he always protected her; he was her shining knight in her youth, the one that would come to save her whenever anything went wrong.

And, in some ways, Pyrrha could admit, he still was. Money occasionally came in; money that she largely saved for a 'rainy day', as he put it. _Well, the rainy day has come_. The expected bright skies of that day were for naught, as a light drizzle had come on. While the others were putting on their raincoats and laughing amongst themselves, Pyrrha just grabbed an umbrella and put it in her little sack. She carried nothing but what was essential: lien to buy things she wanted or needed; her weapons; the umbrella, for the rain; and her scroll.

The third was the well-being of everyone, notably her partner. They had all been completely drained by exams, and Jaune had expressed homesickness. _What if the others feel the same way?_ If so, a break from Vale and from school would do them all some good.

"Pyrrha, you ready?" Nora's impatient voice carried over to the distant Pyrrha, interrupting her internal lamentation. "We gotta go get Team RWBY and get to Vale! We don't have all day!"

"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized. "I'm just… getting my things together!" And, that she was. Her belongings had to be gathered; they left for their break in just a couple of days. She, herself, would return to the farm for a couple of weeks, with a book or two that Blake recommended to her.

"Don't worry yourself, Nora," Jaune lightly chuckled. "We have all day."

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Pyrrha hurried, grabbing her bag and moving to the rest of the group. "Let's get Team RWBY and let's get moving."

* * *

Vale itself looked ready for a party. The Vytal Festival preparations were beginning, and it showed well. The rooftops were lined with balloons of red, gold, and green; long, yellow streamers that flapped in the wind carrying red and gold flags; and signs on every street corner that hung high above the road and read: "Welcome to Vale!" The light rain seemed simply to bounce off the streamers, dripping down onto the passers-by.

Street vendors were beginning to set up shops all along the avenues to try and snatch up potential business from those making their way to Vale for the joyous time. Many were the regulars, but a few had traveled from afar to stake their claim. It gave a great deal of choice in what the group of eight could choose to eat for a nice snack while they walked.

The vendors were shouting all along the street as the gang of eight students passed by. Ren and Nora stayed close under a comically gigantic black umbrella that spanned wider than the two of them combined. Weiss, dressed in a light, but still warm looking jacket and thick boots to combat the cold that the rain brought with it at this time of year, carried an umbrella that almost had the appearance of lace. Yang and Ruby stood without umbrellas, letting the cold rain cascade on them for a few moments.

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss practically shouted, bouncing a little in her step as she moved in front of the group. "Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Her grin visibly unsettled the group.

"Don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss," Ruby chuckled lightly, still showing the unsettled glance. "Not even when you got that designer jacket offline."

"Oh, hush," Weiss smirked, before turning her back to the group. _How fun_ , Pyrrha's mind wandered. _Weiss seems happy, for once._ Turning to Jaune, who had also found solace in Vale proper, she noticed a similar look of contentment.

"This festival is a celebration of the world's cultures! There will be dances, parades, a tournament. The amount of preparation that goes into this tournament is breathtaking… oh, I can't wait to partake in it!" Weiss's glee was interrupted by a horn that sounded from nearby.

"Remind me again," Yang smirked from the back. "Why did you force all of us to come to the stupid docks? On a Friday? It seems unnecessary."

"Because, Yang," Weiss continued. "Students will be arriving from Atlas, Haven, and Shade today. They will be boarding here during the break, and I feel that, as students of Vale, it is our duty to bid them a hearty welcome."

Pyrrha smiled lightly. It's nice to see Weiss so cordial and agreeable. She seems a bit more comfortable right now. Pyrrha wanted to speak, but it was interrupted by Blake glaring jab at Weiss. _It's nice to see Weiss so cordial and agreeable. She seems a bit more comfortable right now._ Pyrrha wanted to speak, but it was interrupted by Blake glaring jab at Weiss.

"She wants to spy on them so she can have an upper hand at the tournament." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I do not!" Weiss pouted, stamping her feet. "I just want to extend a hand to the new students."

"I agree," Pyrrha piped up, wanting to avoid conflict. "We need to bid them a hearty welcome to Vale. This would be a good opportunity to meet everyone before we all go on break."

"It would also be nice to know who we will come up against," Ren concurred, having stayed silent for much of the trip to allow Nora to babble. "We will likely have stiff competition as the best from each Academy is being sent."

Ruby wasn't focused on that conversation. Instead, she was pointing at the shop and putting her other hand in her head. "Guys," She cut through the rest of their conversation with her words. "Look."

A dust shop, with its windows broken and door blown off, practically wrapped around with police tape, stood where Ruby was pointing. Police and detectives were scattered around, trying to deal with it as best they could. The group moved towards the broken building, taking care to mind the tape and to avoid broken glass.

Ruby alone walked forwards, ever curious about what happened. While she did so, the others deliberated amongst themselves as to what happened. A larger group would arouse a bit more suspicion around a crime scene, so it was agreed that little Ruby would go in their stead. No general consensus could be reached, with various thoughts on the matter, from Jaune's opinion of a simple robber to Blake's defending opinion about not knowing just who could do it. However, one opinion stood out amongst the rest, with Weiss piping up

"I think it was the White Fang, those nasty degenerates," Her voice raised little alarm, being something that might have rested in the back of anyone's mind, but one voice then countered, taking offense.

"What's your problem, Weiss?" It was the voice of one Blake Belladonna, an uncharacteristic display of fury apparent in her stare. "You're just… jumping to conclusions without any evidence to back it up."

"This is just something they'd do," Weiss pouted, raising her head up. _Oh, no… Hopefully, this won't start anything._ "I've got nothing to talk about with a misfit bunch of criminally insane individuals. They have caused nothing but trouble for my family and their livelihood."

"They are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are simply a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake seemed to try and keep her cool, inching closer to Weiss. "They simply want peace and equality for all Faunus."

"Are you serious? Peace and equality?" Weiss's face turned from a bit of annoyance to sheer amusement. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth. Have you seen the innocent dead turning up, claws ripped down their backs? Have you seen the numerous shops, robbed of all their dust? Have you seen the mines, destroyed?"

"Guys," Before Pyrrha could speak, it was Jaune's voice that rose above the crowd. "Calm down. We can talk this through peacefully. This doesn't explain why a dust shop in downtown Vale could be robbed. It could've been anyone. I don't think it's that big a deal."

"Yeah," Nora piped up as Ruby walked back to the group. "It really could've been anyone."

"Could've been that Torchwick guy I ran into some time ago," Ruby pondered aloud.

Yang sighed, turning back to the two girls who practically were at each others' throats. "Still, that's not necessarily true, Weiss. Not all faunus are criminals or members of the White Fang."

Not even a moment after Yang spoke, shouts arose from the docks. "Hey! Get back here! Stop that Faunus!" A young Faunus boy, with a tail as golden as the mop on his head, bolted away from two sailors. The boy easily outpaced the both of them, carrying a banana in his hand. Launching himself over the railing, and again outmatching the two detectives, who had focused their attentions on him, he bolted past the group.

"Well, there's your competition," Nora trailed off, taking a glance at the Faunus boy.

"You see my point? A stowaway! Probably another one of those kids that'll end up a Fang in a few weeks." Weiss pouted, a look of absolute concern. "Ruffians like that tend to end up there."

"You don't know that!" Blake's voice raised, and the two were garnering attention. Each of the others began to get concerned at the two girls locked in a shouting match. "He could be just a mischievous student. You gotta give the Faunus a chance."

"A chance? A chance?!" Weiss was exasperated, pale face burning red with anger. "I can't really afford to take a chance to shake their hand and make peace when the other hand could have a knife in it! I've watched countless people: friends; family; board members… all gone in a flash. Missing, executed… all these made my father very angry. It made for a… difficult childhood."

Pyrrha watched her whole team's faces melt at the words 'difficult childhood'. But Blake's stood ever firm. Ruby and Yang seemed ever tense, knowing that this situation could heat up at any moment with even the simplest word out of place. All of them stood silent, frozen, as more bystanders watched the two practically blow up at each other.

"The White Fang is not a group of terrorists, Weiss," Blake coldly responded, her body tensing up. "They're misguided Faunus who want equality for all."

"There you go, parroting the same thing you said before!" Weiss shouted, her cheeks fully burning red. "You're defending a degenerate group of rapscallions, ruffians, and hooligans who seek the destruction of humanity!"

"Maybe, we were just tired of being pushed around! It's been people like Cardin, people like you, that make them hate humanity so much!" Blake's eyes widened as if she realized the mistake that she had made in that very moment. Her hands moved slowly up to her lips, but they never made it that high.

Everyone else's eyes widened in kind. None in anger— although Jaune's seemed to be of complete and utter suspicion, as they quickly narrowed— but the rest in sheer surprise as the two turned their backs to each other. The same idea popped into their heads nearly simultaneously: run.

And, with that, Weiss ran off down the same avenue as the Faunus boy. At the same time, Blake bolted down another road, taking a completely different direction and leaving the group glancing between road.

A mad process began at that moment. Yang quickly took Nora and Ren, the closest two beside her, by the hands and took off after Blake. This left Jaune to rally Pyrrha and Ruby to bolt down the avenue. In that moment, every thought inside of Pyrrha was screaming. _Both of them ran off? Seriously? It would be tough enough with just one person!_ Each group went in a dead sprint, trying to follow their distraught friends.

* * *

Letting go of Jaune's hands after a few seconds, Pyrrha was able to keep her pace with him. Ruby, however, had other plans, zooming after the white haired girl… only to stop after a few seconds. Once the partners caught up with their super-fast friend, it was easy to see why.

"Uh… you okay?" Ruby asked, obviously concerned for the safety of the young girl with a look matching that sentiment etched upon her face. "You're laying on the ground."

"Salutations!" The red-haired girl, dressed in a relatively drab dress covered by an equally drab set of female overalls, responded, "I'm Penny! And I'm doing just fine, thank you very much. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh… hello…" Ruby smiled nervously, giving a light wave.

"You might want to try getting up." Pyrrha's words were frank, and Penny, as if it was an order, followed it. "Alrighty then… I'm Pyrrha."

"I'm Jaune," Her partner narrowed his eyes, a bit wary of the girl they had just met.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated, saluting the group of people and even further confusing them.

"Did you see where a white-haired girl may have run off to, Penny?" Jaune's blunt question was a breath of fresh air in the awkward conversation.

"Um, that way," Penny pointed directly forwards, which almost immediately forked in two down the main road.

"Okay! Thanks, friend!" Ruby's turn of phrase made Pyrrha visibly shocked. _Did she just call that girl Penny a 'friend'?_ "We'll see you later!" The group waved her goodbye before continuing to run down the road, trying to get faster to catch up with their teammate.

At least… that's what they tried to do. Penny, as if by magic, appeared right in front of them as they neared the fork, sending them to a screeching halt.

"Friend? Did you just call me 'friend'? Am I really your friend?" Penny's head tilted for a moment, making Ruby lean back in fright. Then, the girl jumped up with glee, making all of them jump back. Pyrrha herself started to get scared for Ruby. _This girl... isn't normal._ _  
_

Ruby was left speechless, stammering and stuttering as Penny neared her. Pyrrha started to reach for her weapon, ready to stop the young woman in her tracks. She also noticed Jaune do the same, handling his hilt and readying to draw his blade. However, this fear and preparation seemed for naught. Ruby simply responded with a drawn out, "Sure? I mean, Penny, we really need to-"

"Sen-sational!" Pyrrha watched as Ruby practically bounced, knowing that every moment stuck talking with Penny would keep them from finding Weiss. "We could paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Penny, not right now…" Ruby piped out, a bit dejected. "We need to find our friend, Weiss. She ran off… and we're worried about her." Ruby's feet seemed to hit levels of speed where they blurred, creating an almost comical effect. "We need to make sure she's!"

"Alright, friend Ruby!" Penny called out, stepping aside and finally letting the young girl bolt down the avenue, with Pyrrha and Jaune sprinting in tow.

* * *

The day gave them no luck in finding the duo. Both groups checked everywhere: Down dark alleyways, through every street they could, and even, in the case of Ruby's group, in all of the hotels that they could find in Vale. However, the outcome was clear: Both Weiss and Blake had avoided detection by the groups of three that followed their trails. Each group kept searching until the evening train returned to take students back to Beacon, knowing there would be trouble if none of either team returned home before dark. With their heads hung low, they all returned to their dorm rooms, ready to pick up the search again in the morning.

* * *

Long after all of the shops in Vale had closed, and the last train for the night had just made its way to Beacon, a singular figure walked off. Donning a pitch black cloak to shroud herself in the shadow of the night, she made her way down the dimly lit courtyard in secret. Her footsteps were near non-existent, and the darkness of the night made it so that little could be seen or heard of the shrouded figure. The only clues that gave notice to her movement were in the wind, that blew the cloak on and off of her face, revealing Blake's cat-like eyes.

She made it up to the statue standing proudly in the center of the courtyard. It was of a huntsman and a huntress valiantly standing over a defeated Grimm, splayed out under them with the huntsman's sword sunk deep into its back. Blake looked up, a bit of remorse evident in her eyes.

She threw the cloak, which fell onto the wind and floated for a few feet until it landed right behind her. Next, she fiddled with the string that held her bow up. Clasping at its end, she pulled at it, making her bow decrease in size until it showed that it was hiding something… namely, two somethings that rested on either side of her head. Unraveling the bow, Blake's cat ears fluttered lightly, and the girl let off a sigh of relief, feeling more comfortable. It was something she might need to get used to, now that her friends, as well as everyone, knew now that she was a Faunus.

"I knew you'd look better without that bow on," A voice called out, giving Blake a fright. She jumped backward, not knowing who said voice belonged to. It was… the Faunus boy from earlier!

"Um… hello…" Blake trailed off, letting her bow fly off in the breeze. "No!" It was caught by the boy's tail, as it flicked almost instantaneously to wrap around it.

"Hey," The boy laughed a little bit, grasping the bow string from his tail and handing it back to Blake. "Name's Sun. I'm here for the tournament."

"Well, Sun, thank you for saving my bow." Blake really was thankful, glad to see that he was a helpful fellow.

"Ah, it's no big deal, Blake," Sun responded, waving it off. "I'll meet up with you later, though. I'm supposed to be asleep… and the rest of the team's already mad at me for stowing away, so… gotta jet!"

Watching Sun bolt away was comical to the girl who bared her ears for the world to see, and a little smile crept up on her face as she walked over and grasped the cloak in her hand. As Sun disappeared into the shadows of the building, entering through an open window, Blake, too, faded back into the shroud of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and has a wonderful summer vacation. I'm just glad to be able to write these chapters for you all and to be able to see you all. I passed all my AP exams, and I'm in a pretty good mood right now.  
**

 **As for a question I found in my review section, from COOLER: I'd love to give you some answer like 'every object has a magnetic field that can be manipulated', but I was sorely mistaken. I was brought to the reality that some objects require too much energy for it to be feasible in any specific means. The main culprits were in Pyrrha holding up the book, and that could be explained with the ink holding enough magnetic materials in it that it could be held up and she knew this... but also that one flashback. That could also be explained as 'she remembers it wrong and a storm did all that', but it would only cover up the underlying reasoning that I wrote it like that in the first place.**


	19. Chapter 19: Not What it Seems, Part 2

The sun coming from between the curtains was enough of a wake-up call for the young Schnee girl. With the wake-up call came a flood of emotions and thoughts, mostly about her ruminations on Blake being a Faunus. She sat up, clutching her head through her hair, letting out a deep sigh as everything came back to her.

It was a deliberation that made her question all that she had come up knowing. Here Blake was, a good teammate and a wonderful person, someone Weiss had no problems with. Of all the team, she always had the least grievances with Miss Belladonna, their differences about the Schnee Dust Company aside. But, now, here it was… she was a Faunus.

Much of Weiss's day had been spent trying to clear her head, inside of coffee shops and antique stores to escape the search parties. They had passed by her a few times, but, thankfully, had not noticed her snow-white hair as she glanced through the old objects and trinkets that dotted the shelves of the stores where she hid. The monotony of some of these stores allowed her to weigh the options in front of her.

Her life was not one that was to be envied. Despite coming up with all she could really want, it did not fill the hole left in her heart. Her mother had locked herself up for almost as long as she could remember, always carrying the stench of alcohol when she actually came out in the open. She was only ever sober whenever there was some sort of party or official business that she accompanied Weiss's father on.

A memory or two came up every now and again that detailed how caring and kind her parents both once were. A day at the beach before Whitley was born or a little game her mother and father would play in the manor... but even those were few and far between nowadays. They were washed over by the memories of screaming fights heard from the bed, of the empty bottles she'd found strewn across the floor, and of her mother finally locking herself away.

It had been the birth of Whitley that had changed everything. Mother almost died in the aftermath, saved only by the finest medical equipment that Atlas could afford. It left her weak for many months, hooked up on painkillers, unable to keep her attention on her beloved children or her new baby boy. Maids and servants, notably dear Klein, had more involvement in their childhoods henceforth than either mother or father.

By the time Mother had fully recovered, however… the company was in Father's hands. Mother was just now another puppet in his kit, and his true face had begun to show. The warm exterior of her once dear papa… cooled. Weiss began to fear him, such a fear extending even into today. Winter, her eldest sister, had felt the same way. Both had, in private, begun to express desires to escape the grasp of their two-timing father, who had robbed the family name despite not even being a Schnee. Each wanted to escape their mother's fate and searched desperately for a way to do it. Until they absconded, however, both had to follow the wishes of their father- to walk in his footsteps for Winter, the elder daughter… and for Weiss, the younger daughter, to sing.

On General Ironwood, Weiss had always found him to be a better role model than her father had ever been. The General had begun to inspire the Schnee sisters in the absence of a caring father. Every time she and Winter were taken to events or shown Ironwood's speeches, both were absolutely captivated by his capability and strength in the face of outward danger. It thanks to him that Winter left, giving herself an exceptional run at Atlas and becoming Ironwood's right-hand woman. Weiss was given a similar opportunity… except her heart was set upon elsewhere: Beacon.

Nowadays, she knew that, as the heiress to the company he now runs, she has to follow the rules set for her _by_ him. She knew that his every move was to put her under his grasp, to pull her strings. Her move to Beacon had practically been a surprising choice. Her father finally gave up after months of pleading, giving her an ultimatum: if she beat the Knight… she could go free to Beacon. If she lost… she had to stay here, become a singer and a puppet to her father's wishes.

Against all odds, she found the strength and ability to best the Knight. Ironwood helped her get to Beacon as a part of the deal. A large share of dust for her Myrtenaster was packed alongside a great deal of her clothing, and she was sent off with a goodbye to Klein, her blessed servant, and a single hug to her mother. Nothing was spared to her father, who had to be thoroughly convinced to let her leave the Schnee Manor.

With this hard-earned freedom, she had the choice of whatever path she wanted to take. She could be different, stray from her father's word and law if she wanted to. Her teammate was a Faunus, and she was a good person. _Why should I care what Blake is?_ Getting out of bed, she straightened up her clothes, same yesterday's, and got ready for her day.

* * *

"So, Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked calmly, sipping a cup of coffee. Her eyes had bags under them, earned by the lack of sleep the previous evening.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. A bunch of stupid, holier than thou creeps who use force to get what they want." Sun bitterly responded, holding his cup with his tail.

"Well… what if I said I was once a member of the White Fang?" Blake proposed the thought, prompting the monkey Faunus to nearly drop his cup in shock, barely keeping his tail on it.

"Wait a minute… _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked through his coughs. "Then why are you here? Out in the open?"

"Because I… am no longer with them, Sun," Blake sighed, taking another sip of coffee. "I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could say I was born into it."

Sun nodded, continuing to listen. "At least you're no longer with it, though… right?" His words prompted a nod of confirmation from Blake, which made his tail relax a bit.

"The White Fang was meant as a symbol of peace and equality between the Humans and the Faunus, Sun. It was never meant to be the symbol of violence and cruelty that it has become today. When I was little, I was very optimistic. At the front of every rally, always pushing for Faunus equality… it never worked. But, five years ago, our old leader stepped down and a new one rose up." Blake's eyes shifted, and her voice got quiet. "Please… keep hush about this, okay?"

"Why?" Sun raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need to be quiet about it?"

Blake's face contorted into a nervous glance, almost shaking. She leaned in and whispered, at a level where only Sun could hear, "I've been… a bit nervous. When Weiss and I argued, I… may have accidentally revealed this to a crowd of people. Somebody could have heard me and reported me to the police. I… need to just keep quiet for now, and try to get back to Beacon tonight."

"Oh…" Sun shuddered and tried to smile at Blake. "I think, if you stay with me, that it shouldn't be a problem. I'm really good at evading capture."

"Yeah." Blake chuckled. "I saw that when you came around the corner. A 'no-good stowaway', they shouted?" Her ears perked up from under her bow, a slight gesture only noticeable by those looking for it, like Sun.

"Hey, I'm a great stowaway!" Sun beat his chest with his left fist, drumming just above his heart. "A no-good one would've been caught. Either way, though. I think I can help you if you're just trying to get back to Beacon."

"I'd appreciate your help." The soft smile on Blake's face indicated that this was true. "I'm sure my friends are worried about me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Weiss! Blake! Where are you?" The two sisters, Ruby and Yang, were back out on the search, calling out their names as they walked through the streets, much quieter on a breezy Sunday morning. They had left the whole of Team PRJN back in the shopping districts of Vale so they could search for their teammates. After a day, the two were getting very worried. They had only two days left before the break, and if they weren't found today… they might have to get the Authorities involved.

"Oh, I really hope they're okay," Ruby whimpered, glancing around every corner and looking inside every window, just to check if Weiss or Blake might be inside or around.

"They should be fine, I hope." Yang tried to smile. "I just hope they haven't met each other. After yesterday's shouting match, yeesh…" Yang practically winced.

"I don't think it should matter," Ruby sighed deeply. "Hopefully they would've cooled off by now. I just think that we should try to help them make amends."

"Ruby, I think that might not be possible under these circumstances," Yang shook her head and pushed her hair back. "From what it sounds like… the two may have some bad blood."

"And I think Yang's hair looks great today!" The sound of a third voice accompanying them made the two Rose-Xiao Long sisters jump back in fright. It was Penny. Again.

"Ahh! Penny what are you doing here!" Ruby sputtered out in one, unbroken utterance. "Where did you even come from?"

"I've been following you guys for a few moments now!" Penny's cheerful, unwavering smile continued. It was almost creepy to the two girls, who had now been searching for their respective partners for over an hour. "What are you guys up to?" The question that made Ruby's heart sink.

"Uhhh…" Ruby started to speak but Yang interjected.

"We're looking for our friends, Weiss and Blake. They ran off yesterday and we haven't seen them since. Have you?" Yang's words sounded a little like a plea, knowing that they didn't have much time left and so would take any help they could get.

"Blake? Weiss?" Penny tilted her head slightly before remembering the other two girls, having seen both in their altercation. "Ohhh! You mean the Faunus girl and the heiress!"

Ruby and Yang were floored by how nonchalantly Penny had thrown the words around. "How did you know that?!" Ruby whispered loudly, getting frantic over how casual the fact seemed.

"The cat ears? Those make it pretty obvious that she's a Faunus…" Penny trailed off, allowing Ruby and Yang to make up their minds.

"She does wear a… bow…" Yang's eyes widened. "Either way… they're both missing. Have you seen either of them lately?"

"Fret not, friends. I'll help you guys find your friends. I won't rest until they are found!" Penny stood tall and valiant, before saluting and marching off with Ruby and Yang to find the others.

* * *

Blake's head poked from an alleyway, glancing around for police or any figure that could tip her off. Realizing the coast is clear, she walked out with Sun.

"Another problem, though… is the robbery that started the whole conversation. I'm unsure if the White Fang is even behind it. I heard Ruby talk about Roman Torchwick. They've never even needed that much Dust before. As much as I'd like to get back to Beacon, I need to also find an answer about this." Blake sighed, continuing to glance in every direction, awaiting some surprise.

"So… what's the plan now?" Sun put his hands behind his head, walking with his characteristic swagger. "You need to evade capture- if anyone is even after you- but you also need to find out if the Fang is even behind this."

"And to know what they are doing now. They must have a presence if the White Fang is even a thought in anyone's minds around here." Blake sighed lightly. "I'm just… very on edge right now."

Sun moved in front of Blake and began talking. "But… what if they did? I haven't really heard of many operations from them in a while, and the only real way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would be if they were doing anything. If they aren't there… then they didn't do it. I heard of a huge shipment of dust coming into Vale from Atlas while I was boarded away on the ship."

"How huge?" Blake raised an eyebrow. _If this is really as big as he says it is… we gotta go. Now._

"Big Schnee Company freighter. It was coming in tonight. So… you might need to stay tonight if you want to find out your information." Sun was about to continue, but a shout interrupted the both of them.

"Stop them!" A policeman shouted from down the street, running towards them. Blake's eyes widened, and so did Sun's.

"We gotta get out of here, Sun!" Blake yelped as the two began sprinting down the road, using any twists and turns that they could to evade capture.

"I know, I know!" With that, Sun grabbed Blake's hand and the two bolted down the lane, moving towards the dockyards but trying to shake the police off of their trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shopping district, Pyrrha and Jaune were nervously trying to relax. They knew their friends were out there, searching for Weiss and Blake, but were told they weren't needed. They wanted to be out, helping. Instead, however… they were standing around at the farmer's market, letting the former Champion of Vale get admired by adoring fans while Pyrrha was biting into a warm cinnamon roll.

"So, where do you think they could've gone?" Pyrrha asked, as calmly as she could, licking a bit of icing from her finger. "They could be anywhere."

"To be honest," Jaune responded between a handshake and an autograph signing. "I have no clue. I've been too occupied with these people asking for autographs."

One small girl walked up. She couldn't have been more than six years old, holding a cutout from a box of cereal and a pastel pen. "Jaune? Could you sign this? You're on the box of my favorite cereal."

Pyrrha snorted. "Cereal? You're the Champion of Vale and you're on the box of a cereal?"

"I certainly can!" Jaune bent down, faking a smile as he always had at things like these, and picked up her cutout and the pen. "And shut up, Pyrrha."

As he's writing the autograph, shouts could be heard from up the street. Glancing above the crowd as best as she could, Pyrrha could see two people running up the street. One was the stowaway, his blonde hair noticeable even from afar and his hand grasping the other… _Blake._

"Jaune. Blake. I see Blake." Pyrrha trembled, pulling at Jaune's shirt as he hands the autograph back to the young girl, who teeters off back to her mother. He glances up while Pyrrha fiddles with her bag to grasp her scroll.

"That's actually Blake!" Jaune gasped, eyes bulging from his head. "We need to call the others!"

"She's being chased by the police, though. What do we do about that?" Pyrrha typed Ruby's number in her scroll, trying to reach her fellow team leader.

"Not much now," Jaune responded, sighing. "I think we're stuck here for now." Before he could continue, though, Ruby's frantic voice broke out through the static, her face showing one of desperation and of hope.

"Hello?" Pyrrha's eyes lit up, realizing that her call went through. "Pyrrha? What are you calling me for? Have you seen either of them?"

"Blake." Pyrrha quickly responded. "Blake's being chased by police through the shopping district. She's fine, but for much longer I am not sure."

Ruby's face contorted into one of absolute horror. She had only found out that her teammate was a former member of the Fang yesterday, through a vague declaration of guilt that was basically announced to the world. Now, she was being chased by police. Pyrrha could feel Ruby's shock and fear, even through the screen.

"Ruby," Jaune sighed, glancing from above at the screen. "Blake is likely being chased because she _was_ a member. Don't take it too much to heart. Find her and make sure she is safe. We'll catch up to everyone when we can."

Weiss couldn't believe it.

There she was, hiding in another shop, trying her best to gather the courage to face her friends again after leaving to save face… and there it was.

"Local authorities in Vale are in hot pursuit of an alleged White Fang member and her accomplice who have made their way to the city after being tipped off by local citizens of her admission of guilt." The television reporting the whole thing. Weiss could even see Pyrrha and Jaune, frantically typing on their scrolls. She knew whose face she would see on the other end of that call: Ruby.

After all of that talk about being a team leader, and even after the fact, she had been bitter towards Ruby. But, now, she could see Ruby acting like a better leader. The girl rallying up her sister to find Blake, trying frantically to reach them before the police did. She knew what Blake and Yang could do to those cops, and she almost cracked a smile.

* * *

Weiss also then realized where she was: hiding from her friends. She had counted herself lucky that the news also didn't catch up on who she was, but, now… she couldn't. At all.

Bolting out of the shop, Weiss ran as fast as she could in her attempt to try and find the rest of her group. Before it was too late.

* * *

Ozpin always enjoyed his second cup of coffee in the afternoon. He always had it around five to make sure that he could last past midnight when Beacon would shut down for the evening and he could get some rest.

This afternoon, even with what was going down with his students, he carried it with the same air of calmness that he always had. Sitting down at his desk, he awaited the arrival of a certain someone.

The doors opened no more than a few moments after Ozpin took the first few sips of his coffee, the warm steam still rising into his face. "What did you call me for, Oz?" The voice that entered the room, still enrobed by the shadows, was deep and gruff. "I was here to pick up the kids to take them back to Patch. I'm not interested in any of your games right now." That certain someone had arrived.

"There is a bit of trouble with one of my students in Vale." His face kept ever calm and clear. "I would like you to see that she gets back to Beacon safely."

"What happened to her?" The voice sounded off, the smell of alcohol present. It then proceeded to grow clearer and more precise, with a lower volume. "Is she the one on the news?"

"All you need to know is that she's the teammate of people who are very important to you," The voice's face burst from the shadows, a look of concern on his face. "Qrow."

"I'm on it…" Qrow's voice trailed off, adjusting his weapon ever so slightly. "They'll be back soon. Be glad I'm in a good mood." Watching him walk into the elevator, and take it down and out of his view, Ozpin returned to his coffee, holding up his scroll to continue to view the papers of the day.

* * *

Blake and Sun knew they were in a bad situation. Thankfully, they were now out of the crowd of people, where innocent bystanders could get hurt. And, even more, thankfully, they had used the crowd to their advantage, surfing it to get far enough ahead of the police that they could escape to the rooftops with ease.

The attention of the news meant that they had given the rest of her friends a clue to what was going on with her. Maybe, and this was Blake's hope, they would try following her and would have an easier time finding her. The trail they wanted to trace for others would bring them to the dockyards, where the White Fang may be leading operations to start a dust heist.

Still huffing a little bit from the escape, Blake glanced up at the setting sun. "It's getting late. I don't think we have much longer until we'll have to take our chances and move towards the dockyards. They could be starting the heist any minute now."

Sun nodded. "We should get going, then. If you want to catch them in the act, you gotta do it now. The White Fang will likely be starting their operations soon, and it'll be in your best interest to get there and nip it in the bud now while we still can."

Moving swiftly between building and road, they took off, keeping a careful watch on anyone that came about to stop them. They only saw the occasional person interspersed about the road and the odd black bird that flew about from time to time. Paying both of those no mind, they were able to reach the dockyards after a few moments.

And there, they could see what they came for.

A couple hours later, Blake was still perched on the last building before the dockyards, looking on at the offloading of the Schnee Dust Company crates. Sun had gone out to get some food, and it had been a few minutes since the ship departed. The crates were now all alone, save for the occasional policeman, still watching for one of them to show up, the yard had become completely silent.

"Hey," Blake looked back up at Sun, who had brought some apples for them to share. "Find anything?"

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates, but they're just… sitting there now. I just hope… they don't get involved. It's bad enough that the police are on high alert now because of me. What do you think would happen to other Faunus if word of an actual White Fang attack got around?" Blake's bow drooped a little bit, her ears pushing it down inside.

"They should be fine, Blake. I think the police here has a good enough distinction between Faunus and White Fang members." Handing her an apple, Sun sat down by her side. "Have a bite of this. I stole it for us."

With her lips wrapped around the apple, she stopped and moved away. "Do you ever think before you steal?" Blake's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?" The black bird suddenly darted upwards again, shocking Blake before it nestled nearby Sun, who tossed it an apple.

"I thought you'd be hungry." Sun quipped before two airships began to fly overhead. Each utilized two large searchlights to guide their descent downwards. Their thrusters were angled towards the ground, trying to hold a slow descent. The two ships were identical: a solid, drab gray with a black lining, with a rounded head and a three-pointed tail. As they landed, members started to file out. From her vantage point, Blake could easily see the new White Fang symbol brandished on their backs: a wolf's head drawn into a snarl with three claw marks backing it. "Oh no," She quipped.

"Is it them?" Sun inquired, unsure about what was happening.

"Looks like it…" Blake sighed longingly, turning back to Sun. "I never wanted it to be them. I just sort of always have this thought, in my head, that they'll eventually go back to being the way that I remember them: A peaceful organization that used protest and non-violent activism to achieve equality for the Faunus. Not the way they are now. But, I just gotta face the facts. The White Fang, as they were, are not coming back easily."

Sun bitterly spat out a piece of apple over the side. "Really hurts you inside, doesn't it? The ones that you loved, respected, and trusted suddenly turning your back on you and becoming monsters in their skin."

"Like you wouldn't believe." That comment hit straight home. It was a relative summation of how Blake felt about everything that had come at her over the last couple of years. Adam's slow transformation from soft-hearted dreamer to steel-minded dictator; their relationship going violent and abusive; the comments running through the Fang changing quickly from peace and equality to ruthless force and domination. Only at Beacon had it come to change. And she couldn't let anything come between her and the ones she had come to know as friends… even Weiss.

Blake took another look down, almost as a measure to see if she wasn't dreaming. A new figure came around the bend, one Blake recognized from various reports. The man in the white top hat that almost filled her place amongst Adam's elite: Roman Torchwick. Her fists balled up.

"Uh, Blake?" Sun inched backward. "Are you okay?"

"Torchwick." The cat Faunus's words dripped with acid. "Hardened, lowlife criminal. Now affiliated with the White Fang. How… fitting."

"Looks like it. Quite a surprise, really." A voice foreign to either of them gives them a response as he bites into an apple. Chills run down Blake's spine as she looks up. "But not one I'd put past the bastard."

The man before them had unkempt graying black hair spiked up haphazardly; red eyes; a five o'clock shadow, and an uncanny aesthetic resemblance to Ruby. His gray clothing further emphasized how messy his dress was, with wrinkles running down his shirt and a frayed collar. Carrying a large blade with many notches running down it horizontally, he thumbed lightly at a cross necklace with his other hand.

"I'm Qrow. Ozpin sent me to come get you. You've caused quite a lot of trouble today."

* * *

 **A/N: Part of this note will be dedicated as a thank you to my old beta, Jonathir. I wish him the best of luck in the Army, and, if you're reading this mate... I cannot thank you enough for your assistance in my development as a writer.**

 **Another part of this is an apology for this chapter taking so long. I had college orientation and, after that, there was little excuse for taking that long. On the other hand, it may not take as long for the next chapter to come out since I've already finished half of Chapter 21. I hope you guys enjoy, and I wish you all a wonderful day wherever you are. Stay awesome.**

 **-C. Exodia**


	20. Chapter 20: Not What it Seems, Part 3

Blake just froze. Ozpin… sent someone to get me… A million thoughts flashed through her mind. One slip of words had caused everything she had worked so hard to cover up to be pushed into the limelight.

"I can quickly get others to dispatch those White Fang members," Qrow added, seeming to actively try and sidestep any negative language. "Working with someone like Torchwick is a recipe for trouble for everyone involved."

She still felt like a deer in headlights, being confronted by someone Ozpin sent. It was like everything she'd wanted to be true was falling apart, forcing her to face reality. Blake Belladonna wasn't a student of Beacon, but a former member of the White Fang on the run from the police. She couldn't be a member of Team RWBY because she was Adam Taurus's former partner.

But as all the fear settled inside her, another emotion welled up: passion. Passion for her cause. She had to prove that the White Fang could be brought back to what it was: It needs to be an organization for the 'fight' for Faunus equality. Not an organization for terror and crime. The words stung her inside, looking at what it became… and what she had become for it.

"Hey! What's the hold-up? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment!" Roman. Taking a glance back over at the White Fang, she saw Roman Torchwick standing in the center, pointing fingers and barking orders. "So, why don't you animals start to pick up the pace?" That comment stung. Why were they helping Roman Torchwick, a hardened criminal with no prior association to the White Fang, of all people!

"This isn't right." Blake shook her head, calling out. "The White Fang would never work with a human. I know what I need to do, now."

"Hey, what are you doing, Blake?!" Sun cried out as she edged near the building's ledge.

"Heed your friend's words, Blake," Qrow replied. "You might be doing something you'll end up regretting."

Those next few moments were ones she'd not forget. Blake eyed for something she could use to break a fall off of the building. She noticed an awning stretching down near the ground. She grabbed Gambol Shroud's ribbon in her hand and threw herself off of the back of the building the three were standing on. Blake rolled off of the awning and tumbled to the ground with a loud grunt of surprise. Quickly bouncing back onto her feet, Blake slunk into the shadows, moving quickly into the dockyard after rolling under the guard rails. Moving from box to box, sneaking past White Fang members, Blake kept herself to the darkness of the night until an opportune moment could arise.

In the whirlwind of her departure, Blake left one shocked individual in Sun Wukong and a disgruntled one in Qrow.

"Of course she would try to run away," Qrow sighed deeply, beckoning Sun to follow him. "Come on, kid. We need to stop your friend from getting herself hurt. Or worse."

"Alright," Sun sighed. "I think there was an awning where she rolled off. Let's use that to follow her."

* * *

"No, you idiot," Roman pointed with his cane, face turned towards a grunt who carried a small box of dust. He looked ready to smack them with the end of it. "We don't need individual boxes of Dust. We need the entire shipment!"

Blake eyed the both of them, searching for the right moment to strike against the criminal mastermind and the Fang who he seemed to use as menial labor. How ironic… fight for equality and, in the fight, we're being used like SDC labor. While their backs were turned, Blake rushed up behind Roman, edging her blade near his neck to threaten his life.

"What th- oh, for the love of…" Roman trailed off, rolling his eyes as he realized the situation he was now in.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted as guns and swords were held up all around her. Quickly undoing her bow, she bared her Faunus ears for all to see. The weapons quickly lowered as the grunts all began to get looks of sheer annoyance on their faces as if this was not a new occurrence to them. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum? He is using you like cattle. This is not the way forward! This isn't equality!"

"Well, well, well, did you not get the memo, little lady?" Roman quipped, calm as ever despite the sword at his throat. "The Fang and I are going on a little… business venture together. It's really quite an interesting one. You should wait until it's over to get your nose into it!"

Before Blake could respond, Roman fired a flare into the ground, letting it explode. It sent her tumbling backwards towards the ground, sliding past the crate where Sun and Qrow were hiding.

The explosion alerted everyone heading in her area. Weiss, who was nearing the dockyards, readied Myrtenaster for combat, spinning the dust cartridges as she readied to leap over the railings into action. Ruby, Yang, and Penny knew the direction in which to run now, following the trail of smoke that had arisen. The whole of Team Persian, who had dedicated themselves to finding Weiss at this point, had realized the search was becoming futile and were running to the dockyards themselves.

Blake had begun to dodge Roman's flares, as they came from his cane one by one by one. Nimbly dodging each one as they exploded, her attention was kept busy as White Fang members began to congregate on all sides, mobbing to form a force.

Dodging behind a crate, Roman began looking around, beckoning the Faunus girl to come out… until an open banana, peel and all fell on his hat with a satisfying splat.

"This was designer!" Roman screamed out, cleaning off the loose strings of banana right before feeling a two-footed kick collide with the top of his skull. Sun had jumped off the top of the crate where the two hid, distracting the criminal and holding his attention.

"Leave her alone." Sun stoically called out, utter rage apparent on his face, as Melodic Cudgel's nozzle was pointed in his direction.

"With pleasure," Roman replied, firing a flare at Sun. "Get her, boys!" At his call, numerous members of the White Fang began flooding out from the doors of the airship. One ship's members began trailing off after Blake, disappearing behind the crates in pursuance of the renegade Faunus. The other ship's members, however, circled around Sun, cutting off any escape.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" The Fang members began to rush in, but a lot of them behind Roman were quickly dispatched by a silver blur, sliding a sword across their abdomens. All of them fell down in pain.

"He isn't…" Qrow trailed off, coming into view, his sword held in a backhanded grip. "But he doesn't need to be, Roman."

The rest of the members dashed at Sun, who pulled out his staff in one swift motion. He began spinning his bo staff, easily dodging enemy punches and responding with a jab on the first enemy. Following that up with a roundhouse kick to the head sent the first one down. The next one took a punch and then a swipe to the head. Bending backward to dodge a punch, Sun aimed a kick right to the base of the jaw, knocking another one out cold. The last couple became a little trickier as they had locked onto what Sun could do. Using their swords, they tried to attack Sun both at once.

Sun had an ace up his sleeve; splitting his staff in half, transforming it into nunchucks. He used the end of each to block both sword attacks and then ducked and swiped one's feet from under him, firing a dust round into his chest to finish him off.

Focusing his energies on the last White Fang member within arm's reach, Sun found he could actually block dust rounds effectively. Noticing the banana peel that was knocked off of Roman's hat sitting behind him, Sun forced the White Fang member backward with aggressive swings and Dust round shots. Step by step, Sun forced the other faunus into the peel, where he quickly slipped. Taking advantage of his wobbly stage, Sun sent a kick with his left foot into the grunt's right flank, sending them careening at Roman, who dodged and fired a second flare at the monkey Faunus.

* * *

While Sun was fighting on one end of the dockyard, Blake had picked her own fight on the other end. The cat Faunus had found herself backed against a wall with enemies on all sides. What else to do but...

Choosing to fight, she rushed quickly into the crowd. Using her illusions to dodge enemy attacks, she began slashing through the opponents. Swift slashes and jabs with her sword sent many grunts to the ground without much fuss. She then sheathed her sword and began using the sheathed blade as a blunt weapon, slamming into the sides of unready White Fang members who proceeded to fly backward, sending others down in their wake.

Member after member continued to fall as Blake continued to hack and slash, alternating between her sharp black blade and the blunt weapon her blocky sheath gave her. It only made small dents in the cohort of the White Fang, which came, tirelessly, at her. To make them keep their distance, Blake fired purple rounds from the hilt of her blade, sending a few to their knees and keeping most of the rest at bay.

One member stood out above the rest, however. Taller and bulkier than the others, the masked member cut a very imposing figure. With a bull's tail swishing behind him rapidly, he spun his ax in his hand. Blake readied for an attack by such a figure as he began to charge directly at her, swinging pre-emptively as he inched closer. Blake moved her head from side to side, looking for a way out.

He's going to try and slam directly into me… or slash me with that ax. Blake's mind spun as she tried to think quick. Few options presented themselves: feigning with her semblance; trying to actually duck under the bull Faunus's impressively-sized ax; and trying to block with Gambol Shroud came to mind. Not finding the first two particularly appealing, she settled with the last. Blake put up her sword, ready to block, gulping as he neared ever closer.

Suddenly, however, a blast of white dust flashed under the bull Faunus's feet, sending him sliding off, in another direction, towards a large set of shipping crates. Sliding faster and faster, only a muffled cry could be heard as he slammed into the containers. A loud thud rings through the dockyard as the Faunus falls flat on his back, bleeding from his forehead.

Having expected an inevitable charge made Blake surprised at the ice slick left for the Faunus. Glancing in the direction of the ice slick's creation, she was relieved to see a familiar white-haired teammate.

"Weiss!" Blake exclaimed, absolutely relieved to see the stoic face of her teammate, leaving everything behind them. "How did you know we were here?"

"I heard the explosion!" Weiss returned as deadpan as she could while shouting. "You aren't always the most inconspicuous person, you know that, right?"

Before Blake could respond to Weiss's comment, more White Fang began to charge at them again. In response, Weiss used a propulsion glyph to propel herself forward. She then began to twirl around and around, becoming like a spinning top as she bolted straight through a number of grunts, who followed a similar fate to the bull: straight into the crates in all directions.

Blake then proceeded to follow her teammate, using the ice to glide and follow her teammate so that they would not be cut off from each other. She then used the propulsion from the ice slick, coupled with an illusion, to send herself barreling into a grunt who tried to get the sneak on Weiss.

Now standing together, the two teammates could charge forwards, confident that the other could have their back. Weiss spun her dust barrel to the red chamber, which proceeded to tip her blade with fire.

* * *

"Never thought I'd have to see your face again, Roman." Qrow's voice echoed through the silent, empty dockyard.

The clashes between Melodic Cudgel and Qrow's blade sent sparks flying. Roman took every possible precaution to keep distance between himself and his opponent, side stepping and jumping backward, moving about the landed plane to give himself more space to try and keep away. This allowed him to dodge shots fired at him by Sun Wukong, which ricocheted off its solid metal and went flying in various directions, occasionally striking one of the straggling White Fang members that still stood. However, it did not keep Qrow away, as the older man was able to keep pace with Roman.

"Not for a lack of trying, Branwen." Roman retorted, voice dripping with acidity as well as fear as he nimbly dodged another swing by Qrow's sword. "You Huntsmen have always caused me trouble. Now, I suggest you leave us alone, we get the Dust, and you keep your lives."

"Don't think I can do that, Roman." Qrow stifled a chuckle. He spun his sword behind his back, as it began to extend outwards. The blade's grooves moved out and curled, turning the sword into a scythe. The handle, too, began to move outwards and grow thinner, giving Qrow the range he needed to reach Roman. Flashing a wild glance at the redheaded criminal and giving him a sure smile, he dashed forwards, readying a swipe. The first one nicked Roman across the cheek, giving him a large cut across the left side of his face. Blood poured as he screamed in pain. "My face!" Rage poured from between his lips as he huffed out a breath of exhaustion. Lifting up his cane, he loaded a flare and aimed it right at Sun, who was now focused on another White Fang member. "Let's see if you like seeing another young fire extinguished, Qrow!" He then clenched the trigger, sending the flare right towards the young monkey Faunus.

Qrow immediately blocked it, letting it explode on his extended blade. Sliding away, the teacher barely kept his footing as he slid backward from the recoil of the explosion. A large cloud of smoke still surrounded him, not letting the disgruntled, panting Huntsman see the opponent that stood in front of him. Taking a blind swing, using his adapted knowledge of the surroundings, Qrow took a shot in the dark at his target.

Roman quickly fired a flare at the ground, letting a puff of smoke shroud him. As the swing came at him, he parried with his cane, making sure to get the muzzle close to his opponent, and fired a direct hit at Qrow, hitting him square in the chest before exploding. The nimble criminal then took the golden moment gifted to him by the explosion to dash away from him and move towards the cockpit.

From the smoke, as Sun could see it, Qrow flew as a loud explosion moved the backing of the plane ever so slightly. Tumbling across the ground, the experienced Huntsman righted his trajectory and used his scythe to slow his movement across the pavement. Once he stopped his forward momentum, Qrow nearly collapsed to the ground, driving the butt of his grip into the ground and relying on it for support, trying to catch his breath.

"Dammit, he got a cheap shot on me." Qrow shook his head, standing back up to see the plane beginning to take off.

"White Fang!" Roman's voice exploded from a speaker that was fitted on the plane. "We got what we needed. Let's get everyone out of here!"

* * *

Enemies quickly fell to the combination of Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. Blast after blast of Dust from Myrtenaster, combined with propulsion glyphs made the scion of the SDC a force to be reckoned with as she kept herself ever moving. Despite the chaos of the battlefield that she found herself on, Weiss kept composure and poise, her strikes looking like they would belong in a gentlemanly duel rather than a fight for survival. Her arrival on the battlefield made many of the remaining Fang members focus on her; most of the grunts knew of her and held a grudge against her family's company due to its treatment of Faunus.

Their focus on Weiss made it much easier for Blake, who was able to take various members off guard as they rushed at her teammate. With the grace and evasion that she always put into her style, the cat Faunus was able to disarm and eliminate a great number of distracted opponents. With slashes and bashes, the duo quickly dispatched most of the grunts: only a few remained after the initial ambush. Fang members were strewn around the two girls. A few hung from the sides of crates; a few were slung about on the ground, and others still laid off in the distance.

Roman's call made all of the White Fang drop everything and run. Blake and Weiss immediately followed, rushing back to the airships to see the first one taking off and getting away while the second one began to take off.

As if on cue, as the two girls exited the building, three more arrived. It was Ruby, Yang, and a third girl that Blake could not recognize. She had curly red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a more… traditional sort of dress. They seem… very talkative with her. "Blake! Weiss! We found you guys!" Yang cried out as Ruby followed suit, coming to hug their respective partners.

"They're getting away!" Weiss cried out, a bit frustrated. "We can't let them get away."

"Don't worry, friend of Ruby," Penny smiled, her backpack opening. "I'm combat ready."

Swords began to arise from Penny's backpack, unfurling and moving in front. In total, they numbered twelve and spread out equidistant from each other as they came in front of the young girl. They began to spin around as Penny moved them faster and faster. Then, the most peculiar thing began to happen: A green glow appeared in the middle of the swords, and it grew larger and larger.

A green laser then fired, shooting a thin beam that penetrated the cool autumn night. The heat from it made the surrounding area a few degrees warmer as it struck its target: the second airship, full of White Fang grunts. It was promptly sliced in half by the laser and fell straight into the ocean.

The four girls stood behind her, mouths all agape at the sight they just witnessed. Penny turned around to them and smiled. "I was ready for combat!"

To the shock of Ruby and Yang, two other figures walked up behind Penny: Qrow and Sun. Qrow was holding his scythe, fully outstretched. Blake watched as Ruby's face contorted into one of extreme glee. "Uncle Qrow!" Not even a moment later, Ruby was gone from where she once stood, a whirlwind taking her place.

Glancing back at the man with graying hair, Ruby was hanging on his scythe-wielding arm. "It's so nice to see you! Did you miss me? Did you?"

Rubbing his other hand through her red and black hair, Qrow responded with a resounding, "Nope," as he rustled his dear niece's black locks. The smile on his face indicated that this wasn't the truth, but as Ruby dropped from his arm, the smile, too, dropped.

"Blake Belladonna," Hearing her name sent ice down the length of her spine. "Ozpin sent me to come get you and bring you back to Beacon. He wants to have some words with you about… your situation. Sun Wukong, I am also placing you under my jurisdiction during this time. I'm sure you'd rather come with me than to go with the police."

As if on cue, police sirens cut off and multiple policemen filled the dockyard. Many were equipped with handcuffs in their hands or on their belts, ready to make arrests. Before they could utter a word to the two Faunus children, Qrow quipped, "I am Qrow Branwen, Huntsman associated with Beacon Academy. I was here to retrieve these two and take them back to Headmaster Ozpin. They are under my jurisdiction, and are, as such, protected from arrest."

Blake heard mutters like "Damned huntsmen" as they passed the group by, beginning to pick up White Fang grunts of various states of consciousness for arrest. For the first time since she uttered those fateful words, she felt safe. Police swarmed past her, not around her to take her into custody. She would likely say the same thoughts were going through Sun's head, coming from the look of relief etched upon his face. Turning to Weiss, she sighed and responded, "Look, Weiss. I want you to know that I'm not a member of the White Fang anymore."

Weiss crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "I don't want to hear it, Blake." Blake's eyes widened as Weiss began to continue. "I've been chasing you ever since I found out you were being chased by police. I know I am the scion of the Schnee Dust Company, the veritable demon to the Faunus, but I don't like all this stigma that I've had floating over my head. I have had more than a day to think about this, and… I don't care. I don't care that you used to be a member of the White Fang."

"You don't care?" Blake responded, slightly taken aback.

"No! You said it yourself, right? You're no longer a member. Even in our shouting match, you stressed that you were no longer with them." Weiss looked determined at this point, all means of restraint and poise thrown out the window a long time ago. "So, are you still with them or are you not?"

"Not since I was little but-" Blake was immediately cut off by Weiss.

"Up! Up! Up!" Weiss hushed up the cat Faunus girl. "All I want to hear is that the next time something this big pops up… that you're honest with all of us. Tell us next time. Please. Come to us, and not some..." She motioned to Sun, realizing what she was about to say. "Someone else."

Blake nodded lightly. "Of course."

Ruby jumped in the air, getting extremely happy. "Yay! The team's back together!"

"Not just yet, Ruby," Qrow responded. "Weiss, you might want to come with Blake and Sun, as well. I don't think you'd want your father finding out about your exploits… as much as I'd love to damage his reputation, we shouldn't throw you into this."

Blake watched Weiss perk up. "Ah, yes." The heiress glanced from direction to direction, hiding her face and the signs of battle that rested on her: She batted the edges of her dress to knock off any remaining Dust particles that still collected on the fabric; she thumbed a small scar on her cheek that matched the one across her eye and put Myrtenaster away. "I think we should get going."

Ruby whimpered. "But we just got back together… and now we're apart again."

"At least, Ruby," Blake flashed a light smile as she moved closer to Qrow and Sun. "You know where we're going this time."

"Yeah, sis!" Yang pulled Ruby into a tight hug, squishing her little sister against her chest. "We have them back, and that's what counts."

As Blake walked away, she watched Team PRJN finally catch up, swarming Ruby and Yang with questions. The collective group all waved at them as a car obviously meant for the group of them, pulled up. The face of Goodwitch, with equal parts concern and rage evident in her glare, poked her head out of the window.

"Ozpin has a lot of questions for all of you," was all that the stern assistant to the Headmaster said as they drove off into the city at night, headed back for Beacon.

* * *

Being called by Ozpin to his office brought an unsettling feeling to Blake. Everything about it was so… grand. From the large elevator to the gigantic room that Ozpin called an office. Set with gears and large, tinted windows to provide a one-way glance out to watch over all of the campus; it felt like the centerpiece to the magnificent fortress that was the Academy.

The headmaster's desk reflected this. It was a large, rectangular, glass one strewn with papers and two scrolls on either end sat between her and Ozpin. Blake could only wonder the work that was being done by the elusive man.

As soon as the door to the elevator closed behind her and the bell dinged, Ozpin glanced up from his work, shuffling a small stack of papers back to a neat pile and focusing his calculated green eyes on hers. "Miss Belladonna." Ozpin's firm, calm voice echoed through the large chamber that was his office. "Please take a seat."

"You called me to your office, Headmaster Ozpin?" Blake questioned, nervously moving to the seat directly facing the Headmaster's massive seat.

"Yes. I would like to discuss the events that transpired over the last couple of nights. You had your team worried." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, sipping from a steaming cup.

Blake sighed. She really had kept her team worried, but it was because she hadn't known how they'd react to their teammate being… a Faunus. "I… know I did, Headmaster. I ran off in the heat of the moment. I thought they'd hate me for what I was. And what I had been."

"Now, Blake," Ozpin sighed. "I think you should put a little bit more faith into your friends. Not just Team RWBY, but also Team PRJN as well. They've served you well so far here at Beacon. Did you think that something as insignificant as being a Faunus would make them waver from your friendship?"

Blake was shocked. Shocked at how freely he threw about the fact at her being a Faunus. She practically cringed at its utterance, which sent Ozpin into a look of concern, an eyebrow raised. "No, sir." Well, that felt like a bold-faced lie. And I think he knows.

"Just something to think about. Either way, you are welcomed here at Beacon, regardless of what you have done in the past. I will make sure that this situation is rectified with the police soon enough. And I think your friends will be glad to see you again." Ozpin takes another long sip of his drink, letting out a satisfying sigh before setting it back down. "Miss Belladonna, one more thing before I dismiss you."

"Yes, Headmaster?" Blake raised herself from the chair as he asked her this question. "What is it?"

"Where will you be staying for the holidays?" Before she could respond, the elevator again dinged, signaling the arrival of another guest in Ozpin's office. "Ah, Qrow. Thank you for coming."

"Good evening, Qrow." Blake turned the conversation over to Qrow's entrance into the room. This prompted an eyebrow raise from the Headmaster, who could only smile.

"Were you thinking of taking advantage of the asylum granted by Beacon Academy to students with… less grateful situations?" Ozpin's accurate guess prompted Blake to freeze for a moment, before nodding lightly. "Well, I think, for your situation, alternate arrangements are in order. Qrow has offered to take you with his nieces, Ruby and Yang, for the holiday season."

"They were quite happy with the prospect, Blake," Qrow responded, as calm as ever. "I suggest you take the offer. It could bring you guys closer together as a team, due to your situation." Blake tried to hide her thoughts about the idea, only nodding. It's as if they know everything…

"Alright. I'll come with you guys for the holidays." Blake finally caved, giving her response. "It could be nice."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

As Weiss boarded her jet to take her back to the Schnee Manor, both the rest of Team RWBY and the whole of Team PRJN were there to bid her farewell. Blake kept up appearances, wearing the bow for Weiss's sake, despite the latter insisting that it would be fine. Now that it felt unnecessary since both Team RWBY and Team PRJN knew her secret, the bow had become uncomfortable. Blake knew that the internal discomfort didn't come from any physical discomfort, but simply that there was little point hiding something everyone knew. Her ears, too, had become accustomed to being out, and the events that had recently transpired gave her some more comfort in having them.

The goodbyes were… awkward, to say the least. Everyone agreed; the short amount of time they would be away from each other, coupled with the facts that three of them would still be together and they could have constant communication dampened the effect of any goodbyes. It was to the point that, in Blake's opinion, see you later would have sufficed just as well.

"You're just going to love it, Blake!" Ruby shouted, cheerful as the whirs of the airships continued behind her. Today was the day that everyone that could go was going home for the holidays. Some, like Pyrrha, would have her parents come and meet her at the launching pad when the Beacon-funded plane landed at the respective station. Others, like Ruby and Yang, had Qrow come get them. Still, others, like Ren and Nora, were likely going to stay at Beacon for the holidays. "Patch is such a nice place. You're gonna love our dad, and Zwei, too!"

"Who's… Zwei?" Blake asked, inquiring about the life she will be partaking in for the next couple of weeks. "Are they a pet or something?"

"He's our dog," Yang responded, giving Blake a bit of a fright. "He loves everyone, though! You'll be just fine."

"If you say so, Yang." Blake chuckled nervously, still taken aback by the fact that a dog would be there. While she had never really had bad experiences with dog Faunus… she had been chased by actual dogs after rallies and developed a fear of them. "How big is he?"

"Oh, he's tiny. And could never hurt a fly." Ruby responded, acting rather matter-of-fact. "I'm sure he'll take to you, easily!"

Blake reached down and fiddled with the strings on her sack. It carried a few clothes, her linens, and a few keepsakes from her time at Beacon, namely her bow, which now was tied around a hole in her scroll's case to create a large black knot that would flutter in the breeze while she used it. Pulling it up, holding it up by her shoulder, the Faunus smiled lightly. "Thank you guys for letting me come with over the holidays. It's… really kind of you all."

"Oh, don't mention it, Blake." Yang brushed off the compliment as she brushed her hair back. "We're teammates, and we're friends. What are they for?"

Qrow, out of nowhere, appeared behind Ruby. "Well, girls, I think it's time for us to get going. Your dad will be on my case if you're not in Patch by tonight. Promised him as much."

"Alright, Uncle Qrow," Ruby smiled deeply, pulling her little suitcase behind her. "Let's go, everyone!"

Blake then followed Ruby, Yang, and Qrow onto the plane set for rural Vale. She had been briefed on how the trip would go: they would land in a small town surrounding an airship port in the center of rural Vale, where they would then board another airship that would drop off students in villages all around Vale. The last stop, quaintly enough, was Patch itself. They would then travel to their hometown, just outside of the city that surrounded Signal Academy, quaintly named Mayberry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team PRJN stood a small distance away from the landing pads, giving their farewells. Pyrrha knew they would all talk on their scrolls, but that it would be difficult being without her partner and her friends. Jaune's airship was scheduled to arrive first, so all initial goodbyes were focused on their lovable champion.

"It's been wonderful working with you this semester, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled lightly, giving him a large hug that engulfed his form. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you back here in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune smiled lightly. "I'm glad to have met you guys. I'll communicate often."

Nora jumped on Jaune's back, sending him stumbling towards Pyrrha, nearly knocking the team leader to the ground. Her voice trembled, as if near tears, as she spoke. "We're gonna miss you guys so much!"

Ren sighed. As calmly as ever, he pulled Nora off of Jaune's back. "We'll see him again in two weeks, Nora."

"But that's forever!" Nora whined, trying to get back to Jaune. After a few moments, once the manic redhead calmed down a little, Ren let go of her collar. "Hmph. We'll miss you guys."

Pyrrha gave them a weird look. I thought they knew…. Maybe, I'll just tell them. "Hey, guys… you won't be missing me at all."

Ren, this time, was the one to give a weird look. His eyebrow cocked up to indicate confusion with what she had just said. "What do you mean, Pyrrha? We're staying here for the holidays."

"No, you're not." Pyrrha's weird look morphed into a joyous grin. "You're not staying at Beacon for the holidays. You're coming with me to enjoy the holidays with my family. They're perfectly fine with having two of my friends over if they were just going to stay at school anyway." She didn't question their reasonings; Blake, too, was originally going to stay at Beacon before… all that happened. Why should Ren and Nora stay at Beacon when they're welcome with us? With all that has transpired over the first few months together, she already regarded the two as a sort of family. "So, get your things. You're meeting the family. Our airships are coming in a couple of minutes."

Ren and Nora stood for a moment, in complete shock. First, Nora's slightly despondent face turned into one of the shiniest smiles that Pyrrha had seen in a very long time. Ren's face of silent resignation had morphed into, first, a look of absolute surprise, and then a light grin. Shucks, they seem extremely happy to be coming. The two picked up their small bags and walked alongside the two as the airships were beginning to land.

As Jaune parted ways with the other three, one final group hug was shared. The affection between all parties was evident, as they kept their glances on each other for as long as possible until Jaune was fully in his airship. As they waited for theirs to arrive, Pyrrha Nikos could only think of the warmth of home, with almost all her family. The only sad thing was that one member couldn't join them.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaannnddd... Volume 1 is finished! There will be a couple of chapters which will play an interlude to Volume 2, and then Volume 2 will begin. I have college in a couple of weeks, so updates might slow down for a bit as I settle into college and get into life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and then I hope you all have a wonderful day.  
**

 **-C. Exodia**


	21. Chapter 21: Interlude: Home

"Well, guys, we're here." Pyrrha looked a bit disheveled when they landed, but was still smiling nonetheless. She had thrown up already in the bathroom of the airship, and still felt a little queasy, but the thoughts of being back home and introducing her friends to her family trumped those feelings of illness. Memories of her old friends rushed back, and plans easily flowed through her head about what she could do. Before it was indicated as safe to do so, she practically ripped off her seatbelt and bounced up.

Being amongst the last ones in the airship, there wasn't too much of a rush for them to leave, but the team leader couldn't stand being away from her family a moment longer. Nora, in all her grace and glory, nearly faceplanted when following the jubilant Pyrrha out of the cabin. This left Ren to pick up Nora's baggage as he cautiously followed the two.

As Pyrrha bolted out of the cabin, sack in tow, she was greeted by a chorus of cheers that rang through the sky, only drowned out by the dull roar of the airship flying away. This made Pyrrha look back as she felt the gust of wind thrust her hair and flowing green dress forwards, but she quickly moved her focus back to the roaring crowd in front of her. Friends, family, even four of her brothers were already there, waiting to see their little flame, the town's pride, come back home to visit.

"Guys," Pyrrha called out to try and get the attention of her teammates. "Welcome to my sleepy little town, Honeysuckle. It's not much, but you'll learn to love it. If you want to… you can call it home."

Behind the crowd, the town's entrance could be seen. An old wooden sign was stuck into the ground welcoming visitors to Honeysuckle in bright, white letters. Large, red buildings with white window slats stood two stories high, each with signs hanging overhead to indicate what they were, whether it was the blacksmith or the saloon. In the distance, houses dotted the small, rolling hills, with paths leading into the valley. The houses were simple buildings, one story rectangular abodes, often with smoking chimneys.

"Pyrrha!" Six figures came to the front as the trio walked into the town. Her father, in his gigantic and bearded glory, was at the forefront. His eyes showed a bit of age, and his hair, although slowly beginning to go grey, shined bright red as the sun caught on it. "We've missed you so much, little flame."

"Yeah, we really have. All of us have waited so long to see you again," Nestor added on as he moved up to the forefront. He looked as he always had: like a male version of Pyrrha. In his face, one was able to see his younger sister in his diamond-shaped visage, with green eyes drawing one's focus as well as a small button nose. "I trust you longed to see home again too." Taking a long glance at both of her teammates, he added, "And just who are these fine people?"

"They're two of my friends from Beacon who I asked to join us on holiday." She took a moment to compose herself and then motioned to each of them. "Guys, meet Ren and Nora."

"Hello, Mr. Nikos!" Nora ran up and violently shook Nestor's hand, obviously excited to meet all of them. "I'm Nora Valkyrie!"

Nestor laughed audibly. "Um… it's just Nestor. I'm Pyrrha's older brother. I'm glad to meet you two. Pyrrha was gushing about her teammates, and it's nice to see them in the flesh." He looked to count them. "But, Pyr, you had three teammates… and only two are here."

Pyrrha chuckled lightly. "Yeah, Jaune had his family to go back to for break. Nora and Ren were staying at Beacon for some reason, so… I just decided that they'd come here with us instead. You never minded friends coming over, so long as you had enough time to cook everything."

"And we don't mind it now," Miss Nikos responded, dusting off her long dress, one that greatly resembled Pyrrha's. "A friend of Pyrrha's is a friend of ours. Ya'll will fit in just fine."

Ren walked up and shook Mr. Nikos's hand. "It's a pleasure. I cannot thank you enough for having us over the break. I think we will enjoy ourselves here." He seemed a tad nervous and morose, but was otherwise as composed as he always was. "We can help out as well, as thanks for your kindness."

Pyrrha's father just laughed loudly as he patted Ren on the back, sending him forwards. "Aw, shucks! You're a guest. Ya don't hafta work much at all! But I appreciate the offer. You lot are going to get some good old Mistralian hospitality."

Pyrrha was the one to perk up next. "Well, guys, let's get settled at home. I wanna be able to show them around town properly." Her voice relaxed a bit, letting a bit of her own accent through. "Is Ajax coming, mama?"

Pyrrha's mother sighed, looking down as the group starting walking towards home. "He won't be in for a few more days. Work is keeping him busy. He got sent to the North of Atlas to oversee the projects going on down there."

"I hope he gets home alright." Pyrrha sighed lightly, still disappointed that her brother wasn't here. It used to be unlike him to miss any family event, but work had constricted his free time more and more as of late… so Pyrrha understood. "It's been awhile since I've seen him."

"What does your brother do, Pyrrha?" Nora's face that poked between Pyrrha and her mother, a. "I've heard you talk so much about him, but never really say what he does."

"Oh, Ajax is a Foreman in the Schnee Dust Company. He oversees mine projects… and he helped pay my tuition for Beacon Academy. He's my oldest brother, and he's always been protective of me." Pyrrha's smile faded into wistful nostalgia, recalling all of the good times she had in Honeysuckle. "All of my brothers and I, Nestor, Ajax, Menelaus, Homer, and Odysseus…" Each brother waved as Pyrrha called them out. Menelaus, the shortest and youngest, had tousled red hair and his mother's piercing hazel eyes, but his father's strong, barrel-chested build. Homer was much less built than his other brothers, carrying a book in his hands. Odysseus was the tallest of all who were there, with a beard as full and red as his father's. Nestor, equal in height with Pyrrha, glanced at the trio with soft, benign eyes. His red hair was kept short but neat, combed to the side with a small part. Both Ren and Nora could see the resemblance. "We used to play together when we were younger. We're still great friends, but our paths have diverged a great deal since we were all kids."

Odysseus spoke up, his voice lighter than his father's but sharing the loud presence of the jolly old man. "Don't worry, little flame. As long as we can all come together at times like these, we won't lose touch." Taking his little sister into his arm, he roughed up her hair. "Besides, I missed doing this."

"Odysseus!" Pyrrha squeaked, pulling her head out of the headlock. Straightening her hair back up as it flowed in the light breeze, she glanced back at Nora. "But, yeah. Ajax is my eldest brother, who works as a Foreman. You're just getting a little taste of how we are as a group of siblings."

"Just like how I act with you guys back at Beacon!" Nora laughed hard before jumping onto Odysseus's back. The rest of the siblings, Pyrrha included, as well as her parents could only burst into laughter.

"You're getting it pretty well, Nora!" Homer's voice, a lot lighter than everyone else's, exclaimed, nearly dropping his precious items as he moved his hands towards his stomach, howling with joy.

Even Ren smiled lightly, chuckling under his hand, which was cupped over his mouth to suppress it. "Nora's always been one to acclimate well to these sorts of environments."

"Well, Ren," Pyrrha quipped back at him. "You're part of this family, too. So, come and join in the merrymaking!" She could only notice a pained expression on his face, which caused her some concern. "Is there something wrong… Ren?"

"No." Ren turned his head slightly away, trying to hide the expression from his teammate and her family. "It's nothing."

 _Something's up with Ren…_ Pyrrha's thoughts raced as she tried to think of what. A mention of family had turned one of his rare smiles into an expression of emotional pain. This thought plagued her through all of the further merrymaking as they finished their journey back home.

* * *

"Well, gang, we're here. The home of the Nikos family." Pyrrha's father called out, pointing out their home amongst the others that stood off in the distance. It was a large-sized cabin in the woods, two floors, constructed largely of wood, as well as a brick chimney and a small storage building on the side to hold firewood. The roof was of an artificial siding, largely to protect the building underneath as it hung slightly over the sides to create a barrier. Five windows dotted the front with black glazing bars forming a cross pattern on each. A welcome mat sat in front of the door on a rather large porch that lined much of the front of the house. On the porch, four rocking chairs sat listing lazily in the breeze, with two on either end. The sides of the house each had four windows, one for every bedroom on each side: One for Pyrrha and her brothers; one for their parents; and a guest bedroom.

Ren and Nora went slack-jawed at the size of such a house. Pyrrha giggled when she noticed how surprised her teammates were. _Well, when you have five brothers plus yourself and your parents… you're going to need a big house to contain them all._ Turning the doorknob, she let everyone inside the house.

"Welcome home, guys!" Menelaus shouted boisterously as everyone flooded into the house, entering a hallway that quickly split in two, with one path leading to the kitchen, which had an open bar leaving much to the eye. Pots and pans hung above a metal sink faucet, and the smells of thyme, bay leaf, and rosemary entered their noses from a slow cooker on the counter. The stairs were further down the hall, and could only been seen in a slight glance past the first set of doors, as they twisted up and out of sight.

Three of the brothers all quickly dispersed, rushing towards their respective rooms while Nestor took a place in the kitchen, raising his quill from the ink well that rested on the table at which he sat.

"It's certainly a sight to behold." Ren mused, having regained his composure. "We still can't thank you enough, Mr. Nikos, for letting us stay here."

"Oh, just call me Papa!" Pyrrha's father flashed a toothy grin, showing his one missing incisor. "Yer livin' in my house, and yer Pyrrha's family at Beacon, so yer callin' me Papa."

Pyrrha shook her head at her father's bold antics. He had always been a interesting man, providing a lot for anyone who his family or he cared about or trusted without ever expecting anything in return. Since she treated her teammates like a second family, he saw them as the same. _Why am I surprised? He did this exact thing with my teammates at Sanctum in the rare occasions they met._

"Alright, Papa!" Nora immediately retorted. "I'll call you that if you want me to. It's nice to have a Papa." This caught Pyrrha off-guard. _What did Nora just say?_ She eyed Nora up suspiciously, looking to ask the both of them questions. _Maybe that's why they were originally staying at Beacon._

Pyrrha felt a large hand pull her aside for a second. It was her father, who calmly gave her a few lien. "I want you to go pick up a small sack of paprika and a container of salt today at the market. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll do that for you." Pyrrha nodded, stashing the lien in a little pocket on her dress. "Let me get Ren and Nora settled first, though."

"You do that, honey. I won't stop you." And, with that, Mr. and Mrs. Nikos walked past Pyrrha and her teammates, disappearing behind the door just behind the staircase, a lock clicking after the door clicked shut. Turning back, she smiled, letting go of her bag's straps momentarily to get a better grip.

"Let's get you guys situated. The guest bedroom is upstairs." Pyrrha shifts her eyes. "Are you guys… comfortable sleeping in the same bed? I can get you guys separate blankets if you'd like me to."

"We're fine, Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed, her ever-present smile as wide as ever. "We've slept together many times before!" This sent Ren into a deep shade of red as a blush quickly appeared on his face, putting his head in his hands as Nora stood, unaware of what she just implied.

"What she means…" Ren trailed off, head still in his hands. "Is that we've slept in the same bed when we were younger. Nora, please think before you speak."

"Oh." Pyrrha kept as calm a face as ever, knowing Nora's propensity for saying the wrong thing. "I guess you guys have known each other for quite a long time."

"We met when we were kids." Ren responded.

"Wow, yeah." Pyrrha beckoned them to follow her up the steps. "So, why were you guys staying at Beacon over the holidays? Were you not wanting to go home for some reason?"

Ren froze for a singular moment. It was as if he had no way to put their situation into words. They had stopped in the middle of the hallway, not far from the guest bedroom on the left. "Pyrrha, let's just get into the guest bedroom. Which door is it?" His expression, again, showed an underlying current of pain and sorrow. Taking a glance over to Nora, she could notice the same expression.

"It's right over here." Pyrrha moved towards the door, turning the old knob and leading them into a room that had been recently cleaned. A homemade, hand-stitched quilt laid atop the bed, concealing the cover and the linens below. Two downy pillows in white cases rested above it, leaning on the simplistic wooden bed-frame behind. "I hope the room is… satisfactory to your needs, guys." She treaded lightly with her words, considering how they glanced in silent agony over any mention of family.

Ren and Nora both simply nodded. The two moved inside, again faking smiles, and set their stuff down on either side of the bed. Nora plopped down on the left side of the bed, immediately turning back to Pyrrha. "It's just fine, Pyrrha!" Nora quipped with her same cheerfulness. "Thank you for having us. It sure beats hanging at Beacon."

Pyrrha closed the door. "I know there is something up. I apologize for being so pushy earlier… but I do think that I am someone you should be able to trust. I want you guys to truly feel as if you are home."

Ren spoke then, a long-held sigh escaping from his chest. "Home went away a long time ago, Pyrrha. That's why we were looking to stay at Beacon before your family kindly let us stay with you."

"Ren and I have been all the other has had for a very long time." This time, it was Nora who spoke up to reaffirm what her partner said. "It was a very difficult time for both of us. We were only kids. But, since then, it's just been us."

Pyrrha sighed. _So that was the problem._ "Well, you have family now, guys. Jaune and I… and I think you can consider my family yours. I don't think they'd be opposed to thinking of you guys as part of us." But, it was so that Pyrrha felt bad as she saw their faces. She had spoken of "us" and "you guys", indicating an obvious separation. There was no turning back, however, as she had already made the indications.

"Thank you for your offer, Pyrrha." Ren responded, slightly despondent over the comment. "It's just hard to think of those so new to us as family."

"Come on, Ren…" Nora had been the one to respond. Her light, sincere smile brought a bit of light to the dark moment. "I don't think there's anything wrong with calling them family. After all, they let us into their house and their father insists we call him our Papa. I think we should just do as the Nikos family does."

A small smile etched itself on Pyrrha's face. "Nora's right, Ren. We don't mean you any harm. And you remember what Ozpin was talking about. He wanted our teams to become like family. We're just a… special case. We can become a new family for you… if you want us to be."

Ren looked down for a moment, as if remembering something, and then glanced back up at his partner. "Alright. I'll… do my best to think of you guys as family. It will take time, though. For the both of us."

"It's all we ask, Ren." _I hope this works… I want them to both be happy. They're here in Honeysuckle, and I think that they would both be glad to see the sort of hospitality a small town can afford._ Pyrrha thought of something, anything, to help them stretch their legs after a long airship ride. "Do you guys want to go into town? I can show you around!"

"Sounds wonderful, Pyrrha!" Nora was back to her cheerful self, bouncing up. Ren just nodded, giving a slight smile as he often did when he approved of something.

"I really hope you do enjoy this town and all it has to offer. We can even go into the city during break, if you guys want to." The team leader beckoned with a wave of her hand. "Now, come on. If we leave now, we can get there before sundown."

* * *

Walking back into the town, with the population having dispersed back to their normal routines, the true nature of Honeysuckle shone bright. People walked by with a friendly hello to everyone who crossed paths. Everyone knew everyone's name- Pyrrha's was one that came up at every meetup, making them all stop while they traded festivities. She was holding a small basket, just large enough to carry the salt and paprika she was picking up.

"We're going to the general store first. Papa wanted me to pick up some spices. Then we could visit the blacksmith, then the tailor, and the saloon… there's so much to show you guys!" Pyrrha gushed about everything she could show them. It was important that she familiarize the duo with Honeysuckle- _They need to feel at home._ Taking another glance at her friends, Pyrrha saw Nora taking to the new town quite well. Despite her smile obviously being fake, she was quickly learning the customs and the rather open nature of the townsfolk.

Ren, however, was another story. He was nowhere near as comfortable as his best friend was. The boy had tended towards the background, especially with someone as boisterous as Nora always by his side. Pyrrha understood, however, that this sort of discomfort was different. He seemed very out of place, trying to reciprocate the greetings given to him, but still failing to do so.

As they neared the door to the general store, Pyrrha pulled him aside. "Ren, you doing okay? I know it's new to you guys and everything…"

Ren just let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "It's a new environment. For as long as Nora and I have been… inseparable, I've always been watching for any potential dangers or reasons to move on. While Nora was the one who was able to be friendly, I tried to look out for both of us. As a result, I've always been suspicious of new places. It will just take time. What you're doing is more than enough to help me acclimate better. Maybe… we'll eventually both find this place to be home."

At this, Pyrrha's smile became half-hearted. "We'll do our best." She responded, nodding with a sense of sympathy coursing through her. "You're family now, and I will never leave family behind. Home is when you're with people you can care about, and I hope you find this place your home." Stopping for a moment, beckoning Nora over to them, Pyrrha continued. "Now, let's go inside to get spices. We have a lot to see and not a lot of time to see it."

Opening the door, a blast of aromas shot at the group. Smells of spices, of the oil on freshly baked chips, and of a candle burning in the background gave Pyrrha a feeling of hearth. She took in a deep breath, and sighed longingly. "Oh, it's been such a long time since I was in here."

The man at the counter, who had been wiping it with a white cloth, glanced up as the bell dinged to alert him. "Good afternoon, Pyrrha! Whatcha here to get today?" His voice sounded genuinely jovial as always.

"Hey, Mr. Mastroakis!" Pyrrha waved, raising up her basket. "I'm just here to get some spices for dinner. Just a medium bag of salt and a container of paprika, please."

"Alright, Miss Nikos. That'll be fifteen lien." She quickly paid the man and was given two sacks to fill. Pointing them over to the barrels of spices that were in the back right corner, Pyrrha gladly ushered the group to them.

"Mr. Mastroakis was a former hunter himself back in the day. But, he's retired now. Living in the countryside, where he grew up, was a welcome respite from the dangerous life of a hunter." Pyrrha gave them a little story as she gave Nora the sack for the paprika. "He was my teacher when I was little, telling me stories about the adventures he had as a young man and about the history of Vale itself."

"What are with the names in your town, Pyrrha? They seem… archaic." Nora asked Pyrrha. Ren looked at his partner with a sort of silent outrage for a moment, but Pyrrha only chuckled.

"Nora, our village is a little different. Our village rose up in the undercurrents of the Great War, in the isolated forests of Mistral. Since Mistral became a culture of isolation and repression, families such as the Nikos family, or the Mastroakis family, names that wouldn't really show up nowadays because of the War, left coastal Mistral for villages like these in the backwoods. A couple, like this one, even grew into full-fledged towns and cities. " Pyrrha smiled, taking a glance at the man behind the counter as she shoveled salt into her sack. "The trend of colors, the relative lack of Faunus… both of these, and other things, are attributed to the general isolation of the village. Many of those who grow up in villages like these can live their whole lives here in peace."

"Is Mr. Mastroakis a reason you went to Signal to become a Huntress?" Nora asked, completely lost in thought as Ren finished shoveling paprika and tied the sack up.

"Nah, he isn't." Pyrrha smiled. "That's another story. My life was saved by a Huntress when I was younger. My brother Ajax still has a scar across his chest from the incident, but it was sort of a catalyst for all of us. I had the idea to leave and become a Huntress. We all just sorta left, eventually, to pursue our own dreams."

Suddenly, a creak was heard from behind. A quick look showed that Mr. Mastroakis was leaving his counter and was moving towards the group. "I can help with that story." His lips curled into a deep smile as he stood tall behind the trio. "I remember the whole thing. An old friend of mine saved your life."

Pyrrha's eyes grew wide. "She was your friend? You never told me who they were!" She half-shouted, and the merchant grew into a hearty laugh.

"She and I went way back, Pyrrha." His laugh slowed down until it disappeared completely. "She was at Beacon about 23 years ago. Team STRQ, I think her team name was. A group of fine individuals."

 _Qrow was on a team with my savior?_ That raised a bit of suspicion with Pyrrha. Leaning on the nearby salt barrel, still holding a half-filled sack, she asked more questions. "So, how did you meet her?"

The merchant shook his head, the smile still etched on his face. "You've heard so many of my stories, I'm surprised I never told you about the field mission. I mentored them on their field mission as first years. They impressed me, easily dispatching large groups of Grimm with only some help from me. I kept tabs on them; I was still a Huntsman in those days Any rising stars have Hunters keeping eyes on them. Like your partner Jaune Arc, for example."

The three gave a look of shock to Mr. Mastroakis, whose smile raised back into a grin. "How did you know about my partner?" Pyrrha asked, rather bewildered that he knew so much.

"Many traveling merchants trade information as well as goods, Miss Nikos." He responded, matter-of-fact. "I had some old friends keep tabs on your team. You've got a good group with you. Heck, even they have some good accolades going for them." Pointing at Nora, he smiled. "You two impressed in the Vale Junior Academy competitions, and Jaune straight up won the whole thing. 'Champion of Vale', he was lauded. Apparently going to be the finest of his generation, as the papers put it."

Pyrrha sighed. "Let's get back to the matter at hand, Mr. Mastroakis." She sighed, quickly formulating a question. "Why was she even here in the first place? I know she was a Huntress, but I don't see how she'd immediately answer the cries of young children."

"Alright, alright." Mr. Mastroakis calmed himself down and then got a little bit more serious. His cheerful wrinkles smoothed and his face fell, softening into a look of remorse. "It was 'right place, right time'. She was on a mission in Mistral and took a slight detour to come see me. Thankfully she did, because I wouldn't have been there in time to help you. Her semblance was a airy quickness, leaving only petals behind to show that someone was even there. She was the one to save your life that day."

 _Petals? I know someone just like that._ "Did you say… petals?" Pyrrha asked, now a bit concerned about just who saved her life that day.

"Yeah, petals. It was always weird. They disappeared almost immediately, but for the slightest moment, they'd flutter in the breeze just so." His description of everything felt like it made more sense. It made Pyrrha believe in the story even more.

"I know someone who has a semblance just like that, sir!" Pyrrha responded, a bit frantic in the fact. "Just what was her name?"

"Summer Rose was her name." He finally responded, giving Pyrrha the closure she needed. "I think her daughters were in the tournament as well. I believe Yang even made it to the Semi-Finals."

The utterance of the name of her savior had been a major shock to Pyrrha. Combine that with the description of airy quickness and the surname of Rose… it was almost a surety. _Ruby's mother saved my life._ It was a funny twist of fate that her savior's daughter would become one of her best friends. Pyrrha almost wanted to laugh at the humor of the universe. She was standing in a place where she thought she could feel safe, but was instead learning a piece of information that changed some of her perception on life and on people she knew.

"They're both at Beacon with us, Mr. Mastroakis." Before Pyrrha, still dumbfounded by the shocking news, could speak, Ren quipped, much to the merchant's surprise.

"Oh, so Yang got into Beacon? Interesting!" Mr. Mastroakis responded, a graying eyebrow cocked up in the air. "I'm glad to hear that she's doing well."

"She's doing a lot better, sir." Pyrrha nodded, finally finding the words to speak as she tied up the sack of salt. "Ruby is, too."

The merchant's eye twinkled for a second as he gave a longing smile and a distance glance forward. "Ruby's there too? Wow. They've grown up on me." He began to slowly laugh, the sounds trailing off as he shook his head. "I remember ol' Summer showin' me photos of the two, and little Ruby would barely make it past your knee. Now's she's at Beacon with her older sister. Time does fly by when you're old."

Pyrrha noticed that a couple of tears had started to flow down her old teacher's face. He had been lost in thoughts of days past. She did not want to bother him, so she spoke up. "I hope you have a wonderful evening, Mr. Mastroakis; it's getting late and we should leave you be. Let's go, guys. Let's get some food in our stomachs to digest all this information." Her joyous pride about her town had been replaced with a different sort of happiness: a closure over her savior.

* * *

Much of the rest of their day was spent making the rounds about town wasn't the same ever since the news that Mr. Mastroakis revealed to the group, but Pyrrha tried to stay cheerful for the sake of everyone. It was a little sobering to hear that her savior was gone, but the team leader knew she could try to live for everyone that made a difference in her life. The rest of her team, her family, Ruby's mother, Team RWBY…

It made Pyrrha want to laugh. Ren stated that he and Nora did not have a true family when they had one with them at Beacon! And, now, they can consider themselves part of the family here. They can have a home and a family if they so choose…

 _Home._ It was that word that gave Pyrrha the realization that she needed. _Do they… feel at home?_ Surely, they at least felt comfortable. The Nikos family was nothing if not hospitable to their guests. _But Ren and Nora aren't guests… they're family. Maybe they feel as if they're treated as guests?_

These thoughts were still rumbling through her mind,as they walked back up the path home. Through the chatter of Nora rambling about some topic to Ren and the latter listening, she was given a little bit of space to think since she was the one who could easily navigate them home. How could she build a bit more familiarity with the world around her? Even in trying to be as inclusive as possible, it quickly turned personal.

Turning the doorknob and feeling a rush of air from inside made a lot of those problems melt away. Setting the sacks on the counter next to the stove, where her mother was cooking with multiple pans, Pyrrha shouted to nobody in particular inside the house, "We're home!"

* * *

Dinner was a joyous affair in the Nikos household. A pan of freshly baked bread was the centerpiece with butter and jam on either side. Each member of the family took turns doling out their portion of grilled chicken from a large bowl passed around, followed by as gigantic a portion of green beans, corn, and potatoes. Each taking as much as they could want. All ten plates were on the table, with one set left empty for the missing brother.

For the family, it was a way to recap the events of the day. Homer went on and on about what he was penning: a story of romance between two lovers separated by their countries. Menelaus spoke about helping his mother with cooking and of playing with his friends in the morning. _It would only be one more year before he's off to the Academy as well._ Odysseus spoke of helping out his father, hauling the firewood and also tending to the ground so that it wouldn't freeze over even in Honeysuckle's relatively mild winters. Pyrrha's father talked about splitting firewood and destroying the wild, invasive, brush that came out of the woods and would overrun his garden if he let it go.

Then, Pyrrha's mother asked, between bites of a juicy green bean, "So, what have ya done with the dress?"

Pyrrha was taken completely aback by the question. It had stayed in its box for the entire semester. She wanted to find an excuse to wear it, to feel its comfortable fabrics and to feel like she was in the past with it on. However, all of Beacon's more formal events were in the second half of the year. She was at a loss for words for a moment, trying to find an excuse to not disappoint her mother. "Um… Mama, there wasn't a good time to wear it. You said, save it for a special moment, right?"

Pyrrha's mother smiled sweetly, as she always did. _She always knew how to keep face in good situations._ "Doesn't mean ya keep in the box and let it collect dust, dear! It's your grandmother's, I expect ya to try it sometime." The team leader sighed, trying to think of a response. However, her mother continued, that sweet smirk still etched onto her visage. "I know how you are. You like to keep your promises to the word. You're brutally honest. But, you gotta go out there and make the special moment, dear. You aren't young forever, and you won't always have the opportunity to try and wear it. You're training to be a Huntress, a very dangerous position. Between you and Ajax, and even Menelaus if he decides to go, you all make me a very nervous woman. I don't want you to make the same mistakes Ajax did, and rush yourself into adulthood. Wear it the first day you go back, and then choose the right days to wear it!"

Nora snorted at Mrs. Nikos's assertiveness, almost jumping at the opportunity to respond to the woman's monologue. "I guess Pyrrha took after her father, didn't she?" Ren's eyes slightly perked up, but he shook his head as he downed another sip of water.

"More than you'd think, dear." The matron quipped. "I had to ask her father out. Imagine the look on the faces of the townspeople when I was the one carting him around town! But yes, Pyrrha is a spitting image of her father, from personality down to her straight red hair." She playfully batted a curl, before pointing over at his short, but noticeably straight, crimson hair.

Ren set down his cup, a very tiny smile on his face. Pyrrha could notice the gratitude in his eyes and the reverence that rushed out from deep within his very soul. "Thank you very much for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Nikos. And thank you for having us. I'm happy to be… in a way, somewhere called a home." _Ren actually hesitated. He's usually so sure of what he's going to say._ "And dinner has been delicious."

"Why, thank ya, Ren!" Pyrrha's father spoke, a roaring happiness spreading through the room as he finally says his piece. "Took a long time to make, but it's worth the effort. But, about the home," He moves in close, ushering Ren and Nora towards him, and speaks. "Pay it no mind as just 'a home'. For ya, like I said, it's 'home' for as long as you need it."

"I know." Ren responded, still a bit hesitant. "It's just… tough calling a place I first entered today a true home."

The face of Pyrrha's father quickly softened. His jaw unclenched, and his eyes closed, nodding. "I can get how that feels. When I built this home, it took a while for us to get familiar with it. But, we eventually did. A new home may take some time to get used to, but I think we'll do the best we can to see that you can acclimate well to it."

Odysseus then spoke up. His voice was rather reminiscent of his father, with that same standing and power, but it had an underlying softness and command in it. "I don't think we have any problem with taking you guys in. I've helped my friends who were in bad situations out before. And I don't think my brothers have any issue with having you guys around. More hands to help with everything."

Pyrrha was glad that her family was skirting around asking questions about specifics. She knew that they might respond poorly to those, considering how much they dodged the issue when she talked to them. She noticed their smiles continue to rise, the reassurances actually helping.

Nestor spoke in turn. "Yeah, more people gives me more ideas to write about. I enjoy having more heads to argue with and discuss things with. I would be glad to see these two more often." He then adds, with a little smile on his face, "I'd like to see how they work. Different people often provide some inspiration for characters."

Menelaus stayed silent, as he often said little, but his calm smile and nod over to Ren said much about his opinions on the matter.

With everyone finished, Mr. Nikos began to laugh. "Now, as members of this household, Ren and Nora…" He trailed off, leading them on for a moment before asking between laughs, "Could you do the dishes?"

In the evening, by the time they had all retreated to their rooms, Pyrrha sat on a chair in her pajamas, (a comfortable pair bought while she was in Vale comprised of a t-shirt with the design of the moon on it as well as black pajama bottoms dotted with white stars) as she talked about the arrangements for the evening. "...Are you guys still sure you're fine sleeping together? I can sleep with Nora and you could have my room, Ren, if you really wanted."

"Pshaw, Pyrrha. Ren and I are like siblings. We don't mind sleeping in a bed together, especially one as comfortable as this one is!" Nora responded, bouncing on top of it to show its comfort. She was dressed in her pajamas- a pink shirt with 'Boop' spelled out in black letters as well as pink pajama bottoms. "Besides, we've slept in worse conditions."

"This really is preferable, Pyrrha." Ren responded, already in pajamas and laying atop the cover and pillow. "We're fine in here."

"Do you guys want to call the others, see how they're doing? It could be nice to check up on them." Pyrrha quipped, holding up her scroll.

"Let's do it another night, Pyrrha." Ren said, yawning a little bit. "Today was a huge day, and we saw them all this morning. There's not much to talk about."

"Alright, alright." Pyrrha pouted, shaking her head. She got out of the chair, holding her scroll, and moved towards the door. "I'll leave you guys to go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll be up at the crack of dawn. Goodnight!" She closed the door quietly, smiling a little bit as she walked down the hall to her room on the left.

 _Hopefully, they would find this place to be as good a home as anywhere else they've ever been._ Pyrrha fluttered down the hallway quietly, trying not to disturb anyone who may be asleep in the house. As she opened the door to her room, her thoughts moved to one other person on her team.

 _I hope Jaune's doing okay._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not publishing for the last couple of weeks. I have so much stockpiled because now, I am at college! I just moved in a few days ago, and today was my first day of classes. This is the first of four (Meant to be three. Sorry!) intermission chapters meant to segway into the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy them, and have a wonderful rest of your evenings, days... whatever it is right now for you lot!  
**

 **-C. Exodia**


	22. Chapter 22: Interlude: Away

_Another photo op? Sheesh, Champion of Vale a year ago and they still hound you for glory that isn't even there anymore._ Jaune's head raced as the photographer's assistants started grabbing his arm, shifting it into various poses that, to him, weren't even reflective of how a fighter should move. It was all for show, anyway, pre-fight pictures surrounded by cameras from the paparazzi that showed up around these sorts of things.

Word had gotten around on how Jaune Arc, Champion of Vale, was going to the illustrious Beacon Academy, run by the mysterious Professor Ozpin many months ago. It was practically a front page piece, taking up headlines across Vale: one of the country's darlings in the arena would be attending the finest Academy in the country. Of course, the news buzzed; in the current state of Vale, all it had in this time of tenuous peace were its acts of strength, the strongest fighters they could muster from their country. These shows and their champions were practically propaganda to try to strike fear into the hearts of those who might dare to attack them.

His studies were a welcome escape from the life of a "champion" that he was made to be. Everyone around him was insistent he should train in one of the main four Academies: Shade, Atlas, Haven, or Beacon. Former champions, those who had themselves become huntsmen or had joined the armies of various nations advocated to him about the strengths of each one.

It had been a single chat with Ozpin that had brought him to Beacon. The image of the Academy, where students had the choice for the path they could take in their lives. Both Haven and Atlas felt extremely restricting, with most of the Atlesian students falling into the army whereas Haven was meant to be ONLY for huntsmen. Jaune was never interested in an extremely restrictive environment; he wanted freedom. He wanted to be able to study all about the world he was in and make meaningful relationships with actual people. Ozpin was able to convince him that his academy was the right choice, where he could be free to make the choices that he wanted and that felt best for him in his life.

And, to Ozpin's credit, the headmaster was largely correct in his vision. Jaune was able to meet all his wonderful friends in Team RWBY and PRJN, as well as elsewhere through the classes they took. He even learned a few new tricks on strategy from his professors as well as from his fellow students. He actually felt fulfilled; free from a life of scheduling and fixed matches, Jaune could pursue other interests as well as get better in his own right.

 _Beacon is the place where the legends were made in the modern age…_ Jaune pondered on the motto of the Academy he attended for a moment as the assistants kept altering his pose or calling off slight orders and adjustments from behind the camera.

 _Or so they wanted to prove._ Match after match was scheduled in what was supposed to be a calm, quiet holiday for the young man, to show the power of Vale, its champions, and its academies. Jaune was the perfect boy for such a stunt: Vale-born, with an illustrious past tied to the country's service, with an education at Vale's finest academy.

They were mostly matches against obviously less skilled opponents, cakewalks for the highly trained Arc scion. A few slashes here, or a few flashes of his semblance and they would be down for the count. He was simply supposed to appeal to the crowd, make them thirsty for the fight and to provide entertainment wherever he went. Any payment he made from each fight couldn't match the negative sentiments of why he was here.

It was in the nature of the Kingdom of Vale to parade its strongest in every category. As a kingdom of stability, it seemed to wholly pride itself in what it could produce in its citizens. So, the best artists, the best fighters, the best in everything, were plucked from their lives as children and forced through the wringer constantly. When not in school, most were on tour somewhere, with singers having concert after concert by the age of 14, fighters often injuring themselves with overexertion as 15-year-olds, and many others just… being found dead. _A price to pay for fame._

When he wasn't fighting, he was supposed to be active in the social life of Vale itself. The best often became the new money, their prizes and their payments creating the next generation of aristocracy in the prosperous nation. Parties in the evening, with vapid and drunk adults, chattering about the money they were making or their children and the useless accomplishments of their time together. Other times, he would be doing a photo op, like he was now, with manipulation of his figure through the caking of makeup that would be immediately washed away or touch-ups after the fact to create an annoying ideal- one that even Jaune himself didn't follow.

To Jaune, these parties and events felt useless. He'd rather be training at his family's home just outside the city of Puce or meeting up with old friends instead of prize fighting to uphold an image. He wouldn't even mind one or two of these events. With his elevated status, it was taboo for Jaune Arc to miss any event. It just wasn't polite. And, so, he stayed against his will, for the sake of those he loved.

But it felt as the reverse of what he wanted to do. Instead of maybe one or two days of events and then returning home, it was one or two days of rest at home and then straight back to the grind he went to Beacon to avoid. It took enough of a toll on his mental sharpness that he'd begun to miss swings that should have easily connected. He took hits that he should've been able to have easily parried. His form had begun to degrade as every match went on.

And, so, Jaune started to grow a bit more disgruntled over the fact that he was being strutted around, shown off like a prized animal to fight and not even use his full strength against opponents for show. He felt like a war machine dressed up as a porcelain doll- something not able to give its true strength out and was paraded as fragile as the thinnest glass when deep natural power rested within.

Robed in his Huntsman garb and the armor built for him before he left for Beacon, Jaune kept his pose: Down on one knee, face turned towards the turf, with his sword's point hanging just above the artificial ground in front of the green screen. He knew they'd easily make the scene more romantic: Likely some dark forest backgrounds, hyping the crowds up for the fight with a picture of him and his opponent directly before the match.

After finishing up with the photo op crew, he trudged back to his dressing room, where the champion would prepare for his next exhibition match.

* * *

 _It was, however, nice to see my parents again._ It was one of the few solaces Jaune was able to take in his new situation. As comforting as it was, and for how hard his father could get sometimes, Jaune still loved them. His mother, the kind and powerful soul to balance her significant other, provided the much needed emotional support between matches. His sisters, seeing these exhibitions and the various parties and events that surrounded them as a sort of vacation themselves, were glad to mess with their little brother again.

"Jaune." His father's voice rang out from above the sound of his headphones, which blared powerful chords and roaring voices, meant to fire him up between matches.

Taking off his headphones and resting them around his neck, where the music quietly continued to purr, Jaune asked, "Yeah, dad? What do you need?"

"Today's match… is a bit different. You're not going to need to hold back at all today. Your opponent is unlike the ones you've faced previously. She is much more powerful and much more your equal. This match is meant to be a test of your full abilities. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this." His father, blunt as ever, spoke it with the slightest smile on his lips.

"Do we have some information on who she is?" Jaune asked, rather curious about who this top figure was. "Like a name, or abilities?"

"Jaune." This time, his father's smile calmed. His face turned into a more neutral glance as if he gazed through his child's very soul. "You know why we keep you in the dark about your opponents."

"Because you never know when your opponent's coming, and you need to prepare for every situation," Jaune repeated, the adage having been burned into his mind. "I know, Dad. I know."

"Good." His father's smile returned, a bit wider than before. "You know I only do things like this to prepare you for the real world. You're going to follow in my footsteps, as a Huntsman. You need to know what to expect when you get out there. So, expect everything and anything to come at you, and know how to combat it."

Jaune felt a sense of happiness, but it was rather incomplete. His duty to uphold his title and to provide a face to the new generation of Vale was something that would eat up his entire break, but he was tired of the tasks. Still, it was apparently an opponent worth caring about, so he cranked his music up higher to heighten the effects it was having on him.

As he continued to listen, he began to formulate a possible plan of attack. Jaune felt the need to succeed in spite of everything he had been assured. His parents and sisters were all extremely proud of him, amazed at his abilities and the fact that he was able to make it to victory in the youth championships and, even now, his record in the higher levels. His mother seemed especially proud, he mused as he took a sip of water to calm his nerves…

Until a set of thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him up into a deep hug. _Speak of the Angel…_ Something he'd always say instead of Devil when talking about his mother, feeling that he could never compare a woman such as her to a negative figure like a demon or a devil.

Jaune knocked his headphones off his ears, music continuing to blare, as his mother coos softly in his ear. "Do your best, Jaune. We're behind you all the way. You gotta get ready for your fight. It's only a few minutes away. Your sisters are already in the stands, waiting to cheer you on."

"Thanks, Mom," Jaune responded, smiling widely. "I'll do my best for you guys. Not for anyone else."

His mother kisses him right on the cheek. "Good luck, sweetie. I assure you… this is the last fight you'll need to do. The last few days will just be us at home." _She really knows how to make this better for me._ As she walked away, her footsteps fading into the roar of the crowd outside, Jaune shook his head to try and force the fear of the unknown away. He had done this far too often to be afraid.

He got up from his seat in the room, discarding his headphones and scroll onto the soft-cushioned chair that he had rested in to get himself hyped for the match. Putting Crocea Mors onto his holster, he then walked out of the room to meet his fate.

* * *

"Ms. Schnee, just stay still for a few more moments. And… gotcha!" The camera snapped a few more photos of the woman. In a standing pose, with Myrtenaster in her non-dominant hand, facing the left, she felt rather awkward. With the various flashes of the camera, snapping different angles to find her best one, they soon relented and gave her breathing room as she moved her precious rapier back into its hilt.

Weiss posed for a single exhibition match that she was doing, a gift for a friend of her father's. She was going around Remnant, attending various socials attended by the elite of

"Just why was I in a nondominant pose?" Weiss asked, rather annoyed by the fact. "I use my right hand to fight with!"

The photographer immediately went wide-eyed. "Um, Ms. Schnee, it's the promoter. They wanted you on the right of the bill. Your opponent is a very high-billed fighter, and the people who work the Colosseum felt that having you as the second bill might promote him a bit better."

"I know how highly billed Jaune is," Weiss snappily retorted. "I don't think he'd really care which side of the fight he's on, anyway."

"Just because you went to Beacon with him doesn't mean that you know him that well." A chill went down Weiss's spine as her father walked up, a glacial scowl under his bushy gray-white mustache. "I really hope that you learned a good amount at that accursed school. Today will be a good test of your abilities. Prove to me that you staying at Beacon is worth the time of an heiress."

Weiss noticed that the photographer had moved a few meters back in order to avoid the presence of the domineering man. "Alright," She conceded, not giving the man the luxury of hearing what he was to her. "I'll make sure you know that this is worth it."

As he walked off, Weiss retreated to her own dressing room, where her faithful servant Klein awaited. Seeing him was a welcome relief from all the socialites, her father, and the various other security guards she had seen around. There were no cameras, no surveillance, nor any connections to the outside world save a door that she could look and a single television that sat in the corner. Immediately placing her scroll on the table next to the door, she turned to Klein, who held a plate with a cup of hot tea placed upon it.

"Master Schnee sent me to oversee you as you prepared, Miss Schnee." His voice, always a soothing catharsis for the young woman, again allowed her to unwind as she slammed the door shut. A smile broke upon his face as he handed her a cup of cool tea. "A nice drink for the young lady before your match."

"Thank you, Klein." She responded before collapsing into her chair, cup clenched in her left hand expertly as not to splash a single drop. With her right hand, she wiped away a few beads of sweat. "I've always hated doing these things. You've always heard me out whenever I deal with these things, and I thank you for that.

While she took a sip of the cool drink, Klein chuckled slightly. "It's my pleasure. I've served your family since your mother was a child. I helped raise every one of you little ones."

Klein had been a servant for the Schnee family for the last 30 years. He had come, or so Weiss had been told, as a guardian for her mother and her siblings when they were young children. Such an affection was held for him that he had been kept even after her father took over everything in the midst of his wife's impairment. The man had practically raised the two Schnee sisters, instilling them with good values and ultimately being a key reason that they both fled: He brought them a sense of courage and good will… _Like grandpa did with Mom..._

"I just wish you didn't have to serve _him_." Weiss's voice went cold as she clenched her drink tightly. _He doesn't deserve to be served on by anyone._ "I just would like to get this match over with and to get back to the Schnee Manor for a few days before I'm back at Beacon."

"Of course, Miss Schnee. I've heard your father conversing about one or two more socials to attend before going back." Hearing Weiss groan audibly, Klein shook his head with a look of remorse on his face. "I hope you win, but just do your best. I think your father is just rattling his cane right now; usually, he isn't, but it's almost as if he's a happier man when you're gone. When he's not dealing with you, it's as if his mind is a bit freer."

"Of course he is," Weiss sighed, the cup of tea rattling in her shaking hand. "I'm not up to heeding his every command. It's easier to live life when I'm not around; I think he's realized that. But I'm still the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. And he's not the rightful owner, anyway. Once I am of age, I can challenge him for his control of the company if I so choose to."

"For now, though, Miss Schnee." Klein smiled lightly, trying to direct the attention of the heiress to other matters. His eyes flashed from their neutral brown to a cold blue as he grabbed the aura band, to register her aura count on the scoreboard so as to not damage her in case she lost. "You are young and free. Enjoy your youthfulness while it lasts, because it may not be there a few years from now. Please have fun today, and don't worry about your father." He put his hand on his mistress's shoulder and, as she looked back up at him, he flashed a deep grin.

"Alright." Weiss took one final sip to finish her tea and then gave it to Klein. She felt much less stressed and much more relaxed about "Thank you, Klein. You always know how to calm me down."

Klein's eyes flashed from their crystal blue to a fiery red. "Now go get out there and win for us, Weiss!" He then belted off into a rancorous laugh, a signature of his braver side.

"Alright, Klein. I'll do it for you guys." Weiss nodded before opening the door and leaving, letting the brush of cooler air blast her as she left the room. It suited her, to be around colder weather, both as a citizen of Atlas and as the so-called "Ice Queen" that Ruby liked to occasionally pull out of the bag.

 _I'll do it for the ones that I care about._

* * *

"JAUNE ARC!"

He heard his name be called. Making final adjustments to his hilt and to his arm pads, he waltzed out with a faked swagger to thunderous cheering. He had done this all before, and it had become rather mechanical. _One step in, one step out, flaring arms, a wide smile on your face… show little emotion…_

Jaune then glanced into the crowd, searching for his parents. He knew to look in the VIP section, but he couldn't help but find himself drawn to another set of people. Two men, standing in the main box, overlooking him. He could easily recognize both; the first was General James Ironwood, strong and tall, with an imposing stature. Jaune had not met him personally, but he had been at parties where the man spoke. He recognized the power that the man held with the confidence he simply exhumed at every opportunity.

The second… was Jacques Schnee, current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. His presence perplexed him. Jaune only knew the man by name and by the singular time Jaune was at a party where he appeared. It had been a couple of years since Jaune crossed paths with the older man. He didn't seem as impressive or imposing as the General, but carried with him a separate stance of arrogance that Jaune could see from even far away. The man stroked his mustache longingly as if waiting for something to happen. Something to actually impress him.

 _Why would they be here? Unless-_ Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by the announcer's shouting voice.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR JAUNE ARC'S OPPONENT… WEISS SCHNEE!"

 _Oh no. Oh no no no._ Jaune's thoughts raced as his friend came out of the opposing tunnel. It was both a relief and a fright. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends, the fight with Ruby and Pyrrha flashing back in his mind, but he also was on a mission to prove his worth to the crowd and to the world. It was a conundrum for the champion, not looking to hold back but also not wanting to hurt his friend.

As she walked up, Jaune couldn't keep holding his tongue. "Long time no see, Weiss!" He called out, a large grin etched upon his face. "I trust that you've enjoyed your holiday."

Weiss gave her characteristic neutral glance, only giving the slightest indication with her eyes that she was glad to see him. "I can say the same for you, Jaune. It's… a weird sort of surprise to meet one of my… friends on the road. Either way, I trust that you've kept up your prowess."

Jaune was able to see that she wanted to say more, but it was as if Weiss was a different person outside of school. "Well, fights scheduled basically every other day, pretty difficult to lose your abilities when they're tested that often." He let out a little laugh, his right hand resting on his sword's hilt.

"I'm glad to hear. I don't want you to hold back on me; I know what you're capable of." Weiss's words seemed calculated and even a little unsure, as if she was performing a great balancing act, like one wrong word could send her house of cards crashing down. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Yeah," Jaune responded, pulling out his sword. "We just need for the announcer to get over his speech and get to the action." Not a moment after he said these words, the announcer began screaming into the microphone, his excited voice booming through the stadium and into the local areas surrounding it.

"This match will go until one of these two up-and-comers fall!" The gigantic screen that rose high above the stands immediately lit up. There, Jaune's face, and then Weiss's face, appeared on opposite sides of the screen. Two identical bars jutted from either side and filled up with green. "These bars represent their aura levels if you didn't already know. They have aura bands strapped to their wrists that will read their levels and indicate where they are! The first to have their bar fall into the red zone will be automatically disqualified, and the winner be chosen."

After a few more moments, the announcer went silent for but a single instant before beginning to countdown from ten. Jaune watched as Weiss began to arch her legs out, finding her center of balance and beginning to slowly bounce from side to side to ready herself for what could come. Her stance was rather loose, which was reflective of her fighting style. Her grip of Myrtenaster was tight, with it slowly raising into her natural position: rapier poised, high up, with the point facing its target.

In response, Jaune expanded his sheath into the trusty shield that it doubled as, practically tossing it up in the air as his left fist bit into the grip. His stance was more grounded than Weiss's, with little movement being found. He rooted his feet to the ground, protecting his weaker left flank with the curvature of the shield, insignia gleaming in the shimmering sunlight. He put his right foot forwards, sword pointed outwards with a bent elbow, in prime position to block a predicted first strike.

"5!" As the time began to count down, Jaune felt a chill in the air. It wasn't like that of the cool autumn air in Northern Vale, where the match was taking place. It felt like the brisk gust of ice dust as it mixed into the air. He felt frozen in time, with the moments ticking by slowly. _What's doing that?_

"4!" Jaune noticed Weiss's bounces increased in intensity as he then realized the reason that the air was growing cold: Her semblance was charging up. The Schnee symbol, a jagged snowflake, spun behind her as it picked up an even stronger wind, making him want to shiver. The glyph rose high above her, a monolithic testament to the power of the Schnee line.

"3!" _She seems very determined._ Jaune was taking glances at his opponent, looking for any weak spots that he could exploit. His armor rattled slightly in the gust as if Weiss had meant for the wind to focus on him to try and keep him off his guard. _We won't be having any of that_ , he thought as he clenched tighter onto his sword and shield, taking every mental precaution he could to not let himself fall to the instinct of relaxing.

"2!" _Now or never…_ Jaune's mind began to focus solely on the target ahead and what her next move could be.

"1!"

The alarm rang as Weiss became a blur, her glyph propelling her forwards. A well-placed pivot sent the slash clanging against his metal shield, his left side moving forwards to meet her rapier. Jaune then countered with a slash of his own, sending Weiss backward in a rapid retreat to prevent taking a hit to her aura.

 _Damn._ His first hit had not connected. He needed some of his counters to go off to damage her aura supply. However, Weiss seemed to not want to give him the opportunity; she instead bounced in and out, preventing Jaune from putting any dents in her aura.

As she raised up Myrtenaster, from a distance, Jaune realized that ice crystals were forming in mid-air in a little circle of six. He knew he would have to get back close in order to land hits on Weiss. Making his movements unpredictable, Jaune began to try and run as they launched. He haphazardly zig-zagged so the shards wouldn't connect. The first few, like missiles, crashed and exploded into nothing behind him. However, the final one hit his outstretched shield with a loud clang before shattering like glass. Jaune had to shake out his hand, but he had done his job: get in closer.

Weiss then, however, spun the chambers of her rapier to another cartridge. Jaune couldn't see which one it was, but he knew it was trouble. Weiss then rushed forwards and took a jab at him, which he had to block with his shield. She seemed more happy to come at him this time, and it seemed as if she was aiming for his shield, wanting him to block.

A large jolt ran through his body as the rapier and shield connected. _That's why._ His shield, and then his armor, began to glow a bright blue as a flash of lightning coated Myrtenaster. The pain began to well up, but Jaune, having experienced much worse even just at Beacon, knew to keep his lip tight. His whole body, enrobed in armor, as well as his weapon, made him practically a lightning rod. _It's going to get a whole lot tougher to beat her now…_ Jaune activated his repulsion Semblance to knock Weiss away with a punch while she was off-guard and reeled back, taking a second to catch the breath that was knocked out of him.

"Ooh! That takes a chunk of aura out of Jaune! A wonderful move for Weiss." He could hear the announcer call out as he began to retreat for a moment. Taking a glance at the screen, he had quite a lot of Aura left to burn, but the lightning took a lot out of him.

Jaune watched as Weiss ran back into the fight, spinning her dust cartridge again. He knew that usually, she launched herself at high speeds against her opponents, but also that she definitely knew what he did to opponents who tried that against him. He then dashed forwards to try and meet her, realizing that he would need to meet her head-on to mitigate whatever she was planning to do.

That decision was the right one. Just as he moved his feet, he could feel the pull of gravity begin to take its effects, trying to make him rise upwards. However, his forward momentum sent him rolling right out and right back to running. With a bit more composure, knowing that he had escaped its clutches, Jaune clutched his sword a little more tightly. As the two collided, sword met sword. Feeling the push of the gravity that Weiss embedded in her rapier Jaune activated his own repulsion to try and match it. This left the two in combat for a few seconds, with Jaune's aura slowly draining as he intensified the power of his Semblance.

Jaune wanted to speak to her, but he knew that every breath he took would be a waste of aura when so much of his power was going to keeping Weiss at bay. Jaune quickly broke off the encounter, before slinging another slash at his opponent, who quickly countered. This began a string of slashes, where the matter of the offensive switched hands constantly. One second, Jaune was on it, bringing strike after strike only to have Myrtenaster meet every single one. The next, Weiss seemed to try out a new dust, one that he had never seen her use. It made her strikes faster, but at the cost that she seemed… off-balance. This was something that Jaune tried taking advantage of. Nimbly dodging Weiss's out-of-control swings, Jaune landed a well-placed, semblance-laced strike to send Weiss flying.

"And there goes Weiss! A well-placed strike by Jaune Arc!" The announcer cried out as a sizable chunk of Weiss's aura instantly drained away. Jaune afforded himself a smile, noticing that he was finally taking the lead. _I don't need to land a lot of strikes. I just have to make the ones I do hit count._

As Weiss got up, Jaune finally put himself on the offensive. Taking a run at his opponent, he finally felt more confident. Arming Crocea Mors with his semblance, he readied for a strike. However, Weiss quickly recovered herself and kept herself out of Jaune's reach. Almost seeming to ditch the dilation dust altogether, Weiss began to draw fires across the arena to set a distance between the two, creating a maze that Jaune had to traverse to reach her.

Quickly breaking through the fires, Jaune noticed that Weiss was no longer behind the walls of flames. A single strike broke through his defenses, jabbing him right in the base of his back with all her force. Despite the fact that it was only a small point, the energy created by the thrust sent Jaune reeling, almost feeling weighed to the ground by the impact. He had been put back on the defensive.

Jaune was left scrambling in his thoughts to try and find a way out of this exhibition with the victory he wanted, the true well-earned victory that could justify every other match that he fought for the sake of advertisement. Rushing into his opponent again, Weiss seemed not to dodge this time, instead focusing on connecting with his blade and staying there, her blade glowing purple to indicate gravity.

He noticed that they both were beginning to run close to their limits on aura levels, as both of their bands were beeping rapidly. The clash between gravity and repulsion had taken a lot out of both of them, and it was nearing the end of the fight. The next few moments would decide who would take the victory here, and Jaune knew that he had to take advantage. The weight of her sword seemed to begin to weigh his down, and he began to buckle. He needed to get out.

But, as he tried to run, he felt weighed down. Looking down with great difficulty, Jaune noticed the large glyph that appeared under him. Try as he might, he couldn't move. He was at the mercy of Weiss, who he already flashing a glyph below her as well. Her chamber wasn't spun to a different dust, so Jaune could only wonder what she had planned next. As Weiss rose with an almost inhuman lightness and grace, floating high in the air above him, Jaune could only watch with a pained neck craned upwards.

With rapier raised high, Weiss began to float from her lighter glyph to the other, heavier glyph as the former dematerialized. Jaune felt an overwhelming pressure as she fell, fast and hard, towards him, pressing him towards the ground. Following it, Jaune knew that it was over. He had lost, and Weiss's landing cemented it. He fell to his knees as the pressure became too much, sinking to the ground and rolling his head to the side to avoid a broken neck. With the final bits of his aura, he produced a small repulsion field that forced the ground around him to shift as Weiss came crashing down, forcing the girl to roll off of him as she slammed into his field.

His sensor stopped beeping as the victory horns began to sound. Still conscious, Jaune watched as Weiss stood, triumphant, next to his body. She planted the tip of her rapier lightly into the ground, standing with her feet spread out as she bent her elbows to hold Myrtenaster straight with her right hand interlocking atop her left. She was huffing heavily, and every part of her looked slack enough that if a light breeze blew through the arena, it would topple her over.

As Jaune tried to arise, he saw a hand reach towards him to help him up. Weiss had already sheathed her weapon and was looking down at him, smiling. "You fought well, Jaune. Be proud of the match you fought." Her words were comforting, but the sting of defeat still plagued him as he got up. She grabbed his right hand with her left and raised it up high. The crowd went wild at this, cheering violently at their two fighters.

"Thank you. You did as well." As Jaune looked up to the box with his family inside, he noticed his father had shaken his head while his mother stayed watching, smiling as she always had. He did not notice his sisters in there, but they could have retreated further into the box. The highly touted "champion" felt a sort of shame at losing, but it was to a worthy opponent.

Weiss seemed to turn away, a bit frustrated. "The time dilation did not work as planned… I'll need to work on that."

"We aren't perfect, Weiss…" Jaune trailed off. In his head, he felt he needed to be, that this match was not one where he had performed at his best. He had been thoroughly outplayed by Weiss, and he would need to work on a good counter to her semblance for the next time that she fought.

"And there you have it! A sense of goodwill between the opponents after the match! The victor Weiss and her opponent Jaune raise their hands up to a wonderful show!" The announcer's voice resonated through the crowd, signifying the end of their part of the exhibition. Now, it would be their time to clear the stage for the next event planned. What it was, Jaune neither knew nor cared. All he knew was that he needed to clear his head inside of his dressing room. Every part of him ached, from his nearly-broken bones to his definitely broken pride.

* * *

 **A/N: College life has served me well so far! I've all but broken in my new dorm, and I am happy enough living where I do. I'm surprisingly more productive as of yet, and I think I can continue this. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of four in the interlude, and I wish you all a wonderful rest of your evenings.  
**

 **-C. Exodia**


	23. Chapter 23: Interlude: Imperfections

Weiss had actually done it. She had defeated Jaune in one-on-one combat. All of her training with Nora on how to deal with sturdier opponents had really paid off in that she had actually taken down one of her teammates. Keeping her distance and relying on her special abilities went far in whittling away Jaune's aura before a well-timed gravity dust slam took him down.

What still pained her about that fight was her failure in the usage of the time dilation dust. Thankfully the mistake had only cost her a missed attack, but it wasn't one Weiss could make again. She could never know when the next life-threatening situation would happen. _When I get back to Beacon, I'll need to train that more._

Stumbling into her dressing room, she collapsed back into her chair. Klein was still in there, having watched the match on the television hanging up in the corner. "You were simply stunning, Miss Schnee!" His eyes flashed fiery red as he practically shouted this out. "That was a wonderful application of your gravity dust. He never knew what hit him."

"Thanks, Klein," Weiss responded dryly, brushing off the means of success. She felt proud of the fact that she had proved to her father that her enrollment into Beacon was something to be continued, especially how she was able to dispatch an opponent as well-known and powerful as Jaune Arc. However, she was guilty about the fact that she had to defeat a friend, especially one as close as one of Team PRJN.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes quickly faded to blue as he placed a water bottle on the table sitting just next to her. "You seem… distant, Miss Schnee. Not completely like yourself."

"It's just…" Weiss trailed off, taking a sip of water and then shaking her head to try and clear her mind. She quickly shelved the failure of the dust into the back of it and focused instead on the matter at hand. "I had to take on and defeat a friend for the sake of my own skin. I've always hated using others for my own gain. I felt like my father for a moment, using those I've begun to care about to advance myself."

"And, that's where you're different from your father." Klein's voice softened further, a more morose tone coming to it as he continued to speak. "You care about those around you. I've seen it ever since you were little, how you tried to protect little Master Whitley from the advances of your father, and even in trying to help Mistress Winter when she did leave. Please, just remember, for your sake, that it's fine if you only save one person. And, it's fine if that one person is yourself, Miss Schnee."

"Alright, Klein." Weiss tried her best to take his comments in stride. Even if that was an old Atlesian maxim, it was still a bit cheesy to hear from her butler. "I'll try to keep that in mind. Thank you… for every bit of your service to the Schnee family."

Her servant simply nodded, acknowledging her sincerity in thanking him. "It has been and will continue to be, my pleasure to serve you, Miss Schnee. I helped raise your mother, and it is the greatest gift to my eyes to see you become a fine young woman. You are becoming more like your mother with every day that passes." He looked at his watch, checking the time. "I have to go help prepare the ship for departure, Weiss. I will see you in a little while."

With his departure, Weiss was not at all surprised at the utterance of her actual name. She had always insisted that he use her actual name, but it was always… difficult getting him to do so. Trained by decades of service under her mother and her father, Klein had issues with calling those he served by their given names.

But, now, she had time to reflect on his words and the match itself. She was glad that she won and that the gravity dust paid off- that dust was not one she had used in a while, and she was unsure if it would actually work as intended. The fact that her father wasn't angrily storming into the room, screaming for the price of Beacon and how little she'd improved in his eyes… gave her a sense of relief. Taking a sip of water, she finally relaxed in the silence of the room. Nothing but the sound of her quiet breath, of her swallows, and the calm revolutions of the fan above her broke the complete silence.

Weiss sighed. _At least I didn't anger him… we're already on thin ice already, and I can not afford to anger him further. He didn't even bring mother… the nerve of him, leaving her at home to drown her sorrows…_ As much as her anger flared, she had to keep it contained. A proper public appearance was to be maintained at all times, as much as she wanted to silence her father for all that he'd done to damage the family line. _He probably thinks the same of me._

A message popped up on her scroll, which rested on the table where she left it, breaking her trance. It told her that everyone was expecting her to arrive at the loading dock to take her back to Atlas. _Finally…_ She packed her scroll into her bag, collapsing it so that it would fit, and put the bag over her shoulder.

Turning off the lights in the dressing room, she quickly walked down the twisting hallways of the stadium, avoiding and ignoring all who asked for an autograph or tried to pursue her. Weiss Schnee had only one goal in her mind as she raced towards the landing pad outside.

She was going home.

* * *

"You did your best, Jaune. That's all we can ask." His mother tried her best to cheer him up after any losses he had, which were few and far between. Usually, he only lost against people much older and stronger than him, when he'd been put up against them to show how well he could cope. "That's all we can ask."

"It's just… I've always hated these trips, mom," Jaune sighed, looking down on the match going on in the box above them. They were obligated to stay the entire time, and could only finally go home once it was all over. "With the people and the parties, boring as they are. I only get satisfaction here from these damned exhibition matches…"

"Watch your language around your family, young man!" His father exclaimed, a tinge of disappointment etched on his face. "You are an Arc. We do not lower ourselves to such vulgarity. Now, you need to watch the match so you can get better. We sent you to Beacon to learn from the best and to get better, did we not?"

"Yes, you did, dad," Jaune conceded. "You sent me to Beacon to learn. I've made wonderful friends there, like the girl I fought and-" He tried to continue, but his father interrupted him.

"I will concede good connections are vital to a successful life afterward but you need to put your eyes on improving your skill." His father remained steadfast on the improvement of skill. "I only want what's best for you, Jaune. You have big shoes to fill if the cause ever arises. You need to continue watching the match."

And so, Jaune did. Moving up to the window, he stood with his face practically smacked in front of the glass. He tuned out of the rest of the conversation going on behind him as he watched the match. It was decently refreshing, with two older Huntsmen fighting it out. One was a gigantic warrior who wielded a broadsword while the other seemed to be a monkish figure who fought with a solid wooden staff.

The fight was rather eventful, with both fights preferring a more physical style. Jaune drifted towards the lighter character, who seemed to be more on the defensive most of the time. The monk avoided hits while the warrior soaked them up. Clash after clash, and it seemed that they were both content to whittle down each other's aura.

Neither had even used their Semblances yet… if they had any. Jaune tried to predict their respective semblances, thinking ahead in case he ever had to do so. _So… the monk could have an augmentation semblance while the warrior would be like Yang, taking hits to dish them out._

Jaune was incorrect about the Monk's semblance. It functioned just like his own, a protective barrier. He slowly began to think of it like the fights he had with Yang, sparring matches that pit an unstoppable force against an immovable object, dancing around the circle and waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Enjoying the fight?" His father interrupted, a smile now on his face. "You seemed to be deep in thought about what's going on."

"Yeah," Jaune responded distantly, both eyes still on the fight. "I'm trying to study the fight like I would back at Beacon. They fight a lot like Yang and I did when we practiced together."

"Interesting…" His father trailed off, moving to his side and stroking his chin. "Are you talking about Miss Yang Xiao Long? You've been practicing with her at Beacon? Certainly, you should give her my thanks. You looked much better in that fight… sadly, your opponent was just better…"

"He knows, dad," His oldest sister, Rose, spoke up finally. She rose from her chair in the back room and began to berate her father. "You've drilled it into his head for most of his life. 'You are holding Crocus Mors, the family's sword, passed down through the generations since the Great War. The blood of legends runs through your veins. You need to be better than others, and I get onto you when you aren't.'" Exaggerating her motions, his older sister played upon how his father had been. It made everyone around him laugh.

"Relax, Rose..." Jaune lowered his hand upon his father's shoulder, smiling. "I have this all figured out. You don't need to worry. I know where I am going and I know what I need to do now."

His mother piped up again, her authoritative tone ringing through the box. "Nigel, you've done much to prepare him for his life as a Huntsman. We've raised our children together knowing that they would all likely follow this path. Rose and Azure are already Huntresses, fine young women as they are. You let them follow their own path, so why should Jaune be any different?"

"I… just think he should carry himself a little better, Cecilia," His father responded, slightly despondent. "I was raised an Arc. I know the expectations that are placed upon the shoulders of the scions of our family. The pressure I put on him sometimes were the pressures put on me by my father, and the ones they had put on him by his. I don't want to break him, but… I gotta make him strong."

"And you've made me strong, dad." Jaune smiled lightly. "But I do think you scheduled too many events this break. I… really hate these events; I only really care about the fights." And with that, he turned his attention back to the fight itself.

The monk seemed to be finally on the offensive, driving the warrior back. At a quick glance to the gigantic screen looming overhead, it showed that both were nearing the end of their bars. Whoever could land a sizeable blow would win the match. Staff met sword as the two clashed for control. It felt like his match with Weiss, with their power clash. However, unlike theirs, the sword wielder won out. The next few moments would confirm his suspicions that their clash was comparable to that of the fight between himself and Yang.

That one single swing, glowing red with energy, was all that it took to defeat the monk, who was sent flying, staff and all, across the dusty ring. He then lay prone on the ground, unconscious face turned towards the victorious warrior, who bellowed out a roar as the crowd went insane.

Jaune turned back to his family, grinning. "That was a wonderful match!" His emotions, the fire that ignited in him in the heat of battle, flared up intensely with the sight of the matches.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Good to see some of the fire back in you," His father heaved a sigh, giving Jaune a soft, reserved smile. Said smile quickly fell back into a more neutral visage as he added, "But you do need to try working on your stance."

"Alright..." Jaune trailed off, thinking for a moment on his own wants, how much he'd like to leave. "How much longer until we finally go home?"

"Well." Jaune's father deliberated for a moment. The boy knew how much his father hated crowds or lines; in that respect, Jaune was just like him. "We need to stay a couple more hours, Jaune. It is only polite that we do so; the stadium paid for our matchbox, and it would be extremely rude if we left before the end of the exhibition."

Jaune groaned and sat back in his chair, unwillingly settling into the ennui that would plague him for the rest of the show.

* * *

Walking off the plane, Weiss breathed in deeply. The crisp, cold Atlesian air filled her lungs and reminded her that she was finally, well and truly, home. The Schnee Mansion rose high above the ground, consisting of multiple floors and an exterior that sunk deep behind the pillars that neighbored large marble steps. Circular windows allowed every front-facing room a view of the outside, which was close to storming at the current moment. The roof extended farther forward than the rest of the house, creating a large canopy to protect the front and allow a dry entrance. Coated in white, everything seemed as if it was enrobed in snow. and held the Schnee symbol: the twelve-pointed snowflake.

Inside, many twisting hallways were filled by rooms and windows on opposite sides. A pale blue carpet was rolled onto the center of each floor, which also carried the Schnee symbol in pure white. Only a select few, the main hallways, were constantly inhabited. Many other hallways, often periphery hallways, were only inhabited by servants looking for a break or trying to get to specific rooms, such as Jacques' meeting room.

Those empty hallways gave her solace from her father and incessant brother, whose normal paths Weiss had memorized and taken steps to avoid whenever possible. This meant that, often, she took paths that only servants otherwise crossed and passed by rooms long vacated. This solace came with the negativity at the grandiose of the mansion- often, Weiss was lonely moving through the house. The once vast Schnee family had come down to one single line, many filled rooms now empty and barren where Weiss could once remember old family and friends staying.

It was a reason that she harbored such a hatred to the White Fang and its members- it created loneliness for her. At the top, it was a very selective process about who she could be friends with, and she drove away many of those that could have been friends that her father would have accepted. And, with all her cousins and uncles and aunts just suddenly disappearing over time, it left so much of the mansion, which had once been a much cheerier place… desolate.

Another reason to escape. The thought had brewed in her head for the longest while, ever since Winter had such an idea. As she entered her room, she let her bags slip from her hands on either side of the doorframe. Before she could even do anything in her room, she felt the presence of another, smaller person.

"Glad to be home?" A voice she hated hearing all through the tour. _Whitley…_ Turning around, Weiss saw the smaller version of their father saunter into the room. Dressed in his white undershirt and dark blue blazer, as well as a black tie and pants, he looked as he normally did.

"Yes, Whitley," Weiss countered, putting on her front. "I am quite happy to be home… just as you are, I presume?"

"Ah, yes, I am, thank you for asking. I think Father was quite pleased to see that you beat that Vale ruffian in your exhibition against him." _Vale ruffian is not the way to put it._ Infuriated by the presence of her brother, but powerless to tell him to go away, Weiss simply pouted and dealt with his presence.

"Father is off on yet another business trip in the morning," Whitley nonchalantly quipped as he stepped further into the room and invaded her privacy further. "Which means it is just us, mother and the servants in the mansion for the remainder of your stay. I trust that we will see very little of each other, then?"

 _At least he knows that much._ "Your trust is well-put, Whitley." Weiss smiled falsely, trying to off-put her brother. Secretly, she missed when he was little and her father still at least tried to give a good moment or two to her and her siblings. Whitley was the physical representation of the negativity that surrounded their family ever since his birth. As much as she tried to give an ounce of love to her brother, she was constantly at odds with her own emotions, which sought to hate him.

She realized, however, that he was only thirteen. Any independent streak inside of him would only be slowly festering, but he had not experienced the pressure of being the heir. She had been a lot like him at thirteen, still parroting the voice of their Father, even as resentment to him and everything that he represented began to bubble within her and as she searched for a way out. Winter had recently left, and the thoughts that Winter had expressed to Weiss made the current heiress even more willing to break away from the cold iron grip of Jacques Schnee.

First Winter running off to join the Army, now her with Beacon, left Whitley with little but his own thoughts, the rare and subtle intrusions of their father, and a mountain of books to bide his time with. _Who knows what resentment he could hold towards the both of us for leaving him alone?_

She couldn't hate him for being born as the son of a soulless man, nor could she blame him for the attitude he had begun to take whenever in her presence. In the middle of all her hatred in what he represented, she almost pitied his situation. Pumped full of father's ambition and greed to have everything, but without anything to gain from his situation.

"Well, I am glad that we agree on that matter." Whitley's hands crossed across his solar plexus as he continued to speak. "Father heard about your… conversation with that filth on the streets of Vale." This sent chills up Weiss's spine. She knew what he was talking about, and it was not good that he knew all about it. "He was quite furious, to say the least. He considered stripping you of your position as the heiress and dragging you home that very day. A Schnee in equal conversation with a rapscallion, not fit to lick the dirt under our boots." He was laughing at his own words, the chuckles coming from his lips sounding like fiendish cackling to Weiss. "I'd say, be thankful that you beat that kid earlier. If not, you'd be answering to Dad."

After that metaphorical dragging through the mud, Weiss wanted to throw her past opinions under the rug and attack him with every ounce of fury that was contained within. However, she contained it within. She could guess that his already-present attachment to their father was only exacerbated when she left him alone. Servants were no true replacement for family, and when the sisters and their elusive father were all that they had left, Weiss understood, to an extent, what he was going through with his loneliness.

"I still don't quite get why you became a Huntress, Weiss." The younger Schnee's tone grew a bit curious, as if something worth his time actually came up. "You had everything you needed here."

"It's lonely at the top, Whitley," Weiss rapidly responded. "And you need to make all the friends you can when you're young. I hope you never have to experience that. Nobody, not even our dear Father, deserves the loneliness that running the Company brings nowadays. You have a lot still to learn."

Whitley seemed speechless at her words. Her voice had grown quiet, and her speech slowed as she continued with it. Weiss felt the emotions well up inside of her, but less of anger and more of anguish, seeing such a sweet little boy grow up into a smaller version of the monster that they both had to call father.

"You don't have long with me, Whitley." Weiss tried to continue a cordial manner for as long as she could. "We should savor the peace and quiet while we both have it." Weiss realized that she said the wrong thing as Whitley's face quickly turned sour, his lips momentarily puckering.

"I will see you at dinner, Weiss. Here's to some peace and quiet." He raised an invisible toast before quickly sauntering out of the room and into the more populated hallways, where his study was.

 _Thank the Maker he's gone._ Weiss huffed slightly, closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't want to be glad at Whitley's departure, but it had become necessary. His presence had become a toxic one, dangerous to her well-being whenever she was at home. It became more and more like the one their father possessed as each day passed, like an ever-looming phantom. Beginning to relax as she heard Whitley's steps fade into quiet echoes down the long hallway, she then proceeded to collapse into the chair at her desk, looking outwards to see the storm already beginning to rage outside.

 _If only he'd just come up and realize that Dad won't always be there to protect him._ Weiss then noticed a bit of blank paper on her desk. An idea came to her: Write to Whitley for the future. She never knew when it could come in handy, but it could serve her well to put some forethought into planning out a future course of events. The errant crashes of thunder that echoed in the distance didn't faze Weiss; she felt determined to leave him the note. She picked up a fountain pen, nicked its fresh nib, and began to write.

 _Dear Whitley…_

For a while, little came to her. It was tough to think about the possibilities of the future; what of her father, what of him… even what of her. In these turbulent times, it was nigh impossible for foresight to be of much use, what with every moment possibly being the one where another would be killed, or that an attack on Atlas would shut down the country's business as well as much of the Company's trade. It was nerve-wracking to predict, even to predict the idea that he'd ever find it or he'd ever read it.

As the storm raged on and afternoon turned into night, the weather slowly chilled and the rain pounding above turned into snow. The quiet of the night gave Weiss a clearer mind, and the words flowed onto the paper. For thirty minutes, she did little but write. She kept throwing away pages; the words had to be perfect or she would start over. This wasn't a school assignment; this could eventually help someone who's willing to escape a bad situation…

Weiss gulped. _If he ever wants to leave._

With a sense of purpose, she finally found the draft that would work. Tucking in a second page behind it, in case she ever found the need to add to it, Weiss then folded it up neatly and stuck it in her drawer.

As she put the draft of his letter away, she suddenly heard the scroll on her bed beep. _Oh, I wonder who that might be?_

With a quiet slam of the dresser drawer, Weiss fluttered over to the desk and answered its call.

* * *

A few hours later, the Arc family finally arrived at their home: A well-guarded abode in the woods just outside the port city of Maple. It stood tall and proud, with a large fence surrounding the perimeter and It was a welcome relief for the whole group to finally be home. This was especially so for Jaune, who bolted up the steps to his room the second he had the opportunity.

It was just as he had left it: a few trophies sitting on a shelf in the background as well as a rack for his armor, but otherwise just like an average teenager's room. A small wooden bed, with fluffy down pillows and a mattress large enough to give him a decent amount of leg-room, sat in the back left corner covered in a plain blue cover and sheets. A small cabinet, with a blue lamppost, rested on the floor next to it. Its two drawers were filled with various trinkets: his old, derelict scroll from his first year at Signal; a few exemplary papers that his parents _insisted_ he had kept; as well as various other keepsakes from his past that he had received from his friends.

In the other corner, resting under the hanging shelf, was a dark oak bookcase lined with volumes of great variance. Many were of military strategy, ones that his father wanted him to read so that he was drilled in the tactics of battle; many others were his preferred genres, such as fantasy or mythical stories, that were much less numerous; and, still, others were books handed down from his sisters, who were much more into the philosophy of humanity. Still, much of it was left empty for more books to join them, should Jaune ever again regain the hunger for reading.

Jaune was glad that he could finally again crash on a familiar bed after many nights spent in hotels with different sorts of mattresses- some soft, some hard, but none that fit his liking. As it gave to fit his body's contour, Jaune gingerly pulled out his scroll to check up on his friends. As it was, it was only the latter part of the afternoon for Jaune and for Ruby and the rest of Team RWBY. However, for the rest of his teammates, it was the late evening. They would be, most assuredly, heading for bed soon.

It was now or never to send them a call, then. He pulled up the call function on his scroll, fumbling through the list of names, nearly accidentally calling a relative or an old friend from Signal. After a moment, he found Pyrrha's scroll number, clicking the video chat function, and let it ring for a few moments. Then, Pyrrha's face materialized on the screen, a little sleepy-eyed.

"Hello?" She responded, yawning. From what Jaune could gather, she was sitting up on her bed, probably close to bed. _Remember to check time zones, Jaune._ After a moment of blinking, she lit up like a Christmas light. "Oh, hey Jaune! How has your vacation gone? Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing just fine, Pyrrha," Jaune responded calmly, sighing a little bit. "I'm just glad to be home finally."

"Have you…" Pyrrha trailed off, looking aside as if she was parsing for the right words to say. "Not been home today or something?"

"More like been away all break." Jaune rolled his eyes. "I've been touring Vale since we all left Beacon on holiday. Exhibitions, parties, events, signings… it's a pain to deal with. Fame really bites you in the ass."

"Oh, that sounds terrible." Pyrrha quipped sympathetically. "But you're home for the last week of the holiday?"

"Yeah." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's great relieving all that tension. I did… see Weiss though. She seemed to be doing just fine, but was probably in the same situation I was." Jaune then paused for a moment before asking, "Are you doing okay as well, Pyrrha?"

"I'm glad to hear that Weiss was doing okay." Pyrrha smiled, before getting up from her bed and walking out of the room. Her footsteps smacked lightly against a wooden floor, and he could hear a door opening above. "I think there are others that would want to see you, Jaune. They're just in the other room." He could hear Pyrrha shout in the background, "Hey, guys! Come here! Jaune's on the phone."

Jaune questioned who could be the ones that would want to see him at Pyrrha's house for only a moment. Loud, clambering footsteps made it apparent who was there. "Hey, Jaune!" _Nora and Ren._ The red-orange locks that quickly flowed over the screen as Nora put her head on the screen made Jaune almost laugh. "How have you been?"

"Better now than I was, Nora." Jaune couldn't stop laughing for a few moments at Nora's spontaneity. "I'm finally home myself. So… how are things for the both of you at Pyrrha's abode?"

This time, it was Ren to pipe up. "She has been a wonderful host to us. Nora and I are glad to be here over break instead of at Beacon." His voice maintained the same tone that it tended to, but it almost seemed more relaxed and happy. Jaune was glad about that; Ren always seemed rather tense and observant, especially when Nora was nearby. Now, for once, he could relax in the relative safety of Pyrrha's home.

"Wonderful. I'd be surprised if Pyrrha was anything but. So, anyone have any stories that they might want to share?" Jaune asked, actually interested in hearing what they have to say. With all the time they spent together, he was actually glad to see his teammates again, even if by video.

Nora took center-stage, practically tossing Pyrrha and Ren aside as she took the scroll and started talking. "So, we were all there, outside, chopping firewood. We walked up to come and help carry trunks that Pyrrha's father is knocking down. So, Mr. Nikos was there, just slowly hacking away at a tree with his ax. I got the idea that, hey, why not use my brute strength to knock one down? So, I activated Magnhild, and he was just there saying, 'why are you pulling out a hammer? This is the work of an ax!'" As Nora continued to tell her story, she mimed the actions and mimicked the booming voice that Jaune had heard in calls. "I just looked at him and told him that I knew what I was doing. And then I threw my Warhammer right into the side of the tree, on the side where there's already a cut. And, there it goes, just falling down like…" She whistled, indicating the tree falling down. "Boom! He was so happy that I could do that, and then even happier when I lifted all the trees over to the chopping block for him. He and Ajax offered to help, but I was like, 'Nah. I got this, guys. I'm all force.'"

At that, Jaune busted out laughing. He pointed at Pyrrha and Ren before asking, "So, where were they while you were doing this, Nora?"

Ren took center stage at this moment. He didn't even seem fazed over his partner's story. "We were helping Mrs. Nikos with lunch. She makes wonderful meals." With a characteristically terse response, Ren then quickly gave the scroll back to Pyrrha, who seemed eager to speak.

"So, Jaune, what sorts of places did you go on your tour?" Pyrrha asked, seeming to want to continue the conversation.

"Oh, I've gone all around Vale, and had a match or two in Atlas." Jaune started listing off where he went. "I went to Hawthorne in Patch, the stadium main city of Vale, the Fallen Oak Colosseum in the north, the town of Fennel in southern Vale… I sorta bounced all around Vale. I never really stayed in one place for too long; they wanted me to do more matches, more expos, more events, and more signings. It's not like I was the only one, but I was one of their prized jewels."

"That sounds terrible," Pyrrha replied, a look of concern on her face. "Are you home to stay?"

"Yeah." Jaune nodded. _Thank the Moon that I am._ "Not another single moment out on the road until it's time to meet up back at Beacon. A good amount of time to rest up."

"Glad to hear. Well, Jaune," Pyrrha continued. "I think we all need to get to bed. It's really late over here."

"Hey, you guys do that." Jaune grinned, nodding furiously. "Sorry for calling you guys so late… and for not calling you guys before now. I've been… caught up, as you can see."

"No, no, it's fine!" Pyrrha insisted. "I guess we now know why you weren't able to call us for so long. Good night, Jaune!"

"Good night!" And the glow of the screen faded out as it returned to the home page. Jaune then collapsed onto the bed, letting out a huge sigh. He grasped the covered under him, feeling the fabric that he cocooned himself with as he slept each night for years in the past. The scroll still rested on his legs, but now he just stared up at the ceiling.

 _I'm glad to be home…_ Jaune's mind wandered as he took a glance out the nearby window, watching the last rosy pink remnants of the day's lights fall behind the hill. He still missed his teammates, but the close comforts of home would suffice as a solace for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully, by this point, I'm about fully settled into college. It's not always the easiest thing to get out a chapter, but I'm going to do my best still to get it out. I feel particularly proud of this chapter for some reason, and I hope you all enjoy it as well. I will try to get another chapter out a little quicker next time, but I'm starting to think that this amount of time is going to be the normal rate for chapters for a while. Either way, have a good evening, everyone.  
**

 **-C. Exodia**


	24. Chapter 24: Completely Free

_Let's just… hope for the best._ Blake's mind raced as she looked around at the faces in the airship. Many still beamed with an eager pride, ready to see their homeland again. Others were asleep, knowing they had a long journey ahead. Others still sat stoically in various stages of consciousness. The morning lights provided a wonderful skyline for all to glance out the window to enjoy.

Ruby herself joined the former crowd, still bouncing in her seat as the ship shot over the Vale countryside. Qrow was passed out, holding a sloshing bottle in his right hand and quietly snoring. Yang's arms were crossed, face glancing forwards out the window by Blake's head, her eyes showing that she was lost in thought.

Blake watched the academy fade away in the distance. From what Ruby and Yang had told her, it wasn't too terribly long of a trip for them, but some of these people may spend more than a day on this airship just waiting for their stop. It wasn't painful to her; another day meant nothing if it gave a little molecule of safety, but she realized that her situation wasn't a model one to compare to others.

A lady walked past all of them, offering a small breakfast to those awake enough to respond. Blake gladly obliged, taking a large cup of cider as well as a small pastry to tide herself over until the stop.

Placing the cup in a little holster on her seat, she grasped for the straps of her pack with one hand and began to rummage inside for a book she had brought for the ride. Taking absentminded bites of pastry, Blake finally found the copy in the neat, dark interior and fished it out. Thumbing for her place inside of its pages, she quickly wolfed down the pastry to avoid getting crumbs inside of the book and began to read.

* * *

"Now arriving at Patch." The attendant's voice echoed through the cabin as Blake flipped the tail of the book inside to hold her place. She packed up her book and zipped up the top, taking the precaution to keep herself grounded while the ship began to land.

When the ship finally opened its doors, Blake saw that her group was only a small section of those who originated from Patch. Ruby's semblance activated the moment she took her seatbelt off. This meant that the other three played catchup to the gleeful girl who wished to see all that she could of sleepy Mayberry.

Blake liked the look and feel of the forest that surrounded the landing pad even from the glimpses she caught as she glanced out of the window from her seat when she was getting off the plane., Gigantic trees of all kinds shot from the ground and enclosed the port. It made her feel almost like she wasn't on a small island off of Vale's coast, but instead in a vast, expansive forest with all sorts of mysteries.

As she walked off the ship, a cool blast of fall air licked her face and brushed her hair backward. The leaves on the trees had already changed to multiple colors- red, orange, and yellow primarily- and were starting to collect on the ground in piles. One particularly large pile rustled slightly, which Blake attributed to the wind that had picked up. In her hand was a lukewarm cup of cider which she precariously balanced as she tried to keep up with her friend, that as a result had little streams of liquid cascading down the small cup.

The Faunus saw that the others were already down in the field and walking away from the ship. Taking her time moving down the steps, she could already see who Ruby, Yang, and Qrow were moving towards: a blonde-haired man that vaguely resembled Yang. He stood in the distance as Ruby bolted past her sister and her uncle to wrap him in a tight embrace. From what she could see, he dressed lightly, even in the cold Patch sea breeze. He wore light brown cargo pants as well as a brown leather vest over a red dress shirt with white trimmings that had the top button and the collar slightly flared. A metal spaulder lined his right shoulder, and a leather brace wrapped around the hand that kept Ruby enrobed in warmth and comfort.

She noticed Qrow tensed up for a moment before relaxing again, his face looking wearier than normal. Raising an eyebrow, Blake quietly caught up to with the rest of them before meeting up with Ruby.

"Hey, guys!" The man that Blake has assumed was the father of Ruby and Yang jubilantly called out. When they neared, his face dropped as Qrow came up. "Hello, Qrow."

"Hey Tai." Qrow raised his hand up to give a tiny wave before quieting down again. "Here they are, safe and sound."

"Thank you very much." Tai sighed, nodding his head as if to concede that to Qrow. He pulled Yang into a tight hug, leaving Blake out. "Here's my girl! How are you doing, Yang?"

"Hey, dad," Yang quipped nonchalantly, momentarily surprising the cat Faunus as she didn't even struggle even in the bear hug of her father. "I'm doing just fine. How have you been?"

"I've been doing just fine, my Sunny Little Dragon," Taiyang responded, much to Blake's delight. She began giggling as a result. _That's a good one; maybe I'll use it at Beacon._

"Dad…." Yang groaned out, now blushing in a bit of embarrassment. She leaned in and whispered to her father, in a volume that Blake, with her cat ears, was just barely able to pick up through the muffle of the bow, "Not in front of Blake!"

"You know." Blake couldn't stop giggling at this point. "I can still hear you, Yang."

At this moment, Yang's face positively glowed red as she faced the embarrassment of her partner hearing her whispers. The other three joined Blake in this merriment; Taiyang and Ruby laughing almost identically, with unrestricted rancor, while Qrow was content to be more like Blake with a subtle chuckle. This continued for a few seconds before Yang flaring up in anger stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

A black ball of fur bolted from the pile that Blake had noticed. It came straight at her, knocking her over and sending the cup of cider in her hand flying, the liquid spilling out in all directions. This stopped Blake's laughter, but only increased that of everyone else.

"Zwei!" Ruby's jubilance could not be hidden; she was extremely happy to see the corgi that had begun licking Blake's face. The team leader interrupted the dog by picking him up and rubbing her nose against his. "Have you been a good boy? I'm sure you have!"

Blake shuddered, wiping the drool off of her face. "So… that's Zwei?" She backed away from Ruby and her dog, putting her hands up to keep her distance. "Alright then…"

"Don't tell me you've had bad experiences with dogs as cute as this!" Ruby immediately flashed Zwei in her face as he barked gleefully, making Blake jump back even more, shaking at the sound of the bark.

"Ruby," Yang called out, a bit incredulous. "I… don't think Blake is comfortable around dogs. You should really stop that."

"Please, Ruby," Blake pleaded, nodding up towards her ears. "I… don't have a good history with dogs. Please… stop that."

As Ruby dropped Zwei, he immediately ran back to Taiyang's side. Now that he was farther away, Blake could relax. An awkward silence had arisen; nobody wanted to speak

"Well…" Ruby tried to break the silence, much to the simultaneous relief of Blake, Qrow, and Taiyang. "We should get home and show Blake around! I really think she's going to enjoy our house…. Maybe even make it a home of her own!"

Blake stretched out her arms, taking a moment to de-stress the rest of her body from the airship ride as well as the Zwei attack. _If only you knew, Ruby. I'll take just about anything at this point; a place to sleep around people I can trust is even better than 'anything'._ Giving only a smile and a nod, Blake kept silent as the group in front of her got to talking. Bringing up the old memories and sharing new stories amongst family, they were chatting it up with wild movements of the hands.

Blake watched the family. She was content to keep her distance; the Xiao-Long cohort seemed pleased to talk as they walked into the forests that surrounded the little town of Mayberry.

* * *

The smells of the market indicated that the town Ruby could not shut up about on the flight was near. As they came up over a small hill, the little buildings of the sleepy village came up. The trees opened for the town, with their little wooden buildings decorated with a variety of colored sashes to shade them from the resulting sun that coated the bare spot.

Under the shade of a few of the buildings at the entrance of the town, Blake found the source of the aromas she had caught a whiff of as they had gotten closer to the town. Freshly baked goods rested on numerous carts, recently harvested honey was offered in jars on a table, and fruits at the peak of freshness were being peddled by men dressed in overalls.

The town gave Blake a good view of a city far beyond it; high-rising buildings with various corporate logos, very few of which the Faunus could recognize. Only one such logo could she recognize, and that was of the Schnee Dust Company's Patch division, which sent bristles up her spine. However, after remembering who would head the company and her views on the Faunus, she relaxed and fixed her gaze on other buildings.

"That's the city of Patch you're looking at," Qrow responded calmly, his raspy voice cutting through the low buzz of the crowd in the background. "Island was named after the place. Nice place. Also home to Signal, where I work."

 _Ruby and Yang's uncle is a teacher at Signal?_ Blake was beginning to piece more together about the two sisters and how they came up.

"And where we went to school!" Ruby chimed in, almost in step to Qrow's beat. "I went for a couple of years and learned so much, especially with my uncle as a teacher. I used to be terrible with every weapon until he taught me how to use a scythe. And then -" she pulled Crescent Rose out of its handle and cradled it in her arms, stroking it like a cat as she spoke. "My baby was born."

Yang chuckled for a moment before adding, "You gotta stop doing that, Ruby. It's weird. Your scythe is not your baby."

Ruby then rapidly retorted, defensively, "You spend hours sometimes adjusting your gauntlets and you're calling me weird for showing some love to my weapon?"

"My adjustments are to make sure my weapon is working properly," Yang responded quickly in return, smugly grinning. "Your time with your weapon borders on a little weird, sis. You sometimes even sleep with it."

"Girls," Taiyang cut through them, trying to defuse the situation. "You know you're different people. Ruby put a lot of time into that scythe, and I gotta hand it to you, Yang, you put a lot of effort into making your gauntlets reflect you."

Yang chuckled at the pun that Taiyang accidentally made, which left Blake smiling a little bit. "Dad," She quipped. "We don't need to be making puns right now. We're trying to show Blake around."

Blake smiled. "You guys are fine. I'm happy to listen in on your interactions." This was true. The lighthearted banter between family was highly preferable to the general silence of Beacon or the fear she felt in her heart every day as a member of the White Fang. Their words, dripping with a playful tone that sweetened even the harsher teases that came from their lips as they kept verbally attacking each other, were like music to her ears. As they walked through the town, she felt happy; for these few moments, she felt free from the fear of her daily life.

She found her mind wandering to her past. Her youth with her parents, her recruitment by the White Fang, every piece that she wished she could rewrite with Adam… each piece was bitter-sweet to her. As much as Blake wished she could re-write it, she couldn't let herself take back everything that led her to where she was now.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Xiao Long household, Blake took to the cozy interior quickly. A fireplace crackled in the background, leaving the house quite warm to beat the slight chill that had been whipped up in the recent past few days. As everyone else crashed on the couch, Blake found herself resting on the carpet that sat between it and a television that had been left on the news.

"...White Fang activity has been increasing in recent weeks, especially with a Dust heist nearby Beacon Academy as well as…" Blake saw pure alarm in Ruby's eyes as she quickly palmed the remote and turned the television off.

"Why'd you do that, Ruby?" Taiyang asked quizzically, trying to get an answer out of her daughter. "I was listening to that!"

Before she could answer, Qrow brought himself to the forefront, getting Taiyang's attention with a tap on the shoulder. "It's better that you just don't ask about that, Tai. These girls have been through enough the last few days." Only in the light of day was the burn on Qrow's face truly evident, a black mark scorching his right cheek and almost singeing a few locks of his hair.

"What about the news could have shocked them?" Taiyang began to grow defensive, his voice becoming tenser. "You never explained how you got that burn, Qrow. What happened that would make them so tense?"

"Tai, it's nothing." Blake noticed that Ruby was beginning to clench the arm of the chair with her left hand whereas Yang fidgeted a little. It was meant to be a secret, but could she tell Taiyang?

"There was some trouble at the Vale docks," Blake responded curtly, shocking both of the grown men bickering on the couch. "A few of us took care of it promptly."

Taiyang let out a huge sigh, relaxing on the couch. "It's dangerous to take on dangerous situations on your own. So, was it you guys that were involved in the city? I heard that a former top White Fang operative was loose there." He seemed like he was holding back a bit of anger. "You guys know I told you to be careful, ever since that time where Ruby was involved in the foiling of that Dust heist."

Yang sat up, resting her elbows on her knees as she glanced over at her father. "We have been careful, Dad. We had some issues come up while we were in Vale, and all of us needed to work them out." Blake internally thanked her partner for her calm aversion of the subject; she would rather not be outed as the cause for much of this chaos and alarm.

The relationship between Qrow and Taiyang was rather tense, as it always was, but it seemed that both put their differences aside for the sake of Ruby and Yang. Even in town, her ears picked up old ladies giggling about the two bickering like an old couple. With Taiyang's fatherly outburst of concern, Qrow seemed like he was waiting for the moment Yang finished speaking to refute Tai's earlier statement.

"Tai," Qrow interjected, trying to defuse the situation even further. "They had no way of knowing that they would be wrapped up in this mess. They handled it very well, and everyone left unharmed. Let's just drop it."

Relaxing in his portion of the couch even more, Taiyang seemed to be trying to hold back his anger. "Alright. It's just… you know I want to make sure you two always come back safely. If what happened to Summer happened to you because they followed their mother… I don't know how I could forgive myself."

This time, Blake finally felt like it was her turn to speak up. "Mr. Xiao Long, your daughters are in capable hands. They're training at Beacon Academy, and I would like to think that both of their partners are good enough to defend them at a moment's notice if anything were to arise." She paused for a moment to find the right words. "But, your fear is probably justified; the life of a Huntress is dangerous. I would think that they both accepted the risks when they joined the Academy."

She could feel Yang's overbearing smile shine over her as well as Ruby's small, more reserved grin. Blake let out a sigh of relief, hoping that she had chosen the right things to say in this situation.

"Ms. Belladonna, was it?" Qrow began speaking behind her. "You are right on that matter. Tai, you gotta accept that your little girls aren't little anymore. They need to have the freedom to make mistakes and to learn from them. If they don't have the space, they can't really grow as people. I can attest that all three of them performed admirably in the face of danger, and, as a teacher at Signal, I will say that they would pass any fighting exam with flying colors."

Ruby put her hand on her father's shoulder, flashing as warm a smile as Blake knew her team leader could muster. "Dad, don't worry about us. We are surrounded by great friends at Beacon. We both saw the hunters and huntresses that came through our doors when we were little, on their way to missions. Some of them didn't come back, and we also know that.I know what mom was, and I know what you were. And Yang and I… are following in your footsteps. Wouldn't you be proud of that?" At that moment, she stood up tall, still grasping her father's shoulder, but in the likeness of her mother. "Wouldn't mom be proud of that?"

Tai rubbed his hand across his forehead, catching stray strands of his wispy blonde hair. "I… I am proud of that, Ruby!" His voice was incredulous, eyes slowly switching between both of his children. "You are just like your mother," Taiyang whispered, shaking his head into his hands. "Both of you act just like your mothers would."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, letting go of his shoulder but still standing straight. "I know I look like my mother."

"It's not that, Ruby," Taiyang continued. "You just… I see flashes of Summer in your eyes whenever you get passionate or emotional. Just as I see flashes of Raven in Yang's eyes whenever she's using her Semblance. You both greatly resemble your mothers… I just don't want you to end up where they did."

This time, it was Qrow who spoke up. "Tai, we don't always see eye to eye, but on this, we couldn't agree more." Blake was surprised to hear Qrow's voice sounding so… understanding. "I have been watching over them… we both watched over them for many years, and let me tell you. Yang is not Raven as much as Ruby is not Summer. They aren't guaranteed to follow the same path that their mothers did."

"I am not Mom," Ruby spoke softly. "I am just Ruby. As much as I look up to her and what she did, I want to be my own person, Dad. I am not a child anymore; I am a student at Beacon. And I am on break, so I would like to have fun on it. Let's watch some TV and have a moment as a dysfunctional, crazy family with friends."

Yang snorted. "You certainly know how to make a moment, Ruby. You are right, though. Let's just watch some TV."

Blake sighed in relief. The issue was skirted, now that the television was focused on a drama show. Yang walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with a massive amount of popcorn in a large ceramic bowl.

The next couple of hours were spent in partial silence. Much of the sounds that came from anywhere were linked to the chewing of popcorn; small talk, mostly about the drama that was on; and rancorous laughter at the slapstick showed on the screen. Blake relaxed greatly; the comfort provided by the warm food and the joyous conversations created by both friends and the strange presence occupied by the overbearing yet caring Taiyang allowed her whole body to destress and sink into the soft, luscious carpet below her.

After a few moments, the voices coming from the television began to blur with those coming from above her as Blake began to drift to sleep, truly feeling a bit more comfortable with the world around her.

* * *

The next few days were filled with a sort of familial warmth that Blake had not witnessed in a very long time. Much of the day was spent either honing a little bit of fighting skill outside; going to the local town, or hanging around the house.

Over those days, Blake had become accustomed to Zwei. He was always around either Ruby or Taiyang, the two who were most affectionate to the little corgi. Aside from the occasional bark, he never showed anything even resembling animosity towards her. He simply was just… there, occasionally falling underfoot and providing backing to one of Ruby's bursts of absolute joy. The dog was almost a part of the comfort of the house, in a way; if she could be accustomed to the animals she once feared, she could also feel at home in a strange abode.

Yang and her father had a sort of balance between the two in their fighting style. The rules were that no semblances were allowed. Qrow was doing paperwork for his return to Signal in a few days, so it was an audience of just Ruby, Zwei, and Blake watching as both of them clashed. She could see where Yang got her style; they tended to match punch for punch, elbow for elbow, but that Tai had an edge over her and that she often ended up flat on her butt.

"You've gotten pretty good since you went to Beacon, Yang," Taiyang called out as Yang went sprawling into the dirt, after a well-placed palm to her right hip. "You still have a long way to go until you're on my level, though!"

"That was wonderful, Yang!" Ruby cried out, exuberant about the fight between her father and sister. Zwei barked in concurrence, obviously just parroting Ruby, her owner.

"You fought well, Yang." Blake had walked over to her partner and helped her up. "You don't win every fight."

"I know. I don't usually win against Dad," Yang shrugged, obviously moving on. "Ever since I started at Signal, I've lost against him. He was also a graduate of Beacon; way back when, when Ozpin wasn't a Headmaster and Oobleck was a student."

Tai looked obviously annoyed when Yang said that. "I'm not that old, Yang! Your father is still pretty cool." He gave a thumbs up, prompting all three of the girls to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Dad," Ruby replied as she continued to laugh. Blake saw a lot of Yang in their father, but also Ruby shone in his attempts to pick the pieces back up when he had been embarrassed. Either way, he seemed to try to make his children happy whenever possible, and that extended to occasionally taking the fall.

"So, are you girls ready to go to Signal tomorrow? Qrow's getting back to his lodging and it'll just be all of us until you go back to Beacon." Their father quickly switched back to a calmer, more planned appearance rather quickly.

"Yeah," Yang quickly responded. "I have the whole day planned out for the three of us. We're gonna go shopping and show Blake around the old town."

Blake had known for the past few days that a trip to Signal was in the cards for the group, but she still felt anxious about it. Walking in plain sight had always been tough for her, but she had friends that she could trust helping her along the way.

For much of her life before Beacon, she hid in the shadows. She moved at night, not in the broad daylight of a major city. She was a wanted criminal, not just another giggling girl going with friends to the next shop. It would take some time, still, before she could move on from her past, but Blake was determined not to let this stop her.

"So, what are the sorts of places you're thinking about going, Yang?" Blake asked, rather inquisitively. Her ears twitched enough through the fabric of her bow for anyone who was actually looking to see.

"Oh, there's a nice little coffee shop that we can visit. Ruby really enjoys the pastries there, and I enjoy a nice espresso from time to time. Then, it's to Signal itself. You'll get to see the place where Ruby and I first trained!" Yang sounded quite cheerful about that.

"Oh, I wish I could see some of my friends…" Ruby trailed off, a little despondent. "But they're all on break together."

"That reminds me!" Yang chirped, raising a finger up as if she had an idea. "We haven't called Weiss ever since we left. She'd probably be glad to hear from us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blake couldn't help but let that remark fly. "Her family seemed to be pretty strict; maybe they wouldn't be the most… receptive to messages coming in."

"I wouldn't think so," Ruby piped in. "I think she'd greatly welcome us calling her, Blake. At least, I hope that she would."

"Then it's settled!" Yang slammed her clenched fist into her hand. "We're going to call her tonight!"

* * *

Most of the evening went by with Blake still dreading the affair. She knew that Weiss would assuredly not care about it and that that specific part would be fine. Something that she had always known about the Schnee family and everything they owned, taken from the many heists she had pulled on their property: Everything was guarded and everything was watched. She couldn't know that if anything major was discussed, that others might know about it. The general opinion of the Faunus was extremely negative, and her father seemed extremely strict.

Blake had the prospect of Weiss no longer being at Beacon looming in her head, and the matter of that made her fiddle at her bow.

Both of the sisters were already dressed in their pajamas. Ruby wore black bottoms with red hearts dotting all up the pant legs as well as a white tank top with a kitten face on the stomach of the shirt while Yang wore a dark yellow tank top as well as black short shorts. Whereas the older sister was sat Indian style on the bed, fiddling with her scroll, the younger one was hanging her head and arms over the bed, watching the television upside down. Blake, on the other hand, dressed in a pair of blue pajama pants as well as an oversized white shirt, was sitting by Yang, watching patiently as she played about with the controls, trying futilely to get Weiss to pick up.

"Is it ready yet?" Ruby sounded slightly childish as she flailed her arms over the side.

"Nope," Yang stressed the last syllable, still toying with the scroll to see if it would get going. "Weiss isn't answering yet."

The moment she finished saying that, the scroll began beeping loudly. Ruby bolted up, moving towards Yang's lap to get a look at it. Blake got more and more apprehensive but tried her best to hide it under a false smile, wondering if her bow would get a reaction from the heiress. She almost internally cringed thinking what Weiss would say. When Weiss's face popped up on the screen, hair let down but still in her normal wear, Blake shifted herself so that her bow wasn't showing.

"Good evening, Weiss!" Ruby and Yang called out in unison. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, guys." Weiss sounded slightly irate, a biting tone in her voice. "You guys need to learn some patience, though. It's… quite annoying to hear your ringtone five separate times!"

"Sorry, Weiss…" Ruby retreated a bit, whimpering almost like her puppy when Weiss bit back. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Well." Weiss retreated from her scroll a bit, her face softening as the movement of the mattress showing a bit of the ceiling. "It is a bit welcome. The manor is… rather quiet nowadays. Not much to do but read and bide your time."

"Blake'd probably think that's a paradise," Yang purred, allowing Weiss to snigger at the supposition.

"Hey!" As much as Blake wanted to take offense at that, a peaceful mansion full of books sounded like a wonderful vacation. She came up to the screen, letting Weiss get a show of her lilac bow popping into view.

"Still wearing the bow, Blake?" Weiss cocked an eyebrow up. "You're not at Beacon right now. What do you need to hide?"

"I…" Blake felt embarrassed to give her true reasons, but she knew they were necessary to explain. "What if someone sees you talking to us, and catch a glimpse of me with my ears out?" It was just as much a means of insecurity about her getting caught as it was not getting the same attention as she got as a former member of the White Fang. That day out on the town was still something in the back of her mind; how everyone reacted to her… they couldn't have forgotten a face, could they?

"Like I said, this place is empty," Weiss countered, a look of determination on her face. "There's nobody watching me talk to you guys. Nobody to see what's under the bow. And, while I'm still fighting my own emotions on the matter… it shouldn't matter what I think or what others think. You… should be proud of what you are."

Blake heard the hesitation in her voice. _It must be tough fighting what you were taught._ Just like it was for Blake to do the same. Everything she had learned, every instinct ingrained in her by who she used to associate with, told her to hate Weiss. Told her to hate everything about the Schnee family line. But, here she was, heiress to the SDC, telling Blake Belladonna to be proud of who she is.

"Aww," Yang called out, drawing the ire of both the Faunus and the heiress as she interrupted the both of them. "You both have become such good friends since we all came together as a team!"

"Yang, you ruined the moment," Ruby replied, putting her hand over Yang's mouth with an audible, muffled cry coming from the elder sister. "Now, continue."

"Take off your bow, Blake," asked Weiss as she smiled calmly. "You shouldn't need to hide amongst your friends."

Blake sighed before reaching for the strings. Quickly untying them, she wrapped the lilac up into a loose ball before tossing it into her pants pocket. Immediately, her ears unfurled and twitched as if they had gotten little freedom for the longest time. A slight feeling of apprehension, fear, and dread washed over her for a few moments before being replaced with another feeling, one that she couldn't quite place.

 _Was it happiness? Was it resignation?_ It wasn't something that she quite understood, but the warm feelings all around her allowed a sort of new pride, one that had been buried under a long period of first rabid anger, then pure fear, to re-arise. She was no longer on the defensive about who she was.

"There. Was that really so hard?" Weiss asked. "You've let your ears out for us. I understand why you don't do it at Beacon, but I still say this. Don't be afraid to let out your ears elsewhere; this world is changing quickly. Even with the threat of the White Fang out there, there's more… tolerance of the Faunus. When I'm head of the company… hopefully, I can sort this situation out."

"I'm already happy that you're the one who will lead the Schnee Dust Company in the future," Blake conceded. In only a few short months, Weiss had almost transformed into a tolerant woman who found the means of how Blake's kind was treated horrifying. It was… quite nice to see that she was able to witness such a remarkable transformation, and even more so that she helped it come about.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly in uninterrupted conversation. For the next couple of hours, they talked about various subjects, including how it was where they were, the fight with Jaune (Yang expressed absolute shock to her victory), and various other topics that kept the group busy in thought. Blake had little time to ruminate on her ears because she, along with the rest of her team, was so engrossed in discussion.

* * *

The next morning came quite quickly. The feeling of the pillow under her ears was still foreign to her, being a jarring thing to wake up and realize. However, the high energy in the Xiao Long household again gave her no time to dwell on this.

It was the morning that they would go to Signal to take Qrow back to the Academy where he taught. It also meant a day on the town for the three girls, so Blake was quickly pushed to get up and get ready. Yang wanted to savor every moment she could there, and Ruby was quickly growing impatient because she would have to wait even another moment.

The ride to Signal was a little bumpy, considering the high sea breeze that they had to take into account in getting to the main city. Blake didn't mind it; the reward for getting to the city would be enough.

Feeling that heavy, wispy sea breeze on her cat ears gave her a freedom that she had not understood since she left the White Fang. However, this time, it was a different sort of freedom. It wasn't liberation from some human oppressor… it was liberation from her own will pressing a weight on her shoulders. The conversation with Weiss had proved the heiress correct; as long as she, Blake Belladonna, wore the bow at all times, she would still be as trapped by her past as she would if she was still in the White Fang. Only by taking it off would she feel truly liberated.

 _You look good without the bow,_ Blake could still hear Sun's voice ring in her ear. And, in peering into a shop window, she could say that he was completely right.

Ruby and Yang, as they had been the previous evening, were nothing but supportive of her decision. Taiyang didn't really care either, just showing an ounce of surprise the first time she walked past their father brandishing her cat ears. Qrow was the same; just silence and a modest air of acceptance.

She felt proud of her heritage, but still also wary due to the stigma that surrounded her. She couldn't let herself go around everywhere without the bow on; that was something that would take a while. But, she would take any moment she could where she could feel completely free.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's a new chapter. I'm officially a Radio DJ now! That, combined with the chaos of college, has really put me off my reading and writing game, but I hope I can get back to it in a more consistent format. As usual, any praise or criticism you could give is gladly accepted, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Kids that We Are

**_A/N: Just to preface this. I apologize dearly for being gone this past month. Part of it was due to revising this chapter a bit because I didn't want it to be too... awkward. Part of it was also getting applications done for things next year, and part of it was just assignment after assignment. Again, I hope you all have been well. Another birthday past, more writing and growth as a person, and I come back to you with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _-C. Exodia_**

* * *

 _En route to Vale, just a few more hours and we'll be there safely…_

Thought the mind of one General James Ironwood, who commanded this fleet as it was to arrive at Beacon. Taking a shot of a strong whiskey, the man behind the machine shuddered as a small burst of turbulence coming from a fierce thunderstorm outside momentarily rocked the ship, nearly spilling a few drops of alcohol as he shook in his chair.

A massive fleet of airships coasted high above the clouds in the shroud of the dark, cold night. Carrying precious cargo, each had the same goal in mind: to reach Beacon in preparation for the Vytal festival. Many ships held students, all eager and ready to test their skills in the valorous annual tournament that, this year, was held in the heart of Vale. Others carried Atlesian soldiers, men coated in armor that led to the nickname of 'knights'. The flagship of the fleet was absolutely gigantic, larger than every other ship in the arsenal. A two-tiered, arrow-shaped hull jutted far into the sky with two large, rectangular nacelles keeping it aloft.

It was a flying weapon. The hull could open and unfold an obscenely gigantic cannon that fired custom dust blasts, capable of taking out most any ship in the skies with a direct hit. Various turrets could open up from the top and bottom and fire at enemies nearby. It carried cargo more precious than any other, one that only it and a few other ships had the luxury of hauling to Vale: prototypes for the Atlesian paladin, top of the line machinations that would, hopefully, begin to replace the human soldiers that currently served in the Atlesian line.

"I apologize about the turbulence, sir," came the voice of a pilot who sat in front. "Can't be helped. Riding this high tends to bring these sorts of bumps."

"Not a problem, Sargeant Rosewood," Ironwood called out, letting out a sigh of relief as the impression of falling finally subsided. "I have just always hated flight. It has always -" The imposing man stood up, setting his drink down. Taking off his left glove, he revealed a cybernetic hand. " -made this damned thing act up."

He felt tense. Security would be vital at the Vytal festival this year, considering the activities of the White Fang flaring up around Beacon Academy in recent times as well as the attempted hijack of many tons of dust from the SDC freighters. _The nerve of Jacques…_

The fleet was meant to protect the Amity Colosseum as it was transferred from Atlas to Vale. Usually, a small number of ships were sent to guide the gigantic arena to its next destination, but in times of war, one could not be too careful.

As he fiddled with the internal controls of his hands, he heard the ship doors open. _Ah. Midori._ "Sir," the young woman spoke up as she came to attention. "The head scientist wishes to speak with you. He's on the other line."

"Alright. Thank you, Ms. Aoi," Ironwood responded, glad to get a distraction from the monotony of flight. Midori quickly left the room as the picture of the scientist popped up on the screen.

"Hello, General Ironwood." His fiery, curly red hair was the only thing to appear from the shadows. "I take it that you are well?"

"Yes, Mr. Polendina," the general responded, a quick sigh allowing him to compose himself. "The paladins are en-route to Beacon. Your creations are all safe, and I assure you the full protection of Atlas will be with your daughter."

The scientist tensed up. The shadows broke to show his mouth and the bottom of his nose, with wrinkles scrunched up, as he moved closer to the screen. "Please, General Ironwood. You know that she's all I have. Protect her the best that you can."

"She is not to leave the sight of the Knights. She can have fun at the Festival," Ironwood paused. "But she will be heavily monitored. Your… daughter will have Ciel with her at any time that she is not in sight of the Knights."

"Alright," The scientist conceded. "It's just… very difficult letting her go, after everything. But, she is a girl and she needs to learn how to be on her own."

"Focus on your work, Mr. Polendina," Ironwood responded tersely, before returning to a more formal tone. "Keeping yourself busy is always the best thing to do in these sorts of situations. It helped me at my worst." He felt another phantom pain burst from his left hand, and he clutched it in full view of the scientist.

"Is your prosthetic acting up again, General Ironwood?" The scientist calmly spoke, revealing the whole of his body as he moved into focus. Mr. Polendina was a very wiry man with pale skin and full green eyes to match his fiery red mane of hair.

"No, it isn't," The general quickly responded, assuaging any fears. "I still just… get phantom pains sometimes. It's often exacerbated on flights."

"Alright," Mr. Polendina nodded, a remorseful look in his eye. "As good as our technology may be… it's never a replacement for the real thing."

"Don't I know it," Ironwood sighed. _He won't ever let that go. It's been five years._ "It's going to be fine, Geppetto. Just don't get yourself too worked up, and you'll be fine. Penny will be fine. I assure you."

Geppetto nodded, looking as if he was fighting back a tear or two. "Good night, General. It's always been an honor to serve under your leadership, and I thank you for the…" He paused to wipe back a single tear. "...opportunities you have provided me." A couple of moments later, the man's face faded from the screen as it shut itself off.

Ironwood sighed, feeling all of Geppetto's tense emotions fade away with the closing of the call. Geppetto Polendina was but an older scientist, exemplar in his field, recruited to oversee the whole creation of the Paladins. Ironwood allowed some of his… quirks to shine through because they were relatively harmless. _Even in rigidity… individuality can thrive._

Many of those he had found himself closer to than ever were rather eccentric figures. Winter was a rebel seeking solace in order; she served her position well, but often longed for home. Ozpin and his cohort… if he started talking about them, he didn't think he could stop. At least they were effective. He wouldn't put any of his trust in any of them if they weren't effective.

But one can never be too sure about safety. With enemies always on the horizon, nowhere was safe… not even with the most effective allies on the planet.

 _...That's why the Paladins were created._

* * *

Classes did not start until the next day, so everyone was allowed to sleep in…

If they wanted to.

Pyrrha and Jaune quietly opened the door to their room, both coated in sweat as they stumbled inside. They were wearing their running outfits, having gone out in the cold for a brisk jog to warm up. Both glowed a bright pink as steam rose from their skin, but whereas Jaune stood proud and tall, Pyrrha looked and acted as if the elements had impacted her greatly.

"J-J-J-Jaune!" Pyrrha stuttered, shivering due to the cold that lingered from the near-freezing temperatures outside. A storm that had whipped up before they awoke had made for a much more uncomfortable morning, the absolute humidity wrought by last night's rain, leaving both of them practically soaked. "That was… n-not a g-good idea. We really shouldn't have gone out there for that long. The gym was already open!" She tried to sound commanding, but was practically bumbling as she struggled to get her voice out of her chattering lips. It was embarrassing to the team leader.

"It builds character," Jaune retorted. "You never know when you'll be out in the cold, fighting Grimm. We could end up in Atlas some day. Weiss IS the scion of the Schnee Dust Company, you know."

Pyrrha was glad that she and Jaune had picked back up their routine of working out together in the mornings. It was one that she had gravely missed in the second half of the year; after doing it for so long, it was almost like coffee: It perked up her day. She certainly felt much better than when she woke up with hair tousled by tossing and turning as well as a tired, nearly cranky disposition.

"F-f-fair enough." Pyrrha shook her head, smiling as she wrung out her hair of excess liquid. "Do you think we should wake them up yet?"

Ren raised his hand up, indicating that he was already awake. Knowing how heavy of a sleeper Nora was, Pyrrha felt she was permitted to laugh at his near-instant reaction to her question.

"I'm awake," Ren spoke calmly before letting out a quiet yawn. It almost amazed her that he was able to compose himself so quickly . Getting back in the groove after a few weeks away was still difficult; thankfully, the school allocated a couple of days without classes so the students could get settled in. It made a world of difference for Pyrrha; she felt quite homesick and had not gotten enough sleep the first night. It was only the run that made her feel fully awake.

Another reason for the lapse days was the coming influx of students from all the other countries in preparation for the Vytal Festival itself. Pyrrha had noticed the beginning of the setup of the festival, which was a multi-week event biannually, as far back as the end of their first semester. Many, like Sun and his team, had already arrived from Vacuo, but that was only a precaution due to how difficult it was to travel to and from even the most peaceful parts of the country. Today was the day that the critical mass would arrive, and Pyrrha was eager to meet all of them.

Pyrrha had learned, from the murmurs of third and fourth years, that Atlas's display was one of the most sought-after each festival, with their newest piece of technology as well as their air-shows some of the main events. To them, the Festival in Atlas had been like none other; the sheer magnificence of the technological advances the country made combined with their sheer desire to impress created marvelous displays of might and glory. It was a spectacle that was a hard act to follow.

Vale's display was meant to be more welcoming, creating a home-like atmosphere where anyone could feel completely at ease. The food was another sought-after attraction, with grub from all around Remnant paraded in carts in the city as well as in vendors inside the grandiose Amity Colosseum. It made Pyrrha's mouth water, to taste the foods that some might call 'home cooking'.

After an eventful breakfast, where PRJN reunited with RWBY, the eight students all took the train back to the city to the city, where the festivities had already begun. The shops were open, with many bakeries and restaurants boasting lines out the door. Souvenir kiosks already lined the streets, selling commemorative knick-knacks for the Festival itself, while newspaper boys walked up and down the streets, selling copies in the last weeks of their winter breaks.

In the distance, the group could hear loud horns from boats. Overhead, the whirs of airships seemed quiet as they neared the harbors. They all filed into the crowd, an incoherent mass all screaming and cheering, waiting for the foreign fighters to join the fray at Beacon for an eventful few weeks.

Since Atlas was the place where the last Vytal Festival was held, they had the responsibility in escorting the Amity to Vale, so a small fleet of ships was to be expected. This was the reason that so many had come to watch: The arrival of the colosseum was the symbol to begin the Festival itself. However, the sheer number of craft prompted many to gasp. The number of them was overwhelming, almost excessive in comparison to past festivals, where it was just a few large ships meant to protect all sides of the mammoth structure. This… looked like a war fleet, one that was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

As the Colosseum floated overhead, a dark shadow loomed over so many of the people who had come to see it be stationed. The ships escorting it seemed to disperse, with some continuing to follow it but many other still landing in the city's various bases.

"That doesn't seem right," Pyrrha could hear Blake say, her voice tinged with disbelief. "That number of ships… it looks like it's ready for an attack, not ready for festivities."

Weiss simply sighed. "Atlas has… become rather protective of its allies since the rise of the White Fang as well as the various terrorists that have plagued its inner walls. The deaths of many Schnee family members, the assassination of the Atlesian professors… all have put the nation on a hair-trigger, ready to strike at any moment."

 _Blake is right._ Pyrrha's mind raced for a few moments, her mouth still slightly agape at the numerous Atlesian bullheads and warships that loomed overhead. Some of the crowd had already dispersed, either shaken by the ships or disappointed about the lack of trust in Vale.

"Guys, let's get back and have lunch. Maybe we'll get to meet some of the new students back at the Academy." Pyrrha felt much of the anticipation and fear that had welled up within her had disappeared, being quickly replaced by a sort of glee, one reciprocated by Ruby as well as Nora, to meet the new people coming to the Academy.

* * *

At the lunch table, Pyrrha found that the group tended to gravitate towards old friends. Blake had brought Sun to join them, bringing along his partner and the rest of them, who introduced themselves as Neptune, and Sage and Scarlet respectively. They all took up much of a long table, which replaced the smaller, more intimate tables in preparation for the fair. RWBY and PRJN all sat together, with Sun's team, which, to the amusement of everyone, was SSSN, rounding out each end.

Nora, who sat directly next to Sun, could not help pointing out the obvious. Turning to the team leader, she asked him, "Your team is seriously named SSSN? What, did they realize who was leading it or something?" Ruby, who was placed precariously next to the silent Sage, could not help snickering at the fact that the group was all named after the leader.

Scarlet looked up from his food and quickly took a glance at Ruby. "Well," he quipped. "They're also named after their leader and you're not saying anything about it."

"We're used to them," Nora replied, a goofy grin stretched across her face. "You're the new talk of the town, so of course we're going to focus on you guys."

"Well," Scarlet continued, taking a look over at Pyrrha. "What about your team? We should be talking about the odd ones out here. Persian? What sort of name is that?"

Pyrrha was completely confused. She had had little idea why her team was named that, but also why she was named team leader in the first place. "Um, I don't-" But before she was able to continue, Ren began to speak.

"After some research, I found that there was a disturbing amount of sense in the name. Not only does it make Pyrrha leader in a way that makes a coherent name, Pyrrha's hair... as well as my clothes are both of a shade that is prefixed by 'Persian'. Persian Green and Persian Red, respectively."

Ren's explanation made the group silent for a moment. Pyrrha and Nora were both shocked that the normally reserved teammate actually interrupted someone. Weiss even looked up from her sandwich and turned her head in confusion. Jaune was silently snickering, whilst Blake raised an eyebrow. Scarlet was flabbergasted, but just put his head down and started shaking it. "...Alright then. Your headmaster must have a keen eye for color if he knew something that specific to tie you together."

"Scarlet, enough about decoration. We had to put up with it back home," Sun responded with a tinge of annoyance that Pyrrha could easily pick out. "We're not putting up with it on vacation."

Sage just put his hand on his partner's right shoulder. "Just let him be, guys," The giant slowly responded, before realizing that Scarlet did not have his jacket all the way on. "Also, Scarlet, please put your jacket on correctly. It's cold out. You too, Sun. Button your shirt up."

Neptune shook his head in annoyance. "Please, guys, we're just trying to have a nice lunch with friends. They're good people; let's not mess this up."

In reality, Pyrrha was fine letting them be. It was rather funny watching the team bicker, and Sage and Scarlet especially looked amusing while they had begun to converse on the matter of jackets. The redhead looked defensive, spouting about his fashion choices while his gigantic partner just smiled and let him speak. Pyrrha, however, was focused on her partner and the group that had formed on the other end of the table. Jaune did not look jovial in any sense of the word; a visage of remorse is what he wore. Weiss seemed, almost uncharacteristically, understanding. Her icy walls were dropped a bit, and her nods were coupled with closed eyes.

Scarlet just sighed and turned over to those at the end of the table, who were having their own conversation. "So, what are you guys talking about? You seem a bit chummy; why not get in with us?"

Jaune shrugged, the three who had not spoken turning back to the group. "We were just simply talking about our breaks while you all were conversing about other things."

"Yeah," Weiss continued. "Jaune and I were trying to catch up after our match."

"You two fought?" Pyrrha was utterly flabbergasted. _Why were they both facing each other during the holidays? Isn't that a time for rest?_ "Why weren't you guys home? It was the holidays!"

"Well, our families just had other plans. Nothing personal; we just both had prior obligations to fulfill." Jaune responded, obviously holding back an answer. Pyrrha wanted to ask, but the look on Weiss's face seemed to suggest that she should hold her tongue for now.

"So," The white-haired girl continued, obviously wanting to change the subject. "What did you guys do over break? I saw that you came off the ship with Ren and Nora. Weren't they supposed to stay here over break?"

"Oh!" Pyrrha accepted the diversion, but the suspicions remained in the back of her mind. "Yeah, I took Ren and Nora with me back to my family's farm. We had a lot of fun, and we learned a lot about each other through those few weeks. Fall is relatively uneventful in Honeysuckle; just some apple picking at the local orchards and running amok with my brothers like old times." She felt that she needed to keep intentionally vague, considering all that she had learned. Judging by Weiss and Jaune's reactions, they both seemed to be fine with the terse judgement.

"Why are we just sitting here now?" Neptune seemed keen to ask, gesturing to everyone's empty plates. "We should get out and just enjoy Beacon as it is. We could go to the library, or-"

"You're such a nerd, Neptune," Sun replied with a slight smirk, much to the chagrin of both his partner as well as Blake and Ren. "Immediately pushing to the library."

"Intellectual, Sun," His blue-haired accomplice rapidly retorted, pointing one finger up as if to imitate a studious old professor. "There is a difference. Like I was saying, though, it's quite cold outside, even during the day. Places like the library, or the gyms if we want to work out, are quite warm by comparison."

"But the cold is part of the fun," Yang finally retorted. "You need to feel the wind on your wings when you're working out. It warms you up quite quickly; you gotta keep moving in the winter if you're gonna survive. I don't know how it is when you're in Vacuo, but Vale citizens are much more used to a chill in the winter."

Sun laughed. "Cold never bothered me, anyway. My body can withstand near any temperature; it's not a problem with me in the bitter freeze."

"Says someone whose tail was shivering the entire way to Beacon," Blake retorted, fiddling with earmuffs she wanted to wear, trying to extend the top portions so that her ears wouldn't be squashed by the plastic exterior. Everyone else laughed, and Sage reached over and punched his team leader's arm.

"She's right. Button up your shirt." Sage's comment, although lighthearted and well-intentioned, only made Sun flare up a bit.

"Well guys," Pyrrha interrupted everyone, trying to get attention. "I think it's time that our teams go separate ways. We have much to catch up on as a group, I would think. We all haven't seen each other since the end of the holidays, and I do believe we would benefit by just being with our team." _I would like to ask Jaune about that in private._

With Pyrrha's comment, a general sense of agreement was held. One thing that still bothered her was another glare that Weiss Schnee had sent in her direction. The team leader knew the message she meant to convey- _Don't talk to Jaune about the fight_ \- but she needed to know. As his team leader, she could help him if he needed it. It was in her nature to assist her friends and teammates.

She just needed the right time.

* * *

Jaune sighed deeply as the conversation between the mass of the groups came to a close. He felt quite relieved that Weiss was currently protecting him on the matters of the fight- he wasn't comfortable talking about it, but, from the sight of Pyrrha, she seemed deadset on making sure that her partner was alright.

As much as he cared about her… she could be rather overbearing at times. It was as if she was protecting everyone from everything mentally. As a tactician, perhaps she wanted to paste over the cracks in the defense. Jaune could understand that- any sort of weakness, he had been taught, was something to try and fortify. In all parts of life, Jaune believed, there was always room to improve.

But imperfection in times of calm was perfectly fine. Especially if the imperfection was being ironed out.

This is how Jaune felt about Pyrrha- she was greatly improving. Even over the break, little by little, she was building herself up to be an okay fighter. By the standards of Beacon, she was still physically sub-par, consistently losing to even some lower-level fighters, but she wasn't backing down from a challenge. By the end of the semester, she had begun to win a fight here and there. That, coupled with her grades and the success of PRJN in team exercises, singled her out as a powerful tactician, someone who could lead the battlefield.

He, himself, had to deal with his own issues. He had lost; he underestimated his opponent for but a moment, and it cost him dearly. He couldn't deal with mistakes in the arena; he would likely have the backing of his team in the future, but he couldn't let himself become a liability to the rest of them. The exercises that Ruby had forwarded in the beginning of the semester were helpful, but they didn't stress team cohesion as much. He wanted to right that. He had suggested a group activity to be as a team for a bit, and Nora blurted out about a board game.

Oh, if only he could go back and tell the little redhead that her idea was a terrible one.

"My airships take over your territory, Nora. Defeat is imminent!" Pyrrha triumphantly cheered, holding up the cards in her left hand in victory. "I win again!"

She was frustrating to compete against in mental games. In Chess, Wargames, and other classics that required a mental strategy planned far in advance, Pyrrha was a force to be reckoned with. Ren reclined back in his chair, sighing with his hand folded neatly on the table. Nora looked as if she were about to flip the table. And Jaune just sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, Pyrrha," Jaune conceded, cracking a smile. "That makes two victories to everyone else's zero. I think we'd pack it up for now; we still need to train today."

"Pshaw, Jaune!" Nora laughed a little, having quickly dropped the face of sheer rage she had on not moments ago. "It's the first day back! Live a little. We could go back out tonight and just be kids for a little longer. It's not like we have any upcoming assignments right now. It's Friday! We have the weekend to do as we please."

Jaune knew Nora was right. It _was_ the first night back, but routine kept biting at him on the inside to get his workout done, to keep himself in top physical form. He needed to prevent another de- _no. We're not letting that get to me again._

Maybe living a little will help me get that off my mind. "Alright, alright, you win," Jaune forced himself to say against every fiber of his being. _I won't regret it in the long run. A good evening with just my team will get this match off of my head._

"Pyrrha, you in for a night on the town?" Nora raised her eyebrows repeatedly. With each repetition, another raise. "Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?"

"I guess it could be nice," Pyrrha conceded. _Good; maybe this night will get her mind off of everything. Nora's right… we need to be kids for an evening. That's all we are._

 _We both need this._

* * *

Taking the trip back to Vale, the team had a new purpose in mind: they were just there to have fun. The Vytal Festival, now that the Amity was there, had much more vibrancy. The Festival had not yet begun, per se, but one could not tell that it hadn't. Dancers and street musicians took up the boulevard, stands from all around Remnant served piping hot food and fresh, warm drinks. The smells mingled and mixed together, creating an enticing aroma for each of the four to follow.

Pyrrha had checked that everyone had sufficient funds to enjoy the town on, including herself. Jaune was relieved that she had the money to do so; she had explained that their parents' farm was doing well and the letters, as well as presents from Pyrrha's eldest brother, confirmed it. _Thank god he was alright. I can only imagine how Pyrrha would've been if the news had come that her brother had died._

Using a local coffee shop as a hub, the group began to separate. Each of them had had their own goals in the various kiosks that had come up. Jaune himself went to the faithful stand that had never done him wrong. _Same place as always. I'm glad to see that business is doing him well._

After about fifteen minutes of waiting in a long line, Jaune finally got to the front of the queue overlooking the large, mobile store that his favorite vendor had. Mr. Rojo looked about the same as last time. His beard, the only hair on his face, was still a shining, fiery red. Combined with the rosy cheeks that he had, Jaune reckoned that much of the warmth surrounding his stand came not from the piping hot goods that rested on top of one end of his stand, nor from the coffee that brewed behind him, but from the man himself.

"Oh, Jaune! My favorite customer!" Mr. Rojo sputtered, his rosy cheeks becoming even rosier as his trader's facade became a full-fledged grin. "Champion of Vale! Wonderful boy. What brings you here?"

Jaune blushed a bit at Rojo's boastful declaration. "I'm not a champion, you know that. But, yeah… I'd like a ham and cheese panini and a caramel latte. Got that, Mr. Rojo?"

"Yes, sir!" Mr. Rojo had out his clipboard, quickly marking it down. "Just so you know, even if you don't always pull through, you have so many of us looking up to you and after you. Vale will always be behind its own through thick and thin." The man's blazing red eyebrows raised twice, signaling a sort of joy in all facets of his face.

After paying, Jaune reeled back. "Thank you, Mr. Rojo. I take it that it'll be a few minutes?"

"Yep." Mr. Rojo nodded. "My son, Monet, will get you your food. I wish you well, Jaune Arc!"

Jaune didn't know whether to be flattered by the fact that many were still behind him after the loss or hurt by the fact that he was reminded of the fact that he did, in fact, lose. It was rather annoying, thinking that he could never escape the fact that he'd lost to Weiss in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. The food only provided a momentary solace from his mind. The crowd around him didn't help, with it being so overbearing on his thoughts that he felt ready to close in on himself.

Seeing an empty alleyway, Jaune decided to walk down it. It was secluded, just a few trash cans and scurrying rodents. Save a single door that led to a local business, there was no entrance or exit but the one he came through. At worst, he'd have a few seconds of company as a young boy took out the trash.

Almost wishing for a cigarette, Jaune tried to calm his nerves as he took uneasy bites of his dinner. He'd always hated the spotlight, but now it was becoming even more unbearable to him. The boy knew that part of it was done by himself, but he couldn't count the exact percentages… only that he could easily visualize the sources of his own current mental strife.

Taking another sip of coffee, Jaune felt a moment of calm as the warm drink hit his stomach, sending a blissful wave through his entire being. As he shivered, the feeling of euphoria was quickly replaced again with sorrow.

"You okay, Jaune?" _Ren followed me._

Jaune turned, his concrete visage having been put on in the moment he took to spin and meet his teammate. "Yeah, Ren. Why do you ask?"

"You're not acting yourself." _Ren never beat around the bush._ "The moment you had come back, you seemed different. You avoided much of the conversation today, and the whispers with Weiss had everyone else concerned. This night was as much for you as it was the rest of us. We knew how much you loved the city; maybe it would do you good to have a night here, especially in the revelries of the festival."

Jaune nodded. _Of course they wanted me to feel good._ "It's… nice to be back in the city. I just wish it was under a better circumstance… coming here with all of you, I mean. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"If you don't want to talk right now, that's fine," Ren nodded, flashing a light smile. He moved up close and placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I came here to see if you were okay. Just let yourself have a little fun today. For once, Nora was right. We are kids, if only for a little bit longer."

Feeling Ren's shoulder unclamp brought a weird feeling of calm. "You won't always feel amazing. None of us will. Just… talk to us about it. We are your teammates."

"Alright, Ren." Jaune nodded, taking a final bite of his sandwich and tossing the trash into the nearby can. "What did you leave Nora doing? You know what she can get herself into when she's on her own."

Ren's eyes quickly widened. "We gotta go." Ren started bolting down the alleyway, noticeably nervous. Jaune followed, coffee splashing all around as he trailed his teammate, laughing all the way.

 _I'm gonna need to find peace with myself if I'm going to move forwards._ But, for now, all he had to focus on was making sure that his one teammate wasn't causing trouble and that his other teammate was having fun this evening. Following Ren back into the crowd, Jaune was going to try and not let his negativity bother him.

 _Nora was right._


	26. Chapter 26: What is Not Seen

**_A/N: Gah, I'm terrible for taking this long. College is a crazy beast, and I also got sick for a week and a half, which largely sidelined me. I'm trying to continue with writing this as best as I can, and I even had ideas for other things as well in the meantime. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all have a wonderful Christmas break; I hope to get another chapter out before the holiday, if at all possible._**

 ** _-C. Exodia_**

* * *

 _During the events of the last chapter…_

Having watched the fleet pass through Vale en-route to deliver the Amity Colosseum, Ozpin was rather concerned for the sheer show of strength that James had put on. Both in the fleet that he brought and in the conversation they shared. It was… excessive, to say the least. Mulling over a sip of lukewarm coffee, he listened as Glynda posed opinions on the matter of the fleet's arrival.

Waving her concerns off with a flick of a wrist, Ozpin swallowed the bitter liquid, letting it cascade down his throat with a sweet finish. "Like I had said, running an academy and a military certainly does make him a busy man. I suppose he had to bring the Amity with him as well, so the Academy can take over operations in preparing it for the Festival." As the largest ships faded off into the distance, and the landing gear for the smaller ones stopped purring to indicate that they had landed, Ozpin sighed. "They are a bit of an eyesore."

"Don't you think it's all a bit… excessive?" Glynda sternly replied, her grasp tightening on her whip. "This festival is meant to be a show of peace between the kingdoms… James's fleet is sending the wrong message. Sure, a few ships to guide the damned thing is nothing new, but it looks like he's more ready to battle than to come to a festival."

"My thoughts, exactly, Glynda. With how he's putting it, they're here to stay," Ozpin sighed, his cup of coffee now drained, the last remnants going down. "And so is he. The moon only knows what sort of display he will give this year."

"But what of the students, too?" Glynda looked fierce, as if she was ready to tear into the Headmaster for even bringing something that could harm the students. In the ten years she had worked under him, he'd always seen that she was stern around them to their face, but truly cared about them. In times of duress, he knew she would put her life on the line to protect them. "What about Ms. Belladonna? It's my job to protect the students, but James seemed adamant about his concerns over her former credentials, and insisted on knowing about who is enrolled in the schools."

"Whatever James has in mind," Ozpin mulled for a second on his response, knowing that what he would say would weigh heavily. " He has put much thought into every possible option. It isn't like him to slip up and let everything go crashing down. Remember, I taught all three of you back when you were students. For four years, I watched all of you grow into capable adults in my classroom. I've seen you both at your best and at your worst. Being his former instructor, I believe I know how to deal with him."

Feeling a sudden pang of guilt rush through his body, Ozpin set his coffee mug down. "All three of you have gone down far different paths, far from what I expected. One stayed where they felt safe, one turned inward and locked themselves away, and one went with the wind."

"It's… never been easy dealing with him nowadays." Glynda relaxed slightly, her arms uncrossing and arms falling limply to her sides. "Neither of them. Both of them have become shadows of themselves, falling to their work and their drink. It's shameful."

"Three of my finest pupils." Ozpin's brow furrowed, and he adjusted his glasses. "Three stars that shone brightly in the night sky. You and James, and your partners, and Qrow's team. Two of the finest teams that we've had at Beacon in a long time."

"I'd rather not think about my team again, Oz." Glynda's glare grew ice cold. She was not having any of it, and Ozpin knew that. Her fists clenched, a sign that her pent-up anger and frustration was becoming too much. "It's been far too long. We all need to move on from the past and focus on what's ahead."

Pouring a fresh cup, he gave it to Glynda. "Something to calm your nerves. We all have our moments that we wish we did not remember." Pausing for a moment, he refilled his own cup, emptying the kettle. "I am not immune from this sentiment. I've seen far too much in my life, Glynda, but I know that I must continue for the sake of everyone here."

"It is why I keep going." Glynda partook in a singular sip of coffee, allowing Ozpin a moment of reflection on what she had relayed. "For the sake of everyone here. I've been in the service of Beacon for so long because of this. It's a better existence than the life I once led."

"Nevertheless, the students will come first. I will relay to James that the safety of the students and those who are here for the Festival come before all else. We must be vigilant that Qrow's information will yield results, and hope that this will come to pass in time as well." Ozpin checked the time on his scroll and then got up. Clutching his mug in one hand and the scroll under the crook of the other arm, he motioned for Glynda to follow him.

"Thank you for your time, but we must now attend our business and our duties with the school. I have some meetings with students to get to. Have a good afternoon, Ms. Glynda." Ozpin pressed the button to the elevator, sending him down the floors of the clocktower. The music began to play, allowing the wise man a few moments of solitude and peace before being thrown back into the chaos of the world.

* * *

"Ms. Rose." Ruby nodded solemnly as if she was keeping herself contained against every urge. A couple of cookies, as well as a well-prepared breakfast of sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns rested on the table; an example of the little touch he put in the room every time he interviewed someone else. The same was true with how he arraigned the decor of the place, the room being kept well-lit and the window's curtains fluttered open to let the early breaks of the sunrise peek inside.

Near the top of the main building, enough privacy was offered to be safe for all who came. To add to this, Ozpin liked to add little details to make people feel more at home. For Yang Xiao Long, it was the same drawn curtains, but lit candles. For others, it might be pitch black darkness of a night meeting or ambient music playing or anything else. Few could get in through Ozpin's locking mechanisms, and even fewer could get information out of the man. This was as safe and private as any student could ask for.

"An extraordinary girl. One of the few who was able to get into the school in a way unlike those who normally apply. That is, however, not why I called you here today." Ozpin noticed that she was rather hesitant to touch the food laid out in front of her. With a chuckle, he added, "And please, partake in the breakfast."

"Yes, Professor Ozpin," Ruby shakily responded, taking a cookie. "Why did you call me down here? I don't think I have done anything wrong."

"Oh, quite the contrary, Ms. Rose. You've done amazingly at Beacon thus far." Adjusting his glasses, Ozpin let out a small smile. "I simply wish for you to do something for me."

"What is it, sir?" Ruby looked much more relieved. It was nice to see her happier, in comparison to his conversation with Blake. She seemed much more tense, looking behind her shoulder. That meeting had been in a dark room with the singular lampshade lit.

"Look after Blake," Ozpin replied firmly, finishing with a small sip of water from his mug.

"Why do you ask me to do that?" This seemed to confuse Ruby. The old Headmaster found that to be as amusing as it was expected.

"With the Vytal Festival coming around the corner, it may not be safe for Faunus to bear their traits." Ozpin quickly responded. "With her… baring her ears a little more often and the notoriety that can still be acquired from her exploits at the docks before the recess, it might be wise to exercise caution. I fear for all my students, but I make it known when I believe that it is a risk. It is the same thing I believe you should tell your friends; be vigilant and be careful. As much as the Festival is meant to be a time of joyous peace, it is also used for violence." Images of newspaper clippings of White Fang operations, combined with the increasing frequencies of attacks on Dust factories as well as Vale shops that were etched deep into his memory suddenly revealed themselves. It took a lot not to instinctively flinch. "There are those that seek to use this event to their advantage. It's the job of the hunters and huntresses that exist in the world to protect citizens- as well as hunters in training- from devastation at their hands."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ruby was obviously roused by his tirade. As much as he wanted to encourage her spirit about the situation, it wasn't befitting a young huntress to go off before she had completed her training. She stood up and looked directly into his eyes. "We are hunters and huntresses in our own right, Headmaster."

"The Vytal Festival is meant to be enjoyed by the students of Beacon. I do not want you all being prematurely thrown into a world like the one we live in." Ozpin thought of Ruby's mother, how she looked just like her in this moment. It was tough to turn someone with those silver eyes, but then he realized the mission he had given her had lead to her death. "You are all bright, young first-year students. You should be able to enjoy the Vytal Festival in your home country at least once."

His response made Ruby seem to calm down a bit. "Alright, sir. Anything else I can do for you?" Ozpin cocked an eyebrow, looking at the now empty platter of cookies. A shame he wasn't able to grab one absentmindedly before she could eat all of them, but they were there for her sake anyway.

"You should be free to go, Ms. Rose." His eyes raised, hand held on his cane, searching her face for anything he could find. All he could see was more questions in the eyes of the young girl, questions he wished that he could answer.

"One more thing…" Ruby's voice caught itself, her eyes obviously lost in thought. "Why do you come to me about it? Why not to Blake?"

Ozpin almost wanted to chuckle, knowing that he had already gone to Blake in the past. It wasn't one he wanted to glorify with an answer, but doing nothing would only increase her suspicions. "...It's in the leader's place to delegate some responsibility to the rest of the team. Of course, everyone would want to protect their teammates. But, in more difficult times such as these, danger can come from anywhere. I need more people on high alert, and while both huntsmen and Atlesian soldiers are for that in the general population, I need pairs of eyes within the student population as well. This is your job for this Festival, Ms. Rose. You are to protect your team and to allow them to protect you."

"Alright," Ruby nodded. "I have one more question."

"What would that be, Miss Rose?" This time, Ruby seemed much more relaxed. Her body untensed; obviously, this was a more casual question. The headmaster had learned much in his many years of discussions with students and dignitaries alike; much of what they were going to say was plain to see directly in their body language.

"I heard there were going to be field assignments. When will those be?" Ozpin was now very amused. _Of course. Just like her mother, always ready for the next assignment._

"They will be in a few weeks, after the Beacon Dance. Forms will go up the week of the event." Ozpin nodded lightly, a satisfactory feeling washing over him. All the weight that was on his heart had lifted, leaving him feeling much better than before. "If that is all, I hope you have a wonderful evening. Please take my advice to heart."

"Alright, Professor Ozpin," Ruby nodded for a second, before stopping. "Wait, a Beacon Dance?"

"Yes, Miss Rose. A dance will be coming in a few weeks. We were about to announce it in a couple of days, actually. I believe that it's… Team CFVY who is helping to organize the dance, combined with a couple of teams from Atlas and Shade." Ozpin took a nice, long sip from his mug, contemplative for a moment before spouting out an anecdote. "The Dance is always such an interesting spectacle; every year is a new spin on the previous."

"Thank you for this information, Professor Ozpin. Have a good day!" Ruby took off running, obviously going to tell her teenaged friends all about the coming dance. Closing the door behind him as he followed her, Ozpin spun his cane once before leaning on the wall by the door. _Let's hope that she can protect her team, and herself, from what's coming._

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Pyrrha bounced from her bed, papers from her long hours of study strewn all across it as a few fell to the floor. Even from behind the door, she could tell it was Ruby from how much she was giggling.

"What do ya need, Ruby?" Her accent came out for a moment before she almost brought her hand up to catch herself. Stopping mid-movement, she could notice Ruby just give a smile so large that she closed her eyes.

"Just gotta tell you that there's a dance coming up!" She said it loud enough that Nora, who was asleep in the room, was somehow woken up by the call.

"Wait, are you serious?" Pyrrha was flabbergasted as she listened to Ruby gush. "Is there a dance really about to happen? How'd ya find out?" If it was true, she would be able to use her dress!

"Yep! I heard from a good source that the Beacon Dance would be in a few weeks, and I knew that you guys would be some of the first to know." Ruby flashed a deep smile, letting Pyrrha know that this was sincere. Before she could speak, however, Nora's disheveled hair popped in between the two team leaders.

"I am glad to hear about the upcoming dance, but Ren and I were still asleep," Nora was wiping her eyes as she responded with an angry tone. Pyrrha could see her arm move from her face to reveal a slight scowl.

"Sorry, Nora," Ruby awkwardly chuckled. "I didn't know you guys were still asleep. We have class in 45 minutes; I was just letting you guys know about the dance."

At the singular mention of the time remaining before class, Ren seemed to magically straighten up. Within moments, the young boy had grabbed clothing and was in the bathroom. Pyrrha felt a little bad, not having woken him up. Sometimes, he was up before everyone. Other times… he was asleep far past the alarm set by Nora to wake her up. With him, sleep seemed to come and go in waves.

"It's fine," With another stretch, Nora tousled her hair slightly until it was more like its normal shape. "I needed to wake up anyways. So… let's get ready for class, then. Not like we have a terrible amount of time."

"I'm already ready, Nora," Pyrrha smiled. "Jaune's gone off to breakfast already, and I assume Ruby has already eaten."

"Yep!" Ruby exclaimed happily, the other redhead's matter of fact exclamation amused Pyrrha. _Well, that helps a lot, Ruby._

"So…" Pyrrha turned back to Nora and smiled. "I'm gonna let you get ready. I need to get breakfast, and you need to get ready. I'll see you in class."

"Alright, that works! See you in a bit, Pyrrha!" Nora waved, before rushing towards the bathroom door. Finding it locked, Pyrrha could hear her yell as she closed the door, "You better not take all the hot water!"

With the entrance to PRJN's room shut, Ruby asked, "Are they… always like that? Always that close?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Pyrrha retorted, holding back a bit of laughter. "One day, she looked like she was about to beat the door down because he took fifteen minutes in the bath. It took my father and two of my brothers to restrain her from actually doing so. They're quite a close pair, though. They've been together for quite a long time, from what I can gather."

"Hmm," Ruby looked as if she was pondering, taking a moment as they took the elevator down to the first floor of the dorms. "What do you know about them?"

"Not much, to be fair," Pyrrha shrugged. She really couldn't gather much about her teammates; they seemed to be tight-lipped about their past. "I never really bothered to push them on it. They just… don't like talking about it and I think I should respect that."

"I guess I'm the same way about Blake, but I really want to know," Ruby confided. Pyrrha had similar sentiments; both of their teams were so connected nowadays that it was sometimes tough to tell where one team ended and the other began. "I really shouldn't say much, but… I was told to protect Blake. I mean, I want to protect everyone if I can. But, I guess I need to put more into protecting her?"

"Who knows, Ruby," Pyrrha shrugged as she felt the fresh, cold air of the morning hit her face as they walked out into the sunshine. "Everyone on our team has something to wrestle with, to protect everyone and ourselves. It's… a little tough for me to be back at Beacon after being with my family again, for example. But, I'll cope with it. It's like with Ren and Nora. It's just one more thing on our ever-filling plates, and we gotta eat what we're given."

Ruby giggled. "Is that something your mother taught you? To eat everything that you were given?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha dreamily responded as she thought longingly about her mother. "She's a bit… well, very traditional, but she's great. Raised six kids and came out just fine. The way it goes when you grow up in a village like mine. Well… the pressure's on for me to impress, them. How was your mother?"

"Oh, she was like a super mom," Ruby responded, a way that both of them kept themselves distracted from the cold that made white clouds of smoke appear from their mouths as they breathed. "She kept both Yang and me out of trouble and was a wonderful role model. So much of her shines in Yang today."

Knowing the answer to her own question, Pyrrha had to ask anyway. It was… closure, to say the least. "Was? What happened to her?"

"She went on a mission and never came back," Ruby shrugged, a bit of a solemn gaze that kept forwards was etched upon her face. "It's the life of a huntress. You never know when each day is your last. She always treated us like it was. And, one day, my father got the message that she was gone. He kept it secret for a few weeks, but Yang found the letter one way… and the floodgate burst."

"I'm so sorry," Pyrrha apologized needlessly as they passed into the courtyard. "I hope she went out peacefully…" Her mind raced to the moment that the exact second that Summer saved her life. Every part of her wanted to thank Ruby for what her mother did… but she shouldn't. _It isn't right._

"In her line of work, in the line of work we'll be doing, you don't go peacefully out there." Ruby was almost… uncharacteristically matter-of-fact. It frightened Pyrrha. "C-can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about it much anymore..."

"Sure," Pyrrha nodded. She, too, felt extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, no, our conversation led to it," Ruby conceded, as they both walked into the warm atmosphere of the cafeteria. "You don't need to apologize for it. It's perfectly fine."

Pyrrha felt herself begin to loosen up due to the comfort of inside the food court. "S-so," She began, her teeth chattering due to the temperature difference. "About the Dance. Who did you hear about it from?"

"Um," Ruby seemed to hesitate for a moment, which Pyrrha took with a bit of intrigue. "I overheard it while at breakfast myself! Someone was talking about it, and I was wanting to spread the message!"

 _Hmm…_ Pyrrha stored her suspicions in the back of her mind. Maybe she'd talk to Jaune about it later, but Ruby just seemed… worried about giving away the information. As giving as she was to her friends, Pyrrha was not immune to the occasional gossip or two. "Alright. Well, thank you, either way, Ruby. I'm glad to hear about the dance, and I think some of our friends will be interested in hearing about this as well. But, for now, we gotta get to class. Let me grab a bite and head there."

"Okay!" Ruby nodded profusely as if she was eager to nip this conversation in the bud. Pyrrha was, despite her reservations, happy to oblige her friend.

* * *

After class, Pyrrha and Jaune met up for one of their training sessions. It had been agreed upon by everyone that inter-team training sessions would resume later on in the semester, but for now, partners would train together.

As Pyrrha learned quickly, Jaune had strengthened up a bit, seeming a bit quicker to react. Dressed in a black shirt and loose-fitting gi pants, Jaune looked ready for hand-to-hand combat. Respecting the rules of Beacon, they did not fight with their weapons or semblances, instead simply going toe to toe with each other.

Pyrrha knew that a few months ago she would've been completely outmatched. Now, she was still relatively outmatched, only able to get a few blows in, but she lasted longer than she would have. Landing one punch in twenty, most of her blows were still blocked or dodged. But it was that one punch that counted; before, she had been lucky to hit anything. She even lasted longer too. It was a miracle, in her eyes, that she had improved so much.

Collapsing on the ground, breathing and tired, Pyrrha just began laughing for a moment, coughing when the rest of her air was gone.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Jaune quipped, walking up to Pyrrha, breathing heavily. "You've gotten a lot better. You're actually more able to connect punches." He extended a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," Pyrrha responded, a grin still stretched across her face. "I'm glad to hear that I'm improving. I gotta get better to stay with you guys."

"I don't think that's an issue, Pyrrha," Jaune tried to brush away Pyrrha's concerns, but she knew they would never really go away. "I don't think they're going to revoke your right to stay at Beacon. You have good grades and you have made stellar progress."

"I'm still losing pretty consistently," Pyrrha admitted, knowing that putting herself down just perpetuated the feeling in herself. "I'm not amazing, but… I'm getting better. I know I'm good at strategy; maybe I could use that more in my fights."

"Yeah!" Jaune exclaimed, seeming happy with a bit more optimism from her. "I remember you used your semblance when you defeated Ruby… and some more hand-to-hand combat when you were out of it. And when you fought Dove Bronzewing, that one time, too…"

Pyrrha remembered that match pretty clearly. One of the few matches she had ever found herself coming out on top in, it rested pretty well in her mind. Having been near the end of the first semester, she had found herself getting in close to the boy who had helped torment her and lay in a nice kick after a barrage of jabs from Milo, sending Dove flying into the ground. It had been just barely, too, her aura was almost low enough for the match to be called. "I'm still surprised I came out on top in that fight."

"One of the closest I've seen in my recent memory," Jaune pondered for a moment, hand on chin as if that stimulated his mind. "Still, a victory is a victory. You gotta at least give yourself that."

"Fair enough," Pyrrha conceded, allowing herself to smile and bask in the glory of that moment. "I don't think I've told you about the dance. There's a dance coming up."

"There's a dance?" Jaune asked, visibly concerned. "We're hunters and huntresses. We don't really have time for that."

"Who knows," Pyrrha shrugged, also confused on why they would do that sort of thing. "Is not ours to question why, as my mother always said."

"Maybe it's just for the Vytal Festival," Jaune posited, an option that Pyrrha had not previously considered. After a moment of thought, it began to make more and more sense.

"Perhaps," Pyrrha mulled over it still, giving it thought. "It could be that, just a little something to bring the students from each academy a little closer together. I'm a little concerned, and also curious, on why Ruby was being so secretive."

"Still," Jaune noted, cracking his knuckles. "I don't think it matters. Your mother is probably right; not your right to question why. Ruby likely has reasons for keeping secrets."

"I guess. It just bothers me." Pyrrha put it to the back of her mind as she noticed Jaune jump into a stance, defensively posed.

"I don't think you should let it bother you." Jaune put on a grin, opening one of his fists to beckon Pyrrha forwards. "Ready for round 2?"

"Sure!" Pyrrha smiled, taking a moment to ready herself before jumping back into the action.

* * *

The evening came not long after the partners shook hands and parted ways for dinner, and Pyrrha's mind was still caught on Ruby's suspicious nature. Part of her wanted to know what was up, but part of her also wanted to give her friend privacy. Pyrrha's skin bristled, sending a feeling of goosebumps throughout her body, making her shudder as she rested on her cushiony cotton cover. Still, knowing that there could be something wrong with her friend was not a risk that she wanted to take. At very least, she could talk to Weiss or Yang just to check up on her to see what's up.

Getting up, motivated greatly by concern and fear for her friend, she left the room. Halfway hoping the door would be open, she crossed the small divide between her team's room and theirs. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, Pyrrha reached for it, whether to knock or to push it open she couldn't herself decide, but she stopped herself as she heard voices.

For a few minutes, she just waited. It was likely something unimportant, but something just impertinent enough for the door to be all-but-closed at 7. Tapping on her scroll idly, Pyrrha bided her time as the anxiety and anticipation grew. She wanted to get this conversation over with. But, eventually, the feelings inside her welled up too much. She got impatient and put her ear to the door to understand how close the conversation was to ending.

"...I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm!" _Blake._ Pyrrha pushed closer to the slightly ajar door, listening in for more answers.

"You thinkin' about Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby's voice, steady as it ever was, came as a pleasant surprise to the other team leader.

"All of it! Something big is happening, and they're all out there still, plotting for the next attack. They failed once, but they won't ever stop. They're just going to keep trying until they win. And nobody's doing anything about it." Blake's voice, full of desperation, was expected. She had been outed to the masses as a former member of the White Fang, and as both that and someone who helped thwart a major operation, she was a prime target. Pyrrha had been there for the spiel that Blake gave not long after she, along with Qrow and Sun had succeeded, but she needed to know more.

"So, that's why you've been unlike yourself," Weiss's commanding voice could easily be heard through the halls. Pyrrha thanked that nobody else came around the bend to check; she wouldn't have any easy way of explaining herself. "You're nervous about the White Fang."

"Ozpin said that we shouldn't worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, there are more than enough people on the case." With Yang's self-assured voice ringing through, Pyrrha now knew that all four members of Team RWBY were in the room. Her ear was practically as close to the door as she could get without moving it; she was curious about what would come next.

"What if they aren't?! I've got more than enough information about the White Fang. And, since there's a target on my back now, it's not like there's any risk of taking me on!" Pyrrha winced at that. She knew that the implications of that night all those weeks ago were massive, but not to that scale. Blake seemed exasperated, probably justified given her situation.

"Maybe Ozpin's got some sort of plan." Ruby's voice produced a lot of stunned silence for a few moments. Pyrrha's blood chilled, the silence giving her already heightened senses a shot of adrenaline. Nobody spoke, allowing Pyrrha to almost hear the sounds of the breath that she tried so hard to keep low. "I… talked to him earlier; he wanted us to watch over you. Like you said, you've got a target on your back. It's best for us to go in together as a team."

 _So that explains it._ In curiosity over simply learning about where Ruby got the information about a single dance, Pyrrha learned much about things she shouldn't have her nose in. She would have to ruminate much on what she had learned, but it sounded like someone else was talking so she listened back in.

"I think," Weiss stopped for a moment, almost as if she was letting Pyrrha put her ear back to the door. "We should stop for a second and realize something, though. We are students. Ozpin and whoever he's working with have years of experience on us, and that is something that we'll need to realize. As much as you know the White Fang, Blake, they've likely changed some since you were last there. With Roman, it may not be the same White Fang that you remember. They've likely changed, and you getting in may not work a second time."

"Weiss is right," Ruby responded with an undertone of fire in her voice, a subdued passion that really cemented a good reason why she was leader. "But there's still the issue of the Fang itself. We could-"

"We are not going to be ready for the enemies up ahead if we take this path." Weiss countered, not giving Ruby a moment in edgewise. Pyrrha had to hand it to the heiress; she knew how to effectively shut somebody down.

"We may never be ready! I know the White Fang; they aren't just going to take this lying down. There will be more attacks; more innocent civilians will likely perish, and more Dust will be stolen. We shouldn't just stand by if we know how we could take them down." Dumbfounded as Pyrrha was by Blake's tirade, she was also simply surprised at the passion she conveyed.

"Let's put it to a vote, then!" Ruby piped up. "Who wants to become-" Before Pyrrha could hear more, a voice almost made her yelp in surprise.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing? _Oh no. Jaune._ Turning around, Jaune was glancing at her with a quizzical look in his eye.

"I needed to ask Ruby something… but they were having a conversation. I was waiting for them to finish so I could talk to her." Pyrrha responded, mostly earnestly. That was really what she wanted to do, but she became preoccupied with listening in on her conversation.

"Couldn't you have just messaged her on her scroll? I mean, if it was important enough for you to wait out here, maybe you could've gotten her attention sooner to talk." Jaune quipped to pop an immediate hole in Pyrrha's logic.

She stopped for a moment, trying to figure out a way that didn't just admit the fault in her plan. She finally conceded, "...I forgot that I could message her." She tried not to betray any thought that she got more than idle chit-chat from the moments her ear was pressed against the door.

Jaune let out a full-bellied laugh, where the papers clutched in his hands rustled and swayed in the breeze as he guffawed. "We all forget the little things. Come on, then, you can talk to her later. They're probably busy. How long were you out here for?"

"Around fifteen minutes," Pyrrha responded. She wasn't lying; she waited for a few minutes before perching her ear on the door to try to parse the flow of the conversation. "I was out here a while, just waiting for them to be done."

Jaune shook his head. "Pyrrha, get inside. You can talk to her at another time. They're probably busy. Either way, we've got a bit of homework to finish."

"Alright," Pyrrha huffed, still a bit frustrated that she couldn't talk to them. "Let's get that done."


	27. Chapter 27: Limitations

**A/N: I feel like a broken record at this point, but I dearly apologize for my chapters having such a long absence in between each other. The holiday season should have given me little excuse for such a long period between these, but I am glad to put out another chapter for ya'll. It's good to continue the story, and hopefully if I can allow myself, another one should be coming out relatively soon. College is a fun ride, but it also takes up a lot of your time. Without further ado, this is Chapter 27.**

 **-C. Exodia**

* * *

In what the weather forecast called the coldest day of the year, Jaune took himself out for a long jog. In the morning sleet, he was alone in subjecting himself to the elements. Wrapped up in long, black running pants tucked into thick-soled shoes, a yellow wool beanie, and matching gloves, and a thick black running jacket tucked into the pants to keep heat inside, he could feel his lips, already dry from the burning inside warmth, turning numb with the blistering cold with each step. Most normal athletes would take such a day like this off, resting in the warmth of their cozy houses or, in the case of the Huntsmen at Beacon, in their well-insulated dorm rooms. Jaune, however, was not like most athletes. He knew why he was out there.

It was a sort of punishment to him. A righteous punishment for losing to Weiss. He knew he couldn't afford to lose because it would mean that he has weak points to be exploited. With him, now, he was a Huntsman. Losing in the ring was something; especially as a young boy, it was expected for him with his aura and his style to be tossed about by someone bigger and stronger. However, he was growing more in his power and his physique. He had surpassed his father, who remarked how he was growing into the Arc that he was destined to be.

Which put even more of the burden on him. The legendary Arcs of yore, from Flavius Arc on down, each brought with them much glory in battle. Legendary generals, huntsmen whose stories are told in the night to assuage children and to encourage soldiers, all carrying Crocea Mors in their capable hands. And, now the carrier of the legendary blade fell to Jaune, who always felt uneasy with it.

Why him? He couldn't even succeed fully as a prizefighter, a gladiator in the ring fighting for spoils instead of for victory. As he took each cold step, feeling the whistling wind slap against his face and against his clothing, he couldn't help but ruminate on this fact. He was an Arc, but that's all he carried. He felt like a dime a dozen, only treated well because of a name.

Other Arcs had roars like lions or augmented blade slashes that could cut through armies with a single swing of Crocea Mors… he rebounded attacks. He repelled opponents. He was a lot more defensive. Both of his sisters fight in the manner that his family had brought down, but it was almost as if he took after his mother and her old strategies in the day.

The cold, empty grounds of Beacon provided him with a double-edged sword. On one hand, it was empty to allow him time to think. On the other hand, it gave his mind an echo chamber, where any negative thoughts within him could come out and play. It was here that his anxieties could be fought, but it was also where they were strongest inside him. The messages that he wasn't good enough became retooled as messages to work harder, but the cold would surely take its toll.

Maybe if he had not lost to Weiss, he wouldn't be out here. He would likely still be up, his routine would make sure of that, but he would be getting ready for the day. Maybe, he would even be getting ahead on the homework that would assuredly be assigned on this snow day to make sure that the students' minds were staying sharp. But he wouldn't be out here, suffering from the bitter cold of what was beginning to be a deeper and deeper snowstorm.

One thing was sure. He couldn't lose again. _Losing will become more and more damaging and damning in the future. I need to take this lesson now to keep myself from losing anyone. Then, I lost a lot of my pride, as well as a few lien for not coming out on top. Later, it could be other's lives… or my own.  
_

He turned back a little early today. This storm was turning violent very quickly, and Jaune wasn't about to be the Arc to meet an embarrassing end, to die long before he could even gather a chance of glory. Every ounce of him wanted to continue, but even he could realize that these voices were foolish. If he went much further, the storm would engulf him. The wind chill made it colder by the minute, and his gear was quickly becoming not enough to keep him warm.

His jacket unfurled from his pants, allowing his bare skin to meet the bitter cold. Jaune could feel his body heat sapped away, snow meeting his undershirt, soaking it as the snow colliding with his body heat melted it. Cursing under his breath, he only took it as an impetus to run faster. The fastest he moved, the faster he'd be back inside.

Driven by his ancestral pride as well as the human desire to be comfortable, Jaune bolted back for the door of the dorm hall. Thoughts of his duel with Weiss still danced about in his head, what he did wrong, each little intricacy that he could still remember to keep him warm and angry, to keep him going. With the wind now at his back instead of at his face, the jog became a little easier. It pushed him towards the dorm, allowing him to fly across the expanse, pushing his legs harder and harder with each swing of his arm, the goal of returning to the warmth of inside becoming more and more within his reach.

When he finally pushed the door open, a shock of warmth pushed those thoughts of anger. A wave of bliss washed over him as the warm air tickled his skin riddled with goosebumps, his thoughts washed away for but a moment. Though they would quickly return, the high that he felt by just getting back in the surmounting sleet was immense.

Trudging up the stairs, Jaune felt the effects of the bitter cold rushing into him. Not only physical- his lungs burned, his lips stung with the mixture of the freezing cold and the warmth of the atmosphere in the dorms, and he shivered immensely from where his waterproofing failed- but mental, the thoughts swirling through his head. He began coughing, his body shivering in attempts to gain more air and to gain more heat. He bent in on himself for a moment, hands on knees, before straightening himself and continuing to move back up the flights.

Getting back into the dorm, he shed down to just the shorts he wore under everything. The jacket, failed in its purpose, was slung onto his bed with the valiant but soaked undershirt landing right on top of it. Taking a few seconds to just stand and breathe, as shallowly as he could, in the silence of the room, he got down on his hands and knees and began to do pushups, shivering all the way down.

Up and down, up and down… he felt himself warming up. As he did, he heard someone stirring. Not paying it much attention, he continued his motions, up and down, up and down. The stiffness of his body, from cooling down and then warming up, began to soften as he got into a groove.

"Jaune?" He heard Pyrrha's sleepy voice and chose that as a time to stop. Getting on the balls of his feet, he turned to the direction of Pyrrha's bed, plastering a smile on.

"Yeah, Pyrrha?" Jaune stretched his arms up, yawning a bit to get the last of the night out of him. "Good morning."

"Morning," Pyrrha rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She took a glance outside, noticing the massive amounts of snow. She almost jumped out of the bed in shock. "Jaune! Were you out there?!"

"Yeah," Jaune shrugged, having gotten up. Shivering a little more, he rubbed a hand through his soaked hair. "It wasn't that bad. Got a little heavy, so I turned back a little early."

"You could've gotten yourself stuck out there!" Pyrrha barked, seeming to wake up Ren with her shout. "It's dangerous to go out in a storm like that. Even if it's a short run, you don't know what you could get yourself into."

"I bundled up," Jaune smugly responded, pointing to his soaked clothing. "I wore layers to protect myself from the cold."

"This looks like a sort of storm I've only seen once before. It's a pretty nasty blizzard." Pyrrha's voice shifted from annoyed to concern. "With what you got yourself into, I'm glad to see you are safe. I'd still protect yourself though. You could get sick, and you know what that'll do to you."

 _I won't get sick._ Jaune's mind asserted this fact, but it wasn't a surety. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't afford to be sick; it would take him out of commission. "Don't worry about me. I've been through worse before." He hadn't really subjected himself to the violence of a blizzard in the past, but he had been in temperatures as cold as that before. It wasn't truly new territory.

"If you say so," Pyrrha retorted, rolling her eyes. "We should get them up and get some breakfast. Maybe we'll run into friends while we're there. It'll also get you some warm food in ya; that's what Mom did whenever Dad would go outside in the cold to chop wood for the fire."

"I'm already up," Ren responded, much to the amusement of the other two awake. Jaune knew this was almost a regular occurrence as if he awoke right as he knew that someone was about to wake him. Jaune remembered the moments where Pyrrha tried to wake him, but he would shoot up, like a sprout, as she approached him.

"Well, get ready," Pyrrha quipped calmly, almost gingerly with the barely awake Ren. "We're going to breakfast. It's cold out, and we'll all be better with some food in us."

* * *

At breakfast, Jaune began feeling a persistent shiver overtake him. Every few moments, another shiver or shudder would take him away from his breakfast of oatmeal, an assortment of fruit, a few sausage links, and a tall glass of orange juice. Regarding it as an annoyance, he tried ignoring it, but it would not let itself be disregarded.

"Jaune? You alright?" Pyrrha asked, rather concerned. He inwardly cursed her observational skills. "You're still shivering."

"Yeah," Jaune lied through his chattering teeth. In reality, he shivered because he still felt cold. It was something that he couldn't shake; no matter how much warm oatmeal went into him, he still felt like he was outside. The shower didn't help; in fact, it only made matters worse. "I'm fine. J-just… a little cold in here is all."

"It's pretty warm in here, Jaune," Nora quipped, pointing over to the fireplace. "They're keeping this place pretty toasty, what with the snowstorm outside."

"Don't you think it was the snowstorm?" Pyrrha sounded a bit assured in her retort; Jaune was a bit thrown off by her tone, but still sighed. "You really shouldn't have gone outside and run like that."

"Don't worry, Pyrrha," Jaune repeated his assurances despite physical proof of the latter. His face was slightly clammy, his whole body was shivering, and he looked like he was suffering. "I am just fine. There is nothing wrong with me."

"If you're shivering, you should probably bundle up in your bed when we get back to the dorm." _Ren, why do you have to be the voice of reason?_ He held his face just above the bowl of oatmeal, one of the few things he could keep down well.

"But we have class. Don't you think that Professor Goodwitch would be concerned if I skipped her class, let alone anyone else's?" Jaune never missed class. It wasn't in him to do so; a moment spent idle was not a moment spent getting better as a student.

"I don't think she would mind if a student was sick," The other boy's voice was absolute. "And, to be fair, Jaune, you are looking somewhat pale." This was something that Jaune had not considered: His outward appearance to others. A quick check with the scroll in his pocket would confirm that he was not looking his normal, healthy self. His skin, likely due to the cold, was a lot paler than normal, nowhere near the redness of it almost an hour beforehand.

"I'm going to class. That's final." Jaune responded tersely. He was annoyed about the fact that they were so focused on trying to get him to relax. He knew his body and he wasn't about to let others get to him. He didn't feel amazing, but it wasn't like he felt like he was dying. Taking a final bite of oatmeal and taking a sip of orange juice, he sighed. "I will be fine."

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. He knew that she wouldn't press him on this any further; it felt like a victory was won in his mind. Everyone would let him go to class and he could feel good about having his win.

* * *

Sitting in the sparring room, Jaune felt the coldness emanating from the room around him compound the shivers that he already felt. Most of the class was shivering now, which made him no longer look out of place. However, his mind still held the hunger to fight, to prove to himself that he was still good, that he could still hold himself as a member of one of the best.

But his body wasn't feeling the same. Ever since breakfast, he hadn't been feeling that well. Pyrrha might have been right; maybe he did push himself a bit too far. Either way, he was in too deep to stop then, and he was in too deep to stop now. His mind was too focused on the fight, and Professor Goodwitch didn't seem one to allow one to leave without very good reason.

So, Jaune just sat there and suffered with a divided mind. Part of him still had the desire to fight, but the other part felt tired, sick, and angry with the other half for pushing him to this. But he couldn't just stand up and walk out of the stadium without making a scene, so he stayed put.

Match after match rolled by, with Jaune constantly breathing sighs of relief when he hears some other guy or girl's named called over him. Even Pyrrha got up, actually recording a victory against a girl from Shade who looked, for much of the match, like she had had the upper hand. _Looks like she's really gotten better…_

One of the benefits today was that it was easier than normal for Jaune to avoid being chosen. With the greatly increased class size, largely due to the fact that students from the other schools were integrated into lessons so they could keep up their studies, the teacher allowed for people to volunteer before choosing a second person. Nearly every match, someone volunteered to fight, which increased Jaune's odds of escaping without having to fight.

It had gotten towards the end of class, and Jaune was ready to walk out of the class with a smile on his face that he, for once, escaped the ring of fire. It was uncharacteristic of him to think such thoughts, but it was also uncharacteristic of him to be sick as a dog. Just a few more matches, and...

"Jaune Arc." _Damnit._ Cursing his ungodly terrible luck that moment, he slowly arose from the crowd. _I don't escape. I never escape._ Perhaps Goodwitch was wanting to save him for later on in the day, as a sort of treat in one of the first match days back; whatever the case, he didn't feel like wanting to bother. Clutching his forehead for a moment, pretending it was pushing his hair back, the gladiator got up from his seat, pieces of his suit clanging.

"Go out there and get 'em, Jaune," Pyrrha smiled half-heartedly. Judging by the uncharacteristic lack of sincerity, Jaune knew that she was concerned for his well-being more than his ability to take on his opponent. He felt his heart sink a little bit when he realized that she was going to be put even more on alert now that she knew he wasn't feeling great.

With a weariness that did not suit the young man and nausea that did not fade, Jaune teetered his way to the stage. Keeping composure was the one thing that did not make him look like a staggering drunkard as he moved gracelessly towards his fate.

Hearing the cheers around him, feeling the warmth emanating from the crowd, it brought him a sense of momentary bliss. It was a moment away from how he felt at the moment, and he welcomed it to the best of his ability. Finally getting to the arena, he dodged a questionable glance from Glynda, obviously for the nature of which he arrived at the battlefield. He had been without his characteristic smile and confident swagger; tactics drilled into him from the start to throw his opponent off.

"So, any volunteers?" Glynda called out. The look of bewilderment and light concern never left her face, but Jaune could easily understand why. Under the cold-hearted visage was a woman who cared about every student under her tutelage. Jaune knew she was scanning the room to see if someone was willing to fight him; he did the same.

For a few moments, there was naught but silence. Both Glynda and Jaune were searching for someone, anyone, to take the challenge and fight him, even in his weakened, sickened state. But… for the longest moment, just silence. It looked as if Glynda was ready to press the button to randomize the opponent.

Then, however, a hand went up. "I volunteer to fight him." Glynda seemed relieved, albeit curious. The boy that shot up from his seat had silver hair and wore an equally silver jacket, as well as simple black pants and shoes. He wasn't carrying a weapon, which made Jaune ever curious as he examined his opponent warily.

"And your name is?" Glynda asked. She obviously knew the names of her students, but one from another Academy was, based on his clothing as someone who just arrived, one that would easily elude her.

"Black. Mercury Black." The kid named Mercury responded, his voice loudly booming through the quiet arena. "I gladly volunteer to fight Jaune." The self-assured smirk on his face, combined with his boldness to step up when nobody else would, allowed Jaune to understand the confidence of who he was fighting, but only time would tell. Even as a sick wreck of a man, Jaune could still fight.

"Alright," Glynda tapped on her screen, a stock photo of his opponent appearing to the right. "It will be Jaune Arc vs. Mercury Black. We will go until one opponent has their aura reach the red line, at which point they will concede defeat."

Jaune spaced out of the rest of the normal match spiel. Hopefully, he could end it quickly and then be back to his seat. Mercury, as he sized the boy up, looked like a simple enough opponent to defeat. Whatever weapon he had to offer, Jaune had not yet seen it. Whether it was something in those large boots, which he suspected held it, or somewhere else on his person, Jaune had to be on guard. Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he could notice that his grip felt… weaker. On both sword and shield, he felt a bit shaky, which he could tell that both Glynda noticed and that Mercury noticed.

Whereas Glynda looked on with that concern he saw in the last few moments, almost mouthing a question of if he was okay, Mercury simply smirked. Jaune returned a more refined, neutral glare, evident that he wouldn't back down.

The countdown rang through the arena, with the crowd ready to start cheer on their respective champions. Jaune spaced out, both in thinking of how his opponent could react and in his sickness. _5… 4… 3… 2…_

 _1._

Mercury came at Jaune with a swagger that many opponents did not hold against him. Many of them liked to mirror him in style, taking a more defensive, hit-and-run mode of attack. This opponent was not like that, and Jaune appreciated the change. He just wished that it wasn't under circumstances like this. Coating his shield with aura took a bit more wind out of him than it should- the fact that it took more than a modicum of energy to do so was alarming.

The first collision- Mercury's foot and Jaune's shield- sounded strangely metallic. Using the first attack to gain his bearings, Jaune easily repelled his opponent's foot. But, as Mercury landed, he propelled himself upwards with a small explosion at his feet, to throw another kick up high for Jaune to block. This time, however, the silver-haired boy fired a projectile from the bottom of his shoe. Jaune's eyes widened as it seemed to follow his path as he rolled out of the way. This was nothing new to him; Yang had fired projectiles like these from Ember Celica in a sort of demonstration on how her weapon worked, but it was something he seldom faced in combat. Few were as confident and in-your-face as Yang was in the ring. Apparently, this guy was one of that lucky few.

Biting the bullet, he parried it with his sword, causing a blast of energy that sent Jaune out of stance, stumbling a bit backward before finding his bearings. His body ached and screamed for him to stop, but Jaune was never one to quit. Taking a glance at his aura bar, it was much lower than he would expect, and he could hear murmurs from the crowd about whether he could continue. Already beginning to pant a little bit, he could feel Glynda's look of concern beating down on him.

Trying to take the offensive again, Jaune rushed in to try and take Mercury on first-hand. Struggling a little bit to keep pace, he went in for an attack. His body was rather sluggish, and he could already feel the red beating on his cheeks. Mercury quickly countered it with another strike, and he could feel himself getting more tired.

"Stop the match." Glynda's voice boomed through the arena, much to the shock of everyone, especially Jaune. _What? We're only just getting started!_ "Jaune, come to the side."

Mercury stood there, a look of bewilderment on his face. "But we just started! You can't just stop a match like that!"

Ignoring the foreign student's annoyed jeers, Glynda looked him dead in his eyes and asked, "Did you seriously come to my class ill, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune wanted to lie, say that he was feeling just fine. But given who he was talking to, he had to give up the ghost. "I… was fine this morning, Professor Goodwitch."

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed, the ice cold visage somehow becoming sharper. He could tell that she was not having it. "Students do not come to class sick. Since you normally don't cause trouble…" She trailed off for a moment, her face softening a bit as she shook her head in frustration. "Just go to the nurse, Mr. Arc. You are excused from this class." After a second, she added, "Miss Nikos, please escort Jaune to the nurse's office."

And so began a walk of shame from Jaune Arc. Sheathing up his weapon, he practically stumbled out of the arena. A combination of shame, tiredness, and sickness made him want to tumble onto the ground and just lay there. But then Pyrrha caught up rather quickly, a slightly smug smile on her face.

"Told you so." Pyrrha quipped, acting concerned as ever for his well-being. "Told you that you were sick. You should have listened to me, Jaune. It would have been for the best."

"S-shut it," Jaune snapped, not wanting to take it today. "I know I'm s-sick… I just wanted to see if I-I could make it through the damn day without having to do this."

"You really shouldn't have tried this," Pyrrha continued, practically holding his hand as they walked through the halls of Beacon, laden with only a few straggling students with free periods and a few others at their lockers. "You shouldn't have gone out running in the snow in the first place. That's what started this whole mess for you."

"I need to get better, Pyrrha," Jaune let out, a resigned sigh escaping his lips as he told her. "I can't let myself stay idle; it's not good for me to take breaks like that. In the field, there won't be time to take breaks. I can't afford to lose anyone. I can't lose again."

Pyrrha stopped for a second. "So that's what it's about," She took a deep breath and turned him around. Using her hands, she grasped his cheeks and directed his tilted head to look her straight in the eyes. "Jaune. You gotta realize that you're going to fail. You're going to slip up. Look at you right now; you messed up. You're sick because of your own actions."

Jaune looked down for a second, but Pyrrha made sure he was looking her right in the eyes. "I guess," He conceded. He felt like a wreck. Sick as a dog, down because he had to stop. Sniffling a little bit, and with each step feeling heavier, he hung his head low and released himself from the grasp of his partner. "I care about you guys. I care about all of you. Ren, Nora, you… even the worst of the lot with Cardin and them. It's… frustrating needing to be the hero all the time, but I gotta make sure that I am ready."

Jaune saw the light shine on Pyrrha's face as the clouds began to break. The snow had, since they had gone into the arena, stopped falling. It looked rather serene in the background behind her, and he could even see a couple of sufficiently clothed students enjoying a free period tossing snowballs at each other. "Jaune," He snapped back into focus when she spoke up. "You need to remember that you're not the hero yet. I remember you always said to focus on the objective during Initiation. We had to keep the end in mind, but we had to watch for what was coming next. I don't think you're following your own orders." Pyrrha stopped for a moment, looking down the corridor to make sure they were following the right path. Once she noticed where they were both going, she continued. "Your goal is to be a hero, but your objective is just to get better right now. You can't get better sidelined and sick. That's what trying to run in a snowstorm does. As my father has told me, 'If you move too fast through your work, you're not doing it right'. If you try to rush getting better, you're not going to reach it. You're going to keep setting yourself back. So, right now, you need to take it easy and calm down. There will be another opportunity to train, to fight, and to work. But, today is a day to sip warm cider, watch the snow fall, and to just relax. It's better to fail as a student and learn from it."

Jaune shook his head. _She's right, you know._ The voice in his head, the one telling him from the start that running in a snowstorm was a bad idea, piped up. But he couldn't really feel miserable now; there was too much to do. But not in the matter of work; as much as the other part of his mind could scream that he should get back at it, the more rational side, for now, won out. The heavy steps still felt difficult, his body not wanting to trudge further but needing to, but there was a little bit of a happier feeling resting inside. "You know," He quipped through another sniffle. "I'm sorry for insisting that I was good to go earlier. I was being a bit… bull-headed."

"You know it's fine, Jaune," Pyrrha insisted, flashing a hearty smile. "We'll get some nice cider for you to enjoy once we get back to the dorm. It'll be nice to warm your body up a little more. I know I need it." Giving an obviously exaggerated shiver for emphasis, she began laughing. "Boy, was it cold in there today! I don't get why they don't just use heaters in that arena, or even just some air conditioning?"

Looking back up, Jaune flashed a soft smile as the entered the nurse's office. "I wouldn't know, Pyrrha. I'm not the one to ask about that,"

* * *

You've got a cold, Mr. Arc," Dr. Braun finally spoke after a few minutes of doing tests. Jaune did not like being poked and prodded, even if it was for the purpose of health. "It's something that happens sometimes in this weather. Some people are out for too long in the cold or are improperly dressed, and their body goes wild. You'll be fine in a couple of days, but you need to take it easy for now."

 _I really wish I didn't need to do this…_ Part of his mind screamed. He ignored it, reluctantly. It wasn't healthy to move forward when he was sick, so he had to just take some time to chill out. "Alright. Is there anything else, Dr. Braun?"

"Not really. Just rest for the rest of the day, and just take tomorrow off from strenuous activity. You are excused from classes for those days; just use it to think about this." Her calm, neutral face grew a bit sour. "Your partner told me that you were running outside in the snowstorm. Do that again and I don't think you'll want to face me. I don't have patience with patients who do not think before they jump. Take this as many lessons in one."

Jaune nodded in fear, knowing what could happen if he was here for a reason like this again. "Alright," He tersely quipped, holding his tongue in fear of what could happen if he even thought of retorting. "I will. Thank you, Dr. Braun."

Taking leave, knowing that the nurse would quickly send a note to the teachers giving Jaune absence, he tried to calm himself. He heard the nurse chuckle a little bit as he closed the door behind him, which eased him on the idea a little more. A couple of days of rest and he could be back to himself.

That would be quite a couple of days, though.

* * *

"Still wished that I could have actually beaten him." Mercury moped, kicking his prosthetic legs up on the bed. "He was apparently one of the strongest fighters Beacon had. Why would he be pulled from the fight like that?" His annoyed sneer turned into a grin. "Maybe they realized I was too strong for him."

"Shut up," Emerald responded, rolling her eyes. "Be glad that we put up with you. We're here for a reason, and you shouldn't forget about it for some petty challenge. He was sick anyways."

"I'm not forgetting about the plan, Emerald," Mercury sneered, turning his nose up to his "partner". "It's just good to get a measure of who we will be facing. You never know when someone will be an issue in the future, and from what I've learned about that guy I fought, he seems likely to be one."

The other two women just sat on their beds. Unlike the other two, who preferred their more casual clothing outside of classes, these two were dressed in uniform. One absentmindedly watched the conversation without more than light breaths coming from her lips and a small creaking as she restlessly shifted on the bed, a parasol slightly swaying by its crook as she switched positions. The other just leaned against the wall, a stone-faced grimace etched upon her visage.

"I'm just saying," Emerald quipped. "You need to be extremely careful in the future. Who knows what you will cause by recklessly putting yourself forwards. You could compromise all that we've worked for so far, Mercury."

"You were… rather eager to take him on," The black-haired girl rested against the wall piped up, her face taking on a more amused look. "I would say that it was rather reckless, but you have given me a good idea, Mercury."

"And that is?" Emerald seemed confused, cocking an eyebrow upwards at the student. "What sort of idea could come from what he was doing? It was reckless, Cinder."

"Maybe integrating ourselves into the Beacon crowd would suit us all well. You might learn a thing or two that could be crucial for the plan to work." Her amused glance turned into a smile as she got up from the wall and walked in between the two who had been bickering. "But, I will say this. Be careful. Treading lightly will be the best way for us to gather information without anyone becoming suspicious. Integrate yourselves into the crowd naturally."

The girl with the parasol just nodded before collapsing on the bed she sat upon. The other two, Mercury and Emerald, wanted to object but couldn't. Emerald did not have the desire, and she knew that Mercury did not have the means to object.

"We must move quickly." Cinder continued, her gaze moving around the room to catch the eyes of everyone in it. "The Vytal Festival only gives us a certain amount of time to put our plan into motion before it's too late, and we mustn't fail this mission. It would not look good for our partners if we did not fulfill our end of the bargain."

The girl with the parasol sat back up, a wild grin on her face as she focused on Cinder. Both Emerald and Mercury looked scared for a singular moment; the girl never spoke a word, but her expressions seemed to tell much.

"Neo," Cinder stared down the tiny girl on the bed above her own. "I assume you're informing your boss of every step we take."

Neo frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in a disgruntled anger. This only prompted Cinder to smirk, keeping her gaze on the diminutive agent.

"Then we shall give him no reason to complain. If we are successful, then why would there be any problems?"


	28. Chapter 28: Walking on Eggshells

**A/N: There's no excuse. I simply was disinterested in continuing this fanfiction for a little while. I went to work on a separate thing that I may or may not come to publish. Regardless of whether or not I wanted to continue this, I wanted to, at very least, try to work on it a little more and get out the chapters that I had in the wings. I was hopeful that these would be handy in case I needed them. This was true. This chapter got a partial reworking through changes to dialogue; clothing; and a few other various things that made the chapter feel better. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-C. Exodia**

* * *

Chapter 28: Walking on Eggshells

 _What should I do about this?_

Pyrrha's mind raced as she lay awake in her bed, thinking about recent events. Hearing about Ruby's plan to keep her at-risk Faunus teammate in the wake of Vytal was pivotal, but she could not think of a role she could play in it.

Nobody else either knew what she knew or knew that she knew. She was left in a weird conundrum, trapped with a sort of forbidden knowledge. It was sweet that she knew it (and that she could help them out in any backhanded way she could), but it left her longing for a more direct approach. _If we all worked together, maybe we could keep Blake safe. We could keep everyone safe._

She heard Jaune snore. It sounded like he had almost cleared up from the illness that had overcome him after the exertion. He no longer shivered nor shook, nor had a constant sniffle that happened whether or not he was awake.

Her mind was now overcome with a new thought. _What would they all think?_ Ren. Jaune. Nora. The three of them had just as much a right to know about this as she, but Pyrrha felt apprehensive in spilling the beans. Tossing and turning wouldn't help her out much, but she couldn't help her mind racing.

 _Jaune would probably not be the happiest that I overheard. Nora might be on board with helping them, but Ren has always seemed to be her voice of reason in better days. I want to help… but would they accept my help?_

It was all these opinions that scared her. What would Team RWBY think? Would it damage their relationship? Would it create tension? What would the individual members want? Pyrrha not only had to deal with her team but Ruby's as well in this matter. Seven pairs of eyes staring her down in her mind, passing a sort of unknowing judgment upon the snooping girl.

She had to put it behind her and try to sleep. She had past experiences with things like this, and they always left her blurry-eyed and exhausted in the morning.

Besides, the morning is a new day to reflect on the actions of the past. Pyrrha could have a fresh perspective after a night of sleep.

 _Nobody has to know yet, right?_

* * *

"Morning, Pyrrha," She heard Jaune quip as she finally woke up, sitting up and stretching her arms as the sun's rays cascaded in.

"Mornin', Jaune. Sleep well?" Much of the glow that had been in his face in the past had returned, and he had started holding that rigid posture he was so known for, and that Nora liked to poke fun about when he wasn't around. _I'm proper and uptight. I need to be like this to keep composure._ Her words echoed in Pyrrha's head, making her want to laugh a little.

"Yeah," He rubbed his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth as he got out a couple of tied together hairs, before stretching out his broad shoulders. "I think I'll be ready to get back to the workout tomorrow. As much as I've hated this time… it's been good for some reflection."

"Just remember what Dr. Braun told you," Pyrrha responded. As much as she wanted her partner to be happy, the doctor's orders needed to be heeded. "And what sort of reflection have you done?"

"I've… needed to get better about not exerting myself so hard," He quipped, not a drop of anger in his voice. "I put so much pressure on myself to do well; I can do all this without the anger."

"We all have things we need to work through." Pyrrha smiled sweetly. "You've got yours, and I got mine."

"Yeah," Jaune said. "I think you could still use a bit more training, Pyrrha. And I don't just mean running about, strengthening your body. You've been winning fights here and there, but you still haven't reached that point that would set you apart from the others here."

Pyrrha wanted to smile; she almost missed that authoritative, yet caring enthusiasm that the boy exhibited. It had been mostly absent while he was sick; perhaps as a means to keep himself from doing anything stupid, but now that he was feeling better it came out at full speed. "I know, Jaune," She said, nodding her head in agreeance.

"Remember that fight against Ruby?" _I wish I didn't._ The day that she battered one of her best friends into a relative pulp, the day where she almost put a tear in the friendship between JNPR and RWBY… Pyrrha didn't like to think about that fight unless she had to.

"I want to say no," Pyrrha sighed, frowning at the question. "But I can't get it out of my head."

"I know it's hard to think about that, Pyrrha," Jaune reassured in a way that she had begun to recognize as how he consoled teammates or close ones. "But it might be necessary to reflect upon. They say that semblances and aura can come out when one least expects it: in times of mental, physical, or emotional stress. What you've shown in many of your fights is just an ounce of your overall potential."

"You'd think I would say something like that." Pyrrha playfully postured to her partner. "So, are you saying that my attack against Ruby, caused by my delirium that was produced by Cardin's hazing… was a spark to let my semblance free?"

"Something like that. It's just more that the event was simply a catalyst," Jaune quickly backtracked, something Pyrrha would thank him for later. "People practice for many weeks, months, or even years before they get a hang of their semblance. You've even practiced it and mastered it in mundane ways. You can lift smaller metal things in the air, right?"

"Yeah?" Pyrrha responded to the question with an air of confusion, quickly lifting her scroll up in the air and slowly twirling it around with her semblance before gently resting it back on the counter. "Your point?"

"It can progress even further from there. Is there a lot of metal in Milo and Akouo?" Jaune gestured towards Pyrrha's prized weapons.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said affirmatively, getting out of bed and stretching. With a yawn, she added, "Both of them have metal, but Akouo is lined with a metal that seems to be very conductive."

"That's great. You're lucky that your weapons match your semblance." Jaune nodded. "Try lifting up Akouo. It'll be tough at first, but eventually, you'll be able to lift it from a distance. For now, though, you should stick to lifting it from up close."

"Alright." Pyrrha closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She thought of the times where she was chopping wood, where she was meant to just follow the rhythm, the routine of the situation to get the most effectiveness out of her time.

She could feel the energy emanating from Akouo. The weight of the shield made itself apparent, and Pyrrha struggled as she tried to put all of her focus into lifting the shield with just the power of her semblance. Focusing on a routine, on slowly building her power in a rhythm helped, but it was still very difficult.

She could feel her power. She could almost feel her shield even though she wasn't touching it. Pyrrha had felt this a few times before, but to truly struggle harkened her back to when she was just learning to lift smaller objects with her semblance.

But this felt even more so. She had to dedicate her entire self to trying to lift it. It wasn't like with the utensils; she couldn't put her focus on anything other than her faculties. Pyrrha had to keep every ounce of her conscious on the shield.

And the focus seemed to be paying off. Inch by inch, she could feel the shield leave the ground. But it only got harder from there; she could feel Akouo growing heavier, her body growing a little weaker from trying to lift her shield, and the beads of sweat beginning to form on her head. _It's working! It's-_

"Hey, guys!" Nora resounded, opening the door with a loud slam and shocking Pyrrha. Akouo flew up for just a second before falling back down on the ground with a loud slam.

"Come on, Nora!" Pyrrha shouted, outraged at Nora's intrusion.

"Wait… what did I do?" Nora raised her eyebrow. "And why are you so sweaty? It's like eight in the morning."

Jaune looked onward with a nervous smile on his face. "Pyrrha was doing a little bit of practice with her semblance. She's mad at you because you broke her concentration and made her mess up."

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that," Nora replied, shaking her hands and backing away from Pyrrha, who had unknowingly begun to seethe. "I'm really sorry for making you mess up."

"It's fine." Pyrrha nodded, letting her anger blow out in a large huff. "It was just an attempt at strengthening my semblance. It seems Jaune hadn't forgotten about last semester's work."

"Everyone's gotta start getting ready for the Vytal Festival in a couple of months," Jaune insisted, taking a sip from a bottle of water he kept by the bed. "Pyrrha needed a little extra help, so I took it upon myself to try and get her started."

"Could've given me a little more notice, though, Jaune," Pyrrha quipped, rolling her eyes at how her partner was. He was rather insistent, rather perfectionistic. She knew that he didn't like failure, but it wasn't healthy. "And you gotta stop that."

"Stop what?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Gotta keep you guys on your toes."

"You gotta stop being in everyone's business like that, Jaune," Pyrrha finally said it. "You're gonna drive us up the wall like that. I am happy that you're invested in me getting better, but you gotta stop pushin' up." She knew she was lying through her teeth, but she had to keep the narrative. "It's not like Grimm are knocking on our front door right now, about to attack us."

"Eventually they might, Pyr. Enemies won't wait for us to get better," Jaune responded matter-of-factly. "We gotta get ready for them whenever we can. It's on us to improve as huntsmen and huntresses here, and I don't want you to fall behind. What if they come up on our doorstep now and knock your weapons out of your hand?"

Pyrrha had to give that much to him. _You are right on that front. From what Team RWBY was talking about, they had to keep on their guard. With our connections to them, who knows what's coming for us._

Nora piped in. "Jaune, you're getting a bit paranoid. We're at Beacon, one of the best fighting academies in the world. The teachers are all trained huntsmen and accomplished fighters in their own right. The students of all years are some of the finest in their respective classes. I don't think there's much to worry about; it's not like there are people plotting our downfall at this very moment."

"You remember the night at the docks, Nora?" Jaune seemed to be doing his best to keep his cool. His fists seemed to clench. "Even though we weren't involved, there are things going on around us that are indicative of a very precarious situation surrounding Vale itself. Beacon is at the epicenter of this. For as much as I trust Blake and everyone else, the White Fang is something that will never leave my mind. It's… still tough for me to trust outsiders when there are trained killers and terrorists within our very doorstep. I can't let myself lose anyone."

 _I guess I'm not the only one still feeling the shakes from that._ Mentally relieved that she could avoid the current worry of Blake with a related one and indulge things that were resting in her mind, Pyrrha gave a response. "Keep Calm and Carry On. That's the phrase that Mistral loved playing pre-war. A few vintage posters still exist in museums for before that time, but their significance is that Mistral needed to keep calm in order not to attract Grimm and also to keep their order in check. Jaune, in a more careful, modern sense, is trying to emulate such a path. He wants to maintain vigilance while trying to relax."

"I… guess that's a fair way to explain it," Jaune quipped. "I just don't want to lose anyone."

"I understand that, Jaune," Ren suddenly walked into the frame, his ever-steady gaze focused on Pyrrha's partner. "But remember what Nora said when we went to the town. We're just kids. We're too young to get caught up in this mess. We should just focus on improving ourselves in our own time. I think you should keep that in mind."

Jaune looked down, averting his gaze from Ren's. "I just don't want to lose any of you. We are supposed to work together as a team, but they haven't done much with team exercises yet."

"You know," Pyrrha interjected. "Those sorts of exercises are started up with the shadowing assignment. I heard about it from hearsay from older students. We're going to get to go out with a Huntsman and work out an assignment together. Maybe we'll get to work together then."

"I guess." Jaune sounded defeated; most of his arguments had been routed out by the various members of his team.

"We're here for you, Jaune," Nora quipped, sounding as level-headed as she had ever been before. "You shouldn't worry. I'm sure that Ozpin and the other Academy heads have it covered. Either way, we have class in a bit. We should probably get ready."

 _Good save, Nora._ Pyrrha had been a little nervous that her knowledge in things she shouldn't have an inkling about would come out before she was ready to express them. She was walking on eggshells now; it felt like it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Class had always been somewhere she could feel somewhat safe. She could focus on her notes, think about how even the overblown stories of Professor Peter Port could assist in some convoluted way on the battlefield. Many tried to let their concentration lapse, but the man seemed to always catch them off-guard. For those who let it waver only occasionally, he left it at just a quick quip or a question tossed at them unawares, but to the habitual daydreamers like Ruby, punishments as high as detention were not uncommon.

Normally Pyrrha was one of his consistent listeners, trudging successfully even through the most boring, overblown tales, but today was not one of those days. The talk over the dance, how people were beginning to ask each other as prospective partners for the festivities was something that quite eluded her. There weren't ever any dances at Sanctum, and despite how Yang waxed poetic about some of the crazy things she did at parties (which Ruby quickly backed up, much to everyone's amusement), it was somewhat tough to understand.

Pyrrha had been trained to focus on her work. Studies were paramount, and one mostly kept to themselves at the training school. There wasn't time to canoodle around or to hold crushes when one had to make sure that they were keeping up. Sanctum was extremely competitive, and those who were there had to make sure they weren't thrown by the wayside.

She had been one of those people who was successful, who did not fall to the dustbin in some futile grasp for success and wallow in the defeat. Against every odd, she was at Beacon. She did not want to squander that initial success by failing to keep up her work. All else that wasn't imposed on her felt secondary. In that way, she was a lot like her partner. A lot like the rest of her team; it felt… almost second nature on why they were put together, in hindsight.

Nora and Ren would go to the dance together. That much was obvious; as much as Pyrrha heard hearsay on the black-haired boy, nobody dared touch him when Nora was nearby.

Besides, they did literally everything together. It was inevitable that they would go. But Pyrrha… she knew she didn't really have a shot with anyone. Jaune would inevitably find someone who would want to go with him ( _Let's face it, he'll probably go with someone like Weiss)_ , Team RWBY would probably find dates pretty quickly, especially Blake and Yang… SSSN would find dates quickly too.

That just left little old Pyrrha, the girl wearing her mother's dress, going by herself to the dance. Even if it wasn't that serious, and they were first years, it was probably…

"Miss Nikos! Usually, you are not this distant in my class. I expect more from one of my star pupils!" Professor Port boomed through the room, jolting Pyrrha from her thoughts.

"O-okay, Professor Port." Pyrrha nodded, putting her head down. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. We all have lapses of concentration in our youth," He responded. "Some more than others…" He seemed to stare towards Ruby, who giggled awkwardly. He then trailed off into another story. "But those sorts of things can't happen on the battlefield! I've got an interesting story about something like this. This one is actually about Professor Oobleck, my partner in my days as a young Huntsman…"

"You alright, Pyr?" Jaune asked her discreetly. "Trailing off a bit. It's not like you."

"Just a little lost in thought," Pyrrha calmly gave an answer. "Don't mind me; just thinking about some things."

"Alright," Jaune nodded, moving back to his books. He then added, with an annoyed grumble, "Man, Port is so boring…"

Keeping the shine on her weapons had always been tough work. It was the way that Pyrrha knew to calm down. Pyrrha had been meticulously trying to emulate some of the techniques that the blacksmith had taught her way back last semester, but all to little effect in a lot of cases. Class helped some, but it wasn't enough to take the edge off of her mind.

Maintenance of her weapons, however, was. After blowing through some of her homework, light as it was, she quickly got to cleaning it up and brushing out dents. Polish, sharpen Milo's tip ever so slightly… she couldn't help but admire the job that the blacksmith had done. He had added indentations that Pyrrha could not think of, and he even added detail to the blade itself.

Her mind, again, wandered to that morning. However, instead of the latent fears over what she knew and how she felt helpless to assisting Team RWBY, she was now more focused on what Jaune had brought up. With her relative frailty with her aura and her semblance, and how she wasn't the greatest with sustaining barrages of attacks, it was only natural that she developed a hit and run style, with her shield serving as her protection against major attacks. It was almost funny how she and Jaune were paired up; both seemed like the most traditional fighters of Beacon's first years.

Perhaps, it was finally time to try to sync up semblance and weaponry. Jaune's words echoed in her mind; they had to be ready. Neither wanted to leave anyone behind, but Pyrrha knew that, if they faced danger now, she wouldn't be ready to face it head-on.

* * *

She heard Milo stir. Losing focus for a moment, she saw a momentary black glow on her spear that pushed it forward. The tip fell back to the ground, leaving Pyrrha to curse under her breath that the job she had done to polish her spear might have been undone by the dust on the floor.

Picking it back up, she took stock of what had happened. Thankfully, the work that she had put into cleaning Milo was only mildly scratched by the floor. A short clean up and Milo was fixed up. She moved it away from her person and went back to polishing Akouo. She had put some more money back to try and save up for some upgrades to her weaponry, but they were, for now, pure spear and shield.

She was thankful that she had the moment to think about everything. Time was what she needed: time to think, time to reflect, and time to work. Her semblance sometimes made things difficult. It was like a bunch of excess energy that she wanted to release, and it sometimes just caught onto pieces of metal and tried to manipulate them.

She was meant to be a leader, but she still felt like she was a mess, unfit to be an effective commander. She was far weaker in her combat prowess than the rest of them, but this wasn't new knowledge for her. They didn't train her to be a fighter back at Signal; she forced her way into being one.

This was why she knew it was time to put more stock and focus on strengthening herself. It was paramount for her to press onwards and get better.

But, for now, she only had to focus on tonight. The only thing she had left tonight was fighting classes with Professor Goodwitch. This was why she was cleaning her weapons; the wear put into them by fights put some dents into them, and she wanted them touched up before they took even more wear. Milo and Akouo had been wrought by the village to help her on her way at Beacon. Fashioned in the style of traditional Mistralian weaponry, they were gifts meant to represent a sense of guidance for the young girl while she took a new path into life. For Pyrrha, gifts were meant to be cherished.

So, too, were the dresses she wore. Each one was hand-spun by her mother, whether for normal wear or otherwise. The green dress that she currently wore was one that she cherished more than the others- it was the one she wore to her first day at Beacon. It felt special; the fluttering of its base at her knee was quite nice. Normally, she would be wearing one.

However, when she cleaned her shield, she did not wear such clothes. She opted for more casual wear in these moments, articles she had gotten on a trip to Vale back around the beginning of the year. They were a couple pairs of relaxed-fit jeans and some old, logo-less thrift store shirts, clothes that reminded her of home and the rough and tumble she could get into with her brothers.

* * *

"Pyrrha Nikos," Goodwitch echoed through the largely empty arena. "It's your turn to come forward to face your opponent."

Pyrrha sighed, standing up and stretching a bit. The long period sitting and waiting made her feel antsy and long for movement. Carrying her freshly polished weapons with a sort of well-tuned composure she seldom exuded beforehand, she moved towards the stage without a word. She felt she had something to prove today, more than before.

Goodwitch fiddled with her screen before landing on a specific target. Pyrrha craned her neck towards the screen and, in an instant, the composure that she held nearly shattered. _Oh, no._

Even Goodwitch seemed a bit concerned at the choice, her normally neutral glance softening a little bit. It quickly went back to normal, but an observant eye could've easily caught the slip. "Cardin Winchester, to the stage." He rose up, obviously a bit concerned and confused. Pyrrha's brow furled a little in anger, but it was nowhere near the uncontrolled fury she once exhibited. This one was tempered by determination. She felt like she needed to defeat him the proper way, and she knew he would have likely improved.

Thankfully, so had she. She felt a lot more confident now that her semblance could kick in. It could seriously give her an edge in this fight; Cardin was heavily armored, but Pyrrha had the luxury of lighter weaponry that could slip through the cracks. She felt more confident now than she did in the past against her opponents: A few wins helped her iron out a better sense of herself and her weaponry.

It seemed many of the Beacon students were on edge just by looking at the crowd. The room quickly grew icy cold. Ren and Nora seemed ready to cheer her on as normal, but Jaune looked more and more concerned as the moments passed. Team RWBY seemed pale, as if they were scared for the outcome of this match. Cardin himself looked somewhat confident, as this was almost a rematch between two likely uneven opponents.

But Pyrrha gauged her chances a little better than most. The young woman simply gripped her shield and spear tight, the care she took in making them pristine showing to everyone. She was not dressed in one of her normal dresses, those that reminded her of home. Instead, she wore those jeans, which thankfully hadn't gotten grease on themselves during the buffing, but had changed out her ratty old shirt for one that was more form-fitting and slim, one that would take well to the light armor she wore.

The countdown started. The two fighters looked each other in the eyes, the tensions rising as the timer lowered. Unlike with a lot of matches, the Beacon side remained silent. The other sides dissolved into hushed whispers, leaving only a few voices counting down the moments to the fight.

 _I gotta catch him off-guard. But he seems to be… well-protected. Perhaps the… event with Ruby's scythe left him wary._ Pyrrha shuddered for a moment, letting the tension and fear leave her body as she loosened her grip a little bit. This was to make sure she didn't hurt herself in an attack she initiated; every piece of her had to be in tune with itself.

The alarm sounded.

Cardin rushed in, obviously going to take the initiative and attack. This time, Pyrrha felt much more ready to respond, confidently throwing her shield up to try and meet the bash. It hurt somewhat, but it dazed Cardin, who seemed to think he would not meet resistance. Following with a side jab with the butt of Milo into the base of his chest plate, and then a kick to his back, she sent Cardin reeling for a moment.

The Beacon crowd let out a resounding 'ooh' as Pyrrha actually landed an early attack on Cardin Winchester. Even Professor Goodwitch's face widened with a bit of disbelief, which Pyrrha took with a smile. She felt a shot of confidence run through her veins, gripping Milo ever so tightly.

Cardin quickly moved in for another shot, which rung through Akouo a bit more and made her reel back a step. However, instead of taking the riposte, she quickly dodge-rolled from Cardin's follow-up and tried sending off another shot into Cardin's open stomach, left revealed by the attempt.

"Not this time," Cardin responded with a cocky smile. His mace collided with her chest armor and sent her flying across the stage. While her shield stayed in her hand, Milo flew a short ways away to the ground.

Pyrrha felt that even a few moments later. She could tell that that was a significant shot to her aura, let alone to her physical state. But no matter how much it stung, Pyrrha kept moving forward. Despite her stronger aura, Pyrrha's style of fighting necessitated lighter armor to keep her mobile. She needed to finish this quickly. Against tankier opponents like Cardin, it caused a lot of difficulties, especially as the fights grew longer. It felt like the fight was starting to mirror the first time she fought him, when she ate dirt almost immediately and never posed a challenge.

She made a move for Milo, but Cardin had realized that Pyrrha's spear was gone and began to dance around the spear, taking swings at his more lithe opponent to keep her at a distance. Pyrrha cursed under her breath, taking moves at her spear, growing more and more frustrated with her bogeyman of an opponent. Attacking him head-on was not really an option at that moment; a single shot from the mace as direct as the first one would certainly spell a loss for Pyrrha.

Every part of her was getting more and more worked up, but now was the time to focus. She couldn't rush in like last time. She couldn't do the same thing over and over again- that was insanity. She had to think of a plan to get towards Milo. Unless…

 _It probably won't work, but I can see._ Pyrrha ran around the side, prompting Cardin to run with her to block her off from Milo. This was perfectly a part of the plan to get her bulkier and slower opponent to be distracted. She had never used her semblance consciously in battle, and he had only seen it when it was Crescent Rose hurtling at his neck, so he likely wouldn't even know. She just had to get closer.

And get closer she did. Round and round, she circled in a little nearer but kept herself just outside of his range. "What are you doing, Nikos?!" Cardin shouted between breaths. "Fight me!"

 _Now._ He was frustrated and focused. Perfect timing. Pyrrha activated her semblance with her left hand, focusing it on Milo to see if she could actually move it. Her palm emanated a black glow that engulfed her hand and her wrist, one that made Cardin's eyes narrow.

"Oh, you've got a semblance. What's it gonna do?" He jeered. Taunts were something he always did in a fight- it added to his cocky veneer- but it gave her just the fuel she needed.

"This."

Milo shot forward, shocking everyone but especially Pyrrha. It swept Cardin off of his feet, but it wasn't a controlled manner. It kept sliding across the arena in another direction, ending as Pyrrha ended her semblance. It took a small amount out of her remaining aura to pull off, but the payout was far more than worth it.

She took off in a dead sprint to get to Milo before Cardin could regain his senses. The crowd was cheering; they always loved to root for an underdog, especially one as big as Pyrrha. She could hear Jaune's voice cheering above the rest, especially due to the fact that she had finally used her semblance in battle.

Picking up Milo, she saw a charging, frustrated Cardin rushing at her. Trying to activate her semblance on her spear to prevent another fly-away, Pyrrha buckled down defensively to tank the hit.

It quickly connected. Pyrrha felt the force rush through her but, due to her preparation, it wasn't enough to send her flying. Another shot, another block. Another shot, another block. Shot, block. Shot, block. She was in sync with Cardin now, able to deflect his shots.

Pyrrha used her semblance to augment her hit, putting more power into the shot aimed at Cardin's leg for a sweep. Cardin seemed to notice this and jumped before throwing another strike directly at her. It took all of her reflexes to barely dodge roll from it, but a swift kick from Cardin sent her reeling. It connected in the same sore spot from before, knocking the air out of her and nearly making her cry in pain.

Getting up, she took a look at the aura screen. Cardin still had some aura left, but Pyrrha was just about past the threshold. Cursing this, she held onto her weapons but released the grip of her semblance in order to stop the continued drain that would only lead to her defeat.

She would have to use it sparingly to get through this fight. Barely dodging a swing from Cardin, she used her shield to slam into his back to continue the momentum. Despite hits like these, Pyrrha knew she was fighting a losing match here. She wasn't well-trained in aura preservation in terms of with her semblance, and it wasn't like her aura capacity was anywhere near Jaune's level. For now, it would have to do. As much as these were matches, Pyrrha still needed to learn on her feet.

Rather quickly after that bash to Cardin's back, she took a hit from Cardin's fist right into the gut as he turned back around, making her stagger. He then swept her legs as she tried to regain her senses, sending her crumpling to the floor in agony and despair. Grabbing his mace, he began to bring it down on Pyrrha. He stopped it inches before connecting, to look at Glynda.

"Stop." She shouted. From what Pyrrha could see, down on the ground with blurry eyes, she looked almost impressed. "It's obvious who this match goes to. The winner is Cardin Winchester."

The crowd cheered and Cardin raised his hands up, shaking his mace up high in the air. It stung a little bit to lose to Cardin again, but it was simply that he was better this time. Last time, she was destroyed. This time, she put up a damn good fight.

What truly surprised her was, as she got up, he extended a hand to hers. "Much better, Nikos." Cardin's voice sounded much less bitter but more cordial. "You actually gave me a damn fight this time."

To hear that from Cardin was a sheer surprise. It felt like a bitter taste in her mouth, but… it wasn't as bitter as hearing insults. It was a start. Taking the hand, she got up quickly and reciprocated a handshake before breaking it off. _Was that a reconciliation? Or was that just Cardin… keeping up appearances?_

Walking back up to her group brought cheers from many from Beacon. Pats on the back by both strangers and close friends gave her a sense of comfort. Sitting down in her seat, she tuned in to the words of her close friends around her.

"You were so good, Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed. "You've improved so much since you arrived at Beacon!"

"I must say," Weiss added on. "All of us had… a rocky start here. But, your strength against an opponent like Cardin is an indicator of the head on your shoulders."

"You did so well against Cardin!" Nora exclaimed, with her and Yang giving Pyrrha a jubilant thumbs up. "It was great! You were like, I'm gonna sweep you with my weapon. And you activated your semblance in battle! You finally did it!"

Pyrrha turned back to take a look at Cardin. He was smiling with his buddies, but he seemed lost in thought for a moment or two. She shook her head, wondering why the hell she was looking back at him. She turned back to her friends, smiling lightly to hide her disappointment.

"It took a lot out of me to do it," Pyrrha responded, shaking her head. "I feel so tired after trying to use it a lot against him."

"That's natural, Pyrrha," Jaune replied, reassuringly. "You're relatively new to mixing semblance and fights. It took me awhile to get used to it, and that was when I was a lot younger."

"Yep," Yang chimed in. "Ruby's kicked in one day, and for a while, she was running into trees. It was pretty funny to watch an out-of-control ten-year-old try to control super speed and ram into things at high velocity."

The whole of the group, save Ruby, began roaring with laughter. Ruby, on the other hand, began huffing, her cheeks burning red, as she stared daggers at her sister. "Hey! Yang, you were supposed to keep that a secret! I broke my nose doing that!"

"I can't help it, Ruby!" Yang choked back a few tears of laughter. "You were so adorable trying to control your super speed. Thank the stars Qrow hadn't taught you how to use a scythe yet. I couldn't imagine how an uncontrollable ball would be if it had something sharp attached to it."

"Remember you with Ember Celica, Yang?" Ruby brought up, her embarrassed pout turning into a wicked smile. "You kept flying into trees, too! The knockback was too much for you when you started out."

"I own up to that. Practice makes perfect," Yang smiled gracefully, cocking one of her gauntlets. "My babies have been through hell and back to get us to Beacon, and surely they'll stay by my side."

Not long after that, the noise quieted down. Cardin had returned to his seat, victorious, but Pyrrha felt like she had won a victory. The last time she had fought the brawny mace-wielder, she was tossed aside. She couldn't do anything to keep herself in the fight but run, and once she lost Milo, she was toast.

This time, Milo was an asset. She caught Cardin off-guard, landed quite a few shots on him, even swept him off his feet. So what if she lost? It was good for her self-esteem to improve in fighting someone like Cardin.

Hopefully, this would be just the start of many more victories to come.


	29. Chapter 29: New Lessons

**A/N: Well, phew. Finals are done. This was on the backburner for months, tbh. I have chapters written but un-edited so I can have a buffer. In reality, it's helpful because I'm not frantically putting something together, but it also makes me nervous because part of me hopes that the continuity feels like it's there. I want to be sure that you all enjoy the chapter, as well, but the importance is on the continuity of the story. I still want to be faithful, but I am starting to make little changes so I can make it my own ever so slowly.**

 **So, please, comment on anything you think needs critique. I should hopefully be back to more regular uploads for now, and I should have Chapter 30 up in a couple of weeks. Thank you all, for bearing with my inner madness and my schedule so far.**

 **EDIT: I GOOFED AND FORGOT SOME DIVIDERS.**

 **-C. Exodia**

* * *

Enjoying her morning breakfast, Pyrrha paid little mind to the world around her. It was a soothing Saturday morning- there were no classes and she could just relax. The little cafe on campus was a nice place to spend a cold morning with no responsibilities. She had a bagel with cream cheese and a small cup of roast coffee resting on the table. Her backpack rested neatly on the side of the chair, its black handle lazily resting over the open zipper that had previously contained her scroll. The heat of both emanated steam into the cold air; she preferred her coffee warm and black, and the bagel freshly toasted.

Reading the news was her best pastime to keep up with current events in Mistral. The Saturday Paper was free to read through the subscription system covered by the tuition, and Pyrrha took full advantage. Even with her family in Honeysuckle, she only got news of the region. She wanted to see if either of her friends who made it into Haven Academy were in the news or if any little thing that might be fascinating to her had happened.

Early Saturday morning was always time for training for Team PRJN, but that had long since finished. The rest of her team probably went back to sleep a little more, but she wasn't about that. Ever since she was a little girl, she had enjoyed the calm, cool morning atmosphere. It was solitary, and the relative quiet of the cafe gave her a bit of a safe haven. As much as she enjoyed being around her team, it was nice to get away for a bit and be herself. Her family here, and that included Team RWBY as well, could wait for a bit. For now, it was just her, the food, and the paper on her scroll.

"Ah, the prices are going up… papa will be pleased that his stored goods will fetch a good return…" Her accent returned to her for a second as she reminisced helping him out in the storage room, a locked space under the back porch, as he loaded up goods to go to market. She always liked checking the inventory when Papa wasn't looking, seeing if his planning had paid off.

Nothing had changed in Mistral. Riots and protests in the streets of the major cities; high amounts of poverty in less developed regions; unanswered advertisements for huntsmen to go clear out towns near major metropolitan areas that had been overrun by Grimm that had been in last week's paper- all facts of life in her home. None of this was ever talked about in the actual Mistralian papers, which Pyrrha largely disregarded. They weren't ever any good. She mostly read things from other regions reporting on the conditions from inside sources- namely Mistralian immigrants and refugees that had started their own papers in Vale and Atlas. Information was smuggled out cleanly and easily- if there was anything that the country wasn't trying to be the best at, it was truly suppressing expression and the flow of information.

Being so far out was a boon for Pyrrha, meaning she had a relatively peaceful childhood, but there was a reason that Mr. Mastroakis was still stationed in Honeysuckle. He was there to protect the citizens from what lay between the town and its next neighbor. It bothered her; it was her home that was slowly devolving into sectarian violence and there was little she could do to stop it. Along with the woman who saved her, it was the primary reason she wanted to take up arms.

What good came from the news was when she read papers from Vale. They were all abuzz about the Vytal Festival. There was a list of students that would arrive for the tournament, and she had to check. The Mistralians, this time, would be the last to arrive, and that would mean she might be able to see some of her friends again.

 _Aha, Sun's team are at the top of the list._ Previously unbeknownst to her, Sun's team were from Mistral, which surprised her as she read it quietly. She had thought, from all this time, that they were Vacuoan by origin. They had arrived quite a while back, long before anyone else had really arrived, which had made her assume that he had come from the relatively anarchic Vacuo. A few others had arrived not long after, but many who spent the holidays at Beacon or the other Academies either had issues at their home or their homeland. _Maybe that's why Sun and his team stayed-_ She froze as she saw a specific name.

 _Arslan Altan._ That name made Pyrrha nearly squeal with joy. _So, she made it, too!_ It was good to see that she had gotten out of the pain that was the Mistralian system that chewed up and spat back out most of the applicants who ran through the rungs. Pyrrha was certainly glad that she escaped its clutches; who knows what happened even in Haven. Headmaster Lionheart, from hearsay she had gathered from people while at Sanctum, ran an extremely right ship.

Arslan had been one of her teammates back in the Academy and the two worked rather well together. With her strength, stealth, and physical prowess, she was certain to make it through- Arslan Altan was often at the top of the ranked lists for students back at Sanctum. When she arrived, hopefully, Pyrrha could meet her again. They were long due to see each other again. _Hopefully, she hasn't changed…_

Most of the other names Pyrrha couldn't ascertain. This was expected- Mistralian hunters and huntresses mostly comprised the cream of the crop of every Academy in Mistral. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel like she was a fluke in that sense. Sure, she grew a great deal out of the system, but it still panged her that there were fighters far better than her that were likely training to be grunts in the Army or retreating quietly to their towns, picking their family's trade back up. Such was life in Mistral- very few escaped, and most fell back into the hellish cycle that perpetuated the country. Despite the pangs, she was thankful for the opportunities had. She and one of her brothers had made it out. That's more than most families can boast.

Closing the list, she thought to so many of her other friends back at the academy: Veridian, likely back in her town weaving silk; Topaz, blacksmithing with his dad; Sky, probably working in construction… no, it was just her and Arslan who made it to the next level.

She moved to the next article, trying to clear her head from those thoughts, making a mental note to see if their numbers worked. Most of the next couple of pages were insignificant, largely speaking of renovations and street closings for the main events of the Festival and of a few arrests made of partygoers who got too rampant in the street…

And then, there it was. Having flipped to the next paper, the headline caught Pyrrha's eye.

"Gigantic Machine Found Dismantled In The Vale Highway"

That was enough for Pyrrha to start looking. That sort of headline would make nearly anyone's head spin; and upon further readings, this was a piece that would give much alarm. It was stolen Atlesian military technology, and the news sources likely got to printing before any government censorship of the event could take place. _Vale is a lot more eventful that Mistral…_ that much was true. It wasn't all bad, though. She highly preferred the hustle and bustle of Beacon to the quiet of Mistral.

Her mind raced to the conversation that Team RWBY had a few nights prior, one that made her frantically search the article. Any piece of information that would give her clues as to what could have caused this, any evidence that would guide her to the involvement of her friends. Knowing what her friends had done in the past, this did not seem too far-fetched in comparison.

She couldn't, also, rule out the testimonies of survivors from the incident. Eight people were killed by the rampaging machine, which would likely do _wonders_ for the approval of the Atlesian army. Fifty people were injured as well, with injuries ranging from minor to life-threatening, who would all likely hold grudges against the country in the future. The mention of a Mr. Roman Torchwick would probably do to temper the image of the Atlesian forces in Vale, but the relative sparseness would bring into question the motives of the source.

The part of the story that she couldn't take her eyes away from, however, were the testimonies of what brought it down. It seems four young girls, using various means to track down the robot and eventually defeat it, were consistent with each person's narrative. Pyrrha's interest was piqued further; not only was the name of the Atlesian military squandered by some criminal but, also, the overall narrative was congruent to the descriptions of Team RWBY.

Finally getting up from her seat after what seemed like an eternity constantly reading and re-reading the paper, Pyrrha put her scroll away calmly. She let it slide for a bit before fitting neatly into the holster on the side of her backpack, thinking that Team RWBY's plans would not come to fruition. She downed the last sips of her coffee, having now gotten to a more lukewarm heat, and tossed it in the nearby receptacle.

How wrong she was. How painfully wrong she was, and how their plans have turned out. Her instincts wanted to take over- to investigate these and to help her friends out in any way she could.

But how would she get Jaune, Nora, and Ren to believe her? Even if they knew the sorts of exploits the four girls tended to get into from time to time, this would be a bit of a doozy to try and explain. Jaune, in particular, had been already suspicious of Pyrrha's behavior ever since the time she had practically had her ear to the door, listening in on Team RWBY's conversation. Everything rested on getting Jaune to acquiesce; if she didn't even have her partner standing by her on this, she would have a hard time convincing anyone else.

The caffeine from her beverage kept her feeling energetic and determined, but for how much longer was anyone's guess. With her breakfast completed and a spring in her step, she left to formulate her plans.

* * *

Jaune was… a bit put off, to say the least. The dance was coming up in a couple of weeks, and all around, people were talking about dates. A couple of girls he didn't even know, obviously still fascinated with the legend surrounding him, had already tried asking for his hand at the dance. Frankly, he didn't really want to go with anyone he didn't know, or, really go at all.

Turning them down was the easy part. The girls had seemed to take it as a long-shot goal, so Jaune paid them little mind. The sentiment thereof, however, brought to his attention what was going on around him. Sage and Scarlet had already paired off, judging by their conversations at the table, but so had Ren and Nora (as obvious as that was), Sun and Blake, as well as Neptune and… Weiss, surprisingly enough.

He could always just ask Pyrrha and see what she thought about the prospect. As much as the idea of what a dance constituted was not his cup of tea, he thought he might as well try it out. Would give him an excuse to treat himself, give a night where he wouldn't run himself ragged trying to keep himself in top form. _Pyrrha might pair off with Ruby, though. They're like two peas in a pod._ Ever that time where Pyrrha had inadvertently attacked the leader of Team RWBY, they had grown rather close. In his friend group, then, that left…

 _Yang._ That could work. Jaune had been rather fond of the girl and her protective tendencies. She was like him, in a way- wanting to protect people they regard as family or friends with their life. Despite having heavy amounts of offensive capability, she was a fighter who liked to divert damage away from the rest of her team…

Jaune stopped himself. Was he thinking about his friends in terms of her fighting capabilities? No wonder Pyrrha wanted him to get out more.

Either way, Yang would be a good choice to go with if she didn't already have a date already. With her, he wouldn't be surprised whether or not she already did. Why he still cared so much about this despite hating dances and the like… he couldn't quite say. But, in his mind, that didn't really matter. This settled nothing. Whatever happened for this was simply about going somewhere fun with friends, to get out like Pyrrha wanted him to do.

Hearing the door swing open, Jaune looked over to see Pyrrha walk in, beaming with joy and excitement.

"Have a good morning?" Jaune quipped smugly. "You seem rather chipper right now."

"One of my old friends from Sanctum is coming to Beacon to compete in the Festival! I am extremely excited to see them." Pyrrha exclaimed loudly. Thankfully, both Nora and Ren had woken back up by then, so she wasn't being rude by shouting. "Her name is Arslan; she was one of my partners."

"Interesting! Where'd you find this list?" Jaune enquired, raising an eyebrow quizzically. She had never brought up her old friends, but maybe it was just a coincidence of conversation. "I'm intrigued to see if I recognize anyone on it from tournaments. I fought with a lot of Vacuoan and Mistralian opponents; might be a nice time to meet up with them again."

"Oh, it was in the paper. People like to bet on these sorts of things," Pyrrha replied, booting up her scroll. "We get papers all around Anima free of charge through our payments to the Academy, so I like to read them on the weekends. It was in the section dedicated to happenings of the Festival."

"Fascinating," Jaune quipped as Pyrrha noticed the news article she left it on. She quickly tried to nervously swipe away, but her partner seemed to have noticed something. "Hey… go back to where you started. I saw something interesting."

"Alright…" Pyrrha flipped to the front page of the _Vale Enquirer._ The headline was plain to see, and it was as if the cars were still smoldering now. The color image showed mangled automobiles, bodies scattered about clearing up the situation, and, importantly, a destroyed mech suit. Jaune was flabbergasted, hand over his mouth as he gaped at the atrocity.

"Yeah, it's not anything good. It's… honestly, something that's been on my mind, but I wanted to think about it before giving it a response." Pyrrha responded, shaking her head and sighing. In her town, the big news was something like a barn falling over or a child being born. Here, even minor news eclipsed the scale of what was really big news in both extremes. In the good, the Festival, which brought thousands to the city of Vale alone. In the bad… things like this, where people died out of nowhere. This was one big sign to Pyrrha that things had changed. Now, as a Huntress to be, she had new responsibilities to fulfill.

"Who do you think caused it?" Jaune raised the question to Pyrrha, focusing his glance on her. "I think we know someone who might be involved in this."

"Not sure if the question is to wonder who did it," Pyrrha replied, taking critique with her partner's train of thought. It wasn't unsound by any means, but she could tell that Jaune was confused. "But who stopped them. Look down here." She pointed to testimonies by eyewitnesses who talked about four or five young women having taken down the machine. "It says four young women took down the machine. Who else do you think would have done something like that, Jaune?"

"Are you insisting Team RWBY did this, Pyrrha?" Jaune's voice was as much intrigued as it was critical. He didn't want her falling down this damned rabbit hole again. "Is there something I should know about the night you put your ear to the door?"

"I'm not insisting, but I think it's a solid lead." Pyrrha seemed confident this time, at least. It looked as if every part of her was insisting that they go on a limb to assist their friends. "We could be heroes. We could save lives."

"We could get ourselves killed, is what could happen," Jaune countered, obviously not willing to go down this road. "We're students, Pyrrha. What Team RWBY might or might not be doing is none of our business. We need to focus on our studies… and the dance. Wow, saying that felt really out of character."

She looked as if she wanted to force his hand further, but the way that he awkwardly sputtered that out made her giggle. "Jaune, you do know that this comment won't go away. But, please, do tell what your thoughts are on the dance."

She saw her partner squirm like never before. Jaune was usually rock-solid and stoic, rarely betraying emotion. In front of her now, however, was an awkward boy that showed a side only reserved for when he's failed. "I still need to find a partner to the dance."

 _Oh._ Pyrrha blushed. She had been so focused on her studies and what Team RWBY was doing that she had literally forgotten to think about the dance. She had known her dress was already picked out for her, so that was already settled. _God… I hope nobody's taken already._ "Any of our friends going together?"

"Most of our friends seemed to have grouped up. Blake's going with Sun; Neptune with Weiss; and Scarlet with Sage. Surprisingly, Ruby and Yang haven't picked partners yet, and neither have we." Jaune quipped. Pyrrha thought about the arrangements. Ruby was out of the question for Yang, so that left really only one feasible combination if the sisters chose to go within the friend groups.

"So, you gonna ask Yang to go to the dance with you?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, smiling demurely. "Sounds… fitting."

"I guess I should say the same about you and Ruby." Jaune returned the gesture, and his partner felt the need to control herself in case a blush came out. "You two have been best of friends for a while now, and it only seems like you two would go together. It's not like many people are going with boyfriends and girlfriends, so… I don't get what the issue with asking a friend to go is."

"There is no issue unless you make one of it yourself, Jaune," Pyrrha quipped, stifling a laugh. "Have you not been to one of these before or something?"

"I never had time for the school dances back at Signal, Pyrrha," Jaune admitted, his voice growing soft. "Dances tended to coincide with tournaments like they do here, so I really only ever went to one or two. Dances at Beacon will probably be unlike anything I've seen. The teachers did most of everything at the few I did attend back at my old academy, but the students are doing it here."

"Fair enough. I mean, you are a champion, a rising star, someone who takes on all-comers." Pyrrha's smile grew into a grin, and she put her hand on his shoulder with a light grasp. "I sincerely think you can handle a dance. You shouldn't have any issues with it."

"What I mean is…" Jaune's voice grew into a whisper, his head leaning forward as he beckoned Pyrrha to come closer.

"I don't know how to dance."

Pyrrha threw her head back with laughter. "Surely, you do! I mean, you definitely had socials and events after your fights, didn't you?"

"Nah. I went, but I sorta kept to the side," Jaune admitted, a bit ashamed. "It wasn't my thing. My sisters learned, but I sort of never did."

"Had your parents never taught you or had someone teach you how? From what I've heard from stories, it's a requirement of the upper class to know how to dance." Pyrrha felt incredulous; it was surprising that he didn't know.

"I'm not of the upper class, Pyrrha," Jaune quipped, still rather serious. "I had learned how to fight, but never how to dance. We were fighters, not nobility."

"But you can learn," Pyrrha assured him. "You can learn. I can teach you a few things, but I think I know someone who would know exactly what you need. And I know you know exactly who I am talking about."

Jaune gulped.

* * *

"Dancing is a lot like a fight, Jaune. It should be much easier than you think." Weiss had quickly agreed to teach Jaune how to dance after hearing that he didn't know how. With her reaction, you'd have thought Weiss was about to have a conniption- apparently, it was almost an insult to her that he couldn't dance in the traditional fashion. The two had rented a room in the gym to practice. "I don't need to teach you a lot of techniques for something as informal as a Beacon dance, but I think, with the basics down, you'll be at least decent at dancing."

"Thank you for this, Weiss," Jaune responded shakily. Having been requested to come in his dress clothes had been a weird one to have to acquiesce to, but he wasn't about to turn down free lessons. His suit had stayed in the bag that it had come in, so there were no creases to have to iron out. "I never really learned to do this. It was just never asked of me."

"This honestly isn't the first time I've had to go about this, Jaune," Weiss responded matter-of-factly. "A few of my friends back in Atlas were… relatively new money, too. They didn't really hold the matters of etiquette expected of high-class society. I helped them find their footing back when we were younger, and you are just another friend who needs some help acclimating to a… new place in life."

 _Heh. To her, I'm just another case._ He stood with a soldier-like rigidity, something ingrained into him after years of training. "This isn't your first time doing this? Teaching people how to dance?"

"Dance, use the right cutlery and manners around others, even what various modes of dress work for what occasions." Weiss rattled each one off nonchalantly, but the ideas of each made Jaune's head spin. "Ah, and your stance. You need to be more fluid, Jaune. Even when you're not moving, you should be at the ready for your partner to want you to twirl her around the floor… or for you to be twirled."

Jaune blushed a little, trying to relax his stance. "Is this better?" His question was a little half-hearted, but it was sincere. The relaxed nature that Weiss seemed to carry in this moment wasn't natural to him; it felt forced not to be at attention at a moment's notice. He lowered his shoulders some, but continued to stand up straight and at attention. His arms were still held firmly at his side, and his face was high and facing forward.

"You're acting more like a butler a dancer, Jaune." Weiss snickered as she moved around him, picking out little things that were wrong. "You are too straight. Your arms should be a little looser; you need to be fluid before we can start practicing the closed position."

"Oh, sorry," Jaune responded, chuckling before making an attempt to loosen his body up. Letting out a deep breath, he kept his back straight but pushed his legs out a little bit and let his arms hang loosely at his sides. He felt a little wobbly, but he reckoned that it would improve. "Is… this better?"

"Much," Weiss quipped, letting off a soft smile. "Now, you're going to need to learn to lead and to follow. Most men tend to lead, but I love to, personally, so you're going to learn to follow. I've danced with quite a few men who followed quite well, and it's a quality that many learn to love: Someone who is versatile in their dance roles."

Jaune wanted to laugh even harder. Weiss was a rather powerful woman in her composure; he wasn't surprised to hear that she liked to lead. Jaune honestly didn't care whether he led or followed. She was the teacher, and he was mainly interested in learning to dance for his own stature more than because he was truly engulfed in the study of dance. To get reassurance that Weiss loved to lead, as fitting as it was, was rather humorous.

The next few minutes consisted of Jaune awkwardly trying to find his footing with Weiss as she led him through the closed position. Having been instructed to have his eyes watching her movements, Jaune tried his best to focus on what she was saying and trying to emulate and track what movements she made. Which, in Jaune's case… led to a few toes being stepped on.

"Ah, Jaune! Try watching where your foot's going!" Weiss cried out after a particularly hard stamp. "You're going to hurt me. Thankfully, I didn't wear heels today, or else that would've gone much worse, for the both of us."

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm trying; it's just weird for me to work to my partner's steps," Jaune responded, a hint of both anger and frustration apparent in his voice. Part of him was unsure why he kept trying, but he knew he couldn't disappoint. He had promised that he would go, no matter how half-heartedly, so he wanted to dedicate himself to it.

"Like I said, think of it less as matching your partners' step. You're a fighter; think of it as mirroring your opponent's movements. Sometimes," Weiss stopped speaking for a moment, forcing Jaune to twirl her before she stopped it, grasped the small of his back and pulled him close. "Dancing is about winning the lead." She began to move forwards, clutching the back of his coat and forcing him to follow. Their steps were slow, but thinking of it as a mirror of Weiss's moves made everything easier.

"Better!" Weiss responded. Jaune grasped her left hand, making Weiss gasp at his strong grip, and wrapped it behind his waist, cradling it gently in its crook before holding onto her right hand.

"Is… this how it's done?" Jaune asked, shakily.

"It's… one way of going about it. But you don't need to be that damn forceful! I'm not your sword!" Weiss reached her hand from under his arm and smacked him upside the head. "I said it was like a fight. I didn't mean that it WAS one! You need to be gentle."

"What are you guys doing here?" Both of them looked behind, faces in light shock. It was Yang, standing in the doorway, a smug grin on her face. "I thought you were taking Neptune to the dance, Weiss. Has anything changed?"

"No, Yang," Weiss responded, having gained an extremely annoyed look on her face. "I'm teaching Jaune how to dance. Why are you here, anyways?"

"I'd been watching you for quite a while, though. Wanted to speak up- saw you two going at it while walking back from my workout, so thought I might as well peep in." Yang had leaned against the doorway, pushing the few stray strands that had come out of her ponytail as she let her locks free. "It was adorable that Jaune took the woman's role- I always thought of him as someone who leads."

Weiss blushed, and Jaune was rather confused. "Well, I am new to dancing, and Weiss thought that I needed to learn by watching her movements."

Yang raised an eyebrow, her smile half-cocked. Weiss's alarm seems to have been hit, and she quickly interjected with, "He's never been to one of these dances before, and he wanted to know how to dance."

Yang started laughing, her half-grin letting out a cacophony of chuckles. "So, that's what it is? Blondie's never been to a dance before?"

"No, I haven't," Jaune responded seriously, which only made Yang laugh even harder.

"Seriously? And you're a champion fighter! Surely you've been to some formal event that would have had dancing of some sort." Yang's face was a mixture of amused and incredulous as if it was impossible for someone like Jaune to have not been to something like this.

"Nope." Jaune's answer was short and sweet. Yang had looked to Weiss, and she didn't have an answer.

"Just who were you asking to dance, anyways? Depending on who you're asking, I don't think you'd even need dance skills like those that Weiss has." Yang's inquisition made Jaune want to join Yang's merriment because of the serendipity of the situation.

"Thought I might as well ask you to it, Yang," Jaune responded calmly. "Might as well have the group of friends all going together. I think Pyrrha's going to ask Ruby, and everyone else has asked everyone else, so I thought I might as well."

Yang's laugh stopped and her face faulted for a second. Weiss then burst out laughing, the tables having obviously turned. "You should've told me who you were asking, Jaune! If you had told me, all this wouldn't have been necessary! I barely know how to dance in the way Weiss's trying to teach you in."

"Why don't you learn then?" Weiss piped up, likely extremely annoyed that Yang barged in on their session. Her disgruntled smirk morphed into a sly grin. "If you're going to go to the dance with Jaune, might as well try to work with him as a dance partner. You two already 'dance' enough already, as much as you fight against each other. Shouldn't be difficult to pick up actual dancing."

"Sure." Jaune's eyes widened in surprise. _She actually said yes? Interesting._ "Got nothing better to do besides study, and I can do that later with Blake. Sure, I'll dance with blondie here."

"Great. Your feet can probably stand up to his barrage better than mine can, and it'll be better to actually work with the person you'll be dancing with." Weiss stopped before turning to Yang. The golden-haired woman wasn't wearing anything formal; in fact, she looked like she had just finished a workout, with her fierce mane of hair held back in a large ponytail and a set of biker shorts and a honey-colored tank top keeping her decent.

"Yeah, I'll go with him," Yang responded nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders and flashing a cheeky grin. "Better someone I know that some random guy who's beating down my door."

"Yeah, fair enough," Weiss conceded, obviously puzzled. "Come on, get into position with Jaune."

The next hour or so was spent in a comfortable silence. The air was still but where Jaune and Yang fluttered across, taking cues from Weiss as they moved step by step. Surprisingly, Yang was a lot more natural of a partner for a beginner such as Jaune. They had similar statures and builds, meaning they had similar footfalls as well. The duo didn't step on each other's feet as much as he had with Weiss; it felt almost natural for Jaune. Yang's tight grip served well to hold them together, and they almost took turns as lead and partner. Like in their fights, both were well poised, by virtue of their respective strength and abilities, to grapple consistently for each position. Neither truly lead, and neither truly followed.

After a little bit, Weiss called it off. Yang was breathing slightly heavily, likely due to the fact that she had worked out before dancing. "That was… something," Weiss trailed off, likely not sure what to say. "I think you two have a long way to go before you're anywhere near good at dancing, but, as partners, you two are powerful together."

"Thank you, Weiss," Jaune responded after taking a quick breath. "Thank you for this lesson- it will likely serve me well for the future. I would like to have another if you don't mind."

Yang glanced over towards her dance partner, a curious look in her eye. "I don't think you'll be needing dance lessons when you're learning to fight dangerous creatures. Are these skills useful?"

"Maybe not for your style, Yang," Weiss countered, a hint of defensiveness and outrage in her voice. "But for me, dancing suits it quite well. You never know, though, Yang. Our fighting style, like our dancing style, is ever evolving. It morphs to whatever you throw at it."

"I guess, I'm putting something Pyrrha shows me through her actions to heart," Jaune said, ruffling his tousled hair. "She's always been big on trying new things, getting new experiences, and letting things happen. That's part of the reason why I said I was going to the dance. That's also why I asked you to help me learn. As much as I try to be an adult, learn to fight, and everything else… I need to try to relax. To be a teenager for a little while. Even with all the happenings going on, like what happened in the streets of Vale last night, I need to try to be a kid for a little while, when I still can. Instead of focusing on fighting and the real events going on outside of the school, I guess I should just focus on the dance." He noticed both Yang and Weiss tense up when he mentioned the streets of Vale- it set off an alarm inside but he wouldn't move in on it. It would be hypocritical for him to do so.

"That… sounds reasonable, Jaune. Ruby's trying her best to get me to lighten up. She can be annoying at times, but she is my partner. I respect what she's been trying to do ever since what happened with Blake." Weiss paused for a moment before looking directly into Jaune's eyes. "Speaking of Pyrrha… why didn't you ask her? She's your partner."

"I told Yang already. I think that she's going to ask Ruby." Jaune looked up, smiling. "And I feel that she'd have a better time going with her than me."

"You don't know that!" Weiss exclaimed. "Maybe she was waiting for you to ask her. Who knows?"

"Nah, I think she's asking Ruby to go with her right now," Jaune responded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Honestly, Jaune has a point, but I still think we should try figuring out more." Pyrrha sighed, trying to figure it all out. Her scroll had the newspaper still up, and the highlighting function had numerous things marked: About the four girls, whom Pyrrha thought was Team RWBY on account of what she had heard that night, about the Atlesian robot, and about the suspect: Roman Torchwick.

The man that Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Qrow had fought that night. It sent chills up her spine to know that more was likely to happen, and Pyrrha did not want to stand on the sideline. Part of her wanted to go searching like Blake had on that fateful night.

But a knock on the door took Pyrrha's thoughts away from that. Moving quickly towards the door, the team leader fixed her slightly tousled hair, tucking a couple of stray strands into her high ponytail and dusting off her dress to open the door.

It was Ruby, who was bouncing on her heels.

"Hey, Ruby, what's up?" Pyrrha asked, curious as to why the team leader knocked on her door at that moment. A small part of her felt paranoid about the idea that Ruby had found out that she knew something, but that was quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me in a couple of weeks? Everyone else seems to have grouped up, so, I thought, might as well go with you!" Her genuine smile beamed the sincerity of the suggestion straight to Pyrrha, and it made every part of her want to oblige to the request.

"Well, I, uh…" All thoughts of the plan escaped her mind for the moment. Now, thoughts of going with Ruby to the dance flooded into her head. "Sure! I'll be glad to go with you."

"Great!" Ruby grinned, letting herself in. "So… do you know what you're wearing to it?"

Pyrrha put herself between Ruby and the bed, nervously chuckling. "Yeah! You wanna see? It's a dress made from my grandmother's old wedding gown. Let me get it from my closet." She walked over to her closet and pulled out the box. Unlocking it quickly, she unfurled it. Instantly, she could envision her grandmother, rest her soul, as a young woman like her- wild red hair unfurled under her veil, walking down the aisle. But she could also see the other use the fabric got- as a beautiful daytime dress that her mother wore as a young woman as she picked flowers in the basket or kneaded dough for that night's bread. Her mother even used to wear it, when playing with her and her brothers.

And now it was hers, and she could cherish it however she wished. "This… was made from my grandmother's wedding dress, into a daytime dress for my mother, and from a daytime dress for my mother, into a formal dress for me. It's of great significance to me. I hope ya don't mind if I wear it."

Ruby's smile was more subdued, but she nodded. "You don't have to convince me, Pyrrha. You can wear whatever you'd like, but I think it suits you quite well."

"Alright," Pyrrha responded, nodding, before neatly folding the dress and putting it back into its box. _Hope I make you both proud._


End file.
